


Hurricane Heartbeat

by Dorked



Series: Hurricane Heartbeat [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KH Rogue Nebula, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Not Ship focused, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 98,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorked/pseuds/Dorked
Summary: Ven was meant to sleep in Sora's heart—not replace it. Now, he's trapped in the child's stolen body, forced to live a lie. The stars are fading fast, and as he grapples with his new identity, he'll find the past is not so easily escaped.Written for the 2020 Kingdom Hearts Rogue Nebula.
Relationships: Kairi & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Hurricane Heartbeat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607731
Comments: 215
Kudos: 172





	1. Rebirth by Sleep

Ven plunged through endless darkness, his body long gone. Reduced to a feeble glimmer, he pursued the distant, nostalgic warmth that once mended his broken heart.  
  
The sea of rolling, black clouds embraced him. If he could, he would've smiled, knowing that he’d spared his friends the tragedy of another Keyblade War. Even if it meant sacrificing his heart to the void. Anything to give them a second chance.  
  
Below, the dark shroud parted. Color clashed with the void. Blue. Gold. Stained-glass illustrations of mushrooms, sailboats, tools, a wooden mask, and at the center, a star-shaped fruit. A larger-than-life mosaic, foreign yet nostalgic all at once.  
  
And he, a fractured existence.  
  
Just a weak, pulsating fragment of a heart.  
  
It should have ended. He wouldn't have complained. With the χ _-_ blade shattered, the worlds were safe, weren't they? Terra and Aqua…they'd carry on. They'd set things right. They'd…understand. What else could Ventus do? To surrender was to rekindle the Keyblade War.  
  
But what's done was done. The light's warmth cradled him down, down, down…  
  
And there, at the center of the stained-glass platform, a little boy with unkempt brown hair toddled closer. He cupped his hands to his mouth and called, "Hey, can you hear me?"  
  
**x.x.x** **  
** **  
** Nobody answered.  
  
Mickey pushed open the door to Yen Sid’s office after the wizard failed to respond to his call. The room was empty. No Yen Sid.  
  
And still no Aqua or Ven.  
  
“Hello?” Goofy called again, the last of the trio to enter the room. “Master Yen Sid?”  
  
Donald crossed his arms and grumbled. “Late for his own meeting. And it’s important!”  
  
But Mickey refrained from judgment. The old Keyblade Master always had a reason for his actions. A sealed scroll on the oaken desk stole his attention. “Hey, fellas?” he called to the others as he unfurled the parchment. They sped to his side and read the note over his shoulder. _‘Meet me in the library.’_ _  
_ _  
_ Goofy scratched his head. “This place has a library?”  
  
No sooner than he’d questioned it, the inked letters on the scroll blazed bright gold and shot into the air as a swirling beam of light, arcing for the door and speeding to the stairs beyond.  
  
Donald leapt back and nearly tripped over himself as the stream of light rushed overhead. “WAK! What’s the big id—Your Majesty?”  
  
Mickey sprinted right past him, stopping only in the doorway to see where the blazing light trail led. “C’mon, fellas! Whatever this is, it’s gotta be urgent!” _  
_ _  
_ And so Mickey departed from the private study with Donald and Goofy scrambling in tow, all in pursuit of the speeding gold light. It led them down the myriad glittering-glass stairs, each flight more labyrinthine and incomprehensibly-structured than the last, and then the gold light led them to a branching hallway that couldn’t possibly have existed if the tower’s exterior architecture was anything to believe. When it came to wizards, it so rarely was.  
  
The impossible hallway terminated before a towering pair of double doors that opened as they approached, revealing a vast library of sprawling shelves, immaculate sculptures, and all manner of magical arcana, all cast in a luminescent glow from the dancing lantern lights. A spellbindingly lifelike mosaic of stars and nebulas stretched across the distant ceiling. Towering pillars, marble reliefs, and great archways loomed high above the trio’s heads. It was all so much to take in.  
  
“Gawrsh,” Goofy said as they entered. “How do ya think the architect worked this one out?”  
  
Donald replied, “It’s a _magic_ tower, Goofy. It’s not supposed to make sense.”  
  
No sooner than he’d said it, the floor flaked away, and Donald leaped into Goofy's arms with a violent fit of quacks. Goofy gulped and teetered from foot to foot while the ground gave way to a starry void, but Mickey held his position. He'd long since adjusted to Yen Sid's spectacular spells, so instead of panicking, he smiled at the glistening tapestry spreading all around them.  
  
The floor became the universe. A seemingly-infinite sea of stars, planets, and nebulae projected all around them, stretching as high as the distant ceiling.  
  
Donald grumbled in Goofy’s arms. “I hate it when he does this. Space is for _outside_.”  
  
“I’m glad you agree,” boomed the deep, familiar voice of the ancient wizard from every direction. Donald squawked again, nearly choking Goofy with his tightened grip. A whirlwind of constellations and galaxies swirled together in a concentrated mass. Yen Sid emerged from it. “Because you may yet see these worlds in person _very_ soon.”  
  
Mickey and the others staggered back at the unexpected arrival. “Master Yen Sid!” they exclaimed in unison.  
  
The wizard walked across the galactic ocean as his guests bowed reverently. Donald had to let go of Goofy to do so.  
  
“You might as well remain kneeling, Mickey,” the wizard said, “but don’t avert your eyes. Look around you. Take in the countless worlds and the unfathomable number of lives among them.”  
  
Mickey did so, staying on one knee, unsure where his Master was going with this. Donald and Goofy kept kneeling as well, even though they weren’t instructed to. But, if their king knelt, they knelt.  
  
Yen Sid continued, “Now, ask yourself: how many Keyblade Masters currently protect these worlds?”  
  
Mickey gulped. “Gosh, uh…not nearly as many as there used to be.” He thought it over. “I suppose with Aqua and Eraqus, that makes—” He caught himself, heart skipping for a moment. “Oh. Just…Aqua, I guess.”  
  
The wizard shook his head. “Not even her.”  
  
Donald and Goofy screamed at once, rising to their feet as they did, “What?!”  
  
“Aqua is no longer in the Realm of Light.”  
  
Mickey gasped. “Then, ya mean she’s…”  
  
“I can’t even be certain of _that_. But, whatever the case, this means there are _no_ Keyblade Masters to protect the worlds. You are the only Keybearer left, Mickey.”  
  
The mouse lowered his head glumly. “And not even a Master, at that.”  
  
A sharp burst of energy from Yen Sid’s palm startled Mickey out of his misery, and when he looked up, he found what seemed a longsword forged purely from light in his Master’s grasp. Everything from the pommel to the point was a glowing, humming length of concentrated, golden light, not unlike the magical trail that led them to this library. Was this what Yen Sid now wielded after relinquishing his Keyblade?  
  
With Mickey still kneeling, Yen Sid solemnly lowered the flat of the glowing blade to Mickey’s shoulder. It didn’t burn—only soothed. The king quickly lowered his head, scarcely believing his circumstances.  
  
The wizard spoke, “My pupil, you have exceeded all my expectations in the short time that I’ve trained you. What many have taken years to accomplish, you have mastered in months.” The sword tapped the other shoulder. “And, in light of recent events, I see no reason to hold you back any further. From this day forth, you are a Keyblade Master. The _only_ Keyblade Master. The last true guardian of the worlds.” Yen Sid withdrew the sword, and the blade of golden light dissipated in the palm of his hand. “Arise, _Master_ Mickey.”  
  
And so he did, still so overwhelmed by everything. Still surrounded by the cosmic ocean that he was now the sole guardian of.  
  
His friends didn’t run to his side. He turned around and found them just as shocked as he was. Donald opened his mouth for a moment, but thought better of it, whatever it was. Mickey understood and faced his Master once more, imperial and dignified before the mouse who could barely stand straight. “Master Yen Sid…thank you.”  
  
The old sorcerer acknowledged him with a slight nod and a faint smile. One that vanished soon enough. With a wave of the wizard’s arm, a row of weathered grimoires sprung from the simulated stars and nebulae, slithering through the air like a snake that hovered to a stop within arm’s reach of the small king.  
  
Yen Sid gave Mickey a pointed look and said, "As a newly-appointed Master, there are a great many matters you must attend to. You must learn _proper_ protocol so that you may impart your wisdom to future stud—"  
  
"But what about Aqua and Ven?!" Mickey didn't mean to shout, and Donald winced at the sound, squeezing his staff in both hands.  
  
Goofy's teeth chattered. Mickey's tail flicked in anticipation. Boy, he was in for it now, wasn't he?  
  
But the scolding never came. Yen Sid only sighed heavily. Then, he waved his arm with a snap of his fingers, dispersing the weightless tomes back into the false cosmos as the map of the universe rushed and shifted all around them to zoom in on a particular cluster of stars.  
  
Once the initial shock wore off, Goofy shifted from foot to foot with a chortle. "Well, I'll be, Master Yen Sid, sir! Your spells just get fancier all the time!"  
  
Donald grumbled beside him. "Yeah. Fancy like an exploding roller coaster."  
  
Yen Sid silenced him with a glance. "Now then, regarding Ventus…" Tipping his head back, he gestured to a trail of light streaking past the swirling galaxies. "Do you see that shooting star? That, I believe, is Ventus' heart."  
  
A frown worked its way across Goofy's snout, and he tilted his head. "Ven’s got a purdy heart and all, but…where's it headed?"  
  
"Patience, my friend." The star soared far into the distance, meeting with another. As the two stars met, they glimmered so brightly that Mickey had to shield his eyes. Yen Sid continued. "I do not know how or why, but it would seem Ventus' heart has sought the radiance of another within the Realm of Light."  
  
Goofy raised a finger, chuckling. "Well, that ain't so bad now, is it? It sounds like Ven’s made a new friend!"  
  
Mickey asked, "Then, he’s safe?" Despite Aqua's dubious fate, a weak smile claimed the king's face. "Do ya know where he is, Master?"  
  
Yen Sid stroked his beard. "That, I fear, is presently unclear. The trail from here is muddy at best. My only suggestion is to scour the worlds bathed in the brightest of lights."  
  
Mickey gulped as he scanned the endless worlds around him. That…would take a while. Years, no doubt. But, Ven was his pal. He’d do anything to find him again. Just knowing he was still out there was a blessing.  
  
But Mickey’s smile faltered a split second later as he remembered what Yen Sid said just before dubbing him a Master. "But, what about Aqua? If she’s no longer in the Realm of Light…" A light bulb flickered on in his head. His eyes popped wide-open. “Is she in the Realm of…Darkness?” Did such a realm even exist? What sorts of dangers would Aqua encounter there?  
  
A distinct wrinkle formed in Yen Sid's brow, and he turned away with his hands clasped behind his back. "Do not fret about Aqua. Right now, it is pertinent that you locate Ventus."  
  
"But if she's in trouble—"  
  
Yen Sid's voice boomed forth like an explosion, and the starscape flickered and distorted. "She is lost to us! Ventus is not."  
  
Lost…?  
  
A sharp pain seized Mickey's heart. His little gloved hands clenched tight, and he choked out his objection. "Wait! There's gotta be a mistake. Aqua's one of the strongest wielders I know! There's no way she'd fail."  
  
Yen Sid's scowl only deepened at Mickey's remark. "I once thought the same of Eraqus."  
  
"No! She's gotta be okay!" Mickey raised a gloved fist. "And if she's in trouble, I'll pull her out in a jiffy!"  
  
Goofy drew his shield. "Me t—!"  
  
“That’s quite enough!” Yen Sid roared, silencing all in the library. “Aqua is gone, without question." The shout had settled to an even tone that retained a sharp edge. The old wizard waved one of his hands again, and the starlit landscape swirled and popped into a brand new backdrop.  
  
Now they stood in stone plaza adorned with small trees and hexagonal flower beds. Stone walls surrounded the clustered houses, and far into the distance, a colossal castle stood with pointed, periwinkle spires and a conglomeration of brass cogs at its center.  
  
"Radiant Garden!" Mickey shouted on pure impulse. But, much like the simulated universe, this projection of Radiant Garden was wholly visual. There was no change in sound or smell. Even to the touch, the brickwork and the greenery felt artificial. The sound of Yen Sid’s footsteps along the concrete path incongruously evoked the wood finish of the library floor. Mickey and the others followed him.  
  
"Look closely," the wizard said. Mickey did, and he froze as cracks, craters, and black splotches caught his eye.  
  
Signs of a skirmish.  
  
"This was the site of Aqua’s final battle. Against whom, I’m not certain. Perhaps Terra. Perhaps the Unversed. Perhaps Xehanort. Regardless, her trail ends here."  
  
"No…" Mickey fell to his knees beside the deepest crater. He pounded the ground. He squeezed his eyes to hold back tears.  
  
It couldn't be. There had to be more to it! Aqua wouldn't…  
  
"Now, wait just a second," Goofy said, rubbing his chin. "I ain't meanin' no disrespect, Yen Sid, sir, but what about Aqua's star?"  
  
Donald added, “And what about Xehanort? Is he still out there?”  
  
A prolonged silence followed.  
  
"It matters not. Right now, we must prioritize Ventus' well-being."  
  
Mickey hopped back to his feet. "And how come?!"  
  
Yen Sid's eyes squeezed tightly shut, and his lips curled into a grimace. "Because, _if_ they are alive, they are beyond the reach of any within the Realm of Light. Xehanort, Terra, Vanitas, Aqua—there are none among the living who can reach them now. Only Ventus can be saved. And he _must_ be saved! You are the only two Keybearers left. If anything were to happen to you in a foolish search for Master Aqua, Ventus would remain lost forever, and there would be none in this universe to inherit the Keyblade. If you pursue Aqua, the Keyblade dies with you."  
  
Mickey’s hands curled into fists. “If Aqua was in my place, she wouldn’t rest until I was found.”  
  
Yen Sid’s eyes narrowed. “Do _not_ make me regret your Mastery.”  
  
Donald and Goofy stood in total silence, unsure which side to take.  
  
At last, Mickey turned his back on his Master and walked away.  
  
“Mickey, don’t you dare!”  
  
He didn’t listen.  
  
“You would condemn our entire order to oblivion!”  
  
With an exchange of worried glances, Donald and Goofy at last followed their king. The vast double doors were still open. With a snarl, Yen Sid thrust his arm forward and commanded them shut. They did with a deafening slam, blasting a gust of wind against the three who strode for it. Only Mickey kept walking. He brandished Starseeker, set the tip aglow, and the Keyblade obliterated the lock and pushed the doors open once more.  
  
Yen Sid roared across the great expanse, “Is this how the Keyblade dies?! With selfish petulance?!”  
  
Mickey stopped at the doorway’s threshold. He looked back over his shoulder and answered…  
  
**x.x.x**

No.  
  
_NO._

Shattered, split. Broken into a million pieces. Too weak. Inferior. The flash of the moon incinerated all hopes of triumph. Should have perished. Should have embraced oblivion.  
  
But no. Not now. Unacceptable.  
  
Had to live. Had to fight. Had to _win._ _  
_ _  
_ Had to…  
  
Everywhere was death. Rusted keys. Brittle soil. Crags and cliffs and canyons cleaved with cracks. Dust danced across the breeze. Clouds cloaked the sun. So empty. So lifeless. A wasteland.  
  
Insulting. It began here, ended here. No escape. Just hatred. Hatred that sparked like flame, drawing ashen flakes that swirled and rose and intermingled. Slivers of black mist crept from the cracks. Reached for the flakes like tiny hands. Clutching. Grasping. Conjoining. Convulsing. Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Shadows stretched. Swelled. Pulsed and writhed, ignited by hatred. Fueled by rage.  
  
Pitiful. Pathetic. Just an inky black mass in a lifeless abyss. Had to get stronger. Had to _persist._ _  
_ _  
_ And at the heart of that weak, whirling mass, a pair of red eyes glistened.  
  
**x.x.x** **  
** **  
** Ven's eyes flew open. Darted across his surroundings. A vast, starry sky. Wooden poles adorned with hanging lights. A sandy path. Rolling green hills. Houses scattered into the distance, their lights glowing in the night. He turned. His sandaled feet crunched in the sand. But those weren't his feet. And this was not the embrace of sleep that he’d expected. The little boy had offered him a sanctuary inside his heart, where he could rest until Terra and Aqua came to wake him.  
  
But…this wasn’t…  
  
Why was he _awake?!_  
  
A voice—another boy—called to him. "Well?"  
  
Ven jumped. Stumbled. These legs were so much—  
  
Shorter. No.  
  
He looked down. A white shirt covered his—but no, _no,_ it wasn't his. Bare hands. Red shorts. His heart hammered. Raced. His legs started trembling.  
  
The sand crunched. A hand touched his shoulder. A boy. Short, silver hair. Turquoise eyes. Worry written all over him.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong? You're acting kinda funny…"  
  
No, no, no, _NO._ Ven clutched his—no, Sora's. The boy's name was Sora. The other must've been his friend. Someone clueless to what had just transpired. Rightfully worried about his pal who'd been…suppressed? Overtaken? Could Sora see, feel, or hear any of this? Was he even still there?  
  
This was all wrong. So very, very wrong. He had to let go. Let the boy have his body back. He just had to—  
  
He shut Sora's eyes, breathed in. Frantic at first, but slowing with each exhale. Maybe, if Ven focused…  
  
"Sora, c'mon. If something's wrong, you can tell me."  
  
Nothing changed. He still felt the other kid's hand on Sora's shoulder. Still heard the waves lapping against the shore. Heard the distant palms rustling. It didn't stop.  
  
"I… I…"  
  
His. No, still not his. _Sora's_ eyes stung. Tears leaked like waterfalls. He fell to Sora's knees. Because they still weren't his. None of this was his. None of this was _right._  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The boy knelt beside him. Ven couldn't meet his eyes. Even as he patted Sora's back, the tears kept flowing. He sobbed. Sniffled. What was he supposed to do, let alone say?  
  
He just wanted a place to rest. To heal. Instead, he'd stolen the body of the boy who'd saved him. It wasn't fair.  
  
But as his tears softened the sand and the stars shone ever onward, Ven found no solace and no escape.  
  
Far from home and without his friends to guide him, he cried into the night.

_**TO BE CONTINUED  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to my new AU, Hurricane Heartbeat! This story's been in the works for close to a year now, and I'm so excited to finally share it with you. A HUGE thanks to my editor, [chickenscrews](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1765776/chickenscrews), who played a significant part in the production of this story.
> 
> Almost all the chapters are written for this first fic, so you can expect weekly updates for the next few months! The next update will be posted on the 22nd and then continue weekly after that. In the mean time, if you want to check out my other works, I have another fic series called [Antipode](https://archiveofourown.org/series/18376) that I've been writing for many years now.
> 
> We welcome and appreciate all comments and hope you enjoyed. See you next time!


	2. A Stolen Childhood

The silver-haired boy patted Sora's shoulder, whispering reassurances. It'd be okay. He was there. 'Sora' didn't need to cry.   
  
But Sora wasn’t there anymore.  
  
Ven pinched the arm that wasn’t his, but the nightmare persisted. The tears gushed like waterfalls.   
  
After repeated failures to lift his 'friend's' mood, the silver-haired boy rushed off, but he wasn't gone for long. Soon, the pitter-patter of his feet were joined by heavier, faster footsteps. Two unfamiliar voices called.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
This only intensified Ven's sobs. One of them, a brunette woman clad in a simple, flower-patterned gown scooped Ven up in her arms. Patted his head. The waterworks only intensified.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
Was this…Sora's mom? An older sister?   
  
Because of course. Of course he had a family. A home. A life. And Ven just…took it. Didn't matter that it was an accident. Didn't matter that that woman gently stroked Sora's hair, just like Aqua had so many times before. But it wasn't Aqua. It was someone else. Ven shouldn't have received this affection.  
  
He clung on pure impulse, unable to speak.  
  
Off to the side, the other figure—a man, though Ven couldn't bring himself to look—spoke to Sora's friend.  
  
"Riku, what happened here?"  
  
"I don't know. One minute, we were watching the stars, but then…" A gasp. Riku shuffled back. "I…I didn't mean to!" His voice sounded so much more panicked than before. Was this Ven's fault, too?  
  
The woman turned. Kept one hand on Sora's head but crouched down beside Riku. "Oh, Riku. Of course we don't blame you."  
  
"But you should!" He looked away, fists clenched. "I told Sora he should reach out and listen, and the second he did, he just…" He sniffled, looking up. "Sora, I'm sorry! I just wanted to make you feel better…"  
  
The grownups shared a glance. Ven finally lifted Sora's head to see who he could only guess was Sora's father. He had the mess of spiky hair for it. _Black_ spiky hair, and for a split second, Ven saw a wicked smile. Golden eyes. Heard a twisted cackle in the back of his mind and wailed at the sight…  
  
Until Sora's mother rustled Sora's hair again, and reality set in. That wasn't Vanitas. He was too old. Too tall. Vanitas didn't have stubble. Vanitas didn't wear sandals, khaki shorts, and a T-shirt patterned with palm trees and a sunset.  
  
Vanitas was _gone_.  
  
Sora's father reached down and patted Riku's shoulder, though he had a far-off look in his eyes.  
  
Ven couldn't just stay quiet. He had to do something. Say something! But…what? This was a little kid's body. If he proclaimed that he was someone else, that he'd placed his heart inside Sora to sleep and accidentally took control, it'd probably sound nuts. Like some sick game of make-believe.  
  
"I…" Shoot. But what else? Both parents and Riku stared intently, anticipation clear by their wide-eyed looks. Between sniffles, Ven continued in a voice that was just as stolen as the rest of this body. "Can't remember…"  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** ‘Sora’ couldn’t remember _anything_. **  
  
**The following hours passed in a blur. Sora's parents whisked Ven and Riku into their car and sped to the town hospital. So many white walls. So many concerned stares. The doctors sat 'Sora' down, prodding him with stethoscopes, shining lights in his eyes, checking his pulse and asking all sorts of questions. Did he hit his head? Experience trauma? When did the amnesia start?  
  
After all the tests were complete, the doctor concluded, "By all accounts, he seems just fine. No signs of head trauma. No abnormalities in his pulse or blood pressure. Reflexes are astonishingly sharp for his age. Physically speaking, he’s perfectly health—"  
  
Sora's mother glared and cried, "There's nothing 'healthy' about random memory loss!"  
  
The results were inconclusive. After all, how were they supposed to know that Sora's body was hijacked?  
  
They drove home in crushing silence. The parents tried once or twice to assure ‘Sora’ that everything would be alright, but it was clear by their cracking voices that they were lying.  
  
Riku hovered in the doorway before heading home. He fidgeted in place, rubbed his eyes, and said, "Sora, I…I'm gonna fix you, okay? I'll make sure you feel better soon!"  
  
And all Ven could do was nod.  
  
The parents tucked him in with puffy eyes and strained smiles. They patted Sora's head. Left the nightlight on. Ven took a moment to soak in the surroundings. Wooden blocks cluttered the floor amid scatterings of other toys. Plastic robots and dinosaurs, a stuffed bear. A miniature boat above the bed, carrying two stuffed dolls. Tiny buckets and plastic shovels. A little table topped with coloring books. It was all so…childish. Simple.  
  
Foreign.  
  
He placed a palm over Sora's chest and shut his eyes. "C'mon. You gotta wake up…"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He tried again. And again. Still no dice.  
  
Restless, he sat up, shifted under the covers. Gazed out the wide window at the stars glittering from afar.  
  
Stars that Ven could reach in minutes.  
  
He leapt from the bed. Crept to the door. The hall was dark. Doors shut. He turned away. Extended an arm. If he could just get outta here, he could find Aqua. Mickey. Yen Sid. _Somebody_ who might know how to free Sora's heart.  
  
Glimmers of light spilled from his palm. Wayward Wind materialized in his grip, and—  
  
Jerked him forward at its sudden weight. The Keyblade slipped from his grasp and clattered, shattered into fragments of light on the floor. Dumbfounded, he summoned it again, grasping its guard with both hands, but even then, Sora's tiny arms fell to the ground.  
  
Great.  
  
If he couldn't even lift it, how could he summon his Glider? And…how would he survive the flight? Sora’s short-sleeved shoulders lacked armor, providing no protection from the Lanes. If it was Ven’s own body on the line, he’d risk it, but…it wasn’t. He’d only endanger a toddler.   
  
So, was that it? Was he just…trapped? Imprisoned in a life that wasn’t his, on a world he didn’t know?  
  
Hands trembling, Ven reached down. Grabbed one of the blocks, flung it at the wall. The dull _THUNK_ that followed failed to pop the tension rising inside him. With no other choice, he threw himself back onto the bed and screamed into Sora's pillow.  
  
He lay there for what seemed like an eternity until the fatigue of the past several hours came crashing down like a tidal wave, and sleep claimed him at long last.  
  
But only briefly.  
  
Images swirled through his subconscious like a hurricane. Spindly figures clinging. Constraining. Black and red armor. Helmet melting. Yellow eyes gleaming. Bodies melding. Laughing and wailing. The face of Vanitas—the face of Ven. The constrained figure: a little boy, bound in tightening chains that Ven wrangled like puppet strings.   
  
Sora sank deep, deep, down until—  
  
Until the parents took him to a therapist. Until the parents refused to leave his side. Insisted on tucking him in every night. Flipped through old storybooks about knights slaying dragons, swashbuckling pirates, feats of fancy not unlike the life Ven once knew. To them, the tales were pure fantasy.  
  
But Ven knew better.  
  
And the nightmares continued. Haunting visions of shattering glass platforms. Twitching, red-eyed forms. Keyblades clashing and crashing apart. Terra and Aqua reaching out to him, but swept away by a tsunami of darkness and rusted keys as Kingdom Hearts festered in the decaying sky.  
  
After several days spent 'recovering,' Sora's father decided enough was enough. He took Sora's hand and guided Ven out to the nearby docks where Riku greeted them, kicking his feet and rocking in place.  
  
"So…how're things going?"  
  
A squeeze of the hand drew Ven's focus up to Sora's father. "Well, kiddo?"  
  
And Ven gulped. Hesitated. "…I'm okay." A lie, but he'd worried these people enough. Ven forced a smile and pressed on, "So, what're we doing today?" There. Easy start.  
  
Riku sprung to his feet. “You don’t remem—?” And then he caught himself. "Oh…you _wouldn't_ remember." Sighing, he folded his little arms, then traipsed to the edge of the dock.  
  
Sora's father hoisted Ven up on the dock and followed suit while Riku pointed at the horizon, to a distant island with the hugest tree Ven had ever seen. Broad, with a puffy formation of green leaves and what looked like wooden formations all around its trunk. 

Ven blurted, “I’ve been there before!”  
  
Riku looked to him incredulously, and Ven’s heart sank at the fear that he’d just blown the whole amnesia story.  
  
But Sora’s dad only rustled his hair. “Well, wadda ya know? Something’s coming back! I knew this trip would work out.” He explained further, “That's the play island, one of your favorite places. Some of those old structures have been there since your grandparents' days."  
  
Riku mumbled, "Just as creaky as your grandparents, too.” He spoke more clearly, “We used to go there every day, but…now that you've forgotten…" He looked away.  
  
This prompted a pat on the head from Sora's father. "You get to show Sora the ropes all over again. It’s gonna be fun."  
  
Ven winced at the word 'fun.' Terra and Aqua could’ve been in danger or worse, and he was here to have ‘fun.’   
  
Riku must've noticed, because he stepped in front of Ven and crossed his arms. "You'll see. I'll make sure you have such a good time, you'll be smiling for days!"  
  
Smiling for days… How was Ven supposed to enjoy himself when everything was a reminder of the life he stole?   
  
He sat still on the boat ride to the small island. Silent. Riku nudged him and said something about a big fish. Droplets from the waves splattered on Sora's face. They barely registered.  
  
Then, the boat stopped. Or maybe it'd stopped for a while, and he just failed to notice until Sora's father scooped him up and planted him on the dock. The boards creaked as Riku sprung up beside him and grabbed Sora's wrist. Beaming, Riku tugged him along. With a crooked smile, Sora's dad waved his hands, as if to say, 'go on.' Moaning, Ven reluctantly trailed behind the overeager Riku for this spontaneous tour.  
  
It was all so…colorful. Vibrant flowers blooming amid the lush, green bushes and swaying palms. Waterfalls, clear and clean, spilling into a pond near the base of a cavern. Winding boardwalks leading to a distant treehouse that made Ven crane Sora's neck. Riku saw this, then guided him up that path, skipping stairs and gliding up ladders until they reached their destination.  
  
Sora's jaw dropped as Ven took in the sights. He could see the whole island, right down to the rickety old shack, the dock, and a mishmash of uneven planks forming a bridge that led to a little islet. And on that islet, a long, curved palm that carried—  
  
Star-shaped fruits?  
  
Ven grimaced, but only for a moment. Still, Riku turned to him and said, "Hey. What's wrong?"  
  
"I…"  
  
Ven’s memory of this place was far from pleasant.  
  
Vanitas standing on the beach before him, the black mask and the venomous words…  
  
 _You're gonna see me choke the life out of Terra and Aqua.  
_  
He shook Sora's head violently, returning to the treehouse. To reality. Vanitas was wrong! Terra and Aqua were _just fine,_ and—  
  
"I'm fine!" Ven snapped. He didn't mean to, but his outburst made Riku jump.  
  
He stared wide-eyed for several long seconds before he slumped and crossed his arms. "You sure don't sound fine."  
  
"…This tree's just really tall." Not that it really mattered. Ven had climbed higher, but his white lie seemed to do the trick, as Riku trotted back toward the walkway.  
  
“You used to love it up here…” The poor boy sounded so heartbroken. "Then, forget the treehouse. There's a lot of better places we can play."  
  
They descended the winding stairway to a rushing waterfall that spilled into a small pond. But something tingled down Ven’s spine and drew his focus to the black mouth of a nearby cavern instead. He cautiously stepped toward it before Riku slipped beside him.  
  
"Whoa, Sora. You wanna go in _there?_ "  
  
He brushed past Riku. That tingling intensified. There must've been a reason for it.  
  
Riku called, "Man, it’s like all your fears are opposites now."  
  
Ven stopped mid-step, shoulders hunching. Was he supposed to be scared of the dark?  
  
He frowned back at Riku. "I just wanna see what's in there."   
  
"…Right. Well, I guess that's okay." Riku pounded a fist in his palm. "Heh. And if there's a big, scary monster, I'll totally trash it!"  
  
Ven looked away to hide a grimace. He’d fought real monsters. They would’ve torn Riku apart in seconds.  
  
And now that Ven couldn't even lift his Keyblade, he was in the same boat. Sora's hands trembled as Ven stomped into the dark to free himself from such frustrating thoughts.  
  
A deep, low groaning reverberated off the cave walls and drew Ven further into the darkness. Surprisingly, Riku tore ahead, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. Ven followed close, fists clenched and footsteps heavy, but…  
  
The cave was empty. Some scattered mushrooms, beams of sunlight, a small breeze slipping through the hole of the ceiling, and…  
  
A door.  
  
"Whoa…" Riku stumbled closer, patting his hands on the surface. "Geez, talk about weird. Who puts a door in a cave? It doesn’t even have a doorknob."  
  
Ven wanted to answer, but that same tingling shocked his spine again. He stumbled closer to the door, and there, at its center, appeared a large, golden keyhole.   
  
Just…what was that door?  
  
"Uh, Sora?"  
  
Riku leaning directly in Sora's face snapped Ven back to reality. He skidded back and blinked. The keyhole was gone. Like magic. Meaning there _was_ magic on this world. Something to investigate. But it wasn't like Ven could just draw his weapon in front of Riku to make the keyhole come _back._ And what if he did? What would Riku do? What would Sora's parents do?  
  
Sora's little fists trembled. Pressure bubbled in his chest. It was as if Ven was a pop bottle that'd been shaken a million times, but the lid was superglued shut. He needed to breathe. Needed to cool his head. Needed to stop and _think._  
  
Instead, he punched the wall and yelped at the pain.   
  
"Hey!" Riku rushed in, eyes wide in alarm. "Sora, c'mon! It's okay!"  
  
But it wasn't okay! None of this was!   
  
"…Okay, I'm staging an, uh…infomercial? No, uh…interming…"  
  
Ven muttered between pained winces, "Intervention."  
  
"Yeah, that." Riku said as he took Sora's wrist again and tugged him out of the cave, across the shore, through a little wooden shack where he grabbed two wooden swords, and across a bridge that led to that small islet with numerous palms, including one with a long, curved trunk and those star-shaped fruits.  
  
Ven nearly asked about them, but Riku said, "Aw, don't worry about those things. Paopu fruits are grownup stuff. Instead…" He offered Ven one of the wooden swords.  
  
Ven hesitated, but accepted soon enough, shifting it in his grasp. How…nostalgic.  
  
But Riku was just a kid. And Ven, a trained Keyblade apprentice. Their skill gap stretched miles wide, but seeing Riku's thoughtful stare, the way he fiddled with his own wooden sword…  
  
These spars must've meant a lot to him. Must've been a regular thing between him and Sora. Ven didn’t wanna ruin _this_ as well.  
  
Ven nodded and said, "You're on."  
  
Riku's frown flipping to a smile proved that Ven made the right choice. Hopping back, Riku swept his own sword up and over his head while extending the palm of his free hand in a stance just like—  
  
Ven slammed Sora's eyes shut. No. Not now. Vanitas was _gone_.  
  
Ven shook the image out of his head and clutched the wooden sword in his reverse-grip. Which left Riku staring.  
  
"You forget how to hold swords, too?"  
  
Shoot. Ven didn't know Sora's battle stance. He lied lamely, “I…thought it'd look cool."  
  
Riku raised a finger, thought better of it, then shifted back into his combat stance. "Whatever. Don't expect me to go _too_ easy on you!"  
  
Riku jabbed. Ven parried. It just wasn't right! Riku sidestepped, Ven pursued. He'd only recently fought for his life against Vanitas and the Unversed, and now he was stuck pretending!   
  
Ven stumbled—these legs were so short—and Riku whacked his back. And worse, Ven had no idea what happened at the Graveyard, where Terra and Aqua were, if they missed him, if they were searching for him. Teeth clenched, Ven caught himself mid-fall, pushed himself back up, spun around and swung his sword and—  
  
The wooden blade _crashed_ into Riku’s torso. The poor boy flew backwards, crashing off one of the palm trees. Hitting his head on the edge of the islet. Falling into the water.  
  
Ven’s heart stopped.  
  
He dropped the sword, staggering back, clutching his head and trying not to panic. Riku was just a little kid—not a punching bag! He should've known better. Should've dialed it back, should've—  
  
"Whoa, whoa! What happened here?" At Sora's father's voice, Ven jumped and fumbled the sword. He sprinted to Ven’s side, searching the waters for Riku. “Sora, how hard did you _hit_ him?”  
  
Sora’s stomach roiled. Ven felt like he would vomit any second now.  
  
But Riku’s head popped up, and Ven and Sora’s dad deflated with relieved sighs. Grimacing and groaning, Riku paddled to the ladder. He climbed back up with one hand on his belly, where Ven had struck him the hardest.  
  
Sora’s dad helped him back onto solid ground and checked him for any serious injuries. “Hey, Riku, you okay?”  
  
Riku groaned, but nodded, still gripping his gut. "Yeah. Just…having a little fun. Sora’s gotten a lot better! I’m gonna have to train harder to keep up with him!"  
  
But Sora’s father didn’t smile like Riku so clearly hoped he would. He just stared, so worried at what might’ve happened. He looked to Ven, hardly believing what his ‘son’ was capable of.  
  
Ven ducked Sora's head, turning away.  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** The sky bled into shades of orange.   
  
A dinner of fresh, juicy fish made Sora's mouth water, and Ven shoveled it down so fast, it left him with a bellyache and a stitch in Sora's side. Sora's father boasted about how the fish was the biggest catch he'd seen in years, while his wife prodded him with the end of her fork.  
  
"You said the same thing last week!"  
  
It felt so wrong to intrude on such an intimate family moment. Ven finished the last bites of his tangy coleslaw in a hurry, then snuck outside to the porch. Riku joined him moments later.  
  
Sora's tiny hands balled up tight, and Ven hung his head. He could barely speak to him during dinner. Already, faint, reddish bruises formed under Riku’s skin, and Ven was still no closer to waking Sora or finding an escape. Day after day had passed without even the slightest change. What if those days became weeks? Then months? Even years?  
  
Whatever they’d be, Riku smashed through the silence.  
  
"You know, maybe this whole amnesia thing isn't so bad."  
  
Ven gawked at his words. "Why d'you think that?"  
  
"It's just…I dunno. When you get used to it, this island's pretty boring. Maybe you aren't missing too much." His voice wavered. His lips formed a half-smile that faded fast. "Only the day we became best friends, and that one night we stayed up trying to see Santa Claus, and…well. Whatever! I can prove he’s fake again."  
  
“SANTA’S FAKE?!” Ven hadn’t meant to shriek. It shocked Riku at first, but the kid burst into a laughing fit soon after.  
  
Birds fluttered overhead, screeching as they passed. The wind swatted the palms across the street. Clouds clustered around the sun. So simple. So peaceful.   
  
But the peace and quiet ended abruptly as three kids came trotting down the dirt road.  
  
First was a tan-skinned boy with dusty blonde hair. "Who said Santa’s fake?!"  
  
Behind him, a brown-haired girl in a yellow dress called out, "Slow down, Tidus! Mommy said he's not feeling good."  
  
Behind both of them, a taller, tan boy with red hair in a cowlick strolled with a frown fixed to his face.   
  
As they drew near the house, Riku rose to his feet and gave a halfhearted wave. "Uh, hey, guys."  
  
"So is it true?!" the blonde boy asked, fists clenched and eyes wide.   
  
"Tiduuus!" The girl stomped her foot and pouted. “Of course it’s true. Mommy wouldn’t lie about Sora’s memories.”  
  
"What? No, the Santa thing!"  
  
The taller boy smacked Tidus’ head. "You _know_ why we’re here, ya? Let ‘em explain what’s up."  
  
Riku crossed his arms and scoffed. "It's none of your business."  
  
"But Sora's our friend too!" said Tidus.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's my _best_ friend. And right now, he's not very happy. Just look at him!" Riku gestured at Ven, and, right about then, he would've given anything to turn invisible.  
  
But all he could do was mutter, "Don't be mean, Riku…"  
  
"But—"  
  
"'s not their fault. Not yours, neither." It was Ven's fault. Nobody else's. "Anyway, um…I don't remember you guys. Sorry."  
  
"I knew it!" Tidus pumped a fist in the air. "I knew that boogeyman was real!"  
  
Ven raised an eyebrow at that, and Riku recoiled, then grimaced. "Oh, c'mon! That boogeyman stuff's for babies!"  
  
Tidus huffed. "But it makes sense! Only a boogeyman could eat someone's brains!"  
  
"B—but what about zombies?" said the girl.  
  
"Selphie, zombies are just pretend! But tons of people know about the boogeyman."  
  
Riku rolled his eyes. "You mean the mystery hobo."  
  
"But do hobos _float_? Huh?! And…and this guy didn't have a face! I saw him!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Riku waved a hand. "Probably just somebody's dirty laundry. Or a hobo."  
  
Selphie interjected, "Ooh! What if it's a hobo's dirty laundry?"  
  
Riku actually laughed at that. "Makes more sense than a 'boogeyman.' Right, Sora?"  
  
Ven had to fight the urge to say, ‘No, that doesn't sound too crazy.’ He'd met aliens, half-goat people, fairies, and all sorts of other crazy things…but he wasn't Ven. He was 'Sora.'  
  
The clouds now smothered the sun. Rain droplets trickled from above.  
  
Ven could've humored Riku, but something seemed…odd about all this. And what if those rumors were true, and there really was someone dangerous on the island? He’d already found that magic door…  
  
Taking a chance, Ven bit the bullet and asked, "Can you tell me more about this boogeyman?"   
  
"Well," said the older boy, "he's super mysterious, ya? I hear he lurks in the shadows, waiting to take away all the bad boys and girls."  
  
Tidus nodded. "And besides, how else would you forget everything? It's gotta be some kinda boogey magic! …Or brain-eating."  
  
"No!" Riku arched his back, stomping his foot. "There was no boogeyman! No monsters, no aliens. It just happened, okay?!" His voice cracked. His face reddened.  
  
Ven shrank away from the other kids as the rain intensified and a breeze kicked up.  
  
Still, the others persisted.  
  
"But people don't just randomly forget stuff!" said Tidus. "That'd just be weird!"  
  
"Do you think the boogeyman kidnapped Santa?"  
  
"Doesn't matter!" Riku growled. "If he was _real,_ I woulda kicked his butt!"  
  
"Then, how come Sora doesn't 'member anything?" said Selphie.  
  
Tidus chimed in, "Yeah! You're s'posed to be tough, Riku!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Ven couldn't take this anymore. It was too loud. Too tense. Too big of a guilt trip.  
  
The rain fell faster still as Riku stomped down the steps, rearing for a fight. The sky darkened, but the other kids were too fixated on Riku to care. Ven should've intervened.  
  
But amidst the cacophony of shouting and the guilt, something moved in the corner of Sora's eye. That vague, tingling sensation gripped his chest. Something warm, yet obscured in an icy shroud. Ven turned towards it. The unseen presence.  
  
…Terra?  
  
He should've stepped in. Told the kids not to fight.  
  
Sora’s mom called, “Hey, what’s going on out there?”  
  
Ven bolted out into the rain, following the vague Terra-sensation as the last glimmers of the setting sun fell behind the deep, black veil. The sky roared. Wind smacked his face. Somebody called Sora’s name. Ven charged as fast as the little legs could carry him, past the other houses, past the tall, wooden poles with their dangling lights. He jumped the picket fences and spotted…boats. Little wooden boats.   
  
Sora’s body burned with exhaustion, but Ven still pushed the boat toward the water. It moved only inches at a time. Not even the lightning deterred him. If Terra was here, if there was even a _chance,_ then maybe this nightmare would finally end! They'd reunite. Go find Aqua. Set Sora free. Then, they could all watch the stars together again. No Unversed, no Xehanort—just the three of them, side by side.  
  
He just had to keep pushing. Shoving. Digging those little feet into the moist sand until the tides took him. The raindrops blasted him like bullets. The boat wobbled. Must've hit the sea.  
  
He climbed in. Grabbed the oars. Rowed as fast as Sora's arms could manage against the turbulent wind and rain.  
  
He had to get out there. Had to find Terra. Had to _escape!_ But the ocean crashed violently. Another bellow of thunder. Another bright flash, and—  
  
Something hovered on the water. Brown robe. Hunched figure. Tidus’ boogeyman—and Terra’s aura. Staring right at him. Ven rowed faster, called Terra’s name. The storm intensified. Rowed faster and faster, through the waves that assaulted the rowboat and splashed Sora's cheeks.  
  
More lightning. The figure vanished, and Ven’s heart sank. The little boat spun. Spiraled. Splintered. Dragged him underwater.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
 **x.x.x.  
**  
Master Eraqus, Keyblade drawn. Fire burning in his eyes. His voice erupting with outrage. Iron bars crashing down around the island. Crushing and constricting as the storm raged on. Unversed, their eyes aglow, prancing beyond the steadily shrinking cage.   
  
Terra's eyes blazing yellow as the color in his hair faded.  
  
 _He's leaving you behind, and by the time you catch up…he'll be a different person._  
  
 **x.x.x**  
  
Ven jolted upright in Sora’s bed with another gasp, but that gasp gave way to more wheezing. The wheezing gave way to shock when he realized he was still alive. He heard Sora's parents conversing in the hall.  
  
The father said, "I just don't know what to do, honey. First, our little boy gets amnesia. Then, he goes crazy on Riku in a fight. And now the storm? He's been so…"  
  
"I know," said Sora's mom. "And I can’t thank you enough for saving him. But we have to look at this from Sora’s perspective. He's forgotten _everything,_ and now he's stuck in a life that he can't even remember. I miss our little ray of sunshine, but…I don’t think he’s coming back."  
  
More proof that Ven's actions had only brought pain. Terrific. And now Sora was sick, his body hot, sweaty, sore, and—  
  
Another cough, louder than the rest, shook him from his self-destructive spiral. The doorbell rang, and the conversation carried on.  
  
Sora's mom gasped. "Riku! What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
The door shut with a light thud. An uncomfortable silence followed. Then, "I…I, um. I just…I'm sorry!"  
  
Sora's dad spoke next. "Now, Riku, what'd we tell you about apolo—"  
  
"But it really is my fault this time! I got so mad at the other kids that I didn't even notice when Sora took off. I'm s’posed to protect him, and all I did was get him sick! And what if he…?"  
  
"Now, you stop that right now," said Sora's mom. "Sora is going to be _fine,_ sweetie. And I just know that he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up."  
  
"I know, but I just…I miss the way things used to be! I miss when Sora would smile and say stupid stuff, and we'd actually have _fun_ together…"  
  
His words were like another drowning wave. This whole time, Ven'd been sulking. Brooding. Stewing in his own frustrations. And what'd that do? It stressed out Sora's parents, left the other kids picking fights. Got Riku bruised and heartbroken.  
  
Ven had done worse than take over Sora's life. He'd destroyed it.  
  
Sniffling and shifting under the covers, he looked down at Sora's tiny hands.  
  
He was stuck here, at least for now, and already living a lie. The least he could do was play along.  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** Over the next few months, Ven changed his tune. Once he recovered from his fever, he started smiling, cracking jokes, and burying his own emotional baggage. Though both Sora's parents and Riku were puzzled at first, the daily visits to the play island soon resumed, bringing with them wild races down the sprawling shore and fishing trips out on the open sea, where Ven learned how to scoop up fish in his bare hands as well as how to use a standard fishing rod.   
  
Riku dropped by on a regular basis for movie nights, where they'd stay up stupidly late to watch cartoons about space battles, swashbuckling sea dogs, and even films about singing cats. One of the many things ‘Sora’ had forgotten and was blown away by was the existence of TV and movies.  
  
After their fears of the cave wore off, Ven and Riku started scribbling all over its walls, crafting doodles of castles, armored warriors, giant birds, and all manner of childish imagery. When Riku asked about ‘Sora’s’ sudden increase in art skills, Ven answered, “I forgot how to draw badly.”  
  
This earned him a punch in the shoulder from Riku.  
  
But when nobody was looking, Ven would dig through the recycling and pilfer empty glass bottles. He’d tiptoed across the hall one night, snatching a blank notepad from Sora's parents room, and wrote the first of many letters to his friends.  
  
 _'Dear Terra and Aqua,  
  
A lot of crazy stuff's happened lately. My heart’s stuck inside a kid named Sora. I didn't mean to take over his body, but I'm gonna try to get outta here as soon as I can. 'til then, I'm doing the best I can to keep his friends and family happy. It's hard, though, 'cause there's a lot I don't know. Living a "normal" life is just...weird. There's no Unversed. No Keyblade training. It's all so peaceful.  
  
I'm on some island world. I don’t know where it is or what it’s called. If you get this, I hope you can find me! Maybe if we work together, we can free Sora and he can have his life back.  
  
Hope you're doing okay,  
  
—Ven'  
  
_He stuffed this and other letters into the bottles and sent them out to sea. It was probably silly. Who knew if the ocean even connected to other worlds? But at the very least, this daily ritual helped put his mind at ease.  
  
It seemed that peace reigned over the whole island.  
  
At least until one late night, when Ven and Sora’s mother huddled on the couch as the wind raged outside. It was late—well past midnight—and Sora's dad had yet to return from his latest fishing trip. Instead of watching cartoons, Sora's mom set the channel to the news.  
  
A woman stood before a projection of the weekly forecast, showing stormy clouds and raindrops.  
  
"Expect heavy showers until Thursday afternoon. After that, we can expect nice, clear weather over the weekend! And now, it's time for a special bulletin."  
  
The image shifted to a man in a suit, in front of a question-mark backdrop and the headline, _'Creatures Gone Wild?'  
  
_ "That's right, folks! We've just received a number of reports from the northern coast of strange creatures lurking in back alleys. While no photographic proof exists, our witnesses describe these animals as red-eyed and twitchy.” The shot changed to a small neighborhood in broad daylight. “This recreation identifies how witnesses say one such creature escaped into the woods.”  
  
The reenactment was…embarrassing. It was just some guy wobbling along a giant, cardboard cutout of a bear with the fur painted blue and a pair of googly eyes tinted red.  
  
The reporter concluded, “Local law enforcement is doing its best to look into these sightings, so stay tuned!"  
  
Red eyes. Twitchy. Ven shivered. It couldn't be! It was just a coincidence. Maybe people were seeing things. There was no way those animals were—  
  
Sora's mom placed a hand on his head. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie. It's probably just another lousy fluff headline. You won't _believe_ the kinda garbage scoops they'll report just for some ratings."  
  
…Right. Just a hoax. Nothing to worry about. Ven nodded, bundling himself up in the blankets.  
  
"Say, Mom?” It felt so strange to say. “D'you know when Dad's coming home?"  
  
She hissed through clenched teeth, then shut her eyes and covered her face. "I…" Thunder bellowed outside. "It might be a bit, Sora. If he's _smart,_ he'll have made port the next town over. Maybe booked a motel."  
  
"Oh. I guess that makes sense."  
  
The news rolled on. More absurd headlines, including something about a 'chocobo rampage' and a man declaring himself king of the seagulls. But Ven paid it little mind, instead staring at the door…  
  
And then it flew open, and Sora's dad stumbled inside, dripping from head to toe.  
  
"Honey!" Sora's mom dashed across the room. "You just about gave me a heart attack."  
  
"S—sorry, hun. You know how it is with these sudden storms."  
  
"I'll say! But what took you so long?"  
  
He rubbed his neck and ducked his head. "The sky, if you can believe it. Dunno why, but one of my main navigating stars just up and vanished on the way back."  
  
A star, a _world_ …disappeared?   
  
Casting aside his blanket, Ven booked it for the stairs, ignoring his—Sora’s—dad’s call. He sprinted into Sora's room, leaped onto the bed, and peered out the window.  
  
The clouds obscured a majority of the stars, but between the gaps and flashes of lightning, the Big Dipper hung in plain view…missing one of its corner stars.  
  
From that night on, Ven used his pilfered notepad to chart the stars, which continued fading over the passing months, as the reports of unusual wildlife increased. And though Riku energetically scribbled his ideas of what the monsters looked like on the cave walls, Ven failed to share his enthusiasm.  
  
How could he, when entire worlds seemed to blink out of sight and he still had no concrete proof of this potential threat?  
  
One night, during a sleepover, Ven awoke with a yelp, grasping the covers and gasping for breath. The first time in months. The cushions shifted, and Riku crawled beside him, abandoning his sleeping bag for the couch.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
Ven slumped. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
Riku patted his shoulder. "No. Don't apologize. You're the one who's hurting."  
  
"It was just a dream." No need to mention the dozens upon dozens of red-eyed forms twisting and strangling him. Floating, monstrous pieces of armor. Living trees with twisted façades. Pulsating, jellyfish-like entities and hulking apes all bearing the same heart-shaped emblem. Unversed.  
  
And at the center of them all, a boy in a mask that flaked away like dust. Eyes gleaming gold. Voice cackling madly. _Guess you couldn't save them after all.  
  
_ But Riku gave Ven a long, hard stare. "Doesn't matter if it's a dream, Sora. This has been going on for way too long."  
  
"Sorr—"  
  
"Hey! I thought I told you not to apologize."  
  
"But, you're worried, and—"  
  
"Well, duh." Riku set a hand on his hip. "That's kinda what friends do."  
  
"I know that…" Ugh. And after all the times Ven had offered similar encouragement, this was how he reacted? He needed to relax. But even after a year, his thoughts wandered down dark paths.  
  
And, every time, Riku rushed in like some kinda bodyguard. Like Terra. Strong. Kind. Hardworking and earnest. Still sticking by 'Sora's' side despite the alleged memory loss and other assorted oddities. He would've made a great Keybearer, if he was older.  
  
Riku crawled past him and placed a hand against the window. "Hey, Sora. How 'bout we go look at the stars for a bit?"  
  
Ven wanted to protest. Stargazing risked seeing more worlds blinking out before their eyes, but… "Okay. But we'll have to be super sneaky."  
  
Wouldn't wanna worry Sora's parents.  
  
Riku took the challenge with a silent smirk, and the two tiptoed through the hall, down the stairs, and slipped out the door. Ven braced himself for more fading starlight. More forced smiles and suppressed anguish. It was all normal at first.  
  
But then the sky streaked with vibrant lights. Shooting stars danced before their eyes. And just like that, a tidal wave of nostalgia threatened to knock Ven clear off Sora's feet.  
  
This time, the gigantic, goofy grin that overtook him was genuine. "A meteor shower!"  
  
Riku whistled and beamed at the sight. "Man, talk about good timing!" He balled up his little hands. "Soooo…wanna race to the shore?"  
  
This time, no hesitation. No waffling. "You're on!"  
  
They sprinted down the winding road, laughing as the light show above streaked across the heavens.   
  
But a thought crossed Ven’s mind. The last time he’d witnessed a meteor shower, it shattered the status quo. The carefree nights with his friends ended then and there. A failed exam. The spread of the Unversed. Fatal misunderstandings. Xehanort.  
  
The ground rumbled. The sky flashed, and the once tranquil waters rose to meet the sky. A massive wave raged from afar and _crashed_ against the shore.  
  
That alone was cause for alarm, but the fear worsened as the water receded, leaving a small body face-down on the sand.  
  
Ven panicked and rushed forward without a second thought. Riku pursued.  
  
As they drew near, they found the body was a little girl with short red hair. A simple white dress. A complete stranger.  
  
Ven reached her first. He crouched down and turned her face-up. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Nothing. The girl was pale—not even breathing.  
  
Ven had seconds at most before Riku reached their side. He pressed a hand against the girl’s cheek and whispered, “Heal.”  
  
The emerald light was subtle but did the trick. The girl stirred, moaning. Her eyes blinked open blearily, as if caught in a daze.   
  
Riku skidded beside her. “Is she okay?”  
  
She didn’t answer. She could barely keep her eyes open.  
  
Despite this, Riku whispered, "There's no way this girl's from around here."  
  
"But where else could she—?"  
  
"The outside world, duh. Didn't you see that wave? The ocean _does_ lead to other worlds."  
  
Ven scratched Sora's cheek in contemplation. He searched the ground around the girl for a Star Shard, but found no signs of it. Was Riku right all along? Were there other ways to reach the worlds besides the Lanes?  
  
Finally, the girl spoke in a tiny voice. "Where…am I…?"  
  
"The Destiny Islands," said Riku. "But, what about you? Where'd you come from?"  
  
The girl whimpered. Winced. "I. I dunno. Can't remember…"  
  
Riku recoiled at her words, looking to Ven, then back to the girl. He gulped. Ven tensed.   
  
Then, Riku spoke in a firmer tone than before. "Sora, let's go get your parents. This could be serious."

** x.x.x  
  
** Close. Had to be close now. So much time wasted searching, but now… _Now…  
  
_ His inky-black form dragged itself to a dampened shore. Slivers of black smoke writhed and lashed at the air as his obsidian claws hauled him out of the shallows. As he crept, the half-decayed figure met a curious sight. Glass bottles scattered across the shore. Further into the distance, a cavern's wide, open maw appeared. The perfect place to take cover. Not out of cowardice, but necessity.  
  
Grunting, the malformed shadow-man propped himself up on one hand and snapped the fingers of the other.  
  
In the gloom of the cove, a swarm of dark, twitching forms and red eyes greeted him.  
  
The crawling shadow-corpse addressed them with a wretched, broken parody of a voice, "C…c'mon. We've…got work to do."   
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! First of all, I want to thank everyone who commented and left kudos so far. :) Glad to see you're enjoying the story. Today marks the start of a weekly update schedules- you can expect new chapters on Wednesdays for the next several weeks. 
> 
> This chapter was one of the trickier ones to write, as so much of Sora's life is left to interpretation. It was fun fleshing stuff out, though, showing Sora's parents and the other island kids. I never got to do much with them in Antipode, so it's nice to do so here. Anyway, as always, thanks for stopping by! See you next week. c:


	3. A Friendship Forged

The sky burned a malevolent green. Smoke reached for the heavens in billowing pillars. The final screams of panicked civilians faded into the night as emerald embers licked the castle's spires. Shadowy masses with golden eyes crept through corridors in search of any straggling prey.  
  
But the damage was done. The keep overtaken. A tall figure draped in black robes strode up the steps beneath a lightless chandelier.

Her face, pale green, bore malicious, yellow eyes, and a pair of draconic horns rising from her temples completed the demonic appearance. Her spindly fingers clutched a wooden staff adorned with a polished, golden orb, and a raven screeched and swooped upon her shoulder. It trilled in greeting.

"Very good, my pet." She stroked its feathered head and gazed on high from the shattered, stone wall of her recently conquered castle. "Let them scatter to the winds like the cowards they are."

The fortress was quite the grand abode. A snarling, beastly fountain, peculiar platforms hovering overhead, intricate furnishings all around. Pillars, gleaming lights upon the wall, and doubtless other secrets lay within. Now, she simply needed to survey the area, reach out to potential allies, and—

"GYAAAAAAH!"

—and reconsider the ally she already had.

She groaned as explosive footsteps thundered into the chamber. An immense, rotund black cat clad in reds, blues, and prominent zippers bolted her way with an almost infantile wail.

She whipped around, readying her staff to electrocute him for his outburst, until she spotted the uncanny creatures tackling him to the ground.

"Don't just stand there, Maleficent! Gimme a hand with these—"

One of the small cretins leaped onto his face, swiping a grey, clawed hand. Another clung to his back. Then another. An entire pack of the gangly beasts dogpiled him, pinning him to the floor.

Unlike the Heartless, they all bore red eyes.

Maleficent scowled at the fiends and struck the floor with her staff, discharging a burst of amethyst lightning that blasted away both the creatures and their cowardly target. A warning shot. Nonlethal.

"You would do well not to challenge me _or_ my vassal." And, upon closer inspection…had she not seen these creatures before?

Pete scrambled behind her for safety. The injured devils kept their distance, but one stepped forward, carrying…a bottle? It moved only so close for fear of another thunderburst, and so it instead rolled the cracked bottle to her feet. Inside it was a damp sheet of paper.

**x.x.x**

The door burst open, and Sora’s parents practically spun around in shock at seeing their son and Riku leading in a little, red-haired girl who was drenched to the bone. Ven’s—Sora’s—mother blurted in panicked confusion, "Sora, Riku! What are you—?"

Then the urgency of the situation fully registered, and she gasped, rushed closer, her husband just behind. Then came the bombardment of questions. Who was the girl? Where did she come from?

"We don't know," said Riku, taking the lead. "We were just trying to watch the meteor shower, when BAM! This girl just…washes up on the shore.”

Sora’s father seemed puzzled. “A meteor shower? Boys, there was no meteor shower on the forecast this week.”

The girl shied away from the two adults, sniffling and shuffling in place. Her hands, hair, and clothes remained sopping wet. If they didn't act fast, she'd probably catch a cold.

So Ven bolted across the room, over to the couch, and snatched one of the blankets. But by the time he turned back, Sora’s mother already offered her hand to the girl and said softly, “Let’s get you a change of clothes, alright, sweetie?” Kairi didn’t accept her hand right away. She kept her eyes on the floor and ducked behind Riku again.

Ven smiled at her and said, "It's okay. They don't bite."

"Oh, I can bite," Sora's mom added. "But only burglars, salesmen, and the PTA. Not little girls." She knelt down, tentatively patting the girl's head. "So, you're safe, all right, sweetheart?"

Sora's father rubbed his neck, glancing across the room. "Hun, I'll go call the cops. See if we can get the word out."

"Good call. In the meantime…let's get you into some warm, dry clothes, okay?"

"…'kay."

She lingered a moment, but soon toddled alongside Sora's mom, hand in hand, out of the room, and down the hall.

Over the next several minutes, Riku paced around the room, huffing and fidgeting and peeking down the hall more than once.

Ven slipped in front of him. "Aw, c'mon, Riku! I'm sure she's okay."

Riku set his hands on his hips. "‘Course she’ll be okay, but Sora! There’s gotta be a reason _why_ she came here.”

Ven bit Sora’s lip, remembering Riku’s deduction at the shore. Did the girl come from another world? And if so, how’d she end up here? Stars had already faded, and now a meteor shower? Was there a connection between all these phenomena, and if so, where did it start? And did the girl really lose her memories?

Like Riku before, he leaned forward to peek down the hall, but a sudden _beep, beep, beeeep_ yanked both boys' focus to the kitchen. Popping the microwave open, Sora's dad fetched a plate of steaming-hot fish and a side of mashed potatoes. He snatched a bottle of cold medicine on his way back to the living room.

Sora's mom and the little girl returned, the latter now dressed in a pair of Sora's flannel PJs. While both parents set the girl up on the couch, spoon-fed her medicine, and passed her the food on a lap tray, Riku grumbled and tapped his foot.

Sora’s dad stood to return the medicine to the kitchen, but said as he left, “Boys, be patient. She’s been through a lot. Just be careful and don’t push her too hard.”

His wife moved to follow him. “How would you all like some sliced fruit? There’s still some pineapple left.” This was likely to give the girl a little more space. Plus, people seemed to open up more when food was involved.

Ven answered, “Yes, please!” as his—no, Sora’s—mom joined her husband in the kitchen.

With the path to the couch clear, Riku took off like a cannonball, forcing Ven to scamper behind. The girl squeaked and jumped a little, almost spilling her food at Riku’s haste. Riku must’ve noticed this, because he self-consciously forced himself to slow down once he reached the couch.

Once they all settled on the cushions, Ven asked, "So, what's your name?"

Riku bumped his shoulder, leaning extra-hard into this new self-conscious caution. "Sora, c'mon! She already said she can't remember—"

"It's Kairi." Her answer made Ven sigh in relief. Looking between them, she let out a little giggle. "What about you two?"

"I'm V—" Ven caught himself, but his grin wavered only slightly. "Sora."

"Name's Riku." He pointed a thumb at his chest. "Anyway, Kairi, I know this is probably a lot to take in, but I can help show you the ropes! Already had a little warmup thanks to Sora's amnesia."

Ven nearly grimaced.

Kairi tilted her head and asked, “What’s ama-neesha?”

Riku answered, “It means you can’t remember anything.”

“I remember my name.”

“Do you remember your world?”

Kairi took a moment to think it over. A couple moments. Enough moments to make the answer obvious before she said it aloud. “Nope.” She didn’t seem at all bothered by this.

Riku snorted. "Well, whatever it was like, I bet it’s way more exciting than this place."

There was that wanderlust again. They were way too little for Ven to encourage thoughts of otherworldly escapades, especially if those worlds were in trouble.

So, he redirected the discussion with a simple, "I dunno. I like it here!" Ven cushioned Sora's head with his arms, falling back against the pillows. "It's always so sunny! And there's tons of cool places to explore. And wait 'til you see the play island, Kairi! It's the _best_ place for racing."

Kairi's eyes lit up at his words, and a big, bright smile unfurled. "There's an island just for playing?"

"Yup! Surprised me, too. 'Cause, uh…well. Amnesia stuff."

Ignoring the awkward subject, Kairi said, "Wow. I can't wait to see it!"

Riku chuckled. "In that case, we'll give you our personal tour…once the grownups get done with whatever they're doing." By the looks of it, Sora's father was looking out the kitchen window, waiting for the police.

But Sora's mom marched back into the room with a plate full of pineapple slices, strawberries, and bananas for them to share. Kairi, previously shy and withdrawn, joyfully nibbled on the snacks and chatted freely with the boys while Sora's mother put on a movie about two little girls and a fluffy forest critter.

Amidst this new tranquility, an odd sort of…warmth seemed to radiate from Kairi. Like an unseen glow.

Something to protect at all costs.

**x.x.x**

Kairi became the talk of the town. The mysterious orphan! The fallen star! Kids and adults alike whispered rumors, though the former provided the most amusing accounts.

Especially Tidus, who declared her an alien! This made Selphie shriek, while Wakka argued that she'd likely washed up from a shipwreck. But there was no ship, Riku countered. No signs of rubble ashore or at sea. Just a flash, a splash, and boom. Mystery girl.

"But that just proves she's an alien!" Tidus asserted.

Riku and Wakka facepalmed. But Ven stepped in. "Aw, c'mon. If she was an alien, she'd probably have four arms! Or be some kinda _huge_ shark dude."

Tidus looked confused. “Sharks are from space?”

“Sharks are from space.”

Kairi had taken residence at the mayor's manor, a twenty-minute walk from Sora's house. Although posters were placed throughout the town, nobody claimed her. And with the school year starting soon, finding a home for Kairi became a matter of urgency. A matter, it seemed, the mayor took on herself, as Kairi's temporary stay became permanent.

Ven and Riku were free to visit and whisk Kairi away to the play island on a daily basis. As promised, they offered the whole tour, shepherding her everywhere from the treehouse to the Secret Place and even to the rickety bridge on the island's other side, where ziplines and a star-shaped tree awaited. But today, they found themselves on the little islet with the paopu tree, where Kairi perched herself while Ven and Riku locked wooden blades.

_THUNK! CLACK!_ The two leaped apart. Ven paced at the base of the tree, while Riku puffed out his chest and raised his sword.

"Just you wait, you big, mean dragon! I'll slay you _and_ save the princess faster than you can say, uh…onomato…poeia?" His face scrunched up for a second, then returned to its previous, smirking state. "Point is, you better watch out!"

Ven scratched the back of Sora's head. "Wait, I thought I was a pirate!"

Kairi beamed and said, "Maybe you're a _dragon_ -pirate!"

"Oh. Good call!" Ven tried his best to crack a wicked smirk, making the others burst into laughter.

"Pfffft! Sora, you should see the look on your _face!_ " Riku pointed with his sword as he doubled over.

So, he thought that was funny, huh? Well, fine. If he wanted a more _threatening_ opponent… Ven leaped forward, using Riku's momentary amusement as an opening to strike with a mighty, "YARRRRGH! I'M GONNA BURNINATE YOU!"

And, oof! Down Riku went, but he recovered by throwing his feet forward. Ven, expecting this, rolled to the side and smacked Riku’s butt with his sword as he landed.

"HAR-HAR-HAR! Foolish knight. Didn't yer sovereign ever tell ya not to compromise your defenses?"

"…Geez." Riku rubbed his butt. "Where’d you learn these fancy words?"

…Shoot. What were the limits of a little kid's vocabulary? It's not like he remembered his own childhood. Uh.

Well.

"I…uh…saw it on a cartoon!" That made sense. The bad guys always made those hammy speeches. Even the real ones Ven encountered were guilty of this.

Riku rubbed his chin. "Well, that explains the hokey pirate voice."

Kairi laced her fingers together, staring him dead on. "Oh? Then let's hear _your_ pirate voice!"

"Heh, heh. Well, okay, Kairi, but I gotta warn you. I can be _pretty_ intimidating!"

Ven huffed. "And you said I use fancy words!"

Riku ignored him, cleared his throat, and swished his sword before belting out a hearty, "Arrrgh! Avast ye shipmates! Get your butts a swabbin' or you'll be walkin' the plank!"

Logic dictated that Ven should've shivered in fear. Gasped and applauded Riku's bombastic pirate impression. But logic was for those who _didn’t_ see toddlers do pirate impressions. Ven burst into a giggling fit. He tried to contain it with a hand, but nothing could suppress the beast within. And then Kairi joined in.

But Ven couldn't help it! He'd fought a _real_ pirate captain! And Riku…he was clearly _trying_ , but that squeaky voice of his was too adorable! If Ven wasn't in Sora's tiny body, he totally would've ruffled Riku's hair the same way Terra once did with—

His laughter died on the spot. It’d been over a year, and still no sign of Terra or Aqua. Over a year, and the rate at which the stars died only accelerated. Over a year, and not a single response to his letters to provide even the faintest glimmer of hope that they’d find him, rescue him, find a way to free him from—

A hand waved in front of Sora’s face, jolting Ven back to reality.

“…Geez, Sora. Why’re you spacing out?”

“Oh! Uh…” Okay, deep breaths. No need for a panic attack. "It’s just, uh... You're so serious that the pirate-talk surprised me!" Which wasn't entirely untrue. Sure, Riku could let loose, but of the three of them, he was definitely the most serious.

...Just like Terra.

But he wasn’t Terra. And Kairi wasn’t Aqua. And this island wasn’t the Land of Departure. No amount of pretending would ever change that, but he had to pretend all the same.

Kairi hopped down from the paopu tree. "Yeah, I liked it, too! You're both _super_ good at being pirates. And knights…and dragon-pirates.”

"Well, hey, I bet you could pull it off!" Ven passed her Sora's toy sword. "Wanna give it a try?"

Riku balked at the suggestion. "But…Sora, we haven't finished yet! Besides, I was s’posed to rescue her, and…" He scuffed his shoe against the sand.

But Ven remained firm. "C'mon, I think it'd be fun! Besides, if Kairi learns to play swords, then we can do all kinds of fun games together!" It wasn't like there was an unwritten rule against it. If Aqua could rise to the rank of Keyblade Master, then what stopped Kairi from being a cool pretend pirate? Or lady knight?

A darker thought crossed Ven’s mind. With all those stars blinking out, how long did the islands have? If Kairi trained too, she'd stand a better chance if the worst came to pass. And with Riku’s fixation on other worlds, that went double for him.

Ven was no Master. This stolen body was too tiny to even hold a Keyblade, but he could at least guide these kids ‘til a better solution presented itself.

Riku crossed his arms, eyes shut. "Mm…yeah, that's true. Guess it would get kinda boring being rescued _all_ the time." He then flashed a smirk and pointed his sword at Sora's chest. "But since it was _your_ idea, you get to be the princess!"

He probably expected Ven to gasp. To stomp. To protest. Instead, he just smiled and said, "Sure, why not? Princesses are cool!"

Riku gave him a weird look, then snickered. "Man, you're such a dork."

"Takes one to know one!" Ven stuck out Sora's tongue. This prompted more laughter from Kairi.

"Well, c'mon! Are we playing or what?" She brandished the sword with a sly little grin. "Unless you're scared!"

And just like that, both Riku and Ven about-faced.

"Not in a million years!"

**x.x.x**

Kairi’s courage vanished after school began.

Whereas Ventus had the secret benefit of age to brush off the bullies’ jeers and pranks for being so unnaturally smart for a kindergartener, Kairi was just a five-year-old. She’d broken down and cried more than once when her classmates picked on her for being an ‘alien.’

That glimpse of a brave little girl playing pirates and dragons had been reduced to a sheepish, weeping toddler when the bullies pushed her and Ven in the lunch line or stole their toys at recess.

To Ven, the bullies were beyond pathetic. He'd seen more bite from even the weakest Unversed.

But what about Sora? How would Sora deal with all this bullying once he got his body back? And how would he live up to the teacher’s expectations of being a child genius once the toddler body was inhabited by a toddler again? Was Ven doing more harm than—?

A distant crash, followed by the classroom going pitch-black. Somebody screamed, and Ven felt Kairi grab onto his arm. A blackout?

The teacher did her best to calm everyone down, but even with the blinds up and an emergency lantern activated, it was still too difficult to see the classwork.

Someone from the office came down and announced that all lessons were cancelled for the rest of the day. The whole school had a blackout because of a generator malfunction. And so, with six hours left in the school day, that meant six hours of recess.

Kairi, still anxious from the bullies, acted as Ven’s shadow as they tore across the playground to meet Riku by the jungle gym. Recess and lunch were the only times during the school day that they could see him, given that he was one grade higher. Ven gave a full report of the bullying that he and Kairi endured that morning, and Riku banged a fist against the slide’s plastic frame.

“Just wait’ll I get my hands on those jerks! I’ll make ‘em wish they never even _looked_ at you and Kairi!”

Kairi squeaked, eyes wide in alarm. “But, won’t you get in trouble?”

“Doesn’t matter! Nobody picks on my friends and gets away with it.”

Ven fidgeted in place, biting the side of his mouth as three gossiping second-graders passed by. Riku glared, raising a fist. This…surprisingly worked, and they scurried off. …But those weren’t the bullies. If Riku met the real ones, would he be able to do anything? He was still just a six-year-old. He didn’t have a magical Key to defend the innocents, and a hot temper risked serious injury.

As Ven considered this, Kairi tugged on Riku’s wrist. “Hey, what’s over there?” She pointed to a dense thicket of palms, beyond a chain-link fence marking the playground’s edge.

Riku smirked. “Well, technically, it’s off-limits, but since nobody’s looking…”

Ven raised a finger to object, but Riku cut him off.

“Aw, c’mon, Sora! It’ll be an _adventure._ Plus, no playground means no dumb bullies.”

“But it _does_ mean wild animals. Haven’t you seen the news?”

“Yeah, and the bear-guy was stupid.”

Kairi asked, “What bear-guy?”

Riku answered, “He was holding a blue bear with red googly eyes—”

Kairi’s face brightened. “I wanna see it!”

Riku pumped a fist. “And I wanna catch it!”

Ven interjected, hoping to be the voice of reason, “And I wanna—”

Too late. Riku and Kairi were already running for the woods. Ven grumbled, wondering if this was how Aqua always felt. He chased after them, leaping the school fence and darting into the thicket.

The change in scenery was dramatic. Even though Ven knew his way around tropical forests from the play island, that was just one jungle. This was another.

Mowed grass gave way to wilder stalks, to sandy ground surrounded by palm trees, ferns, and other foliage. Only a few yards in, and the school’s fence was already obscured by overgrown leaves and tangling branches.

Fortunately, Riku and Kairi weren’t too far off.

“Do you think this place has a beach?” asked Kairi.

Riku answered, “I don’t think they’d build a school near a beach. But maybe there’s waterfalls.”

Ven shouted between ragged breaths, “And—wild animals!”

“Don’t shout, Sora!” Riku whisper-yelled. “You want the yard duties to hear us?”

Kairi corrected, “The kid-eating crones, you mean.” Ven and Riku both looked to her. Outside of the bullies’ territory for less than a minute, and already her imagination and zeal came rushing back. “We’ve escaped the dungeon, and now we gotta hide out in the magic forest until our parents come to save us.”

Ven didn’t want to smile. His warnings about the dangerous animals on the news kept getting ignored by toddlers who thought they knew better than him. But, seeing Kairi smile again…

Riku made an amendment to Kairi’s fairytale, “Until Sora’s mom comes to save us, you mean. Yours and mine don’t ever do anything.”

Ven’s eyes widened. This was the first time he’d heard Riku speak about his own family, and his tone and word choice hardly depicted a healthy picture.

But Kairi missed the undertones entirely and said, “Yeah! Sora’s mom’s the hero! And she can do magic and has a giant key and—”

Again, Ven’s eyes bulged, and he staggered back. Was Kairi describing a Keybearer?

She grew quieter, losing herself in thought. “And…I remember flowers and waterfalls. I think I lived with my gramma…” It wasn’t just Ven who’d gone silent at Kairi’s recollection. Riku appeared just as shocked. Kairi looked back up and seemed startled at their expressions. She shifted from foot to foot, rubbing her necklace with her thumb and index finger. “At least, that’s how I remember it. My world, I mean.”

Ven blurted under his breath, “Radiant Garden?” And if it was Radiant Garden, then the Keybearer she described was Aqua…

Silence followed. Riku and Kairi stared. Ven tittered and scratched Sora's cheek. "I, uh. It just—"

Grinning, Kairi cut him off. "I like the name! Sounds like something out of a storybook."

Okay. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Yeah! It was just a random, fairytaley name I thought up."

Riku chuckled. "You read too many dorky books."

Kairi clasped her hands together and bounced with joy, “Oh! Sora can tell a story about it! About my home, I mean.”

"Well, uh…" Hm. Ven could work with this. "It has a _huge_ castle with big, tough knights! And a little town with a wizard and a magic book."

Kairi squealed with delight. "Wow! That really is like a fairytale!"

Ven continued, “And you know all those monsters on the news? All the knights and heroes in Radiant Garden fight them to keep everyone safe.”

Riku rolled his eyes. “Great. A whole kingdom infested with cardboard bears.”

At ‘cardboard bears,’ one of the nearby trees rustled, making Kairi jump. Body tense, Ven scanned the area. A rushing, blurry hint of blue…but it was already gone. Probably just a bird.

But Riku, fearless and stubborn, took this as an invitation to rush ahead. “C’mon! I bet that was one of the monsters!”

“Or an _alien_ , more like!” shouted another, aggravatingly familiar voice. One of the bullies. A whole group of them. "Look! It's the wiz kid and the alien!"

Ven groaned but looked the other way. In stark contrast, Kairi shrank behind her two friends, wincing all the while. They were supposed to be _safe_ in the woods. Safe from the bullies, at least.

Riku hopped between his friends and the small mob with his fists clenched. The teasing dragged on.

"So, if you're so smart, how come you haven't gotten your memories back?"

"Yeah! You hit your head on a coconut?"

Riku's fists shook. His face reddened. He stormed closer, but Ven grabbed his arm. “Riku, they’re not worth it. We don’t wanna get in trouble.”

One of them spat, “You’re already off school grounds. We could totally get you expelled!”

Kairi squeaked and sniffled behind Ven. He replied, trying to stay calm, “You’d all get expelled, too. But if you leave us alone, we won’t say anything.”

“You’re outnumbered!” shouted the leader of the bullies. “So, _we_ make the rules!” He stepped forward. The others followed.

Riku, eyes narrowed, plucked his arm from Ven’s grip. He took two slow, deliberate steps forward, thrust out his chest, and leaned forward. “Oh yeah? That’s funny, ‘cause your big brother tried pulling the same thing with me, ‘til I knocked his lights out!” He pointed at one of the others. “Same goes for you! And you, and your big sister really shoulda thought twice about taking Tidus’ lunch money.”

The last bully he threatened looked terrified. “ _You’re_ the one who knocked her tooth out?”

Riku smacked his fist into his palm. “And I’ll do the same to all of you if you don’t leave my friends alone!”

This earned a series of squeaks, gulps, buggy eyes, and slack jaws. The majority of the bullies huddled together behind their leader. One of them tugged on his sleeve and whispered too loudly, “C’mon, let’s go! I don’t wanna deal with _Riku_.”

And it seemed their leader didn’t want to, either. They all backed away slowly.

Riku smirked proudly. He looked to Ven as if to say, ‘See? Problem solved.’

But the bully’s leader came rushing in. Riku and Ven were both caught off-guard and flinched back as the leader raised his fist—

—and collapsed to the ground as a large rock crashed against his skull.

Everyone fell silent. Everyone looked to Kairi, who’d snuck around the side during the commotion and lobbed the hunk of stone almost as big as her head. She didn’t shrink or cower as she usually did. She stood tall, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Daring the others to attack her friends again.

The silence was broken by a choked, pitiful sound. The bullies’ leader sniffling in pain. And then he shrieked uncontrollably as he gripped his head. Everyone stared in horror. Ven felt his heart sink and stomach roil at the sight of the screaming, bleeding toddler before him.

And then a thought even more horrifying entered his mind. Was this his fault? In encouraging Kairi to roughhouse with him and Riku on the play island, had he awoken something dangerous inside her?

**x.x.x.**

A week of suspension for all of them.

Like Riku predicted, only Sora’s mom came for them. It was her against the principal and all the bullies’ mothers. They all feared her from the PTA meetings. It was a side of Sora’s mother that Ven had never seen before. Seeing her so protective of her children…one of whom Ven stole the life from…

“It’s time to go, honey,” Sora’s mom said as she placed a hand on Ven’s shoulder, waking him from his fears. Riku had stayed strong, but Kairi was already on her fifth tissue. Being yelled at by several furious parents was just too much for her.

But the worst was over.

Sora’s mother led them out of the office.

Only to find a dozen or so kids waiting for them outside. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and several other students in their general age group, all of them silent and watching Ven, Riku, and Kairi in…amazement?

“Excuse us,” Sora’s mother said. “We really have to go.”

Wakka stepped forward. “We, ah…we heard about what happened and…”

Kairi shrank behind Sora’s mom. Riku held her hand for support.

Tidus blurted out, “Thanks for standing up to them!”

That…was not what Ven expected to hear. Riku, Kairi, Sora’s mother—they all seemed just as surprised as he was.

Sora’s mother sighed. “Kids, it’s inappropriate to thank someone for hurting others. We really have to go.”

Selphie spoke up, “But—but those bullies have been picking on us forever! They stole my jumprope and pushed me in the mud last week!”

Another kid said, “And they jumped me after school yesterday!”

Another, “They always steal my lunch money!”

“They shove me and my sister in our lockers!”

“They’ve been giving me swirlies for weeks now!”

More accusations and testimonies came forth, all within earshot of the principal and the bullies’ parents.

“Kairi’s a hero, y’know! The teachers never listened to us!”

“Yeah, she’s the coolest alien ever!”

By then, the kids’ attention had turned to the principal and the other grownups. Sora’s mother ushered Ven, Riku, and Kairi to the parking lot and led them to the car. Kairi had stopped crying by the time she was buckled in.

And then Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie came rushing outside to see them off.

“Hey, wait up!” Tidus cried, forcing Sora’s mother to stop the car when she was halfway out of the parking space. Tidus smacked headfirst into the side mirror, startling everyone inside. He got back up immediately after, seemingly unfazed. “Sorry about starting the alien thing, Kairi.”

Kairi was too surprised to say anything. Riku, however… “That was _you_?”

Tidus nodded. “Yeah. You guys wanna hang out after school?”

Sora’s mom replied, “This isn’t a vacation. They’re all going to be in trouble for the week.”

Tidus made a counteroffer, “You guys wanna sneak out when your parents aren’t looking?”

Wakka pushed him away and took his place. “We’re gonna play blitzball at the park after school. Sora, you still like blitzball, right?”

“Uh…” Ven trailed off, unsure of whether to lie through his teeth or embrace his amnesiac lie.

But then Selphie answered for him, “Of course he does! Remember, Sora once said he wanted to _be_ a blitzball!”

“I what?!”

**x.x.x**

Sora did not become a blitzball. But he did take several to the face.

And that was the first time Ven caught himself doing it. Thinking of himself as Sora. _Sora_ took a blitzball to the face. _Sora_ landed flat on his back in the sand. _Sora_ got concerned looks from his friends and was given an ice pack from Selphie’s freezer.

It was terrifying having to remind himself who he really was. But he flashed a great big Sora-smile when the others asked if he was okay.

Wakka grumbled. “Sora, we been playin’ blitzball for two weeks now, and this happens every time. I’m starting to worry about you.”

Kairi leapt up. “Does this mean it’s my turn?”

“Guess so, ya.”

Ven cheered her on as she skipped to the makeshift arena, “Go get ‘em, Kairi!”

Whereas Ven never caught onto Sora’s favorite pastime, Kairi was a shockingly quick learner. She could give even Riku and Wakka a run for their money. And that, at least, was enough to make Ven’s smile genuine. Sometimes.

But he always remembered that it should’ve been Sora experiencing this happiness. It should’ve been Sora sitting on Selphie’s porch with an ice pack as he watched Kairi blossom out of her shell. It should’ve been Sora playing blitzball with Riku, Kairi, and all these other kids from school.

And Ven just stole all that.

And what about his own friends? Over a year, and still no news of Terra and Aqua. He looked to the distant coast, to the cliffs overlooking the ocean…

**x.x.x**

He chucked another message in a bottle from atop those cliffs that very night. The most urgent one in a long while.

_'Terra, Aqua—_

_It’s been a year since the Keyblade Graveyard, and I still don’t know if you’re okay. I thought I was getting used to this island, but I can’t stand it anymore! I’m starting to think of myself as Sora. I’m making too big of a splash here, and I worry that Sora would never be able to adjust to it when he comes back._

_If he comes back._

_Please, wherever you are, come save me! I’ve included a chart of the stars that are visible from this world. It should help narrow things down.'_

Those stars all blinked out by morning.

**x.x.x**

And so many more vanished as the years went by. A single star one night, two the next. Then nothing the following week. Just enough time to lull Ven into complacency, ‘til another faded from sight. But whether the stars gleamed brightly or dipped into darkness, Ven spent many late nights with his eyes glued to the window, filling countless pages with charts and patterns in what was now the fourteenth notebook, four years since he first woke in Sora’s body. Eventually, he convinced Sora’s mom to buy him a telescope, giving him a finer, more troubling view.

Just where were Terra and Aqua? What was _causing_ all this?

The answers never came.

The island life stretched on and on.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another update! This time, with Kairi! This was a fun one to write due to establishing this AU's version of the Destiny Islands trio dynamic, with Ven in the mix. He... totally understands where Aqua was coming from, in a weird, roundabout way. Makes him wonder if he was this exhausting. But Riku and Kairi are good kids. All the more reason to watch out for them.
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to chickenscrews, my editor and partner and crime for this fic. We had a lot of fun with this chapter.


	4. Life Goes On

More rumors of red-eyed creatures stalking the islands surfaced as time went by. On the news, in the restaurants and stores, and especially in school.

“I’m telling you!” Tidus insisted one afternoon. “It was huge! Long snout, big teeth, bad breath—” Ven lobbed a dodgeball at his face, knocking Tidus back-first onto the gym floor. He sprung back up a second later. “And then it said to me, ‘Tidus, I know you cheated on your spelling test last week!’ And then my teeth fell out and I was a dog and I flew to the moon! It was a trippy dream, man.”

The PE teacher blew his whistle. “Tidus, you’re out!”

Tidus called as he walked off the court, “Good talk, Sora!”

This left only Kairi and Selphie on the enemy dodgeball team. The third-graders.

For the past two years, Ven had stood against them in PE. Having skipped a grade, he now played alongside Riku and Wakka. But today, it was just Wakka. The two of them were the last ones left on the fourth-grade side—

_THUNK!_

—Scratch that. Kairi got a lucky shot on Wakka. “You gotta be kiddin’ me!”

_THOOMF!_

And Ven caught the ball thrown by Selphie. “How does he do that?!”

The teacher blew the whistle. “Wakka, Selphie, you’re out!”

And now it was just Ven versus Kairi. Each carried a ball, and the court was littered with dozens more. They locked eyes, each daring the other to make the first move. A year ago, it wouldn’t have been a contest. Ven had always been the athletic star of Sora’s peers, surpassing even Riku since his first day on the island. But Kairi was a quick learner. And a quick shot.

Ven barely had time to deflect the rubber ball she’d thrown with his own, still in Sora’s hand, and he retaliated by launching his ball as she dove to scoop up another. He missed, she tumbled—she threw, he dodged. He snatched up one of the dozens of replacement balls just as she did, and more and more flew, captivating everyone on the sidelines.

They both somersaulted to avoid the other’s throw, scooped up more ammo as they recovered, launched—and the balls collided in midair.

The bell rang. The kids groaned.

The teacher blew his whistle. “Alright, good game, everyone. Now, get outta here. It’s hockey on Monday.”

Ven and Kairi high-fived on their way out. “Too bad Riku wasn’t here,” she taunted.

“You’re lucky he wasn’t,” Ven taunted back. Ven alone was an athletic prodigy, but when paired with Riku, he was unstoppable. “But he’s been absent a lot this week. I hope he’s okay.”

“I stopped by his house yesterday.” Kairi hesitated, likely mulling over how to deliver the news. “His parents’ car was _really_ banged-up. Broken windows, slashed tires, claw marks everywhere—like some wild animals just went crazy on it.”

Sora’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean—”

“His butler says it was just a traffic accident and everyone’s fine, but…”

“Sora! Kairi!”

They spun on their heels at Riku’s voice. They expected to see him come running toward them like he so often did. Instead, he only walked. Limped. If there were any bandages or bruises, they were concealed by his jacket. A jacket in the middle of summer.

Both Kairi and Ven bolted, but despite Ven’s best efforts, Kairi pulled ahead and skidded to Riku’s side.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“It’s…nothing.” He sucked in some air through clenched teeth, then forced a smile.

She leaned close, hands on her hips. “Don’t ‘it’s nothing’ me, Riku! I saw the car.”

“…Oh.” He averted his eyes, oddly quiet.

Ven fidgeted in place. “What happened, anyway?”

“Uh, well…” Riku avoided eye contact, rubbing his ribs for a moment. “Dad says he saw some freak standing in the middle of the road last night. Had to swerve to avoid flattening the moron.”

“He says?” Kairi raised an eyebrow.

Riku gulped. “I, uh. I mean. Yeah, I saw it. I was…there. So…”

But Ven knew better. “…You weren’t really there, were you?”

A prolonged pause, broken by Riku’s sigh. “…Don’t worry about it, okay? Got enough on my plate as it is with all these absences.”

“Rikuuu…” Kairi pouted, trying and failing to meet his eyes as he avoided hers. “Why can’t you just talk to us?”

“Hey, I _am_ talking!” Riku finally looked at them again, shrugging his shoulders. He instantly regretted it, judging by the wince. “I just don’t wanna worry about the accident right now. I’d rather just hang with you guys.”

“And copy our notes?” Ven added with a half-smile.

“Well, since the offer’s on the table…”

They met up at Sora’s house, swapping notes and getting Riku up to speed on the days of schoolwork he’d missed. Though he tried to keep a cool façade, Ven could see through the cracks. Every now and then, Riku’d glance at the door, eyes wide. And whenever Ven and Kairi passed along the reading material, he powered through it, eyes glued to the pages as he copied them down.

Until Sora’s mom stepped in and told Riku to take it easy.

“But I can’t afford to!” Riku protested. “I’ve already missed enough school as it is. Can’t let my grades slip.”

“Or what? Your parents will take it out on you again?” Her voice cut through the air like a knife, and Riku flinched.

“N—no. That’s not—”

Suddenly, it all made sense.

**x.x.x**

Ven couldn’t sit idly by any longer. Thus, once Riku and Kairi had settled in for the night, Ven slipped out of bed and into the backyard. He reached an arm out, breathing slowly as he reached into the depths of his heart.

It’d been a while, but Wayward Wind returned to him in a vibrant flash. He wrapped Sora’s fingers tight around the hilt, and—

Staggered.

He maintained the grip this time, but his arm still sagged from the weight. Though fit for a grade schooler, Sora’s muscle mass still couldn’t compare to Ven’s teenage body. Batting balls, sparring, swimming, and racing kept him in shape, but it wasn’t enough to carry a Keyblade. He needed to pick up some weights.

Sora’s dad gave him a funny look when he did. The twenty-pound hand-weights in the garage were simply too heavy for an eight-year-old, as Ven learned the hard way. Sora’s dad rifled through the dusty workout gear and handed Ven a pair of puny one-pounders.

“So, you’re trying to bulk up, huh?” Riku said a few days later. Kairi sat beside him on the couch, passing him more notes from class.

Ven nodded between breaths. “I wanna be _extra_ strong! Like a superhero!” He continued the set of dumbbell squats, prompting some light giggling from Kairi and a chuckle from Riku.

But Kairi took it a step further. “Hey, maybe that can be your next Halloween costume!” She raised an elbow, as if to nudge Riku, but stopped herself. Probably for the best, given his injuries. “And we can even make Riku your sidekick.”

Riku gawked before crossing his arms. He winced as he did, but held the position. “Me, a sidekick? Get real, Kairi! If anything, Sora’s—”

“His partner in crime!” Ven said with a grin. “Forget sidekicks. We could all be some kinda super team!”

“Heh. Yeah, I guess I could live with that.” Riku sank back into the cushions, grabbing the next stack of notes. “But just you wait, Sora. Soon as I’m in top form, I’ll be pumping iron with the best of ‘em.”

Right. But until then, he was in no shape for workouts, let alone spars. Ven was still leagues beyond as a result.

And he wasn’t about to stop. This wasn’t just about the Keyblade anymore. He had to keep his friends safe.

He put one of the dumbbells down, grasped the other with both hands. Held it high behind his head and bent his arms down into right angles—a two-arm tricep extension, just like Sora’s dad showed him. Then, he lifted his arms back up…

**x.x.x**

…and chucked the bottle with all his strength.

It spiraled a pitifully short distance, only narrowly past the rocky shore. All it took was an afternoon with one-pound weights, and already Ven was too exhausted to throw a near-empty bottle properly.

It took longer than usual for the current to drag it away, almost as though the ocean itself deemed him unworthy of crossing into other worlds.

Ven grit Sora’s teeth to stop himself from crying at his own weakness. He watched the bottle float away. Where he once did so with hope, there was now only despair.

_Terra…Aqua…I hope this reaches you, wherever you—_

His heart stopped, eyes widened as he sensed it again. He spun on his heel on the cliffside and found, a sizable but discernible distance away, the hovering, hooded form of the island’s boogeyman. The presence that felt alarmingly similar to Terra.

It didn’t matter that his muscles throbbed from overexertion. Ven ran—or tried. The aches and twinges seized his legs. His heart hammered. His lungs _burned_. And still, he pressed on toward the distant figure.

“Terra, wait!”

But Ven tripped over a rock and got a face full of dirt. By the time he picked himself up, ‘Terra’ was gone.

As were a dozen more stars.

**x.x.x**

And hundreds more faded over the next four years. More rumors of feral, red-eyed creatures that sounded distressingly similar to the Unversed. But still, no photographic evidence. Whenever a witness on the news or at school tried, the creatures always vanished into thin air.

The sightings and attacks became common enough that Kairi’s adoptive mother—the recently re-elected mayor—issued a safety warning and a curfew.

Nobody was allowed to travel alone at night. Grownups traveled in pairs or in groups, and nobody under eighteen was permitted outside after sundown without adult supervision.

With the advent of winter and its longer nights, this left no time for Sora and his friends to visit the play island after school. The sun began setting at 4:30, and by 5:00, it was completely dark.

“You gotta be KIDDING me!” Riku screamed as he kicked one of the new streetlights.

And that was another thing. So many stars had gone out over the years that starlight simply wasn’t enough anymore. Streetlights had to be installed at every corner and along every sidewalk. No more safe nights, no more bright nights…it seemed as if the island Ven had learned to call home simply wasn’t itself anymore.

Kairi placed a hand on Riku’s shoulder. “Riku, I know this sucks, but what can we do?”

He kicked the lamppost again. “We can tell everyone to shove it and do whatever the hell we want! I’m thirteen—I’m old enough to look after myself.” He turned to face them. “You’re both safe with me.”

The black eye suggested otherwise.

Yet another disciplinary ‘gift’ from Riku’s parents, Sora gathered. And now that night was only minutes away, he’d have to face them again soon. It just wasn’t right! Sora’d been training and working out all these years so he could be strong enough to protect his friends from the red-eyed creatures, but what could he do against _parents_? Especially if Riku wouldn’t even tell them the truth?

Sora hated all this. He hated the fear overtaking the island. He hated being so helpless to save his best friend. He hated—

… _Sora_ hated.

He was doing it again. Thinking of himself as Sora. It’d been so long since Ven let his guard down like that. How long had he been doing it this time? Hours? Days? Weeks?

But he realized something else when he saw the anger in Riku’s eyes—one of them swollen shut—and the pity in Kairi’s. This was Ven’s _life_ now. These were his _friends_. And these terror-gripped islands were his home.

Kairi broke the silence. “We really should go.” She turned to Ven. “Guess we’ll see you tomorrow, Sora.”

Ven nodded uneasily, more conscious of ‘Sora’ than ever in recent memory. “Yeah. See you.”

Reluctantly, Riku joined Kairi on the forked path leading to their homes. They went one way… _Ven_ went the other. He had to remind himself. He was Ven. He was _Ven_.

…He _was_ Ven.

**x.x.x**

And he was going to prove it to himself. By doing the one thing he’d been training for all these years.

He waited until… _Sora’s_ parents went to bed. Then, he cleared a space in the center of his room. He’d kept it clear in the past specifically so he had room to summon Wayward Wind…but it’d been so long. He’d let his floor become cluttered over the past months. The months where Ventus and the Keyblade barely mattered. Back when he was just Sora, living Sora’s life with Sora’s friends and eating dinner with Sora’s parents.

But now he was Ventus again.

_Ven_ stood on the cleared floor. _Ven_ lifted his arm forward, taking a moment to notice the muscle he’d added on from the years of exercise. He wondered if he’d become stronger in Sora’s body than he ever was in his own. And if that was the case…

Glimmers of light spilled from his palm, just as they had the past forty-seven times. He kept track of all his efforts and failures.

The burst of light solidified into a single, radiant beam. He tightened his fingers around it in the reverse-grip, embracing the warmth and preparing for the sudden weight.

The ethereal light concentrated into that familiar shape. The half-guard grip. The arm-length blade. The sprawling teeth. The hauntingly intimate form of Wayward Wind, almost painfully nostalgic in all its perfectly-preserved grooves and details. Exactly as Ven remembered it.

And it didn’t weigh a thing.

That moment of disbelief, the rush of euphoria immediately afterward…he almost didn’t notice he was crying. After all these years—powerless, trapped, living a lie—he’d regained the most crucial piece of himself. The confirmation that he _was_ Ventus. Keybearer in training, hero to the…

He slowly looked to the window. To the stars. The few that remained. His heart sank. Without his armor, he would be completely at the mercy of the Lanes. And, more importantly…

Red eyes flashed in his mind. A car scarred with claw marks in Riku’s garage. The monstrous footprints in the sand. Trees and telephone poles _hacked_ down in ways that no human or natural creature could. And then there was that floating, robed ‘boogeyman.’ And the mysterious door…

Even if Ven _could_ leave Destiny Islands, what then? What about Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka? What about Riku and Kairi? What about his— _Sora’s_ parents?

Without Ven to protect them, what stopped this world from disappearing like all the others?

And with that thought, Wayward Wind dissipated into beads of light. Gone like the stars.

He stood in devastated silence. Sat down on his bed, head in his hands. How was he supposed to find Terra and Aqua and save the worlds if he was trapped on this island—trapped in Sora’s body?

…Trapped in a world he’d grown to love. Surrounded by friends and family who loved and supported him and who he cherished and wanted to protect at all costs. Trapped in…a truly wonderful life.

A life that he’d made.

**x.x.x**

He climbed the ocean cliffs for the first time in months, defying the new curfew. No one would find him here. No one ever did.

The bottle was in his pocket, and the message inside.

_‘Terra, Aqua—_

_It’s been a long time. Not just since my last letter, but since we’ve seen each other. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately._

_I used to be terrified of spending the rest of my life on this island. I wanted nothing more than for you guys to rescue me. But, even now, I have no idea if you’re still out there. I don’t know what happened after the Graveyard. I don’t know what happened to our home or to Xehanort or to anyone._

_But I do know that I’m finally happy here._

_Thanks to the amnesia, I can only remember four years of my life as Ven. And they were wonderful. Living with you guys was one of the most incredible experiences of my life, and I’ll never forget it. I’ll always remember you, Master Eraqus, the castle, the forests, our birthdays, all the magical nights we stayed up to watch the meteor showers—everything._

_But it’s been eight years. I have to accept that that life just isn’t mine anymore. I can’t spend the rest of my life worrying about how our last battle ended._

_That’s why this will be my last letter. For now._

_I hope you understand. I hope you’re both well, and I hope to see you again someday._

_Goodbye_ _for now_ _,_

_—Ven’_

He reached his usual spot on the cliffs, a perfect vantage point of the ocean. It was almost overwhelming. The salty breeze rushing against him as he held what would be the last message for the foreseeable future. It struck him how absurd this all was. Throwing bottles out to sea and hoping they’d reach other worlds. Maybe he’d always known this was ridiculous. Maybe it was just cathartic.

But he didn’t want to delay any longer. Even tropical winters got cold at night.

And so, he sucked in a breath and hurled the last bottle out to sea. It flew much farther than any other that he’d thrown, a striking testament of his new strength. He almost didn’t see the bottle when it hit the water.

The final message floated away, faintly reflecting the moonlight until it vanished into the dark horizon.

And that was that.

…And that was _all_ , Ven realized. He scanned the immediate area, but no boogeyman in sight. No spectral parody of Terra to mock him for his failures. No…anything. Everything was quiet. Peaceful. Save for the ocean waves, rolling gently in the night. White foam washing against an empty beach…

But it wasn’t empty.

Down by the shore, Riku and Kairi strolled side by side. Just the sight of them made Ven wince. What were they thinking, breaking curfew? Kairi, the mayor’s adopted daughter, and Riku… Well, given his parents’ track record, there was no way this’d end well!

He nearly shouted down to them, to tell them to get their butts back home… But they seemed happy. It looked like they were laughing. And, as a wave brushed up against the dampened sand, Riku knelt down and grabbed a huge, spiny shell and plopped it in Kairi’s hand.

Was there...something going on with them? Was it just his imagination? Over the years, they’d certainly grown close. No denying that, and he’d seen the way that Riku lit up whenever she entered the room. His goofy smiles, daring feats to catch her eye…

Heh. What the heck? A tired smile spread across Sora’s face, and Ven watched wordlessly.

He’d let them have their fun.

**x.x.x**

After all, it wasn’t yet time to tear them apart.

Ansem watched from a distant thicket, well beyond Ventus’ senses. He saw the impostor in Sora’s body. He saw the quiescent Keybearers on the beach. All of them ignorant of what the future had in store.

And he sensed the Creature long before it stepped through the swirling corridor.

‘The Creature’—so called because Ansem refused to dignify it with a name. Not when it challenged and defied him at every turn. Not when it was still incomplete.

A near-skeletal frame and limping gait. Ribbed fragments of weathered armor, pulsing with scattered, glowing-white veins. Two pupilless red eyes shone from a head lacking any hair or flesh. Only concentrated, solidified _shadow_.

It spoke without a mouth in a voice scratchy and shallow, at war with its unfinished vocal cords, “Out of…my way…”

Ansem remained firmly in place. As firmly as a heart without a body could be, but more than enough to stop this petulant _thing_. “You sensed his Keyblade, didn’t you? After all these years, he can finally wield it again.” The empty hood peered behind its shoulder. “If only the same could be said of you.”

The Creature growled impotently.

Ansem turned completely to face him. “Of course, we could always remedy that here and now.”

It stepped back, affronted, nearly losing its balance. It rasped furiously, “You will…never…control me.”

The hood shook its absent head. “Eight years have passed, _Creature_. And still you are useless to us. How much longer before you regain your worth?”

“Get out…of my way…and I’ll show you.”

“Ventus is off-limits. They all are. There is nothing on this world for you. Crawl back to the stars and fail again to prove to us that your pets are worthy of writhing in the shadows of our Heartless. Or better yet, return to your senses. There is value to the arcane knowledge you possess, and annals of esoterica yet unwritten that you alone can fill.”

The Creature was silent. Thoughtful. Ansem could always tell by how the shadows of his face squirmed so intently. It was finally seeing reason.

Or thinking of a comeback.

At last, it rasped, “And you...called me _useless._ ”

Ansem chuckled. “Prove me wrong.”

The Creature paused again, relishing its next words. “Ever heard of…the Keyblade War?”

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge, HUGE thanks to chickenscrews on this chapter. Like all the chapters, we worked together, but he did a lot of contributing to the final edit of this chapter, and his efforts cannot be understated. As for the contents itself... well, we've had quite a few small timeskips now, and as of the end of this Chapter, we're finally at the pre-KH1 timeframe. Teenagers, at long last!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the continued support! :) I will see you all next week.


	5. Wishful Thinking

A smoking ball with golden eyes and snapping, jagged fangs rushed toward Mickey, stopped only by the iron bars of the cell’s small window. Mickey leaped back, heart racing. Starseeker burst into his clutches. His tail twitched wildly. However, the presence of his Keyblade prompted shrieks, hisses, and roars from the surrounding cells.  
  
A calming hand rested on his shoulder. “You needn’t worry,” the young man said. “The Heartless can’t reach us here.”   
  
Mickey’s wide-eyed shock soon gave way to a sharper scowl. He spun around to face the silver-haired scientist and said, “Xehanort, what’re you doin’ with these Heartless?”   
  
Xehanort spoke calmly, his expression unreadable. “Reaching a greater understanding of both the creatures and the human heart. Darkness is an essential part of every living being, and the Heartless are darkness incarnate.”   
  
“But it’s…dangerous, y’know?” Mickey’s tail kept thrashing, but he followed Xehanort into the secret chamber nonetheless. Despite the danger peering through every barred window, despite the nagging sensation that something was very wrong.   
  
“Risks are inseparable from progress, Your Majesty. I would rather _control_ darkness than be its puppet.”   
  
That hint of anger, that tinge of resentment gave Mickey pause. Was that Xehanort speaking, or…maybe Terra?   
  
It was months ago when Mickey’s search for Aqua led him to Radiant Garden, where he met Ansem the Wise. And through Ansem, he met his most promising pupil: the young man who shared a name with his greatest foe: Xehanort.   
  
His likeness was an uncanny mixture of the mad, fallen Keyblade Master, Xehanort, and of Aqua’s fallen friend, Terra. With much of darkness a mystery to Mickey, it was no stretch of the imagination to assume the young, amnesiac Xehanort in Ansem’s employ was somehow all that remained of the two Keybearers.   
  
They’d become fast friends, Mickey and the enigmatic scientist, which was why Xehanort now trusted Mickey enough to reveal to him the depths of the computer room and the eerie, haunting chamber beyond.   
  
Mickey’s gut instinct screamed at him to run, to inform Ansem of Xehanort’s Heartless experiments at once, but his body still carried him forward. Down the hall, toward a distant door…   
  
Into a room white as snow — chains running down the walls, across the floor, toward a throne at its center. But the iron links and the throne only held his attention for a moment, as the pile of silver and sapphire armor and the matching Keyblade forced Mickey’s attention clear across the room. He sprinted towards them, eyes wide in alarm.   
  
“That’s Aqua’s armor!”   
  
Xehanort’s gaze sharpened. “I knew it.”   
  
Mickey spun around to face him. “Wait, what’re you sayin’?”   
  
The young scientist paused to consider his words. “This armor arrived here with me, when I lost my memories. There was no one inside, and it couldn’t possibly fit me. Moreover…” He straightened his stance, a distant look in his eyes. “Once you explained to us what Keyblades are and who you were searching for, I assumed this armor and Keyblade must have belonged to one of your missing friends. Aqua, Ventus, Terra…and I had heard the name Terra before. From a colleague.”   
  
“…And, what’d he say?”   
  
“He asked if I was _not_ Terra. As if the possibility threatened him.” Xehanort strode closer to the armor, kneeling beside it, tenderly caressing the helm. “Terra…and Master Xehanort. Just who were they? And who am _I?_ It’s a puzzle I’ve yet to solve.” He shut his eyes, sighing softly. “And worse, Master Ansem has…concerns. It’s almost as if he doesn’t _want_ me to uncover the truth!”   
  
In that moment, alone in the Chamber of Repose, Mickey felt as if the many chains had coiled around his body. Xehanort’s eyes bored into his.   
  
“But, you're different, Your Majesty. You also seek answers! And you're willing to discard those who would hold you back.”   
  
Mickey felt a brief knot of guilt in his stomach, recalling the last time he ever spoke to Yen Sid.   
  
Xehanort continued, “And better yet, you’re a _Keybearer._ Your power and influence are as limitless as my ambition for knowledge.” He extended a hand, cracked a smile. “Together, nothing could stop us from uncovering the truth.”   
  
**x.x.x**   
  
That was the last time Mickey ever spoke to Xehanort. Over nine years ago.   
  
He’d rushed to Ansem’s side and revealed everything. The secret cells, the Heartless, the hidden chamber…   
  
He didn’t stick around for what was surely Xehanort’s loud and messy firing. But he heard that, later that same day, a terrible chaos had erupted inside the castle.   
  
When Mickey, Donald, and Goofy returned the following morning, a scar-faced man with an eyepatch greeted them with a flat expression and a dry tone.   
  
“Sorry, amigos. Master Ansem’s just enacted a strict ‘no rodents’ policy.”   
  
Months later, the entire kingdom fell to darkness, and Mickey only learned this after the fact, when the wizard Merlin reached out to him, Donald, and Goofy and cast a projection of the castle ablaze in green fire for all to see.   
  
“They say it was Maleficent,” Merlin explained. “The day after you three left, the old king secluded himself from the people, and in his absence, a wave of darkness devastated the world."  
  
All Mickey could think was, _It’s my fault._ Was he too slow? Was he wrong to betray Xehanort? Did that have anything to do with this? In the end, it hardly mattered; he couldn’t turn back time.   
  
And that was only the beginning.   
  
Hundreds, if not thousands of worlds had fallen since Radiant Garden, and though Mickey, Donald, and Goofy continued their quest for Aqua and Ven in the tragedy’s wake, their searches still yielded no fruit, even with Merlin’s aid. Worse, the discovery of Aqua’s armor all those years ago further proved that _something_ must have befallen her.   
  
The only silver lining came in the form of otherworldly allies and visiting Merlin’s home, situated in a quaint little town with cobblestone roads, electric lampposts, candlelit restaurants, and neon signs. Traverse Town.   
  
And it was there that Mickey had befriended survivors of Radiant Garden’s fall. A young man with a scarred face named Leon. A plucky, black-haired ninja named Yuffie. A sweet and sassy woman with brown hair named Aerith. And a gruff, blonde pilot named Cid. Over the years, they’d worked side by side, making the town safe for survivors and sharing their knowledge amidst the chaos.   
  
And now, an entire decade after Radiant Garden’s fall, they all gathered once more in Merlin’s house—in a chamber littered with piles of books, bubbling beakers, wooden models, and assorted diagrams. Leon, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all sat around the table, their eyes on the bushy-bearded wizard clad in blue with an owl perched atop his shoulder.   
  
Merlin cleared his throat as he addressed the guests around his table. “Well, if you want my personal opinion, I think it’s high time we become more _proactive!_ ”   
  
Goofy scratched his head. “Wait, are you fellers sayin’ you’re gonna defend the worlds, too?” _  
_ _  
_ Donald squawked and slammed his fists on the table. “Wak! But what about the world order?!”   
  
Donald’s fist-slamming had rattled everyone’s teacups. Leon was the only one besides Donald who lacked the foresight to snatch up his cup before it spilled. He met Donald with a cold glare as Merlin’s floating teapot refilled his cup. “Forget it. It’s obvious that our enemies aren’t playing by the rules. And Traverse Town’s whole existence defies that so-called order.”   
  
“Precisely!” said Merlin, beaming.   
  
Mickey looked at each member of the Traverse Town crew, noting that none of them were surprised by Merlin’s proposal. “Have you…have you all decided on this?”   
  
Cid answered for them. “Darn right we have. We’re gettin’ tired of stayin’ cooped up in this small town.”   
  
Yuffie chimed in, “Plus, I don’t even _remember_ what other worlds look like! I was only six when we came here.” She slammed her fist on the table. “I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!”   
  
Her fist-slamming repeated the tea-spilling incident from earlier, with the same results. The teapot flew to refill Leon and Donald’s cups once more.   
  
Merlin spoke again, more gravely than before, “If Yen Sid has taught us anything, it’s that negligence is never the answer. I refuse to stay tucked away in some tower while the forces of darkness run rampant!”   
  
His owl scoffed and rolled his eyes. “And just what will you do, hm? Turn yourself into a germ again?”   
  
The wizard closed his eyes, exhaled through his nose, and shook his head defeatedly. “If only I were still capable, but my last attempt against Maleficent reduced my powers exponentially. That witch isn’t natural—no immune system should be capable of crushing a _plague!_ ”   
  
The others stared in silence, shocked at what Merlin had attempted to do.   
  
He tapped his chin with his wand. “No, I propose we approach this matter from another angle. Rather than pursue the Heartless, we should instead ask ourselves what Maleficent and her entourage _seek._ More importantly, we can’t just expect more Keybearers to appear from thin air, be they Ventus _or_ Aqua.” He paused. “And I mean no disrespect, Mickey. You, Donald, and Goofy have done an impeccable job defending the worlds.”   
  
Mickey fidgeted with his teacup, slumped in his chair. “No, I get what you’re sayin’, Merlin.” Especially as a Keybearer, he needed to pick up the pace. The fact that he’d failed to find Ven or Aqua after an entire decade spoke volumes.   
  
“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you,” said Yuffie, “but I’m _so_ tired of hanging around Traverse Town! I wanna get out there and see some _real_ action.” She slammed the table again.   
  
Leon replied, “Yuffie—” and then he suppressed a shriek as the tea spilled on his lap. Donald was less restrained at his own tea-burns. Yuffie’s expression of excitement shrank away into the likeness of a frightened puppy as Leon punctuated his words with a scowl. “It’s not about fun. Or thrills. Worlds are _dying_ , and every minute we spend here risks losing another to the darkness.”   
  
His words must’ve taken the wind from Yuffie’s sails, as she sank back in her chair, face downcast. The floating teapot flew by again.   
  
Aerith glanced between her and Leon, as if contemplating what to do. “You know, you didn’t have to take it that far, Leon.” After a pause, she added, “But he’s right. Whatever we do, we have to take this seriously.”   
  
“Which means no joyrides,” Cid added. “You go off-world, you’re goin’ in pairs. Trios if it gets real dicey.”   
  
Goofy asked, “But, Cid, ain’t you goin’ too?”   
  
Cid groaned. “Would that I could, Goof. But that might be a problem seein’ as I can’t run. Or jump. Or…much besides walkin’.” He took another sip of his tea.   
  
Aerith turned away, visibly unsettled by the subject. More concerned than ever, Mickey asked the Gummi pilot, “Whadda ya mean?”   
  
Cid set the cup down. “Dang Heartless busted up my knees real bad nine years ago. Went too long without a doctor, and now they’re busted for life.”   
  
“Gosh…”   
  
Merlin spoke again, “Well, regardless of any old wounds, Cid has invaluable knowledge of the nearby star systems, and he’s helped me put together the plan for this mission of ours. Archimedes?”   
  
The owl had already left Merlin’s shoulder and flew back with a rolled-up map in his beak. “Candygram for Mongo,” he muffled sarcastically.   
  
Merlin took the map and laid it out on the table for all to see. “We’ve charted several courses for the six of us to travel simultaneously, and Cid has prepared three Gummi Ships for us to use. Two of us per ship. We ought to be able to cover considerably more ground that way, giving Maleficent and her goons a good run for their money—”   
  
An explosion of smoke and sparkles cut Merlin off. The entire room trembled. Glass shattered. Chemicals spilled. No teacups were spared. All heads turned to the source of the commotion—a portly old lady, clad in a blue cap and gown. She stood hunched over, teary-eyed, gasping for breath, and clutching a wand in a shaky hand. Though Mickey didn’t know her particularly well, he’d recognize the Fairy Godmother any day.   
  
Looking up, she faced the others with wide, pleading eyes.   
  
"Merlin…something terrible has happened…"   
  
The wizard’s face paled at her words, and he rose from his seat. “Well, what is it?”   
  
She didn't answer right away. With every second of silence that followed, Mickey's heart twisted into further knots as he imagined one worst-case scenario after the other.   
  
The Fairy Godmother pressed on in spite of this. “M—my world, the Castle of Dreams…” She took a moment to catch her breath. “Those horrid creatures swarmed the entire palace! And worse, a dreadful man in red attacked and swept poor Cinderella away!”   
  
Aerith gasped as she looked to Merlin. “Do you think that man has anything to do with Maleficent?”   
  
Merlin shut his eyes and stroked his bushy beard. “It’s entirely possible, my dear. After all, she’s the one leading those ghastly creatures. And, given Cinderella’s purity, that makes her a likely candidate as a Princess of Heart.”   
  
A realization hit, and Mickey shot upright, slamming his hands down. “The Pure Lights! Master Yen Sid told me about ‘em once—somethin’ about there only bein’ seven pure hearts in all the worlds. Are these the same as the Princesses of Heart?”   
  
Merlin nodded. “I’m afraid so.”   
  
Leon’s hands clenched tightly, and he bristled. “Which means Cinderella’s just the beginning.”   
  
Mickey replied, “Right, but…that’s not all.” He took a deep breath. The fact was, so many worlds had fallen over the years. That a being as powerful as the Fairy Godmother had failed to protect her home spoke volumes. And who knew what it would take? How many allies had Maleficent amassed? The others’ desire to traverse the worlds was a step in the right direction, but was it enough after an entire decade of desolation?   
  
So long as the Heartless found their way into the Realm of Light, so long as the hearts of worlds remained vulnerable, this madness would never end.   
  
So, Mickey turned to Merlin, chin up and chest out. “Merlin, I need a way to reach the Realm of Darkness.”

 **x.x.x**   
  
It was like an endless, consuming sea of shadow.   
  
Ven kept his eye on the sky every night over the passing years. By now, he'd filled entire piles of journals, charting the fading stars, flooding pages with fears and regrets. But as time flew by and the reports of strange creatures became alarmingly more frequent, Ven took a more proactive route.   
  
He chose to find and expose these creatures himself.   
  
Ven snuck out the windows every night after bedtime, Keyblade in one hand and a disposable camera in the other. He’d tear down the winding dirt roads, scour the woods, and soar across the sea on his glider, all under the cover of night. Every now and then, he’d hear something shaking in the bushes. Catch a glimpse of red eyes. But every time he drew his camera, every time the shutter clicked and a bright flash illumined the area…   
  
The red eyes were gone, and only underbrush remained. Time and time again, he found nothing concrete beyond occasional claw marks on the trees and peculiar footprints.   
  
It was as if the Unversed were toying with him, if they were even there at all.   
  
He kept at it until the crack of dawn, remembering something crucial only when the faintest slivers of sunlight crept through the forest thicket.   
  
Finals started in a few hours.   
  
Ven dragged himself back through the window, fighting back a yawn, but refused to collapse into Sora’s bed. Instead, he plopped down at the desk, reaching for a textbook to get in some last-minute studying.   
  
But as he absentmindedly leafed through his physics notes and half-heartedly perused pages of psychological terminology, his eyes wandered to the framed photos he’d collected. Images of himself, Riku, and Kairi grinning at the edge of a sandy shore. Pictures of the three of them alongside their classmates and peers gathered outside the blitzball stadium after their team had scored a triumphant victory. He’d improved at the game significantly over the years. They were all sopping wet, clutching snowcones and pizza slices. Such simple pleasures would’ve never crossed Ven’s mind ten years ago.   
  
Ten whole years trapped in a stolen body. His life as a Keybearer felt more like a distant dream. _  
_ _  
_ Sheesh… And how old did that make Ven now? Somewhere in his twenties, maybe? How was he even supposed to measure his age now, when he'd lived a second childhood and forgotten the first? Ven turned another page, but despite his efforts, his gaze wandered back to the window as a breeze caressed his cheek.   
  
Another star flickered in the faint dawn light. Ven sighed. He needed to get his act together. They said test scores were a big deal in the whole social hierarchy. Posted publicly for all to see. Riku'd been stressing about it all week.   
  
"It's just…expectations, you know? When you're the son of the richest family on the island, you can't just settle for average." Ven had understood his sentiments well. As a Keyblade apprentice, he was no stranger to high standards, even if that was all so long ago. The way Terra's heart shattered at his own failure… It was a different sort of exam, but he'd offered Riku a supportive clasp on the shoulder. Looked him straight in the eye.   
  
"Hey, you've got this! I can't think of a harder worker than you."   
  
"I don't know. I'd say you're some pretty steep competition." He'd socked Sora's shoulder, but just a playful jab. And, in turn, Ven had offered a different sort of jab.   
  
"Not in _every_ area." For added emphasis, he'd placed a hand over his heart, winking.   
  
Riku raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly. “Uh, you tryin’ to imply something, Sora? Because you’re not very good at it.”   
  
“You know. …You-know-who.”   
  
“I do not know who. Subtlety isn’t your strongsu—”   
  
Ven gave up. “I mean your crush on Kai—”   
  
Riku slammed him against the lockers in a panic, hands over Sora’s mouth. “Sora, _where_ did you—?” He grumbled. “Never mind. Just don’t—”   
  
And then Ven broke free of the hold and playfully bull rushed him against the lockers on the other side of the wall, startling the students nearby. “I’m encouraging you! Feel the encouragement!”   
  
But Riku recovered the wind he’d lost sooner than expected and seized Ven by his waist, flipping him upside-down and holding him up in the air. Ven grappled back, and it had to be the strangest wrestling match anyone in the hallway had ever seen.   
  
A familiar voice froze them where they clashed. Wakka’s. “Ah, Riku? Sora? Do you two _know_ you’re fighting each other?”   
  
Their gazes snapped to the side—Ven still upside-down—and, sure enough, they found Wakka standing nearby, joined by Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie. They were all uncertain if they should’ve been laughing or freaking at the display.   
  
But Ven’s carefree memory of that day shattered when that flickering star finally faded. 

Another world lost, while Ven remained safely nestled in a loving home, living a simple life. Struggling to stay awake, studying for finals. Drifting off to sleep…  
  
 **x.x.x** **  
****  
**Riku slapped him awake. “Hey, numbskull! School’s over!”  
  
Ven spasmed in a panic. “Huh? What?” The realization hit. “AGH! The final!”   
  
He looked down to his school desk and found the test packet complete, even the essay portion. Ven stared in wild confusion. He… _vaguely_ remembered doing the test. At least, he thought he did. But he must have—it was right in front of him.   
  
And, save for him, Riku, and the teacher, the classroom was empty.   
  
Across the room, the instructor crossed his arms and stared sternly at Ven. “He’s right, Sora. The bell rang five minutes ago. I’d like to get out of here.”   
  
Sora’s bewilderment quickly turned to embarrassment, and he scrambled out of his seat to put his exam on the teacher’s desk. Instead, he tripped over his own feet and fell face-first on the floor. Riku snatched the test out of his hands as he fell and placed it atop the pile of other packets before the teacher. “See you next semester, Mr. Kaito.”   
  
Ven climbed back to his feet, once again meeting the unamused gaze of his teacher, his bushy eyebrows lowered over his beady, spectacled eyes. Ven gulped, then followed Riku out into the hallway.   
  
“You’ve outdone yourself this time,” Riku said. “Finished the whole test faster than all of us, then took a victory nap to celebrate. You need some rest."   
  
"And let you go to that crazy party on your own? I think not.”   
  
Riku poked Sora’s head as the two walked further into the hall. "C’mon, Sora. It’s just a party.”   
  
“A curfew-breaking party.” To further prove his point, Ven stopped near the bulletin board, with a newly-printed poster that warned of the strange, red-eyed wildlife that had plagued the airwaves for years now. It included the usual reminders to travel in groups, that youths under eighteen were not to be out after dark…   
  
And Riku tore down the poster, crumpled it into a little ball, and threw it somewhere over his shoulder. “You’re one to talk.”   
  
Sora’s eyes bulged at Riku’s suspicious tone, and Ven held up Sora’s hands. “I dunno what you’re talking about.”   
  
In turn, Riku slapped a hand on his hip and leaned too close for comfort. “This isn’t the first time you fell asleep in class, and it’s not because the subjects bore you. You’re obviously sneaking out at night.”   
  
Ven flinched. “…Is it really that obvious?”   
  
Riku smirked haughtily. “It is now that you’ve confessed.”   
  
“Oh, come on!”   
  
But Riku laughed it off and jabbed Ven with his elbow. “Point is, you oughta look in a mirror sometime before you start calling me out.”   
  
Still, Ven stubbornly persisted. “Look, just another shot of espresso, and I'll be _fine_ .”   
  
Riku grimaced. “It’s already super weird that you’re only fourteen and drink coffee.”   
  
Ven continued, “Besides, I doubt I'll get any sleep once the fireworks get going."   
  
Riku opened his mouth, then shut it. He smacked his face with his palm, moaning. "Right. And this is _Tidus_ we're talking about. No way he went for the smallfry…"   
  
They turned the corner, and—   
  
"Yo, Riku! Sora!" Tidus stood in front of them with a giant _missile_ of a firework in his arms, and the widest smile ever on his face. Riku and Ven staggered back and nearly shrieked at the sheer size of the surely illegal firecracker before them. Tidus ignored their panic and asked, "Sooo, how's it feel, you eggheads? Are your nerd brains _bursting_ with excitement for my party?"   
  
A rushing blur of bodies practically tackled him not a moment later. Selphie whisper-screamed as she covered his mouth, “Tidus, for crying out loud! Are you _trying_ to blow our cover?” And as she said this, Kairi and Wakka shoved a duffel bag over the giant firecracker.   
  
Riku asked, “Uh…where’d you get the firecracker?”   
  
Tidus answered too loudly despite Selphie’s best efforts to silence him, “Stole it.”   
  
Ven pointed to the two peculiar vests that Kairi and Selphie wore. “And the hall monitor vests?”   
  
The girls answered in unison, “Stole those, too.” Likely to help with the missile-smuggling.   
  
Ven grimaced. This party was all kinds of bad news.   
  
Riku stepped in, “You all got your cover stories?”   
  
Wakka said, “Sleepover at Tidus’.”   
  
Tidus said, “Sleepover at Selphie’s.”   
  
Selphie said, “Sleepover at Kairi’s.”   
  
Kairi said, “Sleepover at Wakka’s.”   
  
Riku turned to Ven. “Sora, what about you?”   
  
Ven grumbled, “Bank robbery.” Riku thwacked Sora’s head. “Agh! Fine! My parents are going out tonight.”   
  
Riku nodded. “And mine are out of town for a conference. I think we’re all good to go.”   
  
Kairi narrowed her eyes at Ven. “All of us except the zombie.”   
  
Ven and Tidus both looked behind them, at opposite ends of the hall, both extremely confused at Kairi’s word choice. And then Ven got it. He turned back to them and protested, “Hey, I’m not—”   
  
He stopped when he saw Tidus was still looking behind him. Frowning, Wakka redirected Tidus’ gaze back to Sora. And then Tidus turned around again. And then Wakka turned him back to Sora. Tidus was halfway through turning around again before he finally got it.   
  
Ven continued, “I’m _not_ a zombie. I get all the sleep I need.”   
  
“In class,” Wakka countered.   
  
Selphie tapped her chin in thought. “You know, if Sora falls asleep during the party, he won’t be able to lecture us for having too much fun.”   
  
Kairi glowered. “We need him to loosen up, not melt into a sleepy puddle.” With that, she grabbed Sora’s wrist and began dragging him away. “C’mon. You’re going home for some sleep.”   
  
Tidus protested for him, “Eh? But the party!” Selphie and Wakka covered his cover-blowing mouth again.   
  
Riku pushed Ven along despite his protests. “We’ll wake him up before dinner. Now, you get that ICBM out of here.” He either meant the firecracker or Tidus.   
  
Ven struggled against them. “Guys! I’m not—”   
  
He passed out the moment he touched the mattress.   
  
**x.x.x**   
  
The egg splattered onto the skillet, its clear whites bubbling on contact with the nonstick surface.   
  
That was the third egg—one for herself, one for Riku, and one for Sora, still sleeping upstairs. As Riku dumped the tomato-rice from the rice cooker and into the cast-iron skillet with the browned beef chunks, Kairi tossed the egg shells into the garbage and returned to work at her own frying pan. Salt and pepper for the three frying eggs, and then she placed the lid on top and reduced the heat to medium-low.   
  
Two years of culinary arts electives with Riku, and the two had developed a certain shorthand that made cooking together so much more natural than doing so alone. That seemed to be the case with most things they did.   
  
Riku looked over his shoulder as he stirred the rice and beef together. “Hey, Kai—?”   
  
She was already at his side with the cutting board from the counter, sliding in the chopped broccoli, bell peppers, and onions. “I saw some sliced tofu in the fridge. Should we use that, too?”   
  
“Doesn’t Sora hate tofu?”   
  
Kairi frowned. “He also hates getting a full night’s sleep and going to late-night beach parties, but you don’t see me enabling him.”   
  
“Hey, you’ve seen how down he’s been lately.” Riku’s words were soft. Uneasy. “Face it, Kairi. Something’s up with him. No, something’s _been_ up for ages now. He’s just done a good job hiding it.”   
  
Kairi sighed. “Yeah, well, it’s summer vacation now. Won’t have any classes to separate us from him, and no curfew except the one we already ignore. Whatever Sora’s deal is, we’re gonna solve it.” She moved to grab the bag of tortillas. The comal should’ve been ready by now.   
  
Riku asked as she laid the tortillas down, “Hey, Kairi? You know how those creatures mostly come out after dark? Do you think…” He stopped himself, returning his focus to the skillet. “Forget it.”   
  
But Kairi caught on, eyes widening, and the morbid idea made some degree of sense. “What, Sora’s been hunting for them?” Again, there was that synergy between her and Riku.   
  
But he shook his head. “Kairi, we shouldn’t.”   
  
“But…think about it. He’s always so focused on getting in shape, like he’s preparing for something, and if he’s been sneaking out past curfew for so long…”   
  
“Speculating won’t get us anywhere, and we’re worried about him enough. Let’s just…make sure he loosens up tonight. We’ll get the truth out of him in the morning.” Riku turned down the heat for the skillet’s burner. “But, speaking of bad habits, you’ve been turning into a delinquent lately.”   
  
Kairi dropped the tortilla she was halfway through turning over, and she shot Riku a baffled look on the verge of nervous laughter that betrayed everything. “Uh…what are you…?”   
  
“The hall monitor vests. The rocket. The pig.”   
  
“The pig was supposed to be a surprise!”   
  
“Point being, you’ve been hanging out with Tidus’ gang a little too much lately, and it’s not hard to tell who’s the devil on the others’ shoulders.”   
  
Kairi waved him off and returned to the tortillas. “Henry Pootel hates being stuck in his cage all day. He likes it when we take him for walks on the beach.”   
  
Riku raised an eyebrow. “You’ve done this before?”   
  
“It’s the best way I know of to make cleaning up litter fun. Tidus and Wakka won’t break their backs over community service unless there’s a reward involved. That reward: bask in Henry Pootel’s glorious pig-light.”   
  
He stared at her, slack-jawed. “So…you’re telling me…you’ve been breaking the rules…to save the environment…”   
  
She smirked impishly. “Devil with a halo.”   
  
“Why don’t you ever drag me and Sora along?”   
  
“You’re too smart for pigs. And besides, you…” She paused, wondering how best to put it. “I mean, with your family and all…well, they want you doing more productive things than cleaning up the beach, right?”   
  
Riku winced, likely reliving some past bruise or a dozen. “Yeah. Productive.”   
  
Kairi didn’t say anything.   
  
Riku turned off the burner for the eggs. “Except, what they call ‘productive’s’ all about _their_ reputation. _Their_ agenda. It’s never about _me,_ Kairi!”   
  
Kairi opened her mouth, ready to protest, but…what could she even say? Everything Riku said was true. The high expectations. The hostile environment. The fact that he spent more time with Sora’s family spoke volumes. If anything, it was a wonder _he_ wasn’t the delinquent of their group.   
  
…But maybe that was because she listened to him. Because she was always there when he needed to vent. …Because she was the _only_ one he spoke to about his family.   
  
And the truth was, it was sometimes overwhelming.   
  
He continued, “There’s no escaping them on this island. They practically own it.”   
  
Kairi turned off the comal and transferred the tortillas to a plate on the counter. “They don’t own… _this_ .” Even if her hands weren’t full, she wouldn’t have been able to gesture exactly how much she meant by that. Riku’s parents didn’t own this peaceful evening, the meal they’d cooked, or their friendship. Everything about this experience belonged to _them_ .   
  
Riku understood. “And I wish it could stay like this.” He turned off the heat for the stir-fry skillet. Dinner was all but served. “I wish…it was just us. You, me, Sora…I’d give anything for a life like this.”   
  
Kairi’s heart skipped, and she hated herself for letting it. Here was Riku, begging for an impossible escape from his abusive family, and the most she took away was that he just implicitly confessed, in the saddest way possible, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.   
  
What began as butterflies twisted into sickening knots.   
  
All she could bring herself to say was, “That…would be nice. A life like that.”   
  
Riku sighed and reached for a plate, beginning to serve himself. “Sorry for dumping all this on you. Again.”   
  
Kairi grabbed her own plate, grateful for a task to distract her from the awkwardness. “That’s what friends are for.”   
  
“No. It’s what family’s for.” He smiled wanly. “I sometimes catch myself thinking about…that old fantasy again.”   
  
“The raft?”   
  
He nodded. “I’ve had this idea ever since you came here that I could reach another world if I’d just sail far enough. Just a little kid’s fantasy of escaping his parents. Then, as I grew older, I realized no rickety little raft could possibly sail that far. But by then, I didn’t care. I just wanted to…to lie down on a piece of driftwood and go wherever the ocean would take me. Even though I knew I’d never see land again.”   
  
The knots worsened in Kairi’s stomach. This was never an easy issue to discuss.   
  
“I haven’t thought about it much since…well, two years ago. Our first walk on the beach after curfew. And now, when I do think about sailing on that raft to nowhere, you’re right there with me, and we’re setting out to explore whole new worlds.” That sad smile of his became a touch lighter.   
  
“Oh.” It was all she could manage at first. A storm of fluttering, gnawing, warm, ice-cold, agonizing feelings warred within her. The last thing she wanted to think about right now was herself. “So, ah, where’s Sora on this raft?”   
  
“Swabbing the poop deck as punishment for dropping fish on us from the crow’s nest.”   
  
Kairi almost snorted at the thought. “A crow’s nest and a poop deck. Not your average raft.”   
  
Riku shrugged. “Gotta dream big.”   
  
They set their plates on the table. Riku returned to the stove to serve Sora as well. “Hey, see what kinda drinks they got in the fridge?”   
  
She was already there. “Think I saw some cider in the back.” She shoved aside a bowl of leftover salad, grabbed two bottles of mandarin soda and tucked them into the refrigerator door, and skimmed the shelves for that juice, when a distinct star shape caught her eye and stopped her breath. She had no business taking it, and the recent conversation still lingered in her mind. But…   
  
Kairi smirked and grabbed one of the paopu fruits anyways. She snickered mischievously and turned to Riku, still distracted by preparing Sora’s plate. “Hey, Riku, forget the cider. This baby’s got _plenty_ of juice for the two of us.”   
  
Riku turned around and, just like that, his face burned beet-red. His eyes widened, and he staggered back with a yelp. And worse! He fumbled Sora’s plate. Tripped over his own feet. The plate flew from his grip, shattering on the floor, while his head crashed into one of the nearby chairs. Tomato-rice, beef, and assorted vegetables splattered all over him, while the fried egg landed flat on his face.   
  
…Maybe that was overkill.   
  
Distant footsteps thundered from the second floor and down the stairs. Sora burst into the room, eyes darting wildly.   
  
“Riku? Kairi? Are you oka—?!”   
  
He stopped the moment he saw the mess. Riku covered in dinner. Kairi holding a paopu fruit with a nervous, twitching smile… How could they possibly explain this?   
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 50 kudos, so many wonderful comments... I'd just like to say thank you, from both me and chickenscrews! We're thrilled that you've been enjoying the story thus far. :)
> 
> This chapter was definitely more character-focused, and a nice little breather episode. We bounced a lot of silly ideas off each other, which is where the pig came from. And the hall monitor vests.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and see you next week!


	6. Ghost Stories

Riku was still pulling rice grains out of his hair on the boat ride to the party.  
  
Ven brought the rowboat to the play island as Kairi tied it to the nearby dock. There were a _lot_ more boats than usual tonight. And with the evening sky’s reddish hues fading into violets and blues, that meant a lot of kids breaking curfew. Even though Ven was against the whole thing, he couldn’t deny that Tidus knew how to throw a party.  
  
A bonfire crackled wildly. The sound of kids cheering and chatting as they danced to blasting hip-hop and pop music reached Sora’s ears long before the zesty scent of chicken, fish, and pineapple skewers made his mouth water.  
  
Only a few steps in and he found himself separated from Riku and Kairi. First, a blitzball smacked him in the face and sent him teetering into one of the other partygoers. He stumbled back and muttered awkward apologies, but another dancer, dressed in the school mascot’s chocobo costume, struck the side of Sora’s cheek with his elbow and knocked him off-balance. Because of this, he assumed the sounds of wild, animalistic screeching were the side effects of a sudden concussion.  
  
But, nope. It was a pig. A big, fat one. Covered in glitter and wearing a blindfold. Flying right at him.  
  
Ven shrieked and activated an Aero spell on pure impulse. Thankfully, with frisbees flying, music blasting, and a huge mob of unruly teens gathering ‘round the limbo stick, nobody seemed to pick up on the incanted spell or track its source. Surely, the only question on their minds was where this sudden gust of wind burst from, why they were all suddenly spinning three feet into the air, and, to a lesser extent, where that pig would land.  
  
The nearby dancers collapsed in piles back onto the sand, and the unfortunate pig obliterated the nearby snack table on impact, causing an eruption of fruit punch that shot high into the air and scattered pretzel bits like fallout over the shocked partygoers.  
  
Ignoring the music, pure silence and confusion followed, made all the more ridiculous by the brief fruit punch rain that showered everyone nearby.  
  
Someone shouted, “Oh, come on! I just spiked that punch!”  
  
This was followed by a loud, hollow THUNK. The reason became clear the moment he fell over. Selphie had struck him with a foam-covered bat. “Nobody sneaks alcoholic beverages past the hall monitor!” She was still wearing that stolen vest.  
  
And that was about as crazy as the party got. Everything else seemed like standard party fare. Water balloons flying, people plunging into the ocean from the rickety bridge—some doing so in failed efforts to catch the frisbee. The dancing and music were energetic as always, made all the livelier by that sparkly pig dragging Tidus through the crowd from a game of tug-of-war gone horribly wrong.  
  
A starry-eyed couple gathered by the mouth of the cave ‘til Riku shooed them off, and as Ven meandered through the mobilized insanity, he found another pair locking lips out in the open…at least ‘til one of those water balloons splattered on their faces, courtesy of Wakka.  
  
Was this really normal teen behavior these days? Was this seriously how people Sora’s age were supposed to act? Ven’s generation never got _this_ unruly…at least, not that he could remember. And sure, the games looked fun, and the music had a good beat, but how was Ven supposed to unwind when they were already cutting it close with the curfew _and_ those mystery monsters still at large—  
  
A hand clamped down on Sora’s shoulder, and Ven spun around, only to find Riku. Not another rowdy partygoer. That alone eased at least some of the tension.  
  
Riku withdrew his hand, sighing softly. “C’mon, Sora. No need to be so tense.”  
  
Ven crossed Sora’s arms and pouted. “I’m not that tense.”  
  
“Then explain why you’re giving everyone judgmental looks instead of having fun.”  
  
Shoot. Did he really look that judgmental? Ven looked the other way, fidgeting. “It’s just…I dunno, Riku. This just feels like overkill. People are going _nuts._ I mean, the music’s one thing. Games are fine. Great, even! But the pig? All the, uh…” His face reddened. Ugh, how to put it…  
  
“It’s definitely PDA City,” Riku said with a groan.  
  
Ven attempted a smirk despite the discomfort. “Give you any ideas?” Riku socked his shoulder. Pretty hard, actually. Ven winced and rubbed madly at the sore area. “Ow! Is this my reward for being a bro?”  
  
“I don’t need you being my wingman. I need you to loosen up.”  
  
“Sounds like you’re the one being too uptight.” Seriously. That punch hurt. “Throwing dinner on the floor just because a girl hands you a paopu…”  
  
Riku groaned and pressed a hand against his face. “Sora…there’s a time and a place for these things, and in your stupid kitchen is not it.”  
  
“What about at a party? You made sure the cave wouldn’t be occupied.”  
  
Another punch. This one knocked him over.  
  
“OWWwww…” Dang it. Why’d Riku have to be so flipping strong? Ven whimpered a little as he regained his footing. Maybe the teasing was a little uncalled for. So, what was a better approach?  
  
Ven followed Riku’s gaze, off to the shoreline, where Kairi and Selphie were hard at work blasting two more reckless kids with oversized squirt guns. Squirt gatling guns, more like. One of the teens dropped yet another bottle of pilfered booze, which Selphie snatched up and tossed into a huge, burlap sack.  
  
All the while, Kairi patted that poor pig’s glittery back. “Look, for the last time, _nobody_ drugs Henry Pootel!”  
  
But then Ven realized why that momentary disturbance stood out at all. Everything else seemed to be winding down. More and more partygoers gravitated toward the fire, but there was no sign of fireworks yet. So, what was the big deal?  
  
Shaking Sora’s head, Ven turned his attention back to Riku. "All I'm saying is…well. You've always been there. For both of us. And it's been, what? Nine years? So, if you're worried it'll change things, or make things weird…don't. 'Cause, I seriously doubt Kairi's gonna hate your guts over one little confession."  
  
"Heh. Man, that's some confidence." But it seemed to work at least a little, as Riku's frown faded away. "Honestly, I'm…kinda surprised. I know it's been a long time, but after you lost all your memories, I…" He clenched one hand into a tight fist, looking away. "Just. Sora, you don't have to act like everything's okay. I know you wanna support me, and that's great, but I've _seen_ the way you look at the stars. And all those nightmares you had before… Makes a guy wonder sometimes.”  
  
Ven frowned. “Nothing to wonder about. The night sky used to be so bright. And, now that so many stars are gone—”  
  
“You still believe every star is a different world?”  
  
The question surprised Ven. But even more surprising was Riku’s tone. There was nothing judgmental about it. It was so…plain. _Stoic_. Almost like he was testing the waters. And if this was a test, what was Ven supposed to say?  
  
Relief came in the most unexpected way, as Wakka whistled and shouted to the masses, “Hey! Everyone gather ‘round the fire, ya? We got somethin’ big comin’ your way!”  
  
Already, Kairi and Henry Pootel had made their way to the bonfire, and she waved and whistled at the others to follow. Riku sighed and nudged Ven to join him.  
  
Dozens of teens assembled. Some claimed the few available beach chairs. Most settled for the sand. Some sat in others’ laps. All eyes fell on Wakka, standing at the front. Off to the side, Riku mumbled, “This better be good.”  
  
Wakka chuckled, reaching into his pocket. “Don’t worry, brudda. It will be.”  
  
“But first!” said Tidus, raising an index finger, “How do you guys feel about all those rumors? Y’know, the so-called monsters that caused this crummy curfew. That hooded boogeyman…”  
  
His comments earned a series of groans and grumbles from the crowd. Several voiced protests.  
  
“They’re makin’ a big deal outta nothing!”  
  
“It’s just some lame conspiracy!”  
  
“You’d think after all these years, they’d give it a rest!”  
  
Others shouted rebuttals.  
  
“Then what about the claw marks?”  
  
“No way some bird blew up my uncle’s car!”  
  
“I swear I’ve seen red eyes in the forest!”  
  
Wakka whistled and waved his hands. “Guys, guys! I hear you. We’ve had a whole lotta rumors without a whole lotta proof.”  
  
Tidus beamed, rubbing his hands together. “But that’s all about to change!”  
  
Silence fell upon the previously unruly crowd. Ven’s heart skipped a beat at the implications, but he said nothing, letting Wakka take center stage.  
  
The flickering flames twisted deep shadows on Wakka’s face, and he spoke in a slow, ominous tone. “So, picture this. It’s two years ago. Middle of the night.”  
  
Somebody interrupted, “If it was two years ago, why are you only now telling us?”  
  
“Ah, because I would never tell this story without proof. I lost it back then, but found it again just last week.” He pulled a photograph out of his pocket, keeping it turned away from the crowd to build the suspense. “I been _dyin’_ to tell this story all these years.”  
  
That seemed to settle the heckler.  
  
Wakka replaced the photo in his pocket and continued, “Like I say, it was two years ago. The night before my history project for Ms. Moto’s class is due…”  
  
Ven remembered that night _vividly_. It was the night when he finally summoned Wayward Wind again. When he threw his last bottle into the sea…  
  
“My project is nearly done, ya? It just needs one last thing. A photo of an old pirate ship to pull it all together. And I remember that Sora has a model pirate ship in his room.” He pointed to Ven as he said so, and all eyes turned to him for a few uncomfortable moments. “Now, it’s past curfew, but I _really_ need that photo. So, what do I do? I grab my camera and decide to pay Sora a visit. He’d be home at midnight, ya?”  
  
Ven blanched. He _wasn’t_ home that night. He was watching Riku and Kairi stroll on the beach. And Sora’s parents were out on a date.  
  
Riku eyed him knowingly, no doubt taking this as further confirmation that Sora broke curfew just like the rest of them.  
  
Wakka resumed his story by the fire, his movements subtle and relaxed, “I walk to Sora’s house, camera slung over my shoulder and a flashlight in my hand. Street lights are off, stars are gone. I heard the news. We all did. Monsters on the island, prowling at night. None of us allowed out after dark. But it’s all quiet this night. All peaceful.”  
  
Wakka’s posture stiffened, tensed with a deliberate slowness. “And then I hear it. Something in the bushes behind me.”  
  
At least half the crowd was wide-eyed with anticipation. The rest were more reserved, likely veterans when it came to campfire stories.  
  
“It’s a squirrel, I think. Just a squirrel in the bushes. I ignore it. Sora’s house isn’t too far away. …But then I hear the same thing in the foliage beside me, and something more. Twitching. Clicking. _Scraping_.” He paused to let the vision sink in. “I walk on, a little faster now, but then!” He clapped loudly, startling everyone. “I see something skittering down the street. Can’t make out much except for two slanted, red eyes…”  
  
Some of the people in the crowd gasped. Others muttered to each other. Riku’s once-dry expression sharpened to a scowl, while Kairi fiddled with her necklace. The pig rustled next to her. And Ven…he inched closer. He needed to hear more.  
  
Wakka continued with an eerie grin. “So, I freeze up, ya? Can’t believe me own eyes. And this whole time, the creature’s out there, twitchin’. No taller than my knees, but…it didn’t move like no critter. More like a deer. Hind legs all weird, horns on its head—completely still one second, twitching the next. No sound at all. Just that blue pelt and those shifting red eyes…”  
  
That…sounded just like an Unversed. A Flood! Ven’s stomach knotted and roiled at the hauntingly accurate description. He hadn’t seen one in ten years—they should’ve been destroyed along with Vanitas! …Or, was it possible they didn’t need him to survive? Or, worse. Was Vanitas still—?  
  
“More rustling behind me. Louder. I duck behind the fence, creep behind the light posts. More red eyes from the forest thicket. One pair, then two. Then three. A dozen. All of them looking right past me…toward Sora’s house.”  
  
Sora’s eyes popped wide-open. Everyone turned to Ven once more, horrified for him, as if amazed he was still alive. Even though he wasn’t there that night.  
  
Wakka pressed on, “Oh, but you think a dozen pairs of eyes is all? That’s just the beginning, bruddas! They start skittering out of the trees, and that one-dozen pair of eyes becomes two, then three. Before I know it, there’s a whole swarm of monsters! And there, in the center of all these demons, there’s one standing on two legs. Tall as a man. I don’t see a head in the shadows. Only two round, red eyes, glowing brighter than all the rest.”  
  
Someone interrupted, bursting with suspense, “And then you took their picture?”  
  
“Heck no, brudda! I run! I run right for Sora’s house, jumping the fence to dodge the blue demon still in front of me down the road. I sprint for the front door—locked!” He clapped his hands again for emphasis, startling most listeners as he did. “Monsters moving closer. I run for the back door. Locked!” Another clap, this time with a short, sudden hop into a low stance to accompany it. The fire twisted the shadows on him more hideously than before.  
  
“‘SORA!’ I yell. I pound on the door. ‘SORA, OPEN UP!’ Nobody awake. Or nobody home. I fear the worst.” He pointed to Ven. “The monsters already got to you.” For whatever reason, that seemed to increase the tension. Even though everyone knew that ‘Sora’ was still alive and sitting right beside them.  
  
“I’m done for, I think. They already got Sora. They gonna get me, too. …But then I see the shed. I remember it has a strong lock on the inside…and it’s wide-open.”  
  
Another rush of terror inside Ven. He remembered that he’d forgotten to close the shed that night after visiting his secret stash of message bottles inside. And to think, if he’d locked it like he meant to, Wakka would’ve been—  
  
“Monsters sprinting now. I tell you, you’ve never heard the trees _roaring_ , like a flood inside the forest, louder than you can imagine! How many creatures _are_ there?!”  
  
And not just Wakka. If Ven stayed home that night, if Sora’s parents hadn’t gone on their date…  
  
“I practically _throw_ myself inside the shed, drop my flashlight on the ground. I grab the handle, pull the door shut…but it won’t close! Something’s stopping it! I keep pulling and pulling ‘til I look down. I see my flashlight caught in the doorway. Monsters are only a few feet away, so I kick the flashlight all the way outside and slam the door shut. I reach for the lock, but it’s pitch-black inside—can’t find it! And something starts pulling on the handle outside!”  
  
There wasn’t a stoic face among the crowd. Ven, Riku, Kairi, even the pig seemed to understand there was some kind of horrible tension in the air.  
  
“One hand, I’m fighting to keep the door closed against whatever’s prying it open. With the other, I’m groping blindly for the lock. My heart’s hammering, cold sweat racing down my spine—the sound of a flood _all_ around me—I’m trapped in total blackness, can barely move inside. ‘I’m going to die,’ I think. But I can barely hear my thoughts over the deafening noise. Door cracks open. I see the tall monster peering through, and for a second, that bright-red glow of his demon eyes floods the dark shed. …And he spoke to me.”  
  
 _That_ caught everyone’s attention. These creatures could speak?  
  
“His words ain’t like nothin’ on this world. And his voice, so scratchy and hollow, like he can’t speak like a human! I hear him say some alien words…‘VEN-TUS. KEEB-LADE…’”  
  
Ven choked back a horrified gasp. The Unversed, maybe even Vanitas himself, had nearly killed Wakka all because he’d drawn his Keyblade that night. That impossible goal he’d spent eight years working towards nearly destroyed everything…  
  
“I’m losing this fight. Door keeps opening as his little devils help him pry it open. I’m done for. No way I can beat a demon army in a contest of strength. So, what do I do? …I let him have it! I let go of the handle, kick the door open, and knock them all down! I leap outta the shed, pick up my flashlight, and _smack_ the tall one on the head. He stumbles back and I pick up my camera. Flash is on. SNAP! Pure white blinds them all just long enough, and I hightail it outta there. I don’t look back. I see red eyes on every side, but I don’t slow down.  
  
“I keep running and running—for a full ten minutes, I’m running like a madman back home. Lock the door behind me. Grab my dad’s gun. I waited two full hours for those beasties to come a-knockin’…but they never did. I’m in my livin’ room, door barricaded and gun ready…but they never come. It’s not until morning that I decide to give it a rest and look back at my camera to make sure I didn’t dream the whole thing.  
  
“…It wasn’t there.”  
  
The crowd rustled and murmured.  
  
“Somewhere, in all the miles I ran from Sora’s house to mine, I musta dropped it. I skipped school that day, searching as far as I can for my camera. Nothing. ‘It’s gone,’ I think. ‘No one will believe me now.’ I keep looking the rest of the week. The month. And, off and on, these past two years. Believe it or not, the story only gets weirder.  
  
“I get a letter addressed to me just three days ago. It says, ‘I have the camera. Meet me if you want the truth.’ The address was written just underneath.” Wakka smiled. “So, sirens blaring, yah? Someone tells me to meet him for ‘the truth.’ ‘It’s a trap,’ I think. This man’s gonna kill me if I go alone. So, I bring Tidus and Selphie.”  
  
He gestured to them, and they got the same looks that Ven did.  
  
“We follow the address three days ago, middle of the day, all of us secretly armed in case this goes wrong. Door’s answered by an old man, too frail to put up a fight. He greets us warmly, shakes our hands, and invites us in. ‘Camera’s on the kitchen table,’ he says. And there it is, along with milk and cookies.”  
  
“The four of us chat about an hour, about the photograph, about the monsters… He says he’s known about them for years—ten years ago today. But he could never get proof. He tried sending the photo in to every newspaper on the islands, but they all rejected it. Called it a hoax. But I know it’s not. I took it. I saw these demons with my own eyes. And so did he.”  
  
“He leads us downstairs to his basement. Alarm bells again. In a stranger’s house, going underground, where no one can hear us scream… He turns on the lights. We see walls _covered_ in newspaper clippings and red string, tables packed with papers, machines and traps broken apart and covered in strange claw-marks. And you know the first thing he asks us?” A pause for dramatic effect. “‘Do you want to know why the stars are going out?’”  
  
Again, Ven’s heart sank. He suspected the Unversed were connected, but _this_ —  
  
“More sirens. More alarms going off. This man is clearly a weirdo. But there’s nothing off about his behavior. He’s so calm, so polite, yah? He showed us his doctorates on the walls, all these scientific journals he’d gotten published…and the one that made him an outcast. I remember its title all too well. ‘We’re Not Alone, But We Soon Will Be: Why the Death of the Stars is the Death of Destiny Islands.’  
  
There were far fewer skeptical faces than Ven expected.  
  
“He told us everything. He believes the stars are all different worlds. ‘Take the mayor’s daughter, for example. If she’s not from here, where is she from?’”  
  
And now it was Kairi’s turn to turn pale, overwhelmed by the stares and the implications that came with them. She hunched downward, closer to her pig, which loved her unconditionally.  
  
“‘She came by sea. Under a meteor shower. Those falling stars were the deaths of countless worlds, and our vast, endless ocean is now a bridge to them.’”  
  
Ven caught Riku’s eyes snapping open, and he remembered what he asked earlier. If Sora still believed that every star was another world.  
  
“‘And do you know what’s destroying those worlds?’ he says to me. ‘It’s these red-eyed creatures. Or, something commanding them. They’re the ones turning the sky black. And, if things continue as they are, our world will be just another fading star…’”  
  
Wakka reached back into his pocket. Pulled out the photo. “I promised you all proof, yah?” He flipped it around, and everyone scrambled closer to get a better look at it. “These are them. The creatures killing our world.”  
  
Ven had a perfect view, and his heart stopped.  
  
The image was grainy, but there was no mistaking the creatures on display. There was the human-sized monster that Wakka struck with his flashlight—a semi-skeletal _fragment_ of Vanitas’ image, drenched in shadow and fragments of disturbingly familiar armor, lined with white veins rather than red. And where there was once a pitch-black visor to conceal his face, it seemed that Vanitas’ entire head was nothing but solidified shadow, save for two round, glowing-red eyes.  
  
The surrounding Floods were exactly as Ven remembered. Blue skin. Pointed snouts and zigzagged horns. Stubby limbs. Bright red eyes. They surrounded Vanitas on all sides, some even on top of the shed that Wakka had just burst from.  
  
The Unversed. They were _here._ They’d been to Sora’s home.  
  
All around, voices broke out. Their words became a muddled haze as Sora’s body trembled. This whole time, the Unversed were lurking in the shadows. But why? How? What did it all mean? How could they all just stand here, breaking the rules, at this stupid party, when a genuine _threat_ lurked under their noses?! Were the Unversed _really_ the ones destroying the worlds?  
  
This—all of this…it was just.  
  
Too much.  
  
Ven slipped back through the crowd, his eyes trembling and breaths shaky as he stumbled further and further away. Nobody noticed him.  
  
And then he felt it.  
  
 _Terra._  
  
He shot his gaze to the distant cave, where he discovered the door so many years ago. And there was that hunched, hooded ‘boogeyman’ standing by its entrance. It was completely still, as always, its face drowned in the shadows of its cowl, but Ven always knew it was staring intensely right at him. But this time, it did something it never had before.  
  
It moved.  
  
It turned around—unnaturally, like it had no legs to step with and no shoulders to disturb—and it _glided_ across the ground, deeper into the cave, until it was gone from sight.  
  
Ven grit his teeth and chased after it.  
  
He sprinted deep inside, scouring every conceivable inch of the cave for any trace of the phantom that felt so much like Terra. But it wasn’t there. Once again, Ven’s desperate pursuit left him breathless and all alone.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
A low chuckle sent chills down Sora's spine. A wave of tension washed over Ven, and he spun around, only to find that ‘boogeyman’ staring at him with a face masked in shadow.  
  
"How like a child to run from ghost stories," the man said in a silk-smooth voice.  
  
Sparks danced around Sora's fingertips. Ven fought the urge to draw his Keyblade, fearing that doing so would attract the Unversed to the party outside. Still, he glared, teeth bared as he growled, "You…"  
  
The man drifted across the floor, his movements silent. No footsteps to speak of. "Ah, so you remember."  
  
Ven winced. That voice, that tone clashed with every half-confused hope that Ven had of one day speaking to this apparition. “You’re not…Terra, are you?”  
  
The man chuckled, but everything about it was off. No intakes of breath, no bobbing shoulders… “I am as much Terra as you are Sora.”  
 _  
_Those nine words pierced Ven’s heart like a million daggers. He hobbled backwards, arms limp and mouth agape.  
  
He knew. But why? How? _Who was he?!_  
  
“You have questions,” the man said. “I won’t guarantee answers.”  
  
Ven steadied himself and asked the first. “Who are you?”  
  
"I am many things. A scholar. A wanderer. Your guardian angel."  
  
The answer unnerved him. “What’s that supposed to mean? If you’re some kinda guardian, why are the Unversed still here?”  
  
“A better question. Why haven’t they destroyed this world yet?”  
  
Ven’s eyes widened. “Then…it’s really true? The Unversed _are_ killing the stars.”  
  
“Not alone.”  
  
“Then, who’s behind all this?!”  
  
“Why would a simple island boy care?”  
  
Ven glared. “You _know_ who I am!”  
  
“Of course I do. You’ve written your biography in bottles.”  
  
Ven gasped. All those messages he’d sent throughout the years…had this man intercepted _all_ of them?  
  
He continued, “It’s been a fascinating correspondence. All those messages on my shore.”  
  
 _There_ it was. The lead Ven wanted. “You’re saying the ocean really does lead to other worlds?”  
  
“Worlds you are unworthy to traverse. You’ve given up your past. Your Keyblade. One who stands for nothing can save nothing.”  
  
“Shut up!” Ven never asked for this. He never _wanted_ to steal Sora’s life away, to be stranded on an island, too weak to wield his Keyblade, locked in a cage with invisible bars, unable to see the big picture. “My friends still mean everything to me! I just couldn’t turn my back on this world when there’s people worth protecting.”  
  
“So, you’ve made your choice. One family at the expense of another.”  
  
“No! That’s not it! This island’s just got nobody else to protect it! I’m the only one—”  
  
“Who could take the life of an innocent child? How heroic.”  
  
Ven’s heart wrenched. “No…that’s not—”  
  
“Where _is_ Sora? Is he still alive? Is he somewhere inside you, _screaming_ to be set free?”  
  
“Sh—shut up!”  
  
“And, despite your efforts, you are naïve to the very thing that threatens the worlds. You have squandered precious time, and now it is too late.” He drifted closer. “This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely—”  
  
“I said, shut UP!” Ven shot Sora's hand forward on raw impulse and unleashed a blazing wave of fire straight at the hunched, hooded man. He didn’t even flinch as the fires consumed him.  
  
But Ven’s fury turned to horror when he realized what he’d done. Then that horror intensified as the roaring flames incinerated the brown cloak and revealed the unfazed creature beneath.  
  
A vaguely humanoid mass of dark, churning smoke contrasting the flames around it. Where there should’ve been legs, there was only a nebulous ‘tail’ that pooled into coiling wisps of more of that dusky vapor. Its torso was warped and lopsided, almost like a hunchback whose hunch never stayed still. The arms were only as finished as they needed to be, and the head was little more than a writhing ‘stump’ of smoke and shadow. If Ven looked hard enough, he could almost discern the crude impression of a skull.  
  
But worst of all was the heart.  
  
Pulsing. Glowing. A shimmering, violet crystal in the shape of a heart, floating in the center of the smoky mass. And inside that sinister heart were shifting, shining veins of scarlet. It was like staring into a void that so clearly stared and _spoke_ back in maddening, otherworldly whispers that grew louder inside Ven’s mind as he gazed into it.  
  
An eldritch heart. A deformed, smoking silhouette. Fire all around. At last, the vague skull-shape of the shadowy head adapted a more defined contour, and the empty eyes and mouth blazed with the same wicked light as the maddening heart.  
  
Ven staggered back, froze. Wanted to scream…  
  
“SORA!” Riku called from behind. Kairi echoed his cry as their footsteps thundered nearer, and Ven turned around just in time to see them screech to a horrified halt at beholding the burning monstrosity before the white door.  
  
The apparition grinned—or seemed to—as it spread its arms into the consuming fire, and it said in an echoing voice, “One monster stands before you. The other, among you.”  
  
Ven wondered if the man referred to him, but never got the chance to ask. Shadows pooled beneath the apparition’s smoking form, and both the creature and the flames vanished in seconds.  
  
Silence hung in the cave. An uncomfortable, almost suffocating quiet made worse by Ven’s accelerating heartbeat. So much had happened in so little time.  
  
Finally, Kairi broke the silence. “That…that thing. Just what was it, Sora?”  
  
Ven gulped, trying and failing to calm his nerves. “I dunno.” It wasn’t human. Definitely not an Unversed.  
  
Riku pressed, his expression nowhere near as calm as his voice, “What was it doing here?”  
  
That raised an uncomfortable question. How much to tell them? Definitely not the full truth. Maybe half of it. “I…I think that was the island ‘boogeyman.’”  
  
The statement earned him some looks, neither of which were remotely skeptical.  
  
Kairi's face paled. A hand concealed her mouth. But only for a moment. She started fiddling with her necklace instead. "Then…he’s real?"  
  
Riku closed in. "Wait, you’ve seen him too?"  
  
"Mm… More than once. I think." A crease formed in her forehead as her fidgeting intensified. "Sometimes I'd be walking through town, and I'd see…a man in a brown robe slipping between buildings. Or you two would be off on the other side of this island, and…" She looked up at them. "All this time, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me."  
  
"No," said Riku. "Definitely not. I…think I saw him in the treehouse once. Never got a close enough look, though." He looked back to Ven. “What happened before we got here?”  
  
Fortunately, Riku and Kairi getting sidetracked gave him the time he needed to spin his half-truth. “He…basically said Wakka was right. The stars _are_ other worlds. The Un—the _monsters_ are the ones destroying them. And…” How to put this? “…if you sail far enough, you can actually reach those worlds.”  
  
Silence again. This time, broken by Riku.  
  
“I knew it.”  
  
“Y—you did?” How…casual. The way Riku spoke made it seem like a foregone conclusion. “That’d explain why you’re so blasé about the whole other worlds thing.”  
  
Riku gestured to Kairi. “Hard not to be when one of your best friends is an alien.”  
  
Kairi smirked at that.  
  
Riku continued, “Besides, I’m the one who told you that the stars…” He trailed off, grimacing. “Well, we’ve got proof now. Only question left: what do we do about it?”  
  
Kairi clutched her necklace and winced uncertainly. "What're you trying to say, Riku?"  
  
"Well, we said we'd try to visit the outside world one day."  
  
Kairi’s eyes slowly widened. "You don't mean…"  
  
"I do. I mean, why not? We're older now. School's out, and if the worlds are dying, shouldn’t we have an escape plan?"  
  
She grimaced, squeezing her eyes shut. "Do you think that's what happened to my world…?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's definitely possible. And, by the looks of things, it’s already happening here."  
  
Ven peered at the door, half-expecting those Unversed to peek through the crack. They never did, and yet… They were here all the same. Somehow, against all odds, they still existed. _Vanitas_ still existed…  
  
"Hello? Sora, you in there?" Riku waved a hand in front of his face, and Ven jumped.  
  
"Gah! Sorry. Just, uh. Well…what're we supposed to do? We're just kids." _You’re_ just kids.  
  
"Kids with a _lot_ of free time on our hands. We can do more this summer than break rules and set off fireworks." Speaking of which, the first shrieks of the light show went off outside, and through the hole in the cavern’s ceiling, the thunderous flashes of color illumined the murky hollow. "And I know what you're thinking, Kairi. It's reckless. We shouldn't get in over our heads. But if things are as bad as they seem, then waiting's not gonna cut it."  
  
But Kairi answered with a soft smile, "Actually, I'm all for it."  
  
Ven gave her a look like she was the craziest person on the planet. "Seriously, Kairi?"  
  
"But," and she raised her index finger, "only if we have a plan. Because we’re not gonna _swim_ to the outside worlds."  
  
It wasn’t enough that Ven could summon Wayward Wind and fly away on his glider. Even if he was ready to reveal the truth, he’d never be able to evacuate an entire island if the worst came to pass.  
  
Some things just weren't that simple.  
  
So, Ven said nothing. He glanced to the door again, grunting softly.  
  
But then Riku snapped his fingers and said, "I got it." All eyes fell upon him. "We’ll _sail_ to the other worlds.”  
  
Ven and Kairi exchanged uncertain glances. It was technically possible, but… Kairi asked sarcastically, “And I suppose you’ve got a big enough boat in your backyard just ready to go, right?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
 _That_ earned some surprised looks from Ven and Kairi.  
  
Riku clarified, “Well. My parents have one. A motorboat. It broke down years ago, but I’ll bet we can fix it. They wouldn’t miss it.”  
  
Kairi considered it, more realistically this time. "It's a start. But we're gonna need a _lot_ of supplies. Food, water, sea charts…clothes. Toiletries. Probably at least a week’s worth of potions. Just how far would we have to sail?" She turned to Ven, as if expecting an answer.  
  
He shrugged dramatically. “How would I know?”  
  
“Your dad’s the deep-sea fisher. However far he’s sailed, we’ve gotta go further. A lot further.”  
  
Ven rubbed Sora’s neck. “I…guess I could ask him?”  
  
Riku nodded. "It’s a long road ahead of us. Supplies, logistics—but summer just started. Plenty of time to work out the kinks."  
  
More fireworks detonated overhead. More cheering reached them from the beach.  
  
Ven crossed Sora’s arms. Everything about this was just…well, it was _possible_ —just not plausible. “I take it this is a secret project? No way our parents would approve.” And Ven had his own hangups about this. The last time he ran away from home ended in disaster, but now, this wasn't even his own body or his own life. The robed man’s accusations made him more aware of that than he’d been in years.  
  
Riku’s response wasn’t at all what Ven expected. “Our parents wouldn’t approve of _surviving_?” It caught him off-guard. Riku elaborated, “Might seem cold now, but if we pull this off and prove that it’s possible to reach other worlds, then we’ll have saved countless lives when Destiny Islands starts to fade. We would lead, and all our loved ones would follow. I think that’s worth a week or two of heartache.”  
  
Whoa… That conviction. That determination. Here they all were, talking about forces way beyond their comprehension, and Riku spoke without the faintest trace of fear in his voice. And, come to think of it, something felt…warm. Bright. Maybe it was all in Ven's head, but as he looked at Riku, watched the courage burning behind those unflinching eyes, he could've sworn he saw him glowing. A heart like his practically begged for a Keyblade.  
  
Ven replied, "You know, when you put it that way…" Heh. "I guess it's worth a shot." After all, the robed man’s words had made him restless to travel the worlds once again. Staying put wouldn’t solve anything. He'd continue feeling powerless. Trapped. And he was the Keybearer of the trio. The one who actually stood a chance at saving the worlds. The one who could fly out on his glider to that other shore, just far enough to test Riku's hypothesis. And, if something went wrong, he could always fly them back to safety, to heck with his cover if their lives were endangered.  
  
It sure beat doing nothing.  
  
Kairi, after a moment, grabbed both their hands. They turned to her, and she said with a crooked, resolute smile, “A _real_ adventure…I think we’ve wanted this all our lives.”  
  
Another firecracker shriek, followed by a _BOOM_ lighting up the cave from above signaled the continuing fireworks. Riku tipped his head back, whistling at the next colorful burst, then turned toward the cave entrance.  
  
"Well, that settles that. How 'bout we save the planning for tomorrow and enjoy the show? Might be the last one we see for a while."  
  
He was probably right. Once they set off, that was it. No more peaceful island life. They'd be literally sailing into the unknown. There were still so many variables to account for.  
  
Though Ven and Kairi shared a look, neither protested. They'd spent enough time waffling. So, for now, the three left the cave behind to bask in the remaining fireworks.  
  
But before he left the cavern, Ven took one last look at the door. For a moment, that golden Keyhole materialized at its center, but as soon as he blinked, it was gone.  
  
Kairi grabbed Sora's arm. “Sora! This is the big one!”  
  
Ven turned back to the sky, where the largest streak of fire yet launched higher than all the others, and when it reached its apex, it exploded far brighter and more magnificently than anything Ventus had ever seen. An entire circus of light, irradiating the black sky with more majesty than Destiny Islands had cherished in years. In a time where so few stars remained and night meant only darkness, this was exactly what they needed.  
  
This was what the whole island needed to see.  
  
Ven smiled as he looked on at the fireworks. “Y’know, I’ll bet we could’ve seen this from my house.” And then it hit him. “…Wait.”  
  
Police boat sirens flashed and wailed in the distance. Ven’s heart sank.  
  
Curfew.  
  
 **x.x.x** **  
****  
**The cops showed up. How unexpected. Or maybe not so much.  
  
Vanitas snickered beneath his mask and tossed the stolen brick phone over his shoulder. One well-timed call from a ‘concerned citizen’ was all it took to pull the plug on this illegal gathering. All that adolescent joy and unyielding love for life—all crushed in an instant and distilled into the pettiest source of negativity he’d ever leeched from.  
  
He watched from among the tallest trees, watched until the last panicking teens were rounded up and dragged away by police squads dressed for a riot.  
  
The only surprise was the little mop-headed wonder. He’d always been the most ambitious, and yet Riku surrendered without a fight. And his heart, heh, shining with a light almost as insufferable as the little princess and Venty-wenty. But what was that saying the old man tossed around? Bright lights create stronger shadows? Vanitas was living proof of that.  
  
As soon as the last police boat left, he hopped, dashed, and flipped back to the ground with a spryness he hadn’t enjoyed in ten whole years. All that time as little more than an incomplete shell that could barely stand straight, let alone speak without burning his throat—it made his triumphant return to life so much sweeter.  
  
He stretched his back after the landing. Flexed his fingers. Cracked his neck. Under the cover of night and in the absence of the confiscated fireworks, he blended seamlessly before the cavern, save for the faintest traces of red on his armor. A huge step up from the hollow, monochrome form he'd clung to over the years.  
  
With a final smirk at his mirror-self being hauled away to juvie, Vanitas turned to the cave and stepped inside. It wasn’t long before he found the door, shining with a freshly-visible Keyhole. Begging to be opened. To set the darkness free and destroy everyone and everything on this miserable little world.  
  
He stopped within arm’s reach, drew his Keyblade—Void Gear—leveled it at the door, and let the tip blaze to life.  
  
A voice called from behind, “What are you doing?”  
  
Vanitas relished the twinge of fear in Ansem’s usually stoic voice. “What’s it look like?” Void Gear’s burning point drifted just shy of the Keyhole and seared the door itself, off to the left side.  
  
Even without saying anything and without lungs to breathe, Ansem’s breathless confusion was _palpable_. Vanitas dragged the scorching flame directly downward, then shifted it to the right at its nadir. The letter ‘L’.  
  
“It’s been a fine night for ghost stories, old man. Thought I’d tell my own.”  
  
A brief silence as Vanitas carved the letter ‘I’. Then, “And this is what you do with your completed form? Petty vandalism?”  
  
A blazing, diagonal line sloping inward at the top. “That’s the beauty of freedom. Do whatever the hell you want.” A perfectly mirrored line to match the first, connected at the bend. “Ten long years I went without touching Venny-boy _or_ this door.” A central dash to connect the two lines. The letter ‘A’. He moved onto the next. “Oh, I think I’ve earned this much. Funny, this. One minute I'm the empty pawn, but now I'm on top of the food chain. And you…" He took one look at that hunched, robed figure, and cackled. "You're a total wreck."  
  
Ansem made no visible response. Vanitas liked to think he couldn’t. The voice from the hood said, "Perhaps you have earned this much, chronicler. But do not overstep your bounds. There are three Keybearers on this island. One of them is a Princess of Heart. You know the consequences of defying us."  
  
Last letter was almost done. “Lighten up, gasbag. I won't rough 'em up _too_ much. Everyone and their talking cat knows you're in the market for a new flesh suit."  
  
The fire at Void Gear’s tip extinguished. Vanitas lowered the smoking blade and stepped aside to let Ansem read his message.  
  


**L I A R  
  
**

No response. Nothing audible or visible, anyways. Seconds passed before the Dark Seeker finally allowed, “Your penmanship has improved.”  
  
Vanitas sagged his shoulders and groaned. “Don’t remind me. Two years of writing history essays for you and your little dork squad—it’s just cruel and unusual punishment. But I might be willing to overlook all that, provided you keep your end of the deal."  
  
Ansem remained perfectly still. "So long as all the pieces fall into place, then yes. The χ-blade shall be yours to reclaim."  
  
Vanitas grinned beneath his mask.  
  
Just a little longer now.  
  
 **_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnn... I think I'll add the new character tag in a few days. ;) It probably wasn't too hard to connect the dots, but golly it's cathartic to finally be here.
> 
> Other than that, we had a lot of fun working out the logistics for the party and that spooooky story.
> 
> Also, as a final note: there was a small hiccup in the previous Chapter with Merlin knowing it was Ansem who led Radiant Garden to its destruction when he like Leon and co. should've assumed it was Maleficent. This tiny detail has been rectified.
> 
> See you next time!


	7. Paradise Ends

Five to go.  
  
Aurora was captured nine years ago. Cinderella, only several hours prior.  
  
Two Princesses of Heart, slumbering and encased in stone in their respective alcoves before the Final Keyhole.  
  
Maleficent expected more. “How long before we have the third?”  
  
The goateed man in red chuckled beside her. “Soon, I assure you.” Jafar’s fingers rapped slowly against his golden staff. “We believe we've uncovered a strong candidate, but the results remain… inconclusive. Fortunately, the Captain's investigating as we speak."  
  
The sorcerer’s parrot swooped in from the rafters. “Are you _kidding_ me? You sent Croc Bait to capture the princess?!”  
  
Maleficent glanced at him sidelong in dry annoyance. “And I suppose _you_ would fare better?”  
  
“Oh, _heck_ no! I’ve had it with all these ditzy ladies singing about how they ‘want more’ and playing dress-up with every unlucky critter that crosses their path! Oh, the _nightmares_ that Cinderelly broad put me through…”  
  
Maleficent glared coldly. “Then shut your infernal mouth before I cast it into stone.”  
  
The parrot’s eyes popped wide open as he shrank behind Jafar’s shoulder. The sorcerer himself slowly shook his head and sneered. “Regrettably, Maleficent, our efforts were not _entirely_ successful.”  
  
One of Maleficent’s eyes twitched ever so slightly, but it was but a fleeting crack in her cool demeanor. “Go on.”  
  
“The princess’ Fairy Godmother escaped our clutches just as their world crumbled. She was a powerful enemy, and now I’ve no idea where she’s gone.”  
  
Maleficent’s practiced stoicism cracked into a small, callous smirk. “Is that all?” Jafar and Iago stared, nonplussed at her response. “Where you fools have lost one mage, I’ve uncovered two. The Fairy Godmother has taken refuge with our old enemy, Merlin. And if Diablo’s ears are to be believed, my last battle with the wizard has left him an inept shell of his former self.”  
  
Maleficent’s spindly fingers slowly coiled ever more tightly around her staff. The faintest green embers flickered at its tip. The smile faltered only slightly. “And, in our enemies’ weakness, they’ve flocked together to form a fellowship of their own. Merlin now employs the aid of several survivors of this world… _and_ that wretched rat.”  
  
The vizier and his parrot stared incredulously. Jafar stroked his beard. “Alone, they were but nuisances. Together…”  
  
She cut him off, “They are the blind leading the blind. And the king, the blindest of them all, seeks to venture into the Realm of Darkness.”  
  
Iago broke his terrified silence, “And why would cheese-for-brains wanna plunge headlong into the Heartless’ nesting grounds?!”  
  
Jafar’s eyes widened in epiphany. “To seal the Door to Darkness… He would undo us! If he stops the Heartless at their source—”  
  
“He won’t.”  
  
A moment of puzzlement, then the sorcerer scowled. “The rat is a Keybearer! If there’s anyone who can close the Door to Darkness, it’s him!”  
  
The witch smiled knowingly. “He would never reach the Door alone. So, perhaps he would enjoy an escort…”  
  
The vizier and his parrot said nothing, unsettled and expectant at the witch’s words.  
  
Then came the distant clank of metal, echoing in the darkness.  
  
All eyes turned to the sound, and the leaden crash of metal repeated. Then again. Rhythmically, like footsteps. A brief burst of fire blazed from the giant’s steel maw, flashing the vague silhouette of a colossal suit of armor. Though unseen, the faint cries and moans of various trapped souls echoed from within the monstrous knight’s armor.  
  
Maleficent took in the shock of her underlings and knew she’d made the right choice.  
  
A massive sabaton stepped from the shadows…  
 **  
****x.x.x** **  
****  
**…and Ven took his first steps on the black sand beach.  
  
Sora’s hair, sopping wet, clung to his face. His chest heaved labored breaths. He’d flown for hours over an endless ocean, fighting rough winds and relentless rain. But now, that hardly mattered. He’d reached solid ground.

A haunting silence hung over him, save for the waves lapping against the shore. Spiny, obsidian arches reached from the rippling waters, with only faint slivers of azure crystal protruding from their blackened forms. Other than the pale-blue aura surrounding the full moon, this dismal beach was devoid of light. He brushed past the boulder, just as dark as the rest, and still saw no signs of life.  
  
But despite all this, Sora’s legs trembled. Ven’s heart skipped. He’d done it. He’d reached another world! A world unlike any he’d seen before—somewhere fresh, somewhere far, yet within arm’s reach. The ocean truly did lead to worlds beyond Destiny Islands…  
  
As his mind grappled with reality, one of his shoes clinked against something. Looking down, he found…a bottle. A quick glance to the side revealed another. And even more littered the shoreline, some cracked, others half-buried in sand, but each of them shared a common trait: messages bundled inside.  
  
Just like the ‘boogeyman’ said.  
  
A sharp, knife-like pain seized Ven’s heart. Still, he grabbed the nearest bottle with trembling hands, unscrewing the cork. He tipped it upside down, caught the message as it fell.  
  
His own handwriting squeezed a broken laugh out of him.  
  
Just as he’d hoped, the letters had reached the outside world, but Terra and Aqua never read a single one.  
  
All this time, if they were still safe, and he could only pray that they were… Did they even know he was still alive?  
  
No wonder they never found him.  
  
Sora’s fist struck the sand. Another chuckle followed, more strained than the last. What was he supposed to make of this? Now he knew the plan would work. They could sail to other worlds. They could uncover the truth and, with luck, escort the innocent people of Destiny Islands somewhere safe ‘til Ven could stop the impending threat.  
  
But he was still alone. Still forced to wear a mask. Still robbed of the answers he’d yearned for over the past decade. Still torn from the life he’d long since left behind. And though he’d made peace with his circumstances years ago, for the briefest moment, bitterness welled up inside him.  
  
But he suppressed it with a slow, heavy sigh. Forced a smile. This wasn’t about him. This was about his friends. The future.  
  
This shore, dismal and deserted as it appeared, still represented a glimmer of hope. So, he climbed back on Sora’s feet, dusted the sand off his shorts. After all those years, seemingly trapped, he could finally resume his duties as a Keybearer. He could make up for past mistakes and past complacency.  
  
He just had to keep telling himself it was gonna be okay.  
  
Thus, Ven turned from the beach and set his sights on the moonlit sky.  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** ****The moon and the stars lingered overhead as the tiniest traces of orange light stretched across the horizon.  
  
Fighting back a yawn, Riku descended the steps of his family’s mansion, scarcely registering his surroundings. His mind kept flashing to stained-glass platforms adorned with images of strange maidens and winding glass steps trailing into the black abyss all around. He stopped mid-step, rubbing at his ribs, which ached with sharp, stinging, phantom pains from swiping talons. He shut his eyes and saw a flash of round, yellow orbs, gleaming in the dark.  
  
He slapped his cheek. Tried freeing himself from the delusion. The sting of the morning air and the sound of water spewing from the front yard’s marble fountain temporarily soothed his nerves. He only paid it a momentary glance before dragging himself toward the garage. It was just a stupid dream. A ridiculous nightmare…  
  
One that refused to leave him.  
  
Memories of an ominous voice speaking of doors. A man in earth-hued armor, wielding a massive key. And far, far across the void…he swore he saw Kairi.  
  
Ugh. If Sora knew, he’d probably make some cheesy ‘dream girl’ comment.  
  
The garage opened with the press of a button, and Riku rubbed his hands together. He was just about to step inside when a finger prodded his back, and a low, growly voice whispered, “Hands in the air, boat thief.”  
  
Riku snorted. Was she for real? Despite Kairi’s attempted scare tactic, Riku flashed her a smirk and said, “Geez. What are you, a ninja-cop?”  
  
She flashed an impish smile and maintained the gruff voice. “And a dirty one at that! Gimme a cut of the goods and I’ll let ya go!”  
  
Stepping aside, Riku slapped a hand on his hip. “You got yourself a deal, copper. Just help me get this stupid boat hooked up to my dad’s car.”  
  
Kairi’s smile turned incredulous…and impressed. She dropped the voice entirely. “Oho. Carjacking, Riku? And here you said I was the delinquent.”  
  
“Guess you rubbed off on me.” He stepped through the garage door, waving for her to follow. A flip of the switch illuminated the interior, revealing walls lined with gasoline tanks, bicycles, folding chairs, toolboxes, and surfboards, all organized in an orderly fashion. A tarp hung over the single remaining car, but Riku yanked it off without a second thought, revealing a jet-black convertible marred with scratches and dents.  
  
Kairi’s eyes flew wide-open at the sight, and she covered her mouth. “Is that—”  
  
“Yep. It’s been sitting here all these years.” He placed his hand on one of the windows, long since replaced. “Think he’s still sore about that whole mess.”  
  
“Then, why’d they fix it in the first place?”  
  
Riku shrugged. “Emergencies, mostly. Plus, why spend cash on a new car when they can toss their son an old hand-me-down?” He scowled at the thought. His folks made _plenty_ of munny. They didn’t _need_ to cut corners…  
  
A gentle touch on the shoulder snuffed the fires burning within, and Kairi’s smile set his heart aflutter.  
  
“Hey. Don’t worry about them right now. It’s just you and me.”  
  
“…Right. Sorry, Kairi. It’s just…”  
  
“I get it. But there are so many people who _love_ you, Riku.” She looked him in the eye, silent for a moment, before ultimately stepping back. “Just…don’t forget that, okay? Even if it’s hard.”  
  
A weak laugh slipped from Riku’s lips, and he turned from her toward another shape obscured in tarp. “Yeah, I know. Besides, no point in moping when we’ve got work to do.”  
  
He tore the shroud away and revealed a lopsided motorboat beneath, roughly the size of a small car. Its once white form had yellowed over time, and its windows were overdue for a polish, but with a large storage space in the back and room for three or four passengers up front, it was the ideal getaway vessel.  
  
Once they spruced it up, anyway. _  
__  
_Kairi whistled at the sight. “You sure this thing needs repairs? All I see’s a little grime.”  
  
“About that…” He bumped his fist against the tip of the bow, and a low rumble sounded from within. That was the only warning before bubbling, black ooze gushed and splattered all over the garage floor. 

Sidestepping the ominous puddle, Kairi grimaced. “Okay, make that a _lot_ of—”  
  
Another eruption of ominous goop, splattering the duo from head to toe.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Riku would’ve showered. Unfortunately, with the whole boatjacking scheme, that was one luxury they couldn’t afford. So, they hit the road after wiping off as much slime as possible. Too bad some of it had already leaked into their clothes.  
  
As they coasted down the driveway, Kairi eyed the dilapidated boat. It dragged, bounced, and skidded, but that was the last of the ooze.  
  
She was oddly quiet for most of the drive, occasionally looking to Riku in the driver’s seat, but never speaking. At least, not until they were halfway to Sora’s place.  
  
After a moment of fidgeting with her necklace, she said, “Hey, Riku…did you sleep okay?”  
  
Riku clutched the wheel tight, but his shock was brief. This was no time to lose focus. Thankfully, the road was quiet; it was still too early for morning traffic, especially in such a rural place.  
  
Nonetheless, her question gave him pause, and he pulled one hand from the wheel, pressing his palm against his neck. “Uh…sure. No biggie.” He was half-tempted to smack that palm against his face for describing sleep as ‘no biggie.’  
  
She shook her head. “‘Cause, I had one heck of a dream last night.”  
  
A prolonged pause followed as Riku coasted down the road. “Yeah? Well, I doubt it’s as weird as mine.” He tipped his chin up, cracking a crooked smirk. “I mean, what kind of teenage boy has dreams about artsy platforms covered in princesses?”  
  
Kairi tapped her chin, speaking in mock confusion. “Oh no. A teenage boy dreaming about girls? That _can’t_ be right!” But though she gave him a funny look, her expression soon softened. “But…was that all? Or maybe…” She shut her eyes, breathing in. “Okay. Stop me if this sounds crazy, but, in my dream, I remember hearing voices. And—”  
  
“Living shadows? Cartoony weapons? Answering way too many cryptic questions that probably won’t amount to anything?”  
  
And that raging, metallic figure, charging. Chasing. Threatening to snap his spine with a single strike.  
  
Riku shuddered, slapping a hand over his face. This was no time to dwell on fever dreams.  
  
Kairi’s answer didn’t exactly put his fears to rest. “…Yes. I. I mean, maybe? It’s…kinda hazy. But, Riku…I think we had the same dream.”  
  
Part of him wanted to stop the car. Part of him longed to discuss this further. But Sora’s house was already in view. Sora’s dad greeted them on the driveway with a hose in hand and a big, bright smile.  
  
Riku and Kairi sighed in unison. For now, it’d have to wait.  
  
 **x.x.x**  
  
 _SLAM!_ _  
__  
_Ven jolted upright, yelping as his heart threatened to burst from Sora’s chest. He turned toward the window, half-expecting to find Unversed down below. But instead of twitching, red-eyed figures or that shadowy monstrosity, he found…  
  
Vanitas? …No. Vanitas wouldn’t water flowers.  
  
It was just Sora’s dad. And, by the looks of it, Riku and Kairi, too. Ven rubbed Sora’s eyes and nudged the window open. That slamming must’ve been the car door. What were they doing here so early, anyway?  
  
And why were Riku and Kairi’s clothes covered in black splotches?  
  
Down below, Sora’s dad chuckled lightly. “So, you clogged the exhaust pipe with a towel?”  
  
Riku lifted his hands. “Hey, what else were we supposed to do? That thing would’ve gunked the whole road without my intervention.”  
  
“Hey, I believe ya! But, geez, kiddo, that’s gotta be some serious internal damage. What’d your parents _do_ to this baby?”  
  
“Heck if I know. I just want it running again.”  
  
Oh! Right. The boat Riku mentioned before… And it just now hit Ven that there was an entire boat in his front yard. He straightened Sora’s back and cushioned Sora’s chin in his arms. He’d let the others talk for now.  
  
Sora’s dad sighed while dousing the plumerias with the hose. “What for? I mean, shoot, if you wanna ride on a motorboat, I’d be happy to take you kids for a spin.”  
  
Riku folded his arms and looked away. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the offer, but…”  
  
Lucky for him, Kairi cut in with a great big smile. “It’s a summer project! We wanna know the ins and outs of boating, fishing, sea travel…”  
  
“Huh. That’s a lotta work for a couple of kids.” After a moment spent scratching his stubble, Sora’s dad perked up. “Tell ya what. How ‘bout we get you kids fed, and then we can worry about the rest?”  
  
 **x.x.x** **  
****  
**Day three of intensive boat repairs.  
  
Ven drenched himself with the hose, partly to combat the heat, and partly to cleanse Sora’s hands of the boat’s disgusting, black gunk. He panted for breath, falling back against one of the few grime-free spots on the boat’s exterior. In the meantime, Sora’s mom set out glasses of iced lemonade on a small table, and Kairi unfolded several chairs for the occasion. A great big beach umbrella cast welcoming shade, and Ven trotted over, ready to escape the relentless summer heat.  
  
He would’ve given anything to drop the façade and just let himself _process_ everything. It was unhealthy to keep wearing this chipper mask, but he’d lasted this long. Thought he’d become numb to it.  
  
But even now, the burning ‘boogeyman’s’ words still haunted him.  
  
 _Where_ **_is_ ** _Sora? Is he still alive? Is he somewhere inside you,_ **_screaming_ ** _to be set free?_ _  
__  
_Sora’s eyes squeezed shut, and Ven took a shaky breath. Thankfully, it was soft enough that the others must not’ve noticed. Riku was too busy scrubbing moss and barnacles off the boat. Kairi had just unfolded the last chair, and Sora’s mom adjusted the umbrella before clearing her throat.  
  
“Okay, kids, it’s time to take five,” Sora’s mom called despite Riku’s continued scrubbing.  
  
“Gimme a sec,” he said, turning to Sora’s dad. “So, anyway, suppose you were gonna spend a few days out at sea. What’s the best way to prep for—”  
  
Faster than Ven could blink, Kairi snatched the hose from Sora’s hands and sent a torrent of water right at the back of Riku’s head. “You’ve been at this for _hours,_ you doof. A few minutes of downtime won’t kill you.”  
  
That one splash left Riku as a sopping, human mop. Ven didn’t mean to laugh, but it squeezed out of him anyway, prompting a grumble and a glare on Riku’s end. Honestly, Ven welcomed the levity. Anything to keep his mind from dark places.  
  
After shaking himself off, Riku slapped his soapy rag back on the boat until Sora’s dad clasped a hand on his shoulder and said, “It’s okay, Riku. We can chat about it over lunch.”  
  
Riku took one last look at the boat and reluctantly dragged himself toward the chairs. As he plopped onto the seat, Sora’s mom set down another pitcher, chock-full of even more lemonade.  
  
“Here. Drink as much as you want.” She paused, eyeing Riku. “And I mean it, Riku. Heatstroke’s no joke.”  
  
“Yeah, I get it.” Though he grumbled his words, he still snatched up a glass, chugging it down in seconds. His eyes bulged suddenly as he lurched and screeched and clutched his throbbing head.  
  
Sora’s mom continued dryly, “And neither is brain freeze.” While Riku suffered, she turned to the barbeque. “Oh! Patties are almost done. Honey, do you think you could fetch the sides real quick?”  
  
Sora’s dad performed a quick salute. “Yes, ma’am!”  
  
Riku frowned as Sora’s dad disappeared into the house. Talk about impatient. Not that Ven could really blame him. So, he flashed Riku a smile as he reclined in his chair. “Look on the bright side, Riku. We’ve gotten a lot done over the past few days!”  
  
Riku averted his eyes, brow furrowed. Scooting to the edge of his seat, he whispered, “Yeah, but that progress won’t mean a thing if this world falls apart. We _can’t_ waste any time, Sora.”  
  
Kairi crossed her arms and arched her brow. “Look, Riku, I’m worried, too, but we won’t get anywhere if we _overwork_ ourselves. The least you could do is remember to wear sunscreen.”  
  
“Oh, c’mon, it was just one slip-up!”  
  
Ven rubbed Sora’s shoulder. “No, the ‘slip-up’ was when you tracked black goop on the stairs. Still can’t believe I avoided a trip to the hospital. I’m with Kairi on this one.”  
  
Even if it was kinda hypocritical on his part. After all, he’d skipped a night’s sleep just to literally test the waters. And, given his findings…  
  
Ven set his glass down and scooped up a book on sea charts he’d snagged for the occasion. He cleared Sora’s throat upon flipping to a map of the islands. “Anyway, I’ve done some reading, and it looks like most fishermen only go out about twenty or thirty miles, so…about here.” He prodded a spot on the map, a small distance from their humble archipelago. “So, if we wanna reach the outside world, we’ll have to go further than that. We’ll need to sail past any known landmarks, all the way out here.”  
  
He prodded another part of the map, an endless blue abyss decorated with storm clouds and lightning bolts. A bit hyperbolic, but given Ven’s experiences a few nights prior, the map had some merit.  
  
More ominously, it read in big, bold letters: **NO MAN’S SEA.** **  
****  
**Kairi’s face crinkled up at the sight. “Wow. Not very optimistic, are they?”  
  
Given Ven’s experiences out there, he could see why. But, just for show, he shrugged Sora’s shoulders. “And this was _before_ the stars started going out. Navigating will be a lot tougher now.”  
  
“Sheesh.” Riku stroked his chin, leaning over the table. “That’s over a hundred miles. Half of them in pitch darkness. We’re gonna need a lot of gas and a lot of guts to pull this off.”  
  
The door slammed shut, and a whistle pulled everyone’s attention to Sora’s dad. “Whoa! You kids talkin’ ‘bout No Man’s Sea? Man, that takes me back.” He set down a bowl full of sliced melon and pineapple before setting his sights on the map.  
  
Ven straightened, rubbing his neck. “Oh, uh…it’s just another topic for the report!”  
  
“Really? Gee, you kids are thorough.”  
  
“Well, can you really blame us?” said Kairi. “It’s hard not to be at least a _little_ curious when I washed up out of the blue.” She paused. “Uh, no pun intended.”  
  
“Ha. Good one, Kairi, but…” Sora’s dad’s smile faded, his face taking on a stern edge. “Trust me when I say you want nothing to do with those waters. You sail that far out, and there’s nothing there. Just an open, unforgiving sea with turbulent waves. Hurricane winds! Ruthless, unpredictable, and most importantly—”  
  
“Honey!” Sora’s mom huffed and shot him a sharp look. “There’s no need to get so dramatic.”  
  
Slumping, Sora’s dad frowned. “Hey, the kids oughta know the dangers out there. Otherwise, what’s stopping them from going out there to conquer the seas for themselves?”  
  
Riku, Ven, and Kairi all winced in unison. Ven had seen these horrors firsthand when he flew to that other world, but had his glider and his magic to protect him. How would Riku and Kairi survive with just a motorboat? Before he could contemplate this for long, Riku burst into laughter and waved his hands.  
  
“Please. We’re just kids. We know better than to sail out into uncharted waters.”  
  
Sora’s dad looked from one kid to the other, blowing a big puff of air in relief. “Okay, you got me there. But I’d be a pretty lousy dad if I didn’t _try_ to keep ya safe.”  
  
If only he knew the truth… Ven shook Sora’s head. Nah, if he knew, he’d stop them straight away. Leave it to the adults, he’d probably say. And maybe it was wrong to keep their encounter with that…‘boogeyman’ a secret. Maybe they should’ve told the cops. The newspapers. Anyone who could get the word out. But who would believe them?  
  
And the Unversed had been here for ten years, with the curfew as their only so-called ‘defense.’  
  
Danger or no danger, the No Man’s Sea was their only chance of escape.  
  
A gentle hair ruffle pulled Ven back to reality, and he looked up to find his—no, Sora’s mom with a warm smile and a burger plate in her other hand. “You okay, sweetie?”  
  
“Oh! Yeah. I’m good.” He tittered, taking the plate and biting down on the big, juicy burger. “Still, don’t you ever wonder what else is out there?” It seemed so strange how few people dared to sail beyond the islands. Peace and sustainability were great, but what about exploration? Did they never dream?  
  
A prolonged pause followed. Riku rubbed his forehead. Kairi fidgeted with a fry, swishing it like a tiny sword, while Sora’s parents shared a long look.  
  
Finally, Sora’s dad spoke up. “Sure, I used to think about it all the time. Me and your mom…we had all these daydreams of sailing off under the sunset. Starting a new life somewhere far over the horizon.”  
  
“Really?” Huh. Ven never would’ve guessed. They seemed so happy here. “So…what happened?”  
  
Sora’s mom wrapped an arm around her husband, pulling him close. “You happened.” Two words that punched Ven in the gut. He forced his lips into a painful smile as she continued speaking. “As much as we loved the idea of adventure, we realized that adventure didn’t have to be out at sea.”  
  
And to think, Sora wasn’t there to hear how much they loved him. All these years had passed, so many cherished memories, and they’d been stolen by an unwilling wolf in sheep’s clothing.  
  
Ven tore Sora’s eyes off his loving parents. He chomped his burger. Took a great big swig of lemonade. Anything to keep his mind off the guilt. This wasn’t the time to lose focus.  
  
But despite his best efforts, Riku sent him a stern look and whispered, “Sora, don’t take it personally. They don’t know what’s at stake.”  
  
No. They didn’t. They didn’t know about the Unversed, the darkness, Vanitas, the Keyblade, the true reason for the fading stars, or any number of otherworldly ordeals. This wasn’t about Ven. This was about the big picture. He needed to remember that. He needed to stay on task…  
  
He’d just have to play it cool.  
 **  
**But as the days stretched into weeks, this proved easier said than done. The manual labor kept Sora’s body at bay, but Ven’s mind still wandered. Though the rumble of the engine showed signs of promise and Sora’s dad beamed at their handiwork, Ven looked to the sky. To the sea. To the shadows. But nothing changed. Gulls still trilled and flocked high overhead. The breeze still rustled the coconut trees. The sun still beat down, big and bright. The world was ending, and any day could be the last.  
  
Kairi plopped a visor down over Sora’s head, earning some snickers from Riku as he set two large sleeping bags on the docks near Sora’s home.  
  
“Ha. Man, that _so_ doesn’t work with your hair.”  
  
Ven pouted and adjusted the visor. He was about to retort when Kairi placed another visor on Riku’s head. Little smiling suns decorated the bill, and that in conjunction with Riku’s usually cool demeanor gave Ven a much-needed reason to laugh.  
  
Riku groaned. “Oh, sure, give him the visor with stars.”  
  
Patting his shoulder, Kairi beamed. “But you’re such a ray of sunshine, Riku!”  
  
“I…uh.” He huffed, crossing his arms. Just the slightest tint of pink claimed his cheeks. “Oh, forget it. That boat’s not gonna sail itself.”  
  
“Yeah, and it won’t pack itself either,” Kairi added. Just to prove her point, she wrapped her arms around a sack of harpoons and a single trident.  
  
Moving closer, Ven held out Sora’s arms. “Hey, need help, Kairi?”  
  
“Thanks, Sora, but I’m okay!” She wobbled a little as she crossed the jetty, but stashed the bag in the boat with the other assorted cargo.  
  
While Riku hauled a cooler over, he spent a few moments staring at the would-be weapons. “Man, I still can’t believe we’re packing _harpoons.”_ _  
__  
_“Would you prefer to fight the monsters with toy swords?”  
  
“…Well, no, but.” He paused, rubbing his forehead. “Look, when I think heroic weaponry, I think _real_ swords. Not old fishing gear.”  
  
Leaning in, Kairi poked his chest. “And do _you_ know any blacksmiths, Riku?”  
  
Oh geez. Ven shook Sora’s head. This wasn’t getting them anywhere. “Shouldn’t we make sure the boat’s working before we get too ahead of ourselves?”  
  
Riku and Kairi both paused. They shared a look and an awkward laugh before Kairi gave Riku a playful nudge. “C’mon, Captain. We can’t reach other worlds if the boat won’t start.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m getting there.” He swiveled around, and—  
  
Pfffft. Ven slapped a hand over Sora’s mouth to muffle a laugh, as Riku’s pants pocket protruded in a sharp, spiky fashion, with just a hint of yellow visible, topped with a tiny green leaf.  
  
A quick glance to the side, and he found Kairi biting her lower lip, with a tight, strained smile. Almost as if an explosion of giggles was about to burst from inside her.  
  
Riku blinked, then raised an eyebrow at the two of them. “Okay, what’s so funny?”  
  
“Uh—blobfish!” Kairi pressed her palms together, her voice slightly shaky. “I—I mean…have you _seen_ them?” Ven had to commend her restraint.  
  
Riku looked behind him, very much confused. “Is there one nearby?”  
  
Kairi stumbled, “N—no, but…just think about them! It’s an entire species having a midlife crisis!”  
  
Riku frowned, completely unaware that his star-shaped secret was out of the bag. “…Yeah, I guess they do look weird…” He didn’t press it, and he resumed picking up the rest of the goods.  
  
Once they’d loaded the last of their cargo, they all piled inside. Despite the weeks of hard work, however, Riku hesitated at the wheel. Ven was no mind-reader. Maybe it was worry. Maybe just the shock that they’d made it this far. In the end, Riku started the boat, the engines roared to life, and they blasted from the docks, toward the play island.  
  
In hindsight, it was fortunate that nobody remembered to moor the boat to the jetty.  
  
This was nothing like taking a rowboat. They blazed across the ocean’s surface, and though the speed hardly compared to Ven’s own Glider, it must’ve taken Riku and Kairi by surprise, given their yelps and buggy eyes. At first, the boat lurched, and Riku clung to the wheel to steady the vessel. But after a few seconds, a big, wild grin overtook his face. One that Kairi matched…initially. Before her face turned green.  
  
The boat coasted up to the docks seconds later. Thankfully, without any sudden crashes. No, the ‘crashes’ came in the form of Riku and Kairi stumbling out of the boat and losing their lunches in the shallows.  
  
Ven averted Sora’s eyes. Was the ride really that rough? Ven tilted Sora’s head and fidgeted in place. “You guys gonna be okay?”  
  
“Are you kidding?” Riku slapped one hand on his hip and flashed a thumbs up with the other. “That was _awesome._ Forget rafts and rowboats. This is how you travel in style!” He patted the boat’s bow, practically glowing as his chin literally glistened. Ew.  
  
“Just…maybe we should take it a little easier next time,” Kairi said in a shaky voice. “We won’t do much good in the outside world if we’re constantly—” She vomited again.  
  
‘Fighting seasickness,’ she was probably going to say. To say nothing of fighting the Unversed, or the robed man in the cave. And what about that door? After all these years, so many questions remained unanswered, and with their departure on the horizon, they’d likely stay that way.  
  
Ven gazed across the beach and inched toward the distant cave. He needed to pay the door at least one more visit. For closure, if nothing else. But with Riku and Kairi here and no doubt eager to celebrate… He looked back at them, and a light bulb lit up in his mind.  
  
Riku squinted. “Sora, I don’t like that look on your face.”  
  
“What? I was just thinking, since the boat’s working, and we’re taking off so soon…” And here he tried not to chuckle. “This might be our last time on this island for a long time, so…” He leaned in close and whispered, “If there’s anything you wanna say, now’s a good time to say it.”  
  
Kairi interjected, “Like, ‘Sora, you’re really bad at whispering?’”  
  
Sora’s face reddened and he stumbled back. “H—hey! I can be subtle.”  
  
Riku mumbled, “Yeah, subtle as a brick to the face.”  
  
“Still more subtle than _someone_ I know!” Ven stuck out Sora’s tongue. And here he was, just trying to offer encouragement. “Well, fine. I’ll go be subtle somewhere else. You two enjoy your _subtlety_ together!”  
  
As Ven turned to the cave, Riku and Kairi’s faces turned even redder than Sora’s had just a few moments prior. They looked away from each other, and Riku raised a shaking fist.  
  
“Sora, I swear—”  
  
But Ven darted off before Riku got another word in, leaving the two lovebirds to themselves.  
  
 **x.x.x**

Why did Riku hesitate? Dang it. If his feet would just _move,_ then he could chase after Sora. Tackle him into the sand! Give him the biggest, most relentless noogie in history.  
  
He breathed in through clenched teeth, cheeks burning. By now, Sora had already disappeared into the Secret Place. Still, nothing stopped him from barreling after and—  
  
A light touch to the shoulder made Riku jump. He turned on a heel, finding Kairi with a crooked, if sympathetic smile. "Hey, Riku. Wanna watch the sunset?”  
  
"Oh! Yeah. Heh. Was…just about to ask the same thing." Ugh. That lie was about as transparent as glass. So much for looking smooth. Still, he led the way, occasionally taking more glances at her before immediately looking away.  
  
They reached the end of the docks and sat side by side, watching the ever-rolling waves as the sky dipped into warmer hues.  
  
Riku set his hands on his thighs, taking a slow, steady breath. "So. Tomorrow's the big day."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"You, uh. Sure you're okay with this?"  
  
"Well…" Kairi leaned back, pressing her palms against the planks. "Honestly, I'm happy here. I know, deep down, that this isn't where I came from. But, this island's my home."  
  
Riku ducked his head. Looked the other way. Kairi continued.  
  
"But…I can't just pretend that everything's gonna be fine. I know I must've come here for a reason. And the fading stars, that shadowy creep, the weird dream…I know there has to be a bigger picture at play. There _are_ other worlds out there, and ours—"  
  
"Is just a piece of something much greater," Riku finished, finally looking back at her. "Just wanted to check. Don't want this to be just about what I want, you know. Your feelings are just as important."  
  
"And I appreciate that, Riku." She…scooted closer. Riku gulped, took another deep breath. "But you've been looking after me and Sora for years now. Don't you think it's time you did something for you?"  
  
He tensed, back bent, shoulders hunched, fingers digging into his palms. It was as if their surroundings had turned pitch-black and a spotlight shone upon him. As if thousands of prying eyes stared. Waiting. Watching. Expecting _something_.  
  
"But…what I want isn't just about me." There. It was a start. Maybe he just needed to power through it. Rip off the bandage. "'Cause the thing is, once we set sail, there's no telling what'll happen. Everything out there's just one big question mark. Could be smooth sailing, or we could hit restless waters, just like Sora’s dad said."  
  
And…shoot. How was he supposed to segue into a confession? This was a start, but what if he stumbled over his words? What if he said something stupid and botched the whole thing? Gah! It was so. Stupidly simple on paper. He just needed to ask her to share a fruit. Be honest with his feelings, and—  
  
“Remember that sailboat to nowhere?” Kairi asked, a smile creeping over her.  
  
Riku’s heart skipped. He absolutely remembered. His old fantasy of escaping the islands to see the worlds beyond. The story he’d told in Sora’s kitchen all those months ago. Kairi pulling a paopu on him as a joke…  
  
He swallowed, but forced himself to smile casually. “Yeah. Hard to believe it’s finally coming true.”  
  
She leaned in just a little closer. “Is it everything you dreamed it’d be?”  
  
He nodded, heart racing. “Almost.” Now he just needed to—  
  
Kairi poked his leg, and he nearly squeaked. "So, is that why your pocket's all…"  
  
His. Pocket.  
  
Riku slowly looked down, and…shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot! It was all stretched from the paopu's points. Just a little bit of yellow poking out. Gah! How could he have been so _stupid?_ He should've kept one of the backpacks on hand. Grabbed a jacket or _something_ to hide it in. Great. And now what? He probably looked like a total moron right about now. No way would she—  
  
Kairi clamped a hand down on his upper arm, and his entire body locked up. Eyes wide. Teeth clenched. Heart fluttering at a million miles an hour.  
  
"Riku, it's okay." Wait, did she just say…? "Look, I'm sure you just want to impress me, but you don't have to make this big and showy. I've kinda known for a while." She glanced aside and mumbled, “Not to mention I _kinda_ already confessed in Sora’s kitchen…”  
  
"I…and…" Okay. Not a bad start at least, but that still begged a question. "You're not…mad?"  
  
She looked him straight in the eye. This only intensified the twisting, fluttering, bubbly sensation overtaking him from within.  
  
"Mad? Because a cute, sweet guy has a crush on me?"  
  
"C—cute…?" Not cool, handsome, or smooth? Gah. Yep. He was doomed. Totally doomed.  
  
She must've found his reaction amusing, because a short burst of giggles followed. " _Yes,_ Riku. What you're doing right now? It's adorable. And…kinda dorky."  
  
Annnd now he was dorky now, too. Terrific. Burying his face in his hands, Riku groaned. So much for being smooth and charismatic. So much for sweeping her off her feet.  
  
"But," Kairi continued, "that's okay, too. Seriously, Riku. I know you try to look too cool for school, but you don't have to prove anything to me."  
  
"I…huh?" He slowly pried his face from his hands. "Wait, so. This is…fine?"  
  
She snorted, and it was clear by the way her lips pressed tightly together that she was holding back another laugh. "Yes, you big doof. It's fine. More than fine, actually."  
  
"Oh." So. Sora was right all along, and Riku just became an even bigger doofus. Well, at least some of those metaphorical butterflies had fluttered away. The tension started rolling down from his shoulders, and he dug into that stretched-out pocket. Grabbed the paopu. "Man. Now I feel pretty stupid. I mean, I had this whole confession all mapped out in my head."  
  
"Well, nobody said you can't say it anyway. I just figured a little nudge might help."  
  
"Right…" And, truth be told, it did. Just knowing she was _okay_ removed a hefty weight off his back. He finally met her gaze again, fidgeting with the fruit as he searched for the right words. "It's just…Kairi, you're one of the strongest people I know. And I'm not just saying that because you curb stomped me in our last match." He rubbed his back, where she'd landed a particularly sharp whack. "But you came here from another _world._ You probably lost friends, family, a whole life…and you pushed through it. Came out on top."  
  
"Oh." Her cheeks reddened, and she averted her gaze, tittering. "I mean…it helps that I had so many great people to show me the way."  
  
"Pff. Yeah, but you're the one who took that stupid alien insult and made it a weapon! And you were, what? Five when it happened?" He raised the paopu, grinning. "Face it, you've always had guts. And to be honest, I think we'd both be lost without you."  
  
"Hmm…true. You two _are_ a couple of boneheads, after all."  
  
Lowering the fruit, Riku blew a small sigh. "Yeah. And…that's the thing. Since everything's so unclear, I just… Sure, the paopu legend's just that. A legend. But, if there's even a grain of truth to it, then…I want our destinies intertwined. I _want_ to be a part of your life, no matter what."  
  
Quiet at first, Kairi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her smile took a turn for the sheepish. Had the tables turned? Heh. Then, maybe she was just a better actor than he was.  
  
But she shifted. Turned toward him, then finally said, "So, what're we waiting for?"  
  
"For me to stop being a nervous wreck, I guess. But…no time like the present, right?"  
  
So, he took the paopu in both hands. Split it down the middle. The juices trickled down. His gloves would probably get all sticky from this, but at this point, who cared? This was it. It was _real._ And when he handed Kairi her piece of the paopu, she gave him a grin so huge it rivaled Sora's, and—  
  
Kissed his cheek.  
  
That.  
  
Well.  
  
Right. Kisses were. Part of the whole. Relationship-type…thing.  
  
And he. Probably looked like an idiot again, so he squeezed his eyes shut and took a bite from that stinking fruit.  
  
Except the juices were just… _sweet._ Too sweet. And so tangy his entire face crinkled up like a prune, and Kairi burst into another laughing fit after swallowing her first bite. But rather than give her the satisfaction of seeing him look like an even bigger dolt, he took another bite. A bigger bite!  
  
The overwhelming sweetness _intensified_ with that second bite. His face grew tighter with each subsequent gulp, while Kairi patted his shoulder.  
  
"Didn't think this one through?"  
  
"No. It's fine! I just…didn't think it'd be _this_ ripe. Sheesh." But the more he nibbled, the more his tastebuds adjusted. A surge of warmth swelled inside him, and, taking a risk, he slung an arm around her middle. "So…uh. What now?"  
  
"Hmm…" She—oh, shoot. She. Put her head on his shoulder. "Let's just enjoy ourselves. We can worry about the details later."  
  
"Right. That… Yeah. Sounds good, heh…"  
  
Time slipped by. Was it hours? Seconds? Somewhere in-between? …Wait, those were called _minutes_. Either way, the reds and oranges soon dipped into darker shades. Only the faintest glimmers of sunlight remained on the horizon.  
  
And Sora still hadn’t come back yet.  
  
As much as Riku wanted to stay in place, to lap up the romantic atmosphere and enjoy this rare moment of true happiness…he couldn’t. Not on a clear conscience. But Kairi must’ve caught on, because she pulled away. Took his hand. Her brief wince reminded him that his glove was still slicked in paopu juice, and he wanted to punch himself for failing at basic hand-holding. But Kairi shocked him. She gave his slimy hand a squeeze anyway, the glove squelching awkwardly, as they rose from the dock.  
  
She looked to the cave, and Riku nodded. Nothing more needed to be said. He still wiped his other glove on his pants, though.  
  
 **x.x.x**  
  
Time was running out. That’s what Ven kept telling himself as he barreled away from his friends. From the afterglow of their seafaring triumph. From the beacon of hope that they’d pull through…  
  
Because for as joyous as the occasion was, for as eager as Ven was to travel the worlds again…  
  
 _And, despite your efforts, you are naïve to the very thing that threatens the worlds. You have squandered precious time, and now it is too late._ _  
__  
_He couldn’t fail again.  
  
Ven tore past the years upon years of chalk drawings dotting the cavern walls. They became a white blur, details lost within the storm clouding his mind. It didn’t matter. Not now. This wasn’t a time to reminisce! It was a time for answers. His last chance to draw Wayward Wind before that mysterious door and…  
  
Ven skidded to a stop. His heart dropped to the pit of Sora’s stomach. As he reached the door, the fire blazing within him snuffed out.

**L I A R**

Letters burned black into the door’s surface. Jagged. Threatening. Mocking. Just like… He could hear the voice of…  
  
Ven fell to his knees, pounding the cave floor. As if that would somehow make things better. It didn’t. 

He looked up. Glared through teary eyes at the message. He should’ve _known_ something like this would happen. Wakka’s ghost story should’ve been all the warning he needed, and still—!  
  
Embers sparked at Sora’s fingertips. It’d be so, _so_ easy to burn that message away. To leave a black smear in its place…  
  
But what would it change? He’d still be stuck in Sora’s body. He’d still be living a lie.  
  
And that was the worst part. The message was _right._ Ven was a liar. No amount of fake smiles and pretend optimism would change that.

Ven had come here for answers. To unlock the door. To do something, _anything_ to prove that cryptic freakshow wrong…  
  
But all he could do was stare. Stare at the message that spoke the truths he was too scared to confront.  
  
He stayed there, on his knees. Petrified. Silent. He just couldn’t look away, even as the minutes dragged on.  
  
And then…thundering. Heavy footsteps, rushing closer. Voices called out.  
  
“Sora!”  
  
And before Ven knew it, Riku and Kairi slid to his side, each of them grabbing a shoulder.  
  
He couldn’t meet their eyes.  
  
Riku tightened his grip. “Sora, what’s going on? Why are you…?”  
  
“Riku.” Kairi pointed to the door, and Ven grimaced.  
  
Even though they’d never connect the dots. Never learn the truth. Not yet. But Ven knew this obscure message was only the beginning.  
  
“What the hell?” Riku rose to his feet. “What is this? Some kinda prank?” Here it was. The _beginning_ of the end. The ignorance and denial. “Sora, is this what’s got you all worked up?”  
  
Ven…nodded. He couldn’t muster any words.  
  
Riku sighed. “Hey. Look, I don’t know what jerk decided to torch this door, but don’t worry about it. It’s probably just some idiot who got hyped up after Wakka’s ghost story.”  
  
What a convenient delusion. But it wouldn’t last. Not when Ven knew there was so much more to come. The truth wouldn’t die on this door.  
  
Riku observed further, “Just look at how old those scorch-marks are. Couple months, by the look of it. Meaning one of Wakka’s critics probably got overzealous. …And vandalized our cave because of it.”  
  
One look at Kairi, one peek at her soft, sympathetic expression left Ven choking on guilt.  
  
“Well, whatever it is, it still scared him, Riku. I know you’re just trying to cheer him up, but if Sora’s upset, then it doesn’t matter _what_ started it.”  
  
“I…” Ven shut Sora’s eyes, wiping away the tears. “Sorry. It’s just… It’s been a while, and I still can’t stop thinking about that creep. The ‘boogeyman,’ or whatever he is. Like he could just walk through that door any moment.”  
  
“Sora.” Riku massaged his brow, sighing through his nose. “Look, isn’t that why we’re doing this?”  
  
“No, it’s not just…” How to put this. “What if we’re already too late? What if by the time we do set sail, this world falls apart?”  
  
“Then, we’ll have to stop it ourselves.” Riku raised a fist, smirking despite the circumstances. “But that’s _if_ , Sora. And I know I’m the last guy who should be saying this, given my track record, but we can’t just assume the worst is gonna pass. Otherwise, what point is there in trying anything?”  
  
…Wow. That confidence in his voice…the confession must’ve gone well. Ven forced a slight smile. In another life, another time, Ven might’ve been the one imparting that advice. Riku was right, of course. And besides, Ven was the oldest. The most experienced. This wasn’t the time for him to waffle and waver. Somebody had to stay strong so they could weather the inevitable storm.  
  
Even if that meant they’d learn the truth.  
  
But maybe they deserved to know. On _his_ terms. Not this vandal’s. Not the boogeyman’s. He’d just have to play this right, be smart about how much he told them at a time. Some scratches on a door didn’t have to be the end of their friendship.  
  
Slowly, Ven pushed himself back on Sora’s feet. He dusted off his clothes, glanced to the door, and _breathed_.  
  
Time to test the waters.  
  
“…Riku, do you ever resent me?”  
  
This earned wide-eyed stares from him and Kairi before Riku leaned closer, hands on his hips.  
  
“What the heck, Sora? Why would you even say that?”  
  
“Because…” He paused, longer than intended. “I’m…I’m not who I used to be.”  
  
“Sora…” Riku’s voice softened. “Look, you couldn’t help that you got amnesia. And besides, that was _ten years_ ago. Sure, it sucks that you can’t remember the day we met, or our early years playing together, but we’ve more than made up for that lost time.”  
  
Kairi moved closer. “And I never knew you before the amnesia, so I definitely don’t resent you. And why should I? You can’t help what happened to you.”  
  
Ven snickered under his breath. The things they didn’t know. If there was ever a time to come clean, this was it.  
  
But he couldn’t. The words just wouldn’t form.  
  
All he could manage was a strained “Thanks…” It wasn’t fair to them. Why did he have to be such a coward? Ven looked down at Sora’s hands. The urge to incinerate that message burned in the door reared its head once more…  
  
This was it. To hell with stretching this out. He needed to just get it over with. Reveal who he really was, show them his power, tell them everything he knew about Vanitas and the Unversed. And he’d start by burning this vandalized door.  
  
But both Riku and Kairi pulled him into a hug before he could act on it, and Sora’s whole body went limp at the contact.  
  
The tears returned anew.  
  
Kairi patted Sora’s head. “Hey. Tell you what. Why don’t we all stay at your place tonight? Would that make you feel better?”  
  
“I…yeah.” It would. At least then, if anything happened, if that message meant anything, they’d be close. He could protect them. Tell them the truth before the worst came to pass. “But, uh. Only if it’s not too much trouble.”  
  
“Please,” said Riku. “What’s a little trouble between best friends? Besides, this’ll be our last night on this island. Might as well make it count.”  
  
Right again. Ven finally leaned into the hug. Finally reciprocated. “Okay. But we better hurry, or we’ll be cutting it way too close to curfew.”  
  
 **x.x.x**  
  
And he couldn't take chances. Better to keep his friends close, where he could protect them, than to risk the forces of darkness striking them at their most vulnerable. For all Sora’s parents knew, this last-minute sleepover was just a spontaneous get-together. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Another lie on top of years of pretending. They deserved better. They deserved the truth. And, tonight, he’d finally give it to them.  
  
Ven shut Sora's eyes as he climbed the stairs. Shook his head. He could…leave Sora’s parents a message. A letter to explain why they’d left. But he couldn't bear to tell them outright. Not now, on top of all the other insecurities and fears swimming through his mind.  
  
He reached for the door and nudged it open, ready to tidy up before Riku and Kairi arrived. They’d gone back to their homes to pack what they needed for the sleepover.  
  
But, as Sora stepped inside and reached for the light switch, something flew his way. Smacked him in the face. He flinched, then looked down to find…  
  
A comic book at his feet. And, when he looked up, the whole world shattered.  
  
Across the darkened room, his broken-mirror image reclined at the edge of the bed. Ribbed, black-and-burgundy armor encased his body. His mask melted away, revealing a mess of black, spiky hair identical to Sora's. His golden eyes gleamed in the dark, and he cracked a toothy smirk, like a predator savoring the killing strike.  
  
And all Ven could do was stare as Vanitas looked his way.  
  
“Hello, Ventus.”  
  
 **_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the last little sliver of paradise for these kids. :') Honestly, for me, writing the RiKai confession was probably the highlight here and one of the few things that remained (mostly) unchanged from the first draft! It may seem weird to have them get together so early. After all, any ships in canon KH have been extremely slow burn and more implied than direct.
> 
> Also, Antipode's RiKai has been VERY slow to develop and while that is gonna culminate fairly soon, I wanted to try something different here and tackle a story where a ship's started sailing before the real adventure begins. I feel like it's not something that gets explored as much. :o


	8. Lights Out

No.  
  
No, no, no, no. This couldn't…it wasn't real. It had to be a joke! A sick nightmare…  
  
Ven blinked. Turned on the lights. Vanitas remained. His grin only grew. His eyes never left Ven for a second.  
  
Ven should've known. It was all just a matter of time. _Months_ had passed since Wakka’s story. The sightings had occurred for over a decade. By all accounts, Vanitas should’ve struck much sooner.  
  
Suddenly, that **L I A R** message made so much more sense.  
  
Ven tried to snap back, but the most he mustered was a weak sound from the back of Sora's throat. In lieu of words, he swept Sora's arm out. Drew Wayward Wind. The wild cackling that followed made Ven's eye twitch. Except, no. It wasn't Ven's eye. It was Sora's, and he needed to _stay focused._  
  
"Aw, Ventus. I missed you, too." His voice was bubbly. Sugar-coated. _Insulting._   
  
Ven clamped Sora's jaw shut. Swallowed hard. Too much noise, and he'd attract unwanted attention. He. Needed. To stay. Calm. Even though his heart hammered faster and faster with each second spent staring at his other half. Even though Sora's hands quivered against his will and every muscle in his body tensed and twinged.  
  
Miraculously, Ven managed to keep a steady tone as he spoke. "What're you doing here?"  
  
Vanitas shrugged, his smirk unwavering. "Can't a guy visit his favorite idiot?"  
  
"Shut up!" Ven raised Wayward Wind. Drew it close to his chest, poised to strike at a moment’s notice. "I already destroyed the χ-blade. How are you still alive?!”

That smirk twitched just a little, only for a softer snicker to follow. Despite Ven's approach, Vanitas remained glued to the bed. "Turning on the _night light_ doesn't make the shadows go away. It just makes us hungrier." He placed a hand over his chest. "I had just enough scraps of resentment to stick around the Graveyard for a while. But I was weak. Empty. _Incomplete._ "   
  
The emphasis on that last word made Ven shudder. His grip on his Keyblade loosened, only to lock back up again. Before he could respond, Vanitas continued, all while flopping on his side and propping his cheek up with one hand.   
  
"Now, imagine my surprise when I find you here, a parasite in that pipsqueak's body. Playing house with those wannabe wielders when you _could_ be saving worlds."   
  
Again, Sora's hand trembled. Vanitas plunged a verbal knife into Ven's heart. Thrust it, twisted it deep, deep down. Savoring the kill with slow, relaxed breaths. He patted Sora's pillow, continued staring, and Ven couldn't find the strength to look away, but—   
  
Wait a sec.   
  
Sora's back arched, and his eyes widened in realization. "What do you mean by 'wannabe wielders'?"   
  
Vanitas cocked an eyebrow. "Wow. All these years later, and you're _still_ slow on the uptake. Well, that's fine. Makes my job a whole lot easier."   
  
Sparks danced around Wayward Wind's tip. This was risky. Such cramped quarters left little room to fight, but what was worse? A bit of property damage, or letting Vanitas get away? Letting him endanger Sora’s family, his friends?   
  
Ven had been waiting. Training for this very moment. And Vanitas’ guard was down.   
  
Ven _shot_ across the floor, dived at Vanitas, thrust his Keyblade at his chest, and—   
  
_CLANG!_ _  
_ _  
_ Wayward Wind was caught in the teeth of Void Gear. Vanitas was already on his feet, trudging forward, his free hand glowing with bright, amethyst flames. "Careful, Ventus. Get too crazy, and _Mommy_ and _Daddy_ might catch on."   
  
Ven’s eyes popped wide-open. His heart froze. If he kept this up, he risked not only destroying the room, but setting the whole house ablaze. And what then? He could douse the flames with Blizzaga, but only if Vanitas let him. And he controlled the Unversed. With just a snap of his fingers, he could summon an entire army and flatten the burning house without a second thought.   
  
Ven remembered Wakka’s story, and it nauseated him to think that Vanitas _would’ve_ destroyed everything two years ago if things had gone just slightly differently.   
  
Vanitas had him cornered. Restrained without any ropes or chains. And if they did fight, what then? Would it forge the χ-blade all over again? And what would that do to Sora? What would that mean for his family? The island? The worlds?   
  
Ven could only stare his counterpart down. He held his position, but made no retaliation. Though he tried to retain his glare, tried to maintain a strong façade, his lips twitched. His hands quivered.   
  
Eventually, Vanitas snapped his flaming palm shut. Then, just as Ven’s guard cracked, Vanitas struck out, knocking Wayward Wind from Ven’s clutches and sending it hurtling through the air. It sliced clean through the rope suspending the model ship before lodging itself in the ceiling. There it remained as Vanitas leaned in close. Too close. Ven backed away. Vanitas followed.   
  
And then Ven backed right into the wall, startling him with a panicked gasp. Worse yet, Vanitas closed in, plopping a hand down on Sora’s head and ruffling his hair. Like Terra and Aqua used to.   
  
A sickening nausea bubbled at the pit of Sora’s stomach.   
  
In retaliation, Ven swung a fist at Vanitas’ cheek, only for the helmet to reform, and Ven yelped at the pain as his knuckles smashed into solid glass.   
  
"Wow. That's all, huh? Man, what a _waste._ I bet Terra and Aqua would be _so_ disappointed." He released his hold on Ven and sauntered past him. Only then did Ven recall his Keyblade.   
  
But Vanitas watched him over his shoulder, as if daring Ven to strike again. He lazily pointed a finger gun at the ceiling, forming another tiny flame.   
  
A taunt. A challenge.   
  
Ven was petrified. Silent. He’d turn to the door, if that didn’t risk tearing his eyes off the blatant threat in the room. But, as it was, one look away risked losing sight of Vanitas. And losing sight of Vanitas…   
  
Was it already too late?   
  
Would they even make it until morning?   
  
Vanitas shook his head. "You’ve got a nice place, a sweet family. Think they’ll still be here when you come back?" The dark flame on his fingertip intensified.   
  
Ven wanted to scream. Wanted more than anything to strike him down. And yet…Sora's body remained petrified. Vanitas' words dug into his entire being like razor-sharp talons. Because, when it all came down to it…   
  
This whole island was Vanitas’ hostage. The Unversed had been on standby for ten long years, poised to strike at any moment. If Ven left the island, who would protect it?   
  
Outside the room, Ven heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He thrust his arm toward the door, slamming it shut with a wind spell, and used his Keyblade to lock it tight. He could tell by the pause that this caught Sora’s mother off-guard, but she called seconds later, "Sora, sweetie! Your friends are here!"   
  
Ven remained petrified against the wall. Vanitas chuckled and whispered, "That's right, _Sora._ Better hurry up, or your _playmates_ might get suspicious."   
  
Ven grunted. Words failed again. The whole world seemed to be cracking again. Crumbling. Tilting. On the brink of collapse.   
  
He half-expected Vanitas to walk over. Open the door. Wander downstairs and greet Riku and Kairi before striking them down before his eyes.   
  
But as soon as Ven blinked, Vanitas was gone. All that remained were tiny slivers of shadow, fading into the air.   
  
Riku called this time, "Sora? Are you alright?"   
  
Shoot! Ven spun around. Rushed to the door. "One sec, Riku! Just gotta…make the bed."   
  
It wasn't a total lie. Vanitas did just make himself at home, so Ven scrambled back to the bedside, smoothing the blankets. He took another glance around for any signs of red eyes. When none appeared, he bolted back to the door, nearly tripping over the fallen model ship.   
  
He opened the door to the sight of Riku and Kairi giving him puzzled looks, nearly dropping their backpacks that stored their change of clothes and toiletries for the sleepover. Riku said, "Sheesh. Did you seriously wait 'til the last minute?"   
  
"Oh! Well…" Ven straightened his posture, forcing Sora’s lips into a stiff, uncomfortable smile. "I guess I kinda got…sidetracked. Y'know, big day tomorrow. Last-minute jitters." No, that was stupid. He should’ve warned them. Should’ve mentioned the danger…   
  
He looked around the room and found no sign of Vanitas, but Kairi wandered over to the now-shattered model boat and placed her backpack on the desk’s chair, while Riku placed his by the bed and eyeballed the gash in the ceiling.   
  
“…You sure that’s all it was?”   
  
No. It wasn’t. And maybe it was better to warn them now. Taking a deep breath, Ven prepared to spill his guts.   
  
But movement from the corner of his eye dragged his focus to the window, where a black, feathered form hovered outside. An Archraven. Its gleaming-red eyes narrowed in a silent warning. Or a dare.   
  
And once again, Ven found himself paralyzed, at least until Kairi stepped in front of him. “Sora, c’mon. Talk to us!”   
  
“It’s…” Ven leaned past her. This only made Kairi and Riku both turn to the window, but the Archraven was gone.   
  
So, Ven slumped and waved his hand. “Sorry. I saw a bat and freaked. No biggie.”   
  
Riku narrowed his eyes, staring him down. He raised an index finger, looking between Ven and the conveniently open window. Then he set his sights on the broken boat.   
  
“Was this bat some kind of art critic?” He pointed up at the gash. “And how’d it do _that?_ ”   
  
Ven shrugged. “It had some sharp-lookin’ teeth.”   
  
Kairi looked more than a little worried. “Well, now that it’s out of the room…” She marched right over to the open window, slammed it shut, and locked it. Something must’ve occurred to her that changed the locked window from a security measure to a reawakened fear. “Wait, it’s _gone_ now, right?”   
  
A sweet, tangy smell wafted up the stairs, and Sora's stomach rumbled. Seconds later, Sora’s mom called, “Okay, kids! Dinner’s ready!”   
  
Ven and Riku started for the door. Kairi called, more alarmed now, “Sora. It’s _gone_ , right? Right?!”   
  
The ‘bat’ made for one heck of a conversation-starter at the dinner table. Ven told the lie more gracefully this time as they chowed through pineapple salsa, salmon, and meatballs drenched in pineapple and barbeque sauce. As Ven shoveled the food down—and geez, it only hit him then how much he'd neglected his appetite—Sora's mom and dad chatted with Riku and Kairi.   
  
"So, boat’s up and raring to go?" said Sora's father, sipping a glass of wine.   
  
Kairi nodded. "It made it to the play island, anyway. Now all we have to do is give it a proper test. Maybe a little round trip around the nearby islets in the morning.”   
  
“Good call. Just remember to take it easy. And whatever you do, _don’t_ forget your life jackets. Or your life preservers. Remember to keep an eye on the gas, and—”   
  
“ _Don’t_ stay out too long,” Sora’s mom finished. “I know this boat’s a new and exciting thing for you, but if you go out too far, you could get lost at sea! And then what’ll your parents think?”   
  
Leaning over the table, Kairi steepled her fingers and said with a bright smile, “Hey, don’t worry. If a sea monster attacks, we’ll keep Sora safe.”   
  
Nobody laughed like Kairi must’ve expected. Sora’s dad replied, “There’s a reason my company won’t let us go fishing after dark now. Too many wrecked ships at night, and lots of unexplainable sightings. I’ve heard the term ‘sea monsters’ thrown around more than once.”   
  
Ven nearly choked on a meatball, only now considering that the Unversed could’ve dwelled in far more than the island itself. But he stopped, chewed a bit more, then took a great big gulp. Sora’s eyes darted around the dining room, but he caught no signs of the Unversed or Vanitas. Every plate, every doily, every picture on the wall remained still. Undisturbed. But Riku and Kairi appeared just as shocked as he was. It was likely that neither of them had considered the possibility of ‘sea monsters’ either.   
  
“Well…that’s why it’s just a day trip!” Kairi said, her voice shaky.   
  
“And that’s all it should be,” said Sora’s dad. “You kids were lucky to get off with a warning after the party, but law enforcement isn’t kind to repeat offenders. Rules of curfew apply to boats just as much as pedestrians.”   
  
Meaning they’d have to leave the island well before nightfall so they’d have a head-start against the police boats.   
  
…If they left at all. Was this even the right move anymore, after Vanitas all but threatened to destroy the island if Ven ever left?   
  
Ven opened Sora’s mouth and hoped the half-veiled warning would be clear enough to his friends. “Maybe we should…y’know, wait a week before sailing too far? Just to be safe?”   
  
Riku eyed him incredulously. “What, don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet.”   
  
Ven huffed and skewered a meatball with his fork. He waved it around, half-tempted to launch it at Riku's face. "Says the guy who took a billion years to ask Kairi out!"   
  
Riku coughed up his food, then hastily grabbed a napkin and tidied it up. His eyes were wide as saucers at first, which only prompted three very sly smiles from Kairi and Sora's parents.   
  
Sora's dad chuckled, setting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Hey, no shame here! I got so many jitters that she got fed up and bit the bullet herself."   
  
"See, I was _this_ close to doing that." Kairi pressed her index finger and thumb together. "But I could tell he was working up to it, sooo…"   
  
Riku grumbled, giving Ven another glare. Sora's mom chimed in moments later. "You know, I'd call this is karma for you teasing my sweet little ray of sunshine… But, honestly, we're happy for you! Isn't that right, Sora?"   
  
Ven smirked. "'Course I am! Besides, there's nothing wrong with being a dork, Riku. You should—"   
  
Grumbling, Riku flicked a meatball right at Sora's cheek. "Don't push it."   
  
"Really, Riku?" Kairi shook her head. "Don't you think we're a bit old for food fights? Besides, Sora's mom went to all this trouble to—"   
  
Knock a meatball right at Riku's nose. "Oh, I don't know about that."   
  
Sora's father, meanwhile, threw up his hands. "But, honey, we just changed the tablecloth! And besides, some of us would like to actually enjoy your cookin'."   
  
His remark coaxed some laughter out of Ven for the first time all evening. Must've been contagious, too, as the others joined in. From there, the rest of dinner passed without a hitch and without any more meatball cannon fire.   
  
Dinner was finished, dishes were rinsed, and the kids headed upstairs to stargaze. Only Kairi lagged behind. “Hey, you two go on ahead.”   
  
Ven paused. “Hm? What’s up?”   
  
Kairi jutted a thumb toward the downstairs hall. “Nature calls.”   
  
“Oh—”   
  
“It’s calling, ‘Girl, you drank too much! Get peeing already!’”   
  
Ven did not ask what, exactly, nature had called for, and so he slapped a hand over his mouth to block an explosive chortle as Riku rolled his eyes. He even heard Sora’s parents laughing in the kitchen.   
  
And so Ven and Riku ascended the stairs, passed through the attic, and parked themselves on the roof. It was their last chance to really look at the town before they set sail the next day.   
  
“Alright, Sora. Why the cold feet?”   
  
The question surprised him. “It’s just…well, you heard my dad. There’s a million things that can go wrong, some of those monsters live out at sea… I just wanna make sure we’re _really_ ready for this.”   
  
The stars shimmered and sparkled, even though their numbers had dwindled over the past decade, leaving gaps and holes across the celestial tapestry. Down below, the windows of the scattered cottages shone with a warm, yellow glow. The palm trees swayed lightly as a breeze swept through the air. Almost as if Vanitas' intrusion earlier had been nothing but a waking nightmare.   
  
One that Riku assuaged, however slightly. “Fine. We’ll wait. A few days, maybe a week. No way I want all our hard work going to waste ‘cause we chickened out.”   
  
Sighing softly, Ven flopped onto Sora's back on the roof and cushioned his head with his arms. “Yeah. Same here.”   
  
“And you’ve been on-edge lately. Not like usual. More like when you first got the amnesia.”   
  
The observation stung far more than it would’ve thirty minutes ago.   
  
_Now, imagine my surprise when I find you here, a parasite in that pipsqueak's body. Playing house with those wannabe wielders when you_ **_could_ ** _be saving worlds._   
  
Ven grimaced, holding back tears. “That obvious, huh?”   
  
“That ‘bat’ in your room might’ve fooled your folks, but come _on,_ Sora. I’m not stupid.”   
  
No. He wasn’t. He knew ‘Sora’ better than anyone, and Ven wanted so badly for him to know more. He already nearly spilled the beans back in the cave. And, now that Vanitas really was back, now that the danger was closer to home than ever—   
  
“Beverages ahoy, ye landlubbers!”   
  
That was the last thing they expected Kairi to greet them with. But, sure enough, there she was at the roof window, a soda can in each hand and one tucked horizontally under her chin. It didn’t look very comfortable.   
  
Ven and Riku couldn’t help but smile as Kairi handed them each a drink. Riku asked amusedly, “First a dirty cop and now a pirate? Since when did you become a career criminal?”   
  
Kairi removed the third soda from under her chin and cracked it open. “Ever since I plundered yer heart—” The brown cola exploded from the new opening, blasting her with a torrent of murky, carbonated water and high fructose corn syrup. The violent burst settled into a fizzy squirt, leaving Kairi a confused mess. She said seconds later, “Oh yeah…I dropped that one on the way up…”   
  
Riku shook his head and swung his legs back inside. “Here,” he said as he handed Kairi his can. “I know where the stash is.” With that, he left for the stairs and vanished from sight. “Oh yeah! Sora’s brooding again!”   
  
“Am not!”   
  
Too late. Kairi gave him that look that always meant she was gonna yoink him right out of his angst whether he wanted her to or not. But first, “Turn around,” she said as she placed her soda on the desk and reached for her sleepover backpack.   
  
Ven turned around as ordered, sipping his soda in glum anticipation of the imminent lecture.   
  
“Are you really having second thoughts?”   
  
Ven tucked Sora’s knees into his chest and mumbled, “Yeah.”   
  
Kairi sighed. “This shouldn’t be surprising. Riku and I have always had to force you to have fun. The blackout in kindergarten, Tidus’ party…”   
  
“I’m just trying to be—”   
  
“Cautious. I know. We’ve heard it before.”   
  
“And I was always _right_.” Ven surprised himself with the assertion, but leaned into it before he could backpedal. “If you’d just listened to me, we wouldn’t have gotten suspended in _kindergarten_ or arrested for sneaking out last month. It’s a miracle we’re still alive.”   
  
Kairi finally joined him on the roof, changed into her new shirt and being careful not to spill her new drink. Ven didn’t shrink back, but his heart sank when he saw her silent glare. It amazed him that this girl who was a good ten years or more younger could intimidate him as much as she did. She’d really matured this past year. Almost like Aqua had reincarnated just so she could scold him again.   
  
“There’s more to it than this, isn’t there?”   
  
Sora’s eyes widened. First Riku saw right through Ven, and now Kairi? They’d teased him before for not being as subtle as he thought, and now he wished he’d listened.   
  
The sounds of an engine starting stole his attention. He looked frantically to the driveway and saw Sora’s parents reversing into the street. The sun was nearly set, and with Vanitas’ threat still so fresh in his mind…   
  
He jolted from his back to his knees, startling Kairi as he readied himself to jump off the roof. “What’re they doing?” he asked breathlessly. “It’s almost dark!”   
  
Kairi clenched a hand around Sora’s forearm, yanking him back before he could leap. “Sora, what’s with you?!” The anger she’d displayed only seconds before was now intensified by palpable terror. “They’re just going to get some groceries! They told me before they left. Just…jeez, what is _wrong_ with you?!”   
  
Too late. Sora’s parents drove away. The first street lights finally clicked to life.   
  
_Turning on the_ **_night light_ ** _doesn't make the shadows go away. It just makes us hungrier._   
  
The car turned around the corner and vanished from sight.   
  
Ven’s heart sank like a rock.   
  
But Kairi was right to be angry. When the moment passed, even he had to admit he was acting reckless. Shortsighted. Stubborn and far too secretive.   
  
How was he supposed to keep them safe if he left them in the dark?   
  
Ven wilted, head hanging. He had to say _something._ _  
_ _  
_ “…You’re right.” It was a start, anyway. “You both were. It…wasn’t a bat that came in. It was a _monster._ Maybe the biggest monster of them all.”   
  
His words squeezed a small gasp out of Kairi. Her glare softened, if only slightly. “You mean—”   
  
Ven looked around, just in case that Archraven or any other Unversed lurked nearby. He saw nothing. So, taking a deep breath, he told as much of the truth as he could. “Do you remember Wakka’s ghost story?”   
  
**x.x.x**

  
A quick flip of the light switch illuminated Sora’s garage. Not that there was much to see beyond a trash can, a recycle bin, some surfboards, and fishing gear. And, of course, the big old refrigerator in the back.   
  
Riku opened the fridge door, searching for a replacement soda. They were almost out, but there were a few left. He reached for his preferred flavor.   
  
And halted as something moved in the corner of his eye. He spun towards the side door and froze in alarm when he saw what was on the other side of its built-in window.   
  
The hunched form. The weathered, brown robe. The impenetrable darkness beneath the drooping hood. The so-called ‘boogeyman.’   
  
And he was here. At Sora’s home…   
  
They’d already had a close call back in the cave, but here, it wasn’t just Sora and Kairi’s lives in danger. Sora’s parents, the whole town—and who even knew what this freak was capable of?   
  
This wasn’t a job for the cops, or for the adults. This _monster_ was beyond all of them. But Riku had something special. Something only he could do…   
  
_So long as you have the makings…_ _  
_ _  
_ His mind wound back, to the stained-glass battlefield of his dreams. To the armored figure charging, Key raised.   
  
_Then through this simple act of taking…_ _  
_ _  
_ A dream alone was inconsequential. A shared dream? Suspicious. But Wakka’s photo, the story, the burning monster in the cave—the writing on the door, the fading stars… When they returned home, Riku had flopped on his bed for a time, trying to mentally piece together the scattered puzzle before him.   
  
And when he held out his hand, trying to grasp the answers he could not see…   
  
_Its wielder you will one day be._   
  
Closing the fridge, Riku stepped slowly toward the side door, careful not to let his friends hear him. The monster in its weathered cowl did not move. And when Riku was close enough, he seized the doorknob and flung it open.   
  
The ‘boogeyman’ was gone.   
  
For a moment, at least. Riku’s despair at losing him swelled back into terrified determination the moment he saw the monster now reposed beside a distant fence across the street. He almost didn’t see him, a dark coat in the dark night. Again, the boogeyman did not move. He only remained as he was, daring Riku to follow.   
  
It took every ounce of restraint he had in him not to sprint in pursuit. Sora and Kairi weren’t that far away on the roof. If he could hear them chatting about…something, then they’d hear him bolting from the garage and down the street. So, he stepped cautiously. Slowly.   
  
Until he was certain he was out of earshot, and then that walk became a jog. That jog became a sprint when the hooded man vanished and appeared again further down the street.   
  
Riku scrambled ever onward as the figure rounded the corner behind a distant home. Picking up the pace, Riku hustled behind fences and down winding, dirt roads, further and further from Sora’s house and from his friends. His pursuit led him past the outskirts, through the sleeping town. Some lights were still on. Some shops still open, despite curfew. There was every chance someone would see him and call the cops.   
  
But Riku didn’t care. Not when he had a chance to stop this madman once and for all. He kept running until the buildings gave way to a jungle of palms, with the few lingering stars as his only source of light.   
  
And there, at the center of a clearing, the hunched, cloaked figure stood with its hands behind its back.   
  
Riku’s hands rolled into tight, shaking fists. He stomped closer to that faceless freak and growled, “You…”   
  
Raindrops sprinkled down. A gentle breeze rustled the trees, and that monster simply laughed.   
  
He turned his back. Shadows spilled from his feet, stretching and rising and twisting and turning until an elliptical mass of pure darkness manifested before him.   
  
The ‘boogeyman’ cast a look over his shoulder, then glided through that portal. He was gone, but that eldritch doorway remained, whirling, churning. Inviting. Tentatively, Riku took a step toward the portal, shuddering at the chilly aura it emitted into the already rainy clearing. No doubt the man wanted him to follow for some ulterior motive.   
  
But what choice did he have? This freak knew where they lived. This whole island was his hostage and no one even knew it. And no one but Riku could stop him.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Riku followed him into the portal. The air inside was ice-cold. So thick, so suffocating that it squeezed the air from his lungs. But as he bolted through the clinging tendrils, he stumbled out of the shadows and upon a familiar shore. A mountainous tree at the island's center. Water trickling into a small pond. A wooden shack. A bridge stretching out to a small islet.   
  
The play island…   
  
Something slammed into his side, knocking him down to the sand. The blow—whatever it was—landed square on the side of his head, blasting away his sense of balance and orientation, obscuring everything in a blunt, throbbing haze. His surroundings seemed to sway in every direction as he struggled to push himself up from the seemingly spinning shore.   
  
At length, he forced himself upward and rolled onto his feet. Just in time to register and dodge the followup swing of a fat, hulking figure with—   
  
Red eyes.   
  
It wasn't alone, either.   
  
His heart sank and his breath halted, and his body wanted more than anything to freeze and scream at finally, after a lifetime of legends and ghost stories, coming face to face with the very monsters that haunted his world and may have destroyed countless others.   
  
He _wanted_ to scream, but muscle memory from years of sparring with Sora and Kairi forced him to tumble away just as two lanky, blue figures with white, clawed hands lunged at his chest. He just narrowly, panickedly scrambled away with only skin-deep scratches gashing through the side of his tank top. Without pausing to catch his breath or indulge his terror, he dived and lunged beside the larger monster’s massive fist. He was only centimeters away from what would’ve been a near-fatal concussion. Maybe worse.   
  
And it was only then, after he’d fumbled far enough away to take in the scope and scale of these red-eyed monsters that the nightmare fully clicked. This wasn’t a dream. It was real.   
  
_But don’t be afraid…_ _  
_ _  
_ The clawed creatures charged, faster than any human. The larger monster sprung into the air, drastically higher than its weight should’ve allowed. Riku clambered away, sprinted as fast as he could, and, for the first time since he was a child, screamed.   
  
The bulkier monster struck the ground less than a foot behind him, blasting him off his feet as a massive tidal wave of sand tore across the shore and hurtled him along with it.   
  
He crashed against sand and rocks, tumbling as the devastated grains scattered atop and around him. But he wasn’t terribly injured. Only shaken.   
  
There was distance between him and the monsters again. But now he knew how fast they were. He knew he couldn’t outrun them.   
  
Meaning…he’d probably die here.   
  
The large one charged again, and only then did Riku notice the black-and-white pattern on its corpulent midsection resembled an open, sharp-fanged maw.   
  
It thundered closer. Riku snatched up a fist-sized rock, drew his arm back, and shrieked as he swung feebly at his imminent death.   
  
_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._ _  
_ _  
_ But light burst from his palm, and the impact was unlike what he expected.   
  
Gone was the rock, replaced with an elongated swathe of light, gripped in his shaking fist and piercing the imitation maw of the giant’s belly. The force of its charge was still enough to drive Riku back several feet, sand kicking up all around them, but the light-blade remained in his grasp, and the monster now only shuddered, impaled clean through.   
  
Riku gasped erratically, arms and legs shaking but stuck in place by the shock of it all. The monster convulsed once more, then burst into a rolling mass of dark mist. And as the mist cleared, the blade of light settled and took form.   
  
A bright gold guard, covering both sides of his hand. A navy-blue rainguard, just above. A dark grey grip, and a silver keychain resembling the vague shape of a mouse’s head dangling from the end. The blade—if the smooth, rounded metal could even be called that—couldn’t have been more than three feet long. It was pure silver, leading to a large tip in the striking shape of a key’s teeth, or maybe a crown?   
  
A sword in the shape of a skeleton key. And not even the first time Riku’d summoned it. He just wished it wasn’t so finicky about when it appeared. Or that he fully understood how to draw it.   
  
A wild, terrified smirk overcame him. His arms shook, and the key-sword trembled in his grasp. Much heavier than the wooden kinds he’d practiced with, but he already had some experience with it. He first summoned it after his and Kairi’s shared dream of the stained-glass platforms, and he’d kept it secret. It was why he pursued the ‘boogeyman’—why he _knew_ he had a chance to destroy him once and for all.   
  
Riku looked beyond the blade’s teeth and found the lankier monsters recoiled in shock, clearly unused to their victims having a fighting chance. But more creatures fell from whirling corridors, not unlike that which Riku pursued the robed man through. Following a wave of more of those scraggly, clawed creeps came twitching, spindly, sleek and angular imps with zigzagging horns that rushed ahead of the pack and pounced straight at Riku.   
  
The adrenaline rush from killing the larger one was still in full effect, and so he swung his key-sword to meet them, silver crashing against the red-eyed trio and batting them back. Two were obliterated on contact. The third twitched briefly in the sand before disintegrating away.   
  
He actually stood a chance, Riku realized. Until he looked back at the others and saw their numbers had doubled. Magic sword or not, he was outnumbered.   
  
They all charged.   
  
He leaped, rolled, parried, darted away from the ravening beasts and toward the Seaside Shack. No chance of surviving a fight. He needed to barricade himself in. Fight them on _his_ terms. He batted away one more of the waist-high creatures, demolishing its arm in another chaotic burst of dark particles, and then Riku reached for the Seaside Shack’s door, grabbed the handle—   
  
And the building erupted in fire before him, singeing his skin and hurling him backwards. As he sailed through the air, another bulky, brutish monster smashed the back of its fist into Riku’s side, blasting him straight into the pond.   
  
The second blow from one of those corpulent bruisers. The second disorienting, near-concussion. But now he was underwater.   
  
Riku panicked and scrambled into a shaky sitting position, gasping for air in the shoulder-high pond. The waterfall was right behind him, its roaring adding to the madness of the approaching monsters. It was then, amid ragged breaths and hazy sight, that he finally noticed the overhead swarm of crimson, winged pots. All enveloped in wild flames. Some of the bright orange trails from the burning shack still led back to them, before dissipating in the night air. The other monsters drew near, all cast in an infernal glow from the raging conflagration that was once the Seaside Shack. The bat-winged pots readied another volley of fiery missiles.   
  
Crap!   
  
Teeth clenched, Riku flailed and leapt out of the pond and towards the Secret Place just as the blazing cannonade erupted in the small pond. Rapidly-boiled water shot sky-high, raining down over the area. By then, Riku had already fled inside the cave.   
  
He took one look back and found the bruiser that slugged him had charged straight through the flames and retrieved a harpoon from the burning shack. It hurled the flaming spear through the air and—on pure, panicked reflex—Riku batted it away and towards the other, approaching monsters. Those in the front row leapt back, just barely avoiding the fire-consumed harpoon impaling the ground before them.   
  
Riku sprinted deeper into the cave, still soaking wet.   
  
His breath was all but gone. His hair clung to his cheeks. His body dripped from head to toe, but it hardly mattered. Those creeps must’ve come here for a reason.   
  
And then it hit him. None of them followed him inside the cave. Were they herding him in? Or was there something about this place that they fear—   
  
The door.   
  
It was…brighter. A gentle light glowed between the cracks, steadily intensifying with every passing second. Even the **L I A R** carved on the door’s center slowly faded away—replaced by a glimmering, golden keyhole—as if an unseen power waited just beyond that door. Something that the monsters feared.   
  
Something that only Riku could open.   
  
The tip of Riku’s key-sword flared to life in response. Riku didn’t understand any of it, but the magic sword had done nothing but save his life so far. No reason to doubt it now.   
  
So, he lifted the Key, aimed it at the Keyhole. A bright, radiating beam shot from the tip and into the Keyhole that replaced the carved message. The lock clicked. The door creaked, then slowly opened.   
  
“Well done, Riku.”   
  
He spun around—gasped and raised his blade at finding the cloaked man behind him.   
  
The monster went on, “I’ve waited longer than you could possibly imagine for this moment. The day that we finally escape this prison you call home.”   
  
Riku glared and tightened his grip. “What are you—?”   
  
The whole cave quaked. The light behind the opening door vanished, replaced by an explosion of shadows gushing out from within, whirling and churning with hundreds of yellow eyes.   
  
Riku screamed as the shadowy, living torrent reached out to him, crashed into him.   
  
Consumed him whole.   
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vanitas scene was one of the few scenes from the original draft that was... mostly untouched? There were definitely changes, but a lot of the original banter stuck around from the earliest drafts!
> 
> At any rate, a lot happened this chapter, huh? And poor Riku! Seems he's in a rather tricky predicament.
> 
> You'll have to wait and see what comes from that.
> 
> As always, thank you SO much to everyone who has left kudos, commented, bookmarked, subscribed... The immense amount of support has been mindblowing! :) We hope you can enjoy what comes next as the chaos begins. Hehehe...


	9. Tragedy's Embrace

****Thunder crashed in the distance. It struck only once, and nothing more.  
  
The night was still calm at Sora’s house.   
  
Ven finished his story. Kairi sat beside him on the roof, her brow creased and breath staggered. “But…you’re okay, right? That monster didn’t _hurt_ you?”   
  
“No.” Well, not physically, anyway. And, technically, it _was_ a monster that he found in his room. He just didn’t mention the humanoid, Keybearing, evil twin part. “I scared it off, at least for now. But now do you get it? I wasn’t trying to be a wet blanket, Kairi. I just don’t want you guys getting hurt!”   
  
“No, I…I understand.” She stopped, averting her eyes. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”   
  
Ven rubbed Sora’s neck, slouching. “Well, I should’ve warned you guys sooner! I guess I just didn’t wanna ruin the fun. Or worry you.”   
  
Rain began trickling down, however lightly, and Kairi huffed. “Shoot. If I’d have known it’d rain, I would’ve brought a coat. Maybe Riku had the right…” She trailed off, and her face paled. So did Sora’s.   
  
It shouldn’t have taken this long to grab a drink. Not by a longshot, and if Vanitas was already in the area—or, as Kairi believed, one of those red-eyed creatures…   
  
Ven and Kairi took off like bullets through the attic window.   
  
“Riku? Hey, Riku!” Ven called as they tore through the house.   
  
No response.   
  
They reached the kitchen, found an empty table and empty counters.   
  
“I’ll check the bathrooms,” Ven decided.   
  
Kairi nodded. “I’ll check the garage.”   
  
The phone rang as they split ways. Ven ignored it as he raced upstairs and down, checking both bathrooms for signs of occupancy. Empty.   
  
The phone reached its last ring. The short answering machine played, the beep sounded, and the message began.   
  
_“Sora, are you there? It’s Selphie! I just…I saw Riku jump the fence in my backyard and—what is he doing out so late?! It’s past curfew and—and he looked like he was…I don’t know, chasing something or… I think he was heading to the woods. But with the creatures so hostile lately and in this weather… I just—I didn’t know who else to call.”_   
  
Kairi’s voice yanked Ven’s worried focus from the answering machine toward the garage. “SORA!”   
  
Ven bolted through the halls, ran into the garage, and found Kairi standing in front of the open side door. The soil was imprinted with the unmistakable marks of Riku’s shoeprints.   
  
They exchanged anxious glances, then sprinted outside. But then Kairi grabbed his wrist and pointed down toward the docks.   
  
“If there’s monsters in the area, we don’t wanna go in unarmed.”   
  
She was right, and so they sprinted down to the shore, practically springing onto the boat as they dug through their luggage. Kairi snatched a trident from the bundle of harpoons, then booked it back toward the house and toward Riku’s trail. For now, Ven seized another harpoon, if only to keep up appearances. Then, like Kairi, he hustled after Riku’s tracks.   
  
The rain intensified from a light sprinkling to a full-on drizzle. The wind swatted at their faces. Lights flickered at the nearby houses. Still, they ran, no, _charged_ , calling Riku’s name all the while, uncaring if anyone heard them. Riku’s safety came first. They wound through the neighborhood, even as the storm threatened to wash away Riku’s trail. They’d left the outskirts behind now. Clusters of homes and shops flanked the winding path, with trees interspersed in-between. The pavement left no physical trail of Riku’s shoeprints to follow, but if Selphie said he was heading to the woods near her home, they knew where to go.   
  
Lightning flashed. Several lights blinked out with a sharp _BZZZT_ , and the buildings…   
  
Ven skidded to a halt. In that fleeting moment, many wood and brick walls caught his eyes, all vandalized with carved, _clawed_ messages too massive to ignore. Thunder exploded above, illuminating every incised taunt.   
  
**_TOO LATE_ **

**_I WARNED YOU_ **

**_FAILURE_ **

“N—no!” He choked it out in a whimper, but Kairi ran ahead, undeterred. She clutched the trident tightly in both hands, sprinting onward, swerving around an empty car that’d crashed into a lamppost.  
  
…Wait.   
  
Who’d leave a car just…wrecked in the middle of the street?   
  
And there were other damaged and abandoned vehicles nearby. Scraps of metal and countless shards of glass scattered along the street—store entrances blasted off their hinges and display windows cracked or obliterated beyond repair.   
  
Not even the gas station was spared. The fuel pumps hadn’t been destroyed, but the storefront was almost unrecognizable. Ven and his friends had stopped by after school for nachos and sodas so many times throughout the years. To see it like this…   
  
And everything was deathly quiet. No people. No noises. No signs of life. Nothing but the rain and thund—   
  
An _explosion_ of glass just up ahead, from the shattering window of another ruined storefront, and from it _pounced_ a tall, shadowy, glowing-eyed and glowing-veined monster unlike anything Ven had ever seen. It careened straight for Kairi, its massive claws outstretched as she shrieked and recoiled with failing balance.   
  
It tackled her to the ground, glass crunching beneath. She’d raised the trident instinctively before the fall, failing to skewer the beast but putting something between her and it all the same—enough to just barely stave off the claws mere inches from her face.   
  
Ven froze just briefly from shock, but that was all he needed to take in the monster’s features.   
  
A creature of pure, living shadow writhing in the rain—slender but muscular, and hauntingly humanoid. Round, unblinking eyes of blazing gold, and veins that luminesced a dark shade of blue. Massive hands with claws like spider legs slashed and wrestled with Kairi’s trident, and a pair of long, crooked antennae arched dramatically over its hunched back, tapering until they ended just above its black heels.   
  
This…couldn’t be an Unversed…could it? Yet…something about it seemed strangely familiar.   
  
Kairi screamed again, losing her grip on the trident. Ven snapped back to his senses and charged in. He couldn’t use a spell from this range, not if it risked hitting Kairi, too. He sprinted towards the wrestling pair, flipping his harpoon around to strike with the blunt end—again, to avoid harming Kairi—and swung down at the shadowy monster’s spine.   
  
It caught it. One-handed. For as intensely as Ven had trained these past ten years, he was still trapped in a child’s body. But this monster appeared fully-grown—a good head-and-a-half taller than him as it rose to its full height—and the creature’s pitch-black muscles seemed to eclipse his own as the rain-drizzled glow of its veins and eyes intensified, driving Ven back.   
  
But leaving Kairi alone on the ground, free to catch her breath.   
  
And so Ven _let_ the monster drive him back, far enough to keep Kairi safe. It still used only one hand, then drew the other claw back, swung—   
  
And Ven released the harpoon, ducked back as the black talons sailed precious centimeters above Sora’s face, and then Ven countered, uppercutting the monster’s jaw with a fist packed with wind magic, the force of the blow scattering the falling rain.   
  
It stumbled back, and Ven followed through with a right cross, just as punishing as the first blow. But he hadn’t counted on the monster recovering so quickly. It swept Sora’s leg with its own, slashed him hard across the ribs with its claws.   
  
Ven fumbled away, catching himself against the rain-slicked side of a wrecked car. He prepared to cast Cure on himself, but the monster rushed in again with both claws outstretched. Ven caught it palm-to-palm, but the sheer force of impact blasted his breath away and slammed him back-first against the car’s side door. Sora’s fingers interlocked with its claws as he struggled to hold it back. But in terms of physical strength, this thing had Ven outmatched.   
  
He’d meant to hold off summoning the Keyblade for as long as Kairi was with him. She had enough to worry about without wondering why Sora suddenly had a magic sword. But now he regretted that choice. His hands were trapped in the monster’s, and he had no room to retreat or any opportunity to draw the Keyblade now.   
  
The side door’s glass splintered against his back. His fingers bled between the black claws. And the monster’s haunting, golden-eyed face—   
  
Burst open like grains of obsidian sand as the triple prongs of a steel trident rammed through its skull. The three blades stopped just short of Sora’s own face. The monster slackened, convulsed, then _exploded_ into black mist.   
  
Kairi stood on the other side. The trident trembled in her hands. She could barely stand straight. Her face was so pale and streaked with tears. The rain fell harder. “S—So—ra…”   
  
Ven rushed to her side, catching her as she teetered off-balance. She wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life, dropping the trident in a gathering puddle.   
  
“T—they’re real… It…it was _all_ real.”   
  
He returned the hug, holding her steady as the downpour drenched them through. But as much as he yearned to comfort her, her statement set off alarm bells in his head. “Kairi, what’re you talking—”   
  
Another explosion of thunder and lightning illumined the sky, practically consuming the town in blinding white.   
  
But then it passed. And the shadows were stronger than ever.   
  
Dozens, hundreds of pitch-black forms lined the streets and rooftops, eyes all gold and unblinking. Monsters much like the last, some shorter, some taller. Some grounded, some scaling the walls, some in the air. Some with claws, others with swords, and others with wide, chomping maws. Shadowy creatures gathering in every direction. All staring hungrily at _them_.   
  
One lousy trident wouldn’t cut it.   
  
No. Ven stepped in front of Kairi, thrusting Sora’s arm in front of her.   
  
She reached for that arm, tugging it lightly. “Sora, what are you doing? There’s no way we can—”   
  
Ven placed his other hand over his bleeding ribs, and a bright, pulsating emerald light washed over him, sealing the wound instantly.   
  
Kairi stood in stunned silence. It was the first time she’d ever seen magic.   
  
“Just stay back, Kairi. I know what I’m doing.”   
  
A fire blazed within his heart as he stared down the army of shadows. It didn’t matter now if Kairi saw his Keyblade, his magic, or discovered the truth of his identity. The silent town, devastated by these monsters… Not even the Unversed were capable of this.   
  
All this time, he’d prepared for certain doom, and now it stared both him and Kairi in the face. So, with a deep breath, Ven summoned Wayward Wind in an explosive flash. Every golden eye _jolted_ from him and Kairi to the Keyblade, as if transfixed by it.   
  
Their sights were off Kairi. Ven wanted to keep it that way. “Kairi. I need you to take cover. Now.”   
  
The crashing rain only emphasized her stunned silence. “Sora… You can’t—”   
  
“I’m not Sora.”   
  
He left no room for questions. He charged into the fray, and the dozens of shadowy forms charged him as well. Him alone.   
  
Violet sparks ignited at Wayward Wind’s tip, detonating into pulsating, volatile orbs that sailed through the air and obliterated the monsters’ front line in a massive row of magical explosions. The effort took far more out of him than he was prepared for. He hadn’t performed a shotlock in over ten years.   
  
The amethyst sparks had scarcely settled before the second line of dark creatures bolted through. He just narrowly avoided a massive set of gnashing jaws, but he noticed mid-tumble that Kairi had at least taken shelter inside that wrecked car.   
  
Good. She was out of harm’s way. Now he could do _this_.   
  
A lunge of his Keyblade, and the wind whipped violently, sweeping up countless shards of glass, splinters, metallic shrapnel and, more importantly, the nearest monsters. Ven wheezed shakily and fell to one knee as he directed the Tornado spell further into the mob. Yellow eyes thrashed uncontrollably. Black plumes erupted within the chaotic cyclone as deathly debris rent the shadowy forms apart by the dozen.   
  
This shouldn’t have exhausted him so much. After all the training he’d done, getting in better shape as Sora than he ever was as Ven… But it’d been so long since he’d cast spells this powerful. Smaller enchantments were feasible even on this world because he could practice them in secluded areas without drawing attention. But massive explosions? Destructive tornadoes? He simply hadn’t trained Sora’s body to handle this.   
  
A rush of bluish-grey steel swung in at Sora’s side. A scalloped blade wielded by a low-flying, shadowy form, far more muscular and demonic in appearance than the rest. Ven just barely parried the outlandish sword, still on one knee, and the blow knocked him onto his back in the rain-soaked street, sending the tornado careening wildly toward…   
  
Kairi’s car.   
  
An explosion of dispersing wind and shrapnel rocked the car several feet away, crashing against the vandalized wall that bore the scarred message,

  
**_FAILURE_ **

  
Kairi’s scream proved she was still alive.   
  
He scrambled to get up, to reach her, but twisted to block what would’ve been a death-blow from the sword-bearing monster that knocked him down. And with Wayward Wind locked against the demonic swordsman’s blade…   
  
“THUNDER!”   
  
A blinding onslaught of lightning exploded down from the black skies, consuming and incinerating the would-be executioner and the dozen-odd other abominations rushing in immediately behind it.   
  
Ven gasped and stumbled away. That last spell left his lungs and limbs burning unlike anything he’d ever suffered before. A ‘Thundaza’? No way he would’ve pulled it off if it wasn’t already raining. But he shoved this thought behind him as he painstakingly forced himself back to his feet and limped toward the totaled car. Still a good ten feet away.   
  
The car door opened, and Kairi fell the short distance from the seat to the wet pavement, exposed to the rain once more. She winced and trembled on her side, scratched-up and possibly concussed.   
  
And surrounded by monsters.   
  
The shadow creatures leapt atop the car roof. Others emerged from pools of roiling black all around Kairi. Ven’s heart plummeted, horrified at the sight of his best friend wounded and helpless in the midst of those monstrous, murky silhouettes, eyes blazing, antennae twitching, claws raised.   
  
And they all ignored her.   
  
Just as before, every unblinking eye was _locked_ on Wayward Wind, discarding all else now that the Keyblade was before them. This twisted sense of relief made too much sense. These appeared to be creatures of pure darkness. The Keyblade was a weapon of pure light. Moths to a flame.   
  
The moths rushed him once more, and Ven charged to meet them despite the pronounced limp. Claws flailing, Keyblade eviscerating—blood spilling, black mist exploding—hacking and dodging and striking and parrying and wincing and feinting, swinging and bleeding and slicing and…   
  
And they were gone.   
  
He collapsed to Sora’s hands and knees, breathing hoarsely and scarcely believing he’d slain them all.   
  
But not all of them. Just that wave. Dozens yet remained behind him, perhaps reconsidering their approach. A moment’s fleeting respite, crushed when Ven looked back ahead to Kairi.   
  
She was still. Silent. Eyes closed and blood trickling down her body with the rain, flowing into the growing puddle she was sprawled in.   
  
Ven sucked in through his teeth, gripped the Keyblade with white knuckles, and screamed, “HEAL!” The emerald glow washed over them both, and it struck Ven that he hadn’t used this magic on Kairi since he first found her washed ashore, nine years ago.   
  
Kairi groaned. The lacerations sealed as her eyes slowly opened. Ven half-limped, half-crawled to her side. Physically restored though he was, Sora’s body _burned_ from the inside at casting so many Master-level spells in such a short time.   
  
But that didn’t matter. Kairi was alive. With a grunt, she pushed herself into a seated position, leaning against the car for balance. Ven was at her side in moments, and she eyed him incredulously.   
  
She had every right to.   
  
All these years living in fear of otherworldly creatures with abilities unlike anything from this world, and now she knew Ven was one of them.   
  
She didn’t say anything. No further questions, despite how desperately she must’ve wanted to ask them. Instead, her frightened eyes darted from Sora’s to the approaching horde behind them. Ven winced and returned to Sora’s feet, readjusting his grip on Wayward Wind. The monsters moved more slowly, surely understanding that Ven was weakened, but also that wounded prey is the most dangerous.   
  
“Kairi. Please. Run back home. It’s me they’re after.”   
  
She scrambled back to her feet and tugged on Sora’s arm. “Is it you or that _sword_? Just leave it here!”   
  
He shook his head. “I wish it was that easy. But this thing’s tied to my heart. Please. Go.”   
  
“Sora, you’ll die!”   
  
“I’m _not_ —”   
  
A piercing, metallic roaring blared from down the road, snapping the dozens of golden eyes to the high beams careening right for them. The nearest shadowy forms moved to flee, but were _blasted_ apart and scattered to the air by the speeding bumper and hood that rammed through the crowd.   
  
The car screeched to a halt, showered in vaporizing black mist and crushing other, half-disintegrated forms beneath the wheels. Ven and Kairi staggered back, but recognized the car soon enough.   
  
The window rolled down. Sora’s mother screamed, more alarmed than furious, “Get in! Now!”   
  
The two wasted no time and dove inside, and the car roared and sped through the gathering mob once more.   
  
Sora’s mom floored it, picking up speed until the pursuing creatures were little more than specks in the distance.   
  
Sora’s dad peeked over the back of his seat. “Are you kids okay?”   
  
…How to even _answer_ that? Ven still hadn’t caught his breath, and Kairi still hadn’t stopped shaking. It was such a simple question. Ven gave the expected, simple answer. “Yeah, we’re…we’re fine.”   
  
Kairi snapped a disbelieving, fiery glare at him. “No, we are NOT! All those monsters just—! And that MAGIC! WE NEARLY DIED! And the worst part? RIKU’S STILL OUT THERE!”   
  
The whole car fell silent. Sora’s stomach turned.   
  
The car screeched still. Ven and Kairi slammed against the backs of the parents’ seats, reminding them the hard way to fasten their seatbelts. They did so as Sora’s mom turned around in her seat, furious and horrified. “What do you mean he’s still back there?!”   
  
Ven tried to answer, but Kairi tripped over her own words faster and louder than Ven could form his own. “He’s—! No, not in the town—the woods! He was…Selphie saw him running to the woods for—! I don’t know what! But we gotta help him!”   
  
Sora’s dad interjected, speaking as calmly as he could despite his trembling breath, “No. Not you. The cops. The national guard. If we hadn’t shown up, you kids would’ve been…” He paused to slow his hitching breath. “Sora, your mother and I were _there_ when those monsters ransacked the shopping district. Nothing short of an armed military can stop them. And, right now, the police are still trying to take back downtown. We sped right through the blockade to make it back here.”   
  
His wife had begun driving again. Just five minutes from home, still in the densely-wooded backcountry. She asked slowly but pointedly, “Sora…what were all those lights we saw back there?”   
  
Ven’s heart thundered. He saw Kairi staring at him with wide eyes, no doubt remembering what Ven already told her twice.   
  
_I’m not Sora._   
  
He’d meant to tell her the rest later, on his own terms. But like this? With his—Sora’s—parents sitting him down and putting him on the spot? For the first time since Sora’s fourteenth birthday, Ven wondered how old he _really_ was, because he suddenly felt like a small child again. Not that he remembered what his own childhood was like.   
  
But they still waited for an answer. And he had no idea how to do that. “I…I don’t—”   
  
“HONEY, THE ROAD!” Sora’s dad screamed.   
  
Everyone’s eyes snapped to the windshield, where they saw a massive oak tree collapsing onto the road just ahead of them. Sora’s mom slammed the brakes. Tires screeched and whined against the dirt road as hearts sank and stomachs lurched and…   
  
…they stopped. Just as the nearest branches struck and cracked the windshield. Half a second’s delay on those breaks, and they’d all be impaled right now.   
  
Nobody moved. Shallow breathing and cold sweat over tensed muscles froze everyone inside the immeasurably fortunate car. The parents looked to each other. Ven looked to Kairi.   
  
And saw something massive and black rushing straight for them beyond the side window. A gigantic, impossibly large fist shooting like a missle from the thicket, _crashing_ against the side of the car and blasting them off the road, spinning over and over from the side to the roof to the wheels to the side to the roof, windows shattering and steel closing in.   
  
And the ground beneath them…gone.   
  
The car flipped over the side of a cliff. Ven saw it through the countless glass fractals splaying wildly inside the ravaged car. A thirty-foot drop on the other side of the obliterated windshield.   
  
Amid all the screaming and spinning, Ven’s panicked mind raced to conjure a spell—anything—to soften the landing. “AERO—!”   
  
Impact. Total blackness.   
  
**x.x.x** **  
****  
**Kairi’s skull throbbed. Raindrops splashed against her temple. She woke with a staggered breath. Heard Sora’s parents call from above, “Sora! Kairi!” and her eyes popped wide-open.  
  
But…what happened? How did they survive? It happened too fast. The tree. The monster. The cliff. And now…   
  
She winced, turning her head. Her arms, shoulders, and cheeks ached. Blood trickled down her skin with the falling rain. More jarringly, everything sat sideways. Blades of wet grass jutted through the frame of her now-broken window. And Sora—beside her, above her—hung limp and unconscious, suspended by his seatbelt and taking the brunt of the downpour. His chest subtly rose and fell, but when Kairi prodded his shoulder, nothing changed. He didn’t even stir.   
  
The door above her—on Sora’s side, facing the sky—opened with a screech and a click. Sora’s mother looked through the opening, grasping her shoulder and forcing a smile. “Oh, thank goodness you’re awake.”   
  
“Mm. Yeah. But Sora—”   
  
“No!” Sora’s father cried, and at that moment, Kairi’s heart skipped a beat.   
  
Quickly, Kairi unfastened her seatbelt. She shifted awkwardly in the cramped and sideways car, craning her neck to the splintered rear window just in time to see droves of shadowy figures and dozens of golden eyes rushing down the cliffside.   
  
“Damn it!” Sora’s mother glowered at the sight. She turned to Kairi, but only for a moment. “Stay put, and get down.”   
  
Kairi didn’t realize it until then, but her hands trembled violently. Her eyes stung. Her vision blurred until she rubbed the tears from her eyes. But what were they gonna do? Sora was out cold. Sora, the one with the magic. The weird, Key-shaped weapon. The _only_ one capable of fending off these monsters.   
  
Sora’s parents probably knew just as well as her that they were hopelessly outmatched, as the two shared wide-eyed looks. Sora’s dad shivered, but his mom leapt down to the forest floor first. Kairi saw through the rear window that she grabbed a large, broken branch. Sora’s father followed suit with a large stone, and a second one a short ways ahead.   
  
Side by side, they barreled for the cliff. Sora’s father flung one rock, then another. The creatures merely flattened themselves against the forest floor, leaving the rocks to crash into puddles behind them. Sora’s mother rushed ahead, swinging and thrusting her branch, but however many times she slugged the creatures, they barely flinched. She swung again, and a pair of claws sliced right through the branch and cleaved a gash in her side.   
  
Kairi forced herself to look away from the one-sided battle. Fighting down the new wave of panic, she unbuckled Sora, catching him as he fell. She stumbled, backing into the ceiling, now a wall. “Sora, please! You’ve gotta wake up!” Still no response. She shook him again. “SORA!”   
  
It. Wasn’t. Working.   
  
The tears intensified. Like the screams of Sora’s parents.   
  
This wasn’t right. This wasn’t fair!   
  
First Riku went missing—was he even still alive? They’d only _just_ gotten together, and then… Then _everything_ had to fall apart!   
  
The sky roared. The relentless downpour assaulted Kairi through the open door.   
  
Nothing made sense anymore. So many monsters out of the blue—and nothing like the kind the island had prepared for all these years. Sora using weird powers. Saying he’s not Sora. Riku’s disappearance. _All of it._ She just…wanted to wake up, safe in bed. To escape this waking nightmare.   
  
Something snapped. A sharper scream than before broke out, this time from Sora’s dad.   
  
Kairi sucked in a breath through gritted teeth and slung Sora’s body over one of her shoulders. She latched onto the far side of Sora’s seat. Even with her feet to help climb, doing a pushup covered in scrapes and bruises against soaking-wet car seats and with a boy slung over her shoulder was impossibly demanding. Her muscles burned and screamed, but her survival instincts screamed louder. She soon managed to drag herself and Sora up and out of the car. Sora moaned softly as they moved…   
  
But Sora’s parents now lay sprawled and squirming on the ground. The monsters encircled them, eyes gleaming in the night.   
  
No.   
  
Kairi dropped to the ground, the weight and impact toppling her on her side as Sora crashed beside her. He stirred, but that was all. Kairi scrambled back up, sprinted toward Sora’s fallen parents, toward the beasts.   
  
The monsters moved faster.   
  
Piled on top of them.   
  
Raised their claws.   
  
Lightning flashed, illuminating the dozens of twisted, ant-like forms, all at once blurring and suffocating. Her steps became leaps, her guts wrenched and her heart thundered, and still she knew she’d never reach her— _Sora’s_ —parents in time.   
  
Behind, Sora gasped. “N—No!”   
  
But the monsters thrust their claws into the couple’s chests, ripping out two vibrant, crystalline…hearts?   
  
And—their…   
  
Their bodies…   
  
No. They. No, no, no.   
  
Fading. Disintegrating. Into mist. Their eyes, wide. Their mouths, agape. And then…gone. Utterly…completely…gone.   
  
A bloodcurdling scream exploded behind her. Sora struggled to his feet, grasping his wounds and fighting back tears with pained, labored breaths.   
  
He had to lean against the upturned car just to stay standing. He held a crooked, trembling arm before him, and the key-sword materialized in a flash. “I’M THE ONE YOU WANT!” He slammed the key against the car roof to get the monsters’ attention. He got it immediately, and he shrieked through tears with broken breaths, “It’s me! It’s— _only_ me that you’re after!”   
  
Sora by the car. The monsters at the cliff’s base. And Kairi in-between.   
  
“Kairi, please! Run!”   
  
She looked to him, horrified, then back to the advancing monsters. Above them, at the cliff’s peak, an impossibly massive, lumbering black hand gripped the edge, followed by a second. Kairi knew instantly that this was the giant that hurled the car off the road. Its face was far more terrifying than she expected. Dozens of twisted, black tentacles were wrapped around its head, writhing and twitching so densely around the largest, brightest pair of unblinking, golden eyes yet. Eyes, like the others, that zeroed-in on Sora’s key.   
  
That random… _stupid_ key. The thing that attracted them. The thing that put them all in constant danger! And Sora’s parents…   
  
He pushed away from the car, limped pathetically toward the mob with wild, teary eyes. “C—c’mon! C’MON!” The key struck the car’s roof again, and the first of the monsters twitched, _dashed_ across the forest floor. “KAIRI, GET OUTTA THE WAY!”   
  
There was no anger directed at her. Only the bared, heartbroken wail of a boy begging for death, too anguished to know if he fought for his own destruction or that of the demons that stole the ones he loved most in the world.   
  
The black masses charged. The titan lumbered behind. And Kairi spun on a heel and sprinted to Sora’s side.   
  
“Kairi, what’re you—?!”   
  
She seized the massive key by its dulled blade and shoved Sora to the ground. By the time he looked up to her with those shocked, horrified eyes, Kairi was already racing deeper into the woods. She waved the reverse-grip key overhead as she ran. “You freaks want _this?_ Come and get it!”   
  
They charged after her like a flood, leaving Sora behind. She almost felt guilty, seeing his wretched face and the way he reached desperately for the empty air, as if willing the damned key to return to him.   
  
But it didn’t.   
  
Kairi ran.   
  
**x.x.x**   
  
It…didn’t come back.   
  
Ven had outstretched his shaking arm, sprawled open his bloodied fingers…   
  
But Wayward Wind didn’t return.   
  
But…that was impossible! The Keyblade _always_ returned to him! How could anyone—how could _Kairi_ …   
  
Unless…she was…a Keybearer too?   
  
_Now, imagine my surprise when I find you here, a parasite in that pipsqueak's body. Playing house with those wannabe wielders when you_ **_could_ ** _be saving worlds._ _  
_ _  
_ Those ‘wannabe wielders’… Did Vanitas mean Riku and Kairi?   
  
It would explain why Kairi could just _run_ with Wayward Wind, no matter how much Ven willed its return. But it also meant, as long as she held it, those monsters would never stop pursuing her. She didn’t know magic—she could barely hold a reverse-grip—but she’d made herself those freaks’ priority target all the same.   
  
She knew—she _must_ have known—that she ran to her death.   
  
Ven grunted and clambered back to his feet in the crashing rain, forcing his first, limping steps after his best friend and the shadowy mob deeper into the forest.   
  
“H—heal!”   
  
He’d scraped up enough magic to at least cast that much. Sora’s insides still burned from the magic overload, but now the physical wounds were sealed up.   
  
He just hoped he’d make it in time.   
  
**x.x.x**   
  
A black skull exploded against the key’s flailing steel. Sora’s reverse-grip was _not_ Kairi’s ideal method, but she forced herself to make do, taking occasional, increasingly common swings at the monsters that caught up to her. Either they were getting faster or she was getting slower. Probably both.   
  
More sailing talons, another weave and counterstrike to the beast’s ribs, staggering but not killing it. But that was enough. The dark flood rushed nearer, and so Kairi bolted once more, deeper and deeper into the storm-ravaged thickets.   
  
Until she emerged on the shore.   
  
Sand wet and sloshing beneath her shoes. The waves roaring and raging in a tempest unlike anything she’d ever seen in this world. She could see Sora’s village, his house from here. The boat moored atop the tempestuous sea just a short ways off.   
  
And beyond that, the play island. Now unrecognizable from a distance.   
  
The clouds gathered the most intensely over there, all twisting and churning and corrupting into unnatural colors. Dense, swirling hazes of crimson and violet roiled like a cloudy sea above the small island. And, at intervals of the infernal thunderstorm, Kairi caught glimpses of the supposed source of the unnatural tempest. Something impossibly large and spherical, coated in frenetic tendrils of darkness, through the rushing fissures of which she could discern a burning, pulsating, vermilion core, shining almost as brightly as the sun.   
  
She’d seen so many horrifying things tonight, not the least of which were the brutal murders of Sora’s parents. But this… What…what even _was_ this? Is this what the other worlds saw before they blinked out of the sky?   
  
And that’s when it hit her. She already fought to process that she could die this night, but now Kairi knew just how high the stakes were.   
  
Destiny Islands would die tonight.   
  
All at once, the black mass rushed and poured from the thicket, dozens of twitching shadows and golden eyes closing in all around her. All madly fixated on the key she held in her hands.   
  
A desperate idea struck her.   
  
They wanted the key. Prioritized it over human meals, unless those humans got in their way. And the sea was right here. The waves crashed against the shore, far more violently than on any other night. If Kairi tossed it away, would the tides carry it out?   
  
But…she saw how fast these creatures were. They’d reach the key in no time. Then, after they’d retrieved it or destroyed it or whatever they wanted with it, what would stop them from turning their sights back on her, alone and unarmed?   
  
Getting rid of the key just wasn’t a real option. It just made her an easier meal.   
  
So, she chose to make them _fight_ for that meal.   
  
Swallowing every choking ounce of terror, imitating Sora’s reverse-grip stance despite her shaking limbs, she turned from the waves and faced the encroaching darkness head-on. The shadowy giant had since emerged from the forest and joined the monsters’ ranks. It was only now that she saw the massive, heart-shaped hole in its abdomen, nearly reaching from rib to rib. It was just…absurd! How could anything live, let alone _walk_ like that—like it’d snap in half at any moment?   
  
…But that didn’t matter, did it? These creatures defied all logic. They were a nightmare come to life, a total defiance of nature’s laws.   
  
She saw the rain trickling down their flexing talons. The very same that ripped the hearts right out of Sora’s parents. The same that nearly took her own life back in town. And, suddenly, all the dread and anxiety and heartbreak she’d suffered in the last ten minutes alone transformed into something else.   
  
Pure, raw, righteous _fury_.   
  
Kairi charged, _screaming_ at the incoming, ant-like cretins. Their titan watched in repose as the smaller among them pounced at her, only for the key-sword to cleave right through their chests and obliterate them in plumes of black smoke, dispersed by the crashing downpour.   
  
More creatures took their places, and as Kairi weaved back to avoid their frantic claws, one of the taller, more muscular ones blindsided her and tore a gash in her waist. Blood splashed with the rain.   
  
Kairi fumbled from the blow. Then spun around, ducking her attacker’s followup strike and decimating its front knee, sending it crashing spine-first to the sand. She raised the reverse-grip key-sword overhead and _plunged_ it into its sternum. The beast spasmed, froze, exploded.   
  
The black mist flooded her vision and left her gasping for breath. But through the choking haze, a distinct yellow glow charged through, preceded by another pair of dagger-sharp talons. Kairi weaved aside, swinging the key at the larger monster’s arm, but the blow fell limply, and she nearly doubled over from taking the swing with the recent gash in her side.   
  
The monsters saw this and rushed in at full force. With one hand clamped over her bleeding waist, she grit her teeth and swung the steel key at her pursuers through all the sharpening pain. The smaller creatures sprung through the air, swiping wildly only to be cleaved apart or batted away. But every blow that Kairi landed was another hammer in the nail in her open wound, to say nothing of the smaller cuts sustained from the car crash. She lost her balance and fumbled back after striking back one of the frantic, ball-shaped monsters that flew through the air with its massive, chomping teeth.   
  
And before she regained her balance, she saw the black titan—closer than she remembered—raise its fist high in the air. Did it pause briefly, or was it terror that made time slow? Kairi sucked in a breath, turned her fumble into a dive, and avoided the giant’s massive fist by _inches_ as it smashed into the ground.   
  
She avoided an instant death, but the sheer power of the monster’s blow kicked up a gigantic tidal wave of sand, amplified by crackling, violet energy that blasted her away in the sandstorm.   
  
The key-sword flew out of her grasp.   
  
She crashed hard against the shore.   
  
But the key never hit the ground.   
  
All the monsters snapped their gazes from Kairi to the key. Their eyes gleamed bright. Their bodies twitched. The key flew overhead…   
  
And Sora leapt above them all, catching the key-sword in the air and charging it—overcharging it—with blinding light. He shrieked and swung his arm downwards, launching a dispersing salvo of explosive, white light that decimated most of the shadowy monsters on the shore. Even the titan was blown off-balance, reeling back and collapsing in the waves.   
  
Kairi winced and looked away, overwhelmed by the flares and the scattering sand. She should’ve been relieved. Sora was back. Saving the day again.   
  
But for how long?   
  
They’d already been through this. Sora shooting fireworks with a magic key, driving himself to rapid exhaustion while the monsters just kept coming and coming.   
  
He hit the ground in a somersault, landing—just barely—on one knee and with the key stuck into the sand for balance. She couldn’t hear him in all the noise, but saw his lips move, and the emerald light from before pooled around her gash and every other injury she sustained. She grimaced as the open skin melded back together.   
  
But while Kairi stumbled back to her feet, Sora returned to his, slamming, hacking, spinning, and slicing through the creatures that rushed him. But, of course he did. That reverse-grip was made for him. Kairi looked at her empty hand and slowly curled it into a fist. It wasn’t fair! This was her home, too. Sora was _her_ friend, too! She just wanted to protect him, and here he was, saving her all over again while she struggled to catch her breath. But he lost steam before. What stopped it from happening again? And Riku…   
  
“Kairi!” Sora’s voice snapped her back to reality. He called to her between swings of his key-sword, his latest spell tearing the smaller monsters into the air with a sparking, magnetic sphere. “If you could steal my Keyblade, that means—!”   
  
A taller, sword-wielding monster slashed clean across his shoulder, making Sora shriek and recoil. Others leapt at him from behind. He swung desperately.   
  
The titan lumbered back to its feet. But, rather than strike the earth anew, it spread its arms apart, and the gaping, heart-shaped hole in its chest glowed eerily bright.   
  
Sora slammed into two of the larger, more humanoid creatures, only for one of the flying, ball-shaped freaks to catch his forearm in its chomping teeth and drag him across the sand. The other monsters leaped after him, pinning him to the ground and slashing wildly.   
  
And worse, the titan’s entire chest cavity now glimmered in that twisted, violet hue. Its body shuddered. Its claws lurched. Kairi had seen enough of magic by now to know, whatever that convulsing light in its chest was, it would obliterate Sora the moment it touched him.   
  
And he was still trapped by the shadowy mob.   
  
Kairi’s fear froze her for a second. But only one.   
  
Her legs catapulted her ahead without thinking, fighting through the fatigue in her muscles. Even acting on pure impulse, she vaguely understood what she was doing. But the moment she shoved aside the first of the monsters in her path, the moment the titan’s gathering light first crackled and flared, it fully hit her _exactly_ what she was doing.   
  
She was sacrificing herself.   
  
Bolting to Sora’s side, rushing through shadowy bodies and flying talons and teeth, throwing her own life away to save his.   
  
But it was worth it, right? With power like his, he could save their world. But, more than that…he was her best friend.   
  
The titan’s body lurched. An explosive tidal wave of a laser burst from its chest cavity.   
  
Kairi dove at Sora, bloody and exhausted and only _inches_ away. Time seemed to freeze as their eyes met, and the horror of everything dawned upon them. Kairi was too slow. The laser would consume them both.   
  
Kairi’s outstretched fingers brushed Sora’s shoulders. The air flashed. Everything drowned in violet.   
  
A sharp _SHING_ echoed around them.   
  
But the searing pain never came. As Kairi fell atop Sora in the sand, the blinding, amethyst light flooded _around_ them, cordoned off by a shimmering, translucent dome of interlocking, hexagonal cells. The sound of massive explosions boomed from every direction as something solid materialized in Kairi’s grip. When the light faded and she opened her eyes, she let out a sharp gasp.   
  
In her hands, a Keyblade of her own appeared, its heart-shaped guard patterned like ocean waves and its tip adorned with wildflowers. The weapon was a work of elegance, evocative of sunset over the ocean.   
  
But…where did it come from? Why did she have it? She looked to Sora for answers, only to find him just as surprised as her. Or maybe not as much.   
  
They both sat up and turned their gazes to beyond the glossy dome of interlocking hexagons. The only monster remaining from the blast was the titan. But a smoldering veil of dark vapors obscured it. As the winds and the rain scattered the smoke, Kairi nearly gasped at realizing why the giant struggled to stay on its feet; this barrier had ricocheted the laser, and now the titan’s entire right arm was blown off at the shoulder.   
  
Kairi slowly returned to her feet, helping Sora up as she did. She looked from him to the monster to her Keyblade, then back to him. Desperate for answers.   
  
He plopped a hand on her shoulder, likely for his own balance. Her empty hand caught his side as he started to tilt, steadying him so he could speak. “You’re a Keybearer, Kairi.” He said it between pained breaths. He should’ve smiled through the dirt on his face like Sora so often did…but he couldn’t. Not tonight. Not with Riku missing. Or the world ending. Or with his parents gone. “I…I dunno how, but…”   
  
He paused, tensing his muscles and squeezing his eyes shut as another healing glow washed over him. His breath and balance returned instantly. He released her shoulder and stood on his own, only for Kairi to snag his wrist and demand, more alarmed than anything else, “Sora, what the hell is all this?”   
  
The ground shook before he could answer. The titan had taken a massive step forward, raised its remaining fist in the air, and then _plunged_ it into the shore, scattering seawater, sand, and bursts of dark energy in its wake. More shadow-black bodies and golden eyes squirmed out of the churning, obsidian pool. Kairi was prepared to see them snap their predatory gazes to Sora’s Keyblade once again, only to find the new wave’s attention divided equally between them.   
  
Kairi had a Keyblade again. She was just as much a target as Sora was.   
  
But also just as dangerous. She glared as her grip tightened, much more naturally in the traditional grip.   
  
Sora assumed his own battle stance. “I’ll explain everything when this is over.”   
  
In other words, the faster they slew the monsters, the sooner Sora would give her some answers. But she caught the crack in his voice. The heartbreak screaming under the surface. For as much as he attempted to remain calm, he was still Sora. Subtlety wasn’t his strong suit. Not so soon after losing his parents. He was actually trembling.   
  
She attempted to bring out the balance in the turmoil, however cheesy the effort. “Sora? Remember our tie in dodgeball?”   
  
He glanced sidelong at her. The match that had the whole gym class on edge, dashed by the bell.   
  
She continued, “New rules. You and me against everyone.”   
  
He didn’t smile. She didn’t expect he would. But he stopped shaking.   
  
Lightning flashed. The new wave of monsters charged. Smaller, ant-like beasts. Spherical freaks with sharks’ teeth. Taller, humanoid monstrosities. Winged demons with scalloped swords.   
  
And Kairi and Sora charged to meet them, shouting in unified conviction.   
  
Their Keyblades clashed with black claws, white fangs, and steel-blue swords—slicing, tumbling, and battering their way through the shadowy fiends, reducing every new challenger to black mist and scattered granules. Always pressing forward. Always watching each other’s backs.   
  
They were the team they’d always trained to be.   
  
Give or take a few magic tricks, best evidenced when Sora flung his Keyblade through the air like an impossibly fast helicopter blade, slicing the last of the ant-like and humanoid creatures clean through their torsos. The spinning blade pivoted straight back after reaching its apex, decapitating the already disintegrating monsters on the return journey before landing squarely in Sora’s hand once more.   
  
Kairi watched with eyes wide and wondered if her magic sword did the same. She drew her arm back, spun around for the titan’s hand—still entrenched in the sand, last she saw—and mimicked the move. She jumped back and squeaked when she found the Keyblade traveled no more than a few inches, impaled firmly between the beady eyes of one of the ball-shaped chompers. It hung before horrified Kairi less than a foot away, frozen in the air from the deathblow. Then it exploded into black mist, and Kairi fumbled to catch her Keyblade before it hit the sand.   
  
But that…was the last of them. She frantically scanned the beach and found the last of the smallfry were gone. All that remained was—   
  
“Kairi!” Sora called, and she snapped back around, finding the titan returned to its feet and preparing yet another devastating assault. Not from the heart-shaped hole in its chest, but in the palm of its one remaining hand. A massive sphere of volatile dark energy burst and blossomed to life in its clutches, growing by the second. Kairi really didn’t know if she had another magic force field in her, let alone how she even summoned the first one.   
  
But Sora must’ve had something else in mind. He locked eyes with her, arm outstretched and hand open in urgent invitation. But beyond that, the sands beneath him jolted and scattered as what seemed a pillar of wind gathered and rushed around him.   
  
With the threat of a growing energy bomb looming overhead, Kairi sprinted over, reached through the column of cascading winds, and took Sora’s hand.   
  
“Get ready!” It was his only warning before the winds around them intensified and he spun Kairi off her feet, holding tight to her hand. Surprised though she was, Kairi was cognizant enough to understand what Sora was doing. He spun her twice and, on the third rotation, released her hand and sent her soaring upwards at the shadowy titan, barreling for its tentacled face.   
  
It balanced the chaotic ball of dark energy overhead. If it still had its other arm, it would’ve easily batted Kairi away. But it didn’t. It was wide-open. And, as Kairi yelled and raised her Keyblade in a two-handed reverse-grip, its golden eyes widened as it stumbled back.   
  
Too late.   
  
The Keyblade plummeted through the murky flesh, right between the eyes—considerably larger up close—and a _geyser_ of black mist exploded from the mortal wound.   
  
It was halfway through its retreating step when Kairi landed the blow. In a single, jarring second, the giant’s faltering balance flipped the whole world over on its side. It fell backwards—a terrifying distance, given its height—and Kairi clutched onto her Keyblade, still impaled in its face, as her stomach lurched into her throat.   
  
The stormy sky rushed past them, until the sky became the sand, and the crushing impact of the titan’s landing jolted every bone in Kairi’s body. She collapsed onto the giant’s face, but still held onto her Keyblade, as if afraid the worst was yet to come.   
  
But…it was over, wasn’t it?   
  
…Just like that? She—she slew the giant and…this couldn’t be real.   
  
Her white-knuckled hands trembled around the Keyblade’s grip. She pulled herself up to her knees and realized her whole body palpitated with an intense, cold sweat, worsened by the rain. More than anything else she’d witnessed and experienced this night, literally slaying a giant was…   
  
“KAIRI!”   
  
Reality came crashing in at full force when a sparking comet of dark energy came crashing down only several feet away. Before Kairi could fully flinch, a second just like it exploded on her opposite side, kicking up sand and black flames as more and more of the dark missiles careened erratically all around.   
  
She looked up and found the titan’s massive energy bomb still suspended in the air above them, shuddering and sputtering numerous, smaller projectiles in a maelstrom of violet streaks. And the central energy sphere itself was still growing larger…   
  
Or falling right for her.   
  
In a panic, Kairi yanked on her Keyblade, trying to wrench it from the downed titan’s face. Too slowly. It was almost stuck in there, and that exploding meteor was still falling, however slowly.   
  
Something on the ground beside her seemed to shift. She glanced aside mid-pull and found the titan’s muscular arm lumbering upward, dripping rivulets of seawater and muddy sand as the black talons outstretched and swung her way. And the Keyblade wasn’t just stuck. It was sinking. Tendrils of darkness coiled around it from the giant’s wound, pulling the Keyblade deeper and deeper.   
  
The black sinkhole below, the dark missiles around, the massive fireball above, the gargantuan claws beside—   
  
—exploded into a mass of black smog as a bolt of lightning tore straight through the giant’s contorted hand. The sudden smoke obscured Kairi’s vision and threw her into a coughing fit. She slapped a hand over her mouth, and her grip on the Keyblade loosened.   
  
But through all the violent coughing and the scattered explosions of the energy bomb’s molten shrapnel, she swore she heard something else. A…metallic humming? Growing rapidly louder from behind. And then something—or someone—burst through the blinding smoke and seized her around the middle, zooming through the air and bringing her along. She recognized the grip as Sora’s, even before they were free of the smoke. But…what were they riding on?   
  
As they emerged from the smoke cover, Kairi’s eyes flew wide-open. Whatever this…thing was—some kind of winged, flying surfboard—and wherever it came from, it left little room to move. Not that she could, with Sora holding onto her so tightly.   
  
A dark streak exploded just beside them, returning Kairi’s attention to the massive, chaotic orb dropping lower and lower. Only precious feet above the downed titan now. A final volley of dark energy streaked from behind, blasting the hoverboard’s wing and spinning them out of control. It wasn’t a long fall to the sand, but the crashing and tumbling was still shockingly painful. Kairi rolled to a stop on her side, afforded a final view of the explosive orb. It fell lower, lower, faster and faster, until finally…   
  
It crashed into the titan’s downed form, detonating in a vast, violent plume of azure and amethyst light. The explosion rushed wider and wider, flooding Kairi’s vision and blowing her away. She flailed uncontrollably in the overflowing dark, crashing against sand and stone and wood and sand again. The dark energy burned her all over, sapping her strength and consciousness away as she thrashed and tumbled—   
  
And crashed into the stormy waves.   
  
The paralyzing sting of the dark energy still coursed through her. She should’ve been able to swim back to shore, but the raging sea only drew her further away. Her unresponsive body condemned her to sink.   
  
Her limbs and eyelids grew heavy, even as the burning saltwater entered her lungs.   
  
Consciousness faded. She sank deeper and deeper.   
  
The last thing she saw was Sora’s hand reaching for hers.   
  
**x.x.x**   
  
Ven gasped for breath as he broke through the surface, holding Kairi tight with one arm while he paddled with the other. She was barely breathing. And with Sora’s body so exhausted from his overreliance on Master-level spells, he wouldn’t stay afloat much longer, either.   
  
In a panic, he raised his paddling arm to summon Wayward Wind. A wave crashed and dragged him under the moment the weapon flashed into view. But the Keyblade quickly transformed into its Glider mode, and Ven clung tightly to the underside’s grip.   
  
The glider pulled them back to the surface, back to the rain.   
  
A ways off, Ven saw the gigantic, glowing crater in the sand, where the energy bomb fell. The titan was definitely gone for good.   
  
And on the other side of the shoreline, a sight that warmed his heart while breaking it further.   
  
Sora’s house.   
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with more Destiny Islands climax. This chapter went through rigorous reworkings- originally the DI climax was a LOT shorter, but we decided we wanted to go all out, as this first fic needed to have its own clear climax because Destiny Islands has been Ven's home away from home for so long. So we wanted it to _mean_ something and hit extra had, since so much of this first fic was dedicated to it.
> 
> We still got a fair few chapters left, though, so hang tight!


	10. Answers

The lights were still on. The garage and side doors were still open. The house was exactly as they’d left it, yet unbearably emptier.  
  
The collage of photographs on the fridge—ten years of ‘Sora’s’ happy life with Riku, Kairi, and his parents—were now a stark reminder of everything Ven had lost. Was it even an hour since Riku went missing? Or thirty minutes since…since Ven’s parents…  
  
His parents. There was no point fooling himself anymore. They were his. Adopted, unaware, but his all the same. And now they were gone.  
  
He didn’t try to stop the tears. He didn’t care if Kairi heard him, but she was still unconscious on the living room couch, breathing steadily once more and wrapped in blankets as she recovered from the cold. She would have so many questions when she woke up.  
  
And Ven would answer them.  
  
She deserved that much. He didn’t know how, but Kairi had a Keyblade. He couldn’t just send her to hide like he’d intended to earlier. As long as it was tied to her heart, those monsters would never stop pursuing her. Inexperienced as she was, it would be unforgivable to leave her behind. This was not how Ven imagined he’d get his first Keyblade appren—  
  
The thought shocked him. He was…old enough to be a Master, right? Now in his mid-twenties, Ven was definitely older than Aqua when she earned the rank. And now here he was, trapped in a child’s body, years out of magic practice, surrounded by armies of monsters in a dying world, and faced with the unfathomable responsibility of his first apprentice.  
  
It all horrified him.  
  
He tore his teary eyes from Kairi’s sleeping form, unintentionally turning to the answering machine. Silent, but foreboding in the red, digital number displayed on its small screen. Five missed messages. Four, if he didn’t count Selphie’s before they left the house.  
  
Ven took one step toward the answering machine, then paused. What if what he heard proved his worst fears? What if the only messages were the sounds of screams? It made sense. The island was being invaded by otherworldly monsters, and his parents were hardly the first casualties. How many were left?  
  
But…even if Ven ignored the messages, the circumstances wouldn’t change. Ignorance wouldn’t solve anything. So, after holding his breath for far too long, Ven pressed the button. The machine beeped.  
  
 _“You have five missed—”_  
  
Ven skipped the first one. He’d already heard it.  
  
 _“Next unheard message.”_  
  
Tidus cried in a shrill panic, _“Yo, Sora! You there? C’mon, man! Th—there’s all sorts of shadowy…_ **_things_ ** _runnin’ around! News report cut off, nobody else is pickin’ up. Not even Wakka!”_ _  
__  
_Ven gulped, squeezing Sora’s eyes shut and bracing himself for the worst.  
  
 _“Look. Maybe they’re just hiding. Or maybe those things trashed the phone lines. I dunno! But my old man’s been gone for an hour! And like, yeah, he’s rough. Full of himself. Drinks way too much booze for his own good, but he’s the only family I’ve got, and just… Please, Sora. I just need someone to talk to._ _  
__  
__“I know we’re not the closest friends, but…man. Please be okay!”_ _  
__  
_The message ended with a soft click. Ven’s heart sank. If he’d stayed to answer the phone, he would’ve been able to help Tidus through this. And…his parents would still be alive…  
  
 _“Next unheard message.”_  
  
Selphie again. _“I just heard from Tidus. He’s okay, but we’ve still got no idea what happened to Wakka! There’s so many sirens outside. Mom said to stay hidden in the basement, but what if it’s not enough? Nobody took all those rumors seriously before, and now look at what’s happening!_ _  
__  
__“This isn’t like a robbery or a fire. I don’t think even the cops can stop this…”_ _  
__  
_No. The chaos in town was proof of that. Ven grimaced at that thought. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kairi stirring.  
  
 _“Stay safe, Sora. Don’t you go running out like Riku.”_  
  
Ven nearly choked. The tears redoubled. The fact of the matter was, aside from Kairi, he had no idea if any of his friends were still alive.  
  
 _“Next unheard message.”_  
  
It was Tidus again. Breathing heavily. _“…S—Sora?”_ He swallowed, steadying his voice. _“I’m sick of waitin’ around! Wakka’s missing, my dad’s missing, Riku’s missing—and none of them would just sit around if it was us in danger! So, I’m gonna go find them! You can come if you want, Sora. Maybe you’re already out here. But, if you’re not, meet me in town, by the gas station. That’s where Wakka and his folks were headed before this storm got real bad.”_ He paused, trying to calm his steadily shaking breath. Then, _“See you on the other side, man.”_  
  
Wait…the gas station? The one in town? Where…all those monsters were just…lying in ambush…  
  
Sora’s hands shook. Ven’s balance faltered. He practically slammed against the counter trying to steady himself. If he’d just stayed home and picked up the phone…  
  
 _“Next unheard message.”_  
  
It was an automated male voice. _“This is the Destiny Islands Police Department with an emergency alert. Unidentified and extremely dangerous creatures are rampaging in many urban and suburban areas throughout the mainland. All citizens are urged to stay inside and lock their doors. This threat is real and imminent. Additional instructions will be given in time. End of message.”_  
  
The machine beeped once more. _“End of messages.”_  
  
…That was it? That was all the cops had to say? It was just so dry and impersonal and—  
  
He froze. Kairi was awake and upright, staring at him just as teary-eyed and horrified as he was. She must’ve heard enough. “They’re gone…aren’t they? Everyone’s—” She shuddered uncontrollably, hugged herself with one arm and stifled a gasp with the other. “They—they’re all—!” Her shoulders bobbed. The tears fell freely as she hung her head, her face draped by the red hair.  
  
Ven had no idea what to say. His parents, their friends, and countless others on this island were murdered by otherworldly monsters. He wondered, also, if he and Kairi would soon be the only ones left. An entire population massacred, and only two ‘aliens’ survived. He shook the thought from his head.  
  
Kairi sniffled. “I—I thought they were just a dream! These…monsters… But, why are they _real_? Riku and I, we—” Her eyes shot apart. “Riku!”  
  
The reminder shocked Ven where he stood. The following silence was deafening as they both realized the same thing.  
  
Kairi’s urgency faded as she shrank back to the couch and twisted tighter into the blankets. “No… He’s gone, too.” Charging recklessly through town, aiming for the woods—it was no longer a question of why he did it, but how far he got. The answers were too grisly to consider.  
  
Ven’s eyes accidentally drifted to the kitchen table. Barely more than an hour ago, it was bursting with life and fun. Ven spilling that Riku and Kairi were finally a couple, Riku getting in a meatball fight with Sora’s mom…  
  
And now that table was unbearably empty. Three more chairs than they needed.  
  
Ven moved past them and joined Kairi in the living room.  
  
Only then did Kairi’s words finally sink in.  
  
Dream. A shared dream with Riku…? And now Kairi had a Keyblade. Vanitas spoke of wannabe _wielders._ Plural.  
  
Ven froze at the epiphany. No. He couldn’t get Kairi’s hopes up, but…  
  
He inhaled, then exhaled. When he spoke, he kept an even, subdued tone and the best poker face he could muster. “Kairi…you said you saw those monsters in a dream?”  
  
“What does it matter?” The sky outside the window flashed, and Kairi buried her face in a pillow.  
  
Taking a chance, Ven joined her on the couch. “I think that was your Awakening. It’s sorta your Keyblade’s way of testing you. And, if you and Riku shared this dream…”  
  
Kairi jolted upright, eyes glued open. “You don’t think…”  
  
Ven nodded. “Riku’s gotta be a wielder, too. That must be why he ran out. He already had his Keyblade and thought he could save us before things got outta hand.”  
  
Whatever vague hope Kairi felt for Riku’s survival vanished once again. “…But he couldn’t. We barely escaped with our lives.” She stared miserably at her empty, open palm. “And now I’m…I’m useless again. I couldn’t even hold on to my stupid—”  
  
A beam of light flashed into her open hand, startling her as it formed into her lost Keyblade. She gazed in silence, then turned to Ven for answers.  
  
“It’s…kinda hard to lose a Keyblade for good. They’re tied to your heart.”  
  
Kairi stared gravely at her Keyblade, possibly taking her first real look at it. She wouldn’t have had the chance during the chaos earlier. “But, why do I have it?”  
  
“Keybearers are chosen, usually by other Masters. And I think I know who chose you.”  
  
She looked back to him, and it wasn’t lost on Ven that, each time she did, she saw him less as Sora and more as a stranger.  
  
He shoved that aside and answered, “Remember nine years ago, when we got suspended from kindergarten?”  
  
Something in her expression changed. Lightened, however slightly. Ven took it as a sign that, however briefly, she once again recognized him as one of her oldest friends.  
  
He continued, “You mentioned a woman who you met on your homeworld. You said she could do magic and had a giant key.”  
  
Kairi’s eyes widened. “You—you know her?” The excitement crept back into caution. “You _know_ her…because you’re not Sora.”  
  
Just like that, he was a stranger again. He tried not to let the sting show. “Her name was Aqua. She… She always looked out for me, even when I thought I didn't need it. But now, I'd give _anything_ to see her again. Because she'd know what to do…and I bet she could've prevented all of this."  
  
Because Aqua was strong. Because Aqua was experienced. Because Aqua was a _true_ Keyblade Master.  
  
...Was. Because, even now, he still had no clue if she or Terra still lived, and he shuddered at the thought.  
  
But, ultimately, Aqua was not here. The burden of responsibility fell squarely on Ven's shoulders. Fear, guilt, and regret were not luxuries he could afford.  
  
Kairi looked down, fidgeting with the pillow. “So…who are _you?_ ”  
  
He knew for years this question would come. But that didn’t stop his voice from catching in his throat, or his heart hammering at a million beats a minute, like he’d shrunk to the size of a mouse and a blinding spotlight shone over him.  
  
Well. No way out but through.  
  
“My name was Ventus. I’m…I _was_ a Keyblade apprentice. It was our job to keep the worlds safe.”  
  
Kairi still didn’t look at him. “How long have you been Sora?”  
  
 _“Ten years,”_ he nearly said. But he thought of a gentler way to put it. “Since about a year before I met you.”  
  
A strained, crooked smile lined Kairi’s lips. She finally glanced at him. “Then… _you’ve_ been my friend all along?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I never knew the real Sora?”  
  
The _real_ Sora. She probably didn’t mean it as an insult, but it still stung.  
  
She asked another question, her faint smile replaced by something far more somber. “What…happened to Sora?”  
  
There it was. The one question he couldn’t answer. Ven sighed. Ran his fingers through Sora’s hair. There was no easy way to put this. “I…almost died ten years ago.”  
  
Kairi’s eyes widened. Another flash outside made Ven’s heart drop to the pit of his stomach.  
  
Breathing in, he placed a hand over Sora’s chest. “It’s a long story, but my heart was almost destroyed, and I needed somewhere to heal. Somehow, my heart found Sora. He offered to let my heart rest inside his. And that’s all I thought it’d be. I’d be asleep for who knows how long. Instead…” His breath wavered. Tears blurred his vision anew. His hand shook. He calmed himself by curling it into a fist. “Well…here I am. And I still don’t know what happened to Sora.”  
  
It was difficult to gauge Kairi’s reaction. All Ven could tell was that it was an uncomfortable subject. She chose to move past it. “You said Keybearers are supposed to protect the worlds, right? Do you know what these monsters are?”  
  
Of all the questions that pained, this was the first that annoyed him. “No. They’re nothing like the Unversed.”  
  
Kairi was visibly confused.  
  
Ven clarified, “The Unversed are the red-eyed creatures that’ve been roaming the island all this time. I’ve been preparing myself to fight _them_. Not…whatever these shadows are.”  
  
“Are they connected to the boogeyman?”  
  
Ven considered it. “I’ll bet they are.”  
  
“Are they really destroying the worlds, like Wakka said?”  
  
He tensed, then sighed, annoyed at his own ignorance. “I dunno. I’ve never seen anything like this.”  
  
“Not even as…” Her face scrunched in confusion. “What was your name, again?”  
  
This was weird. “Ven. Short for Ventus. And, no, this is all new territory for me.”  
  
“You don’t know who’s behind this?”  
  
He almost said ‘no’ again, only for something obvious to click inside.  
  
 _You’ve got a nice place, a sweet family. Think they’ll still be here when you come back?_  
  
Ven frowned. His eyes narrowed. “Vanitas. It has to be.”  
  
Kairi appeared confused again. “Aren’t _you_ ‘Vantus’?”  
  
Ven grumbled. “No, I’m—” He sighed. “I’m _Ventus_. Vanitas is…” How to put this? “Long story short, he’s like my evil twin. He’s the guy that nearly killed me ten years ago, and…he’s also got a Keyblade.”  
  
The way Kairi flinched spoke volumes of her feelings. Her entire body grew stiff, arms wrapped around her shoulders. Not that Ven could blame her for her fear; the island’s destruction was enough to take in without the threat of an evil Keybearer.  
  
“That’s what we’re dealing with, Kairi. The Unversed, the shadows—I’ll bet you anything Vanitas is at the center of it all.” Ven stood from the couch, walked to the curtains, and threw them back. The black storm greeted them once more, and the red, apocalyptic clouds above the play island were in perfect view. For as bad as the rest of the island was, the play island looked like something out of a nightmare. “That’s why I’ve gotta stop him before he destroys this world.”  
  
Kairi stood up behind him, her voice shaking just slightly. “N—not alone, you’re not.”  
  
The thought horrified him. An image of the Keyblade Graveyard, tragically scarred into his memory, flashed all too vividly in his mind’s eye. Himself trapped in ice. Vanitas soaring down the cliffside, striking Aqua down when she least expected it. The way she fell, like time itself slowed to an agonizing crawl…  
  
Ten years had passed. Ten years for Vanitas to build his strength further than ever before…  
  
“Kairi…I’m sorry. This time, it’s too dangerous.”  
  
“But this guy _killed_ you last time, right?”  
  
“Well…” How was he even supposed to explain this? A metaphysical battle inside his own heart, all to stop the χ-blade? It’d probably sound like gibberish to her. It was almost gibberish to _him_. Ven pinched the bridge of Sora’s nose, grumbling as he searched for the right words. “Technically, I killed him.”  
  
Kairi flinched in confusion. “He’s already dead?!”  
  
“I…thought he was. Then I saw him in my room. Just a few hours ago.”  
  
Kairi raised an index finger, then lowered it. Her brow furrowed for a split second before her eyes went wide again. “Then, that monster in your room…”  
  
Ven nodded. “It was him. Vanitas.”  
  
He saw it in her face. It must’ve been terrifying to learn that what she believed to be a carefree family dinner could’ve ended in all of their deaths at Vanitas’ slightest whim. It was the fear that Ven felt all along.  
  
She swallowed, steadied herself. “Why didn’t you say something befo—?” She knew the answer as soon as she asked. “Wakka’s story. The Unversed have been watching this place all along.”  
  
Ven nodded. “One wrong move, and Vanitas would’ve attacked us then and there.”  
  
Kairi switched her Keyblade from one hand to the other, stretching her arm and rotating her wrist. “And you want to leave me behind. In this _deathtrap_ .”  
  
Ven gawked at her words.  
  
Kairi continued, looking him dead-on, “Look, if I stay here, those monsters are gonna find me again. They’re drawn to this Key, right? And that’s on top of the Unversed always watching the place. And, unlike you, I can’t summon magic light beams. I don’t even know _how_ I made that barrier. I need your back on this, Sora.”  
  
‘Sora.’ Kairi groaned softly at her blunder.  
  
“Ven, Sora—whatever I’m calling you.”  
  
“I’ve been Sora longer than I’ve been Ven. Either’s fine.”  
  
Kairi didn’t think it over long. “Then, Sora, you’re _not_ leaving me behind. Not when I need you most.”  
  
No. He couldn’t. He was her elder. Maybe not a Master in title, but he’d watched over her since she was a little kid. He couldn’t just leave her behind. Because…  
  
 _We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don’t want you to get hurt._  
  
 _Do as I say and go home._ _  
__  
_Terra and Aqua, bless their hearts, had only wanted to protect him, but they were so much stronger together. They’d failed to see that then, and now…who knew if they were still alive?  
  
If Kairi truly was the only other survivor on this world, and she had a big, monster-attracting Keyblade stuck with her for life, then he couldn’t afford to leave her behind. _  
__  
_He turned his eyes back to the window, gazing out at the crumbling remains of their childhood, bathed in red. It was the last place in all the worlds he wanted to bring her. But, at least for now, there was nowhere safer than by his side.  
  
He sighed and glanced back to her. “Then, we better hurry.”  
  
They grabbed a pair of raincoats on their way out, long enough to protect their legs from the elements. Ocean-blue for Kairi, cloud-white for Ven. The second they stepped outside, a harsh wind slapped against their hoods. With the storm worse than ever, the raincoats made all the difference in the world.  
  
Ven looked to the sky, ready to summon his Glider, but Kairi pushed his hand down and shook her head. An explosion of lightning made her reasoning clear as day.  
  
She pointed past him, not too far from the house. Ven understood. The two shared a wordless glance before taking off toward the soggy shore, toward the dock and the lonely motorboat, still floating amidst the chaos.  
  
Side by side, they splashed through the rising tide, sprung onto the rickety dock, and practically leaped into the boat. Ven summoned Wayward Wind to start the ignition as Kairi unmoored the boat. A brief moment of surprise and then understanding flashed in her eyes. The practicality of a magic key.  
  
Then, Ven slammed his foot down. The engine roared to life, and the boat shot across the stormy waters, toward the broken island cast in crimson.  
  
 **_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small breather chapter in the middle of this hectic climax. A huge kudos to chickenscrews as always for his great work in editing and co-writing. It was his idea to use the answering machine as a way to convey all the distress going on, and we both worked on the messages together. Lotta back and forth work here, but I like the end result. :)


	11. Eye of the Storm

The play island was deathly quiet.  
  
The unnatural storm cast everything in red. Red waves lapping at red sand. Red trees and red leaves towering above red walkways and red waterfalls.   
  
Only the artificial colors of their raincoats seemed preserved from the crimson flood.   
  
But there was no rain under the heart of the storm. Only an eerie stillness that transformed the play island of their childhoods into a twisted, alien world. Everything familiar, yet nightmarishly reshaped.   
  
For as stricken as Ven was, he forced himself to stay composed. He turned to Kairi to see how she took it, but she didn’t gaze at the trees, the walkways, or anything else at eye-level. Ven followed her lowered stare and found the story preserved in the sand.   
  
Riku’s shoeprints. Running, leaping desperately from much larger shapes, lost in the chaos for one stretch of grainy earth, perfectly clear the next.   
  
Fear choked Ven when he realized what these larger, ambushing shapes—Unversed, no doubt—had done to him. They’d funneled Riku away from the open shore and into…   
  
The Secret Place.   
  
No other way in or out.   
  
How…how long ago was this battle? Was Riku still alive? No footprints revealed his exit. Ven turned again to Kairi and saw she shared his horror.   
  
Then, without a word, they bolted around the beach and toward the Secret Place, nearly pausing in shock when they beheld the stark-white, immaculate double-doors where the cave mouth used to be. The only other thing on the play island’s surface that defied the red light. But Ven swung Wayward Wind like a wand midstride, and the doors burst off their hinges to let them in.   
  
They ran inside where the red light couldn’t reach. But as they rounded the corner, they found something far worse than the apocalyptic storm outside.   
  
Ven halted abruptly in his tracks, raising his Keyblade despite the panic throttling him. Kairi skidded to a stop just beside, and though Ven didn’t look to see her face, he saw her terror’s reflection in the black mask before them.   
  
Vanitas leaned against the door at the back of the cave, underneath the gap in the ceiling that permitted the scarlet light to enter once more. Beside Vanitas, bathed in red and sprawled on his side on the cave floor…   
  
“Riku…” Kairi called just above a broken whisper.   
  
Ven could _hear_ Vanitas smirking beneath the mask. “Here’s a pleasant surprise. Company with a _pulse_.”   
  
Ven’s heart jumped. Kairi gasped beside him.   
  
Vanitas cackled under the black glass reflecting the red. “Wow, you kids are gullible. Your boy here’s still _kicking_.” He kicked Riku’s side for emphasis, flipping him over to face Ven and Kairi in the harsh, otherworldly light. He didn’t stir, but the scattered, steady breathing proved he still lived. “No thanks to himself, though. Miracle he didn’t get himself killed years ago.”   
  
Kairi drew her Keyblade. “Give him back. Now.”   
  
Vanitas cupped a hand to where his ear would’ve been beneath the black helmet. “Did you hear something, Ventus? Sounds like the last thing Aqua said to me before I ran her through.”   
  
He.   
  
Didn’t.   
  
…Did he?   
  
Ven charged Wayward Wind with lightning and forced a calm voice with a pointed scowl. “Spare me.”   
  
Another snicker. “I take it back. _That_ was the last thing she said to me.”   
  
The lightning surged through the cave, flashing violently as Vanitas drew Void Gear and swatted it aside, exploding harmlessly against the rock wall.   
  
That taunting voice spoke through the passing smoke, “You never put it together? Why Terra and Aqua never came looking for you after all these years? I killed them.”   
  
Ven didn’t waste time on a quip. Neither did Kairi. Vanitas was baiting them. Even now, despite the possibility of a single wrong move putting Riku’s life as well as their own in danger, there was an unspoken calm between Ven and Kairi.   
  
Riku was alive. He could be saved.   
  
Vanitas was talking. He could lower his guard.   
  
“Terra came to fight me on that plateau overlooking the graveyard. Only I came back down. And Aqua tried so _desperately_ to beat my consciousness out of you when we forged the χ-blade. She broke it, sure, but it’s amazing the things you can do with a rusty blade. The _screams_ you can savor from a slow death…”   
  
Vanitas traipsed from his spot by the door and positioned himself directly between them and Riku, taking center stage in the ceiling gap’s sinister light. He continued, “Eraqus, Terra, Aqua. They’re all gone now. We’re the last Keybearers left in the galaxy. I wanted to savor the look on your face when I take Riku and Kairi away from you as well.”   
  
He snapped his fingers. A vaguely distant droning—an abstractly small shadow in the skylight—exploded into something vast and writhing. A flying tidal wave of the ant-like monsters came flooding in through the hole in the cave’s ceiling, panicking Ven and Kairi both. But the most horrifying part was realizing who the dark tide singled out in its charge.   
  
“Kairi!”   
  
She staggered back and summoned her blade, but the horror on her face proved this was nothing more than a meaningless reflex. No Keybearer of her caliber could repel a force of that magnitude. And, Ventus realized as he shoved Kairi aside, neither could he.   
  
The full, concussive force of the dark flood rammed him head-on, blasting him through the cavern. Skidding him hard against the cave walls. Blowing him away onto the red beach once more.   
  
The sand burned against his cheek as he crashed through it. His grey raincoat had dampened the landing for the rest of his body. But Ven had barely reopened Sora’s eyes when the overbearing vermillion fluctuated into rapidly writhing shadows overhead. This flying swarm of ant-like monsters had become a thrashing abomination of vacuous black broken up by hungry, golden eyes against the nightmare-red hue of the otherworldly beach.   
  
Ven healed himself and scrambled to Sora’s feet, eyes on the sentient tide one second, back to the cave mouth the next.   
  
This. This was _bad_.   
  
He was all the way out here, stuck with a new breed of monster his eyes could barely register, and Kairi was all alone. With Vanitas.   
  
Ven didn’t…believe for one second that Vanitas had truly killed Terra and Aqua. It was a bluff—it had to be! But Kairi? Riku? That was a threat Vanitas could act on without breaking a sweat.   
  
Ven screamed and summoned a relentless Thundaza storm to tear apart the black swarm. He didn’t spare a second glance to see the results, only darted for the Secret Place and its broken doors once more.   
  
But the monstrous tide practically _warped_ between him and the cave, the swarm unfazed by the residual lightning crackling through it.   
  
Ven leapt back in alarm at the thunder-flashing snake before him. He’d never reach his friends while this thing still lived. But it _wasn’t_ just one thing. It was dozens. Hundreds. Already, he felt Sora’s insides burning again from the last spell he cast, and that wasn’t remotely enough.   
  
Even if he did slay these freaks, would he still be strong enough to stop Vanitas?   
  
He stopped thinking about it. Ignored the agony screaming throughout Sora’s body as he cast Wingblade for the first time in ten years, and charged the Demon Tide. “GET OUT OF MY WAY!”   
  
**x.x.x**   
  
Kairi gawked at the empty stone corridor behind her. Sora just…just like that… And it could’ve been her…   
  
The masked boy exploded into laughter, clapping sadistically under the red light. “Oh _man!_ I didn’t think he could move like that anymore! Guess he’s kept in better shape than I thought. Not like those other three twerps you knew. Who was that orange-haired kid that told the campfire story about me? Wokko? Wacko? That kid could _scream_.”   
  
Kairi raised her Keyblade and turned her terror into hatred. “You… You’re going to _pay_.”   
  
He snickered and held his empty arms open, inviting her to attack. “I was there when your last world fell to the Heartless. And I’m here again now. But this time, I won’t miss anything.”   
  
Kairi screamed and swung furiously at the black mask radiating red. There was the briefest, twisted reflection of herself in the scarlet abyss as she closed in, gone in the blink of an eye when Vanitas sidestepped—no, warped?—within a hair’s breadth of connection with the Keyblade. The shock vanished before her foot hit the ground, replaced by an _explosion_ of pain in her abdomen.   
  
She doubled over, gagging and breathless, and realized what had happened. By whatever dark powers Vanitas employed, he dodged Kairi’s swing, then blasted her stomach with the blunt, gearlike teeth forming the underside of his Keyblade’s guard.   
  
He stepped away, twirling his weapon like a cane. Kairi collapsed to her knees, gasping raggedly as she wrapped her arms over the burning pain in her stomach. The inhuman force that he struck her with… Was she bleeding beneath the raincoat? Was she bleeding internally?   
  
“What, didja think I’d kill you before Ventus came back? Puny body like that, ready to break apart anytime he casts a spell, he’s gonna be a while. Lucky you.” He stood between Kairi and Riku once more. “Means you get more chances to save your prince.”   
  
Kairi growled and swore under her breath, still desperately applying pressure to the blunt, shooting pain. This guy was toying with her. Meaning his arrogance would give her time to breathe—   
  
Another flash of movement, now a vise grip around her throat, crushing the breath right out of her as he raised her to his eye-level. Her feet dangled, her hands gripped uselessly at his forearm as Kairi gawked from the shadow of the cave, and Vanitas choked her from the red. “Oh, who’m I kidding? Little princess like you, I won’t even need a Keybla—AAAGH!”   
  
A flash of light from Kairi’s palm, positioned toward Vanitas’ face, and her Keyblade rematerialized at that _exact_ point in space. The sunset-hued blade _tore_ straight through the right side of the abyssal mask, obliterating a jagged streak of the black material and surely ravaging the face inside. The Keyblade’s flowery teeth were _drenched_ with blood, glowing intensely in the red light.   
  
Vanitas dropped her and staggered away, howling in agony and grasping desperately at the hideous gash in his mask and the blood gushing between his fingers.   
  
Kairi fell to her side when he released her, but she pulled herself up as her ragged breath gradually steadied once more. She’d aimed for the center of his skull—an instant kill-shot—but she could only aim so accurately with the crushing grip she was in.   
  
But now she was back on her feet, and Vanitas was still wide open.   
  
She dashed, screamed, and swung again. The monster in the mask cowered back, out of the red, catching Kairi’s blade with his own. But she pressed with both arms, while one of his was reserved for his bleeding mask. The deadlock was undeniably hers.   
  
She could do this. He could barely stand, and the distance between them was already closed. Maybe she imagined it, but somewhere beyond the cracking mask’s reflection of her vengeful glare, she saw his pathetic face twisted in horror.   
  
She spoke in a growl, “Been in fights since I was five. You think I don’t take a cheap shot when I see one?”   
  
Something weak sounded from the black helm, growing louder by the second. Laughter.   
  
The blood-soaked hand covering the splintered gash in his mask now glowed with the bright emerald of a healing spell. Warm, green light flooded from the splinters and through the fingers, and where Kairi needed a double-handed grip to maintain the deadlock, Vanitas now had the strength to match her effortlessly with only one.   
  
His laughter petered out as he lowered his free hand, finally revealing the bright, golden eye beneath. “Oh, Xehanort would’ve _loved_ you.” Vanitas took a step forward, enough to drive Kairi back into the shadows. The red was his once more. He raised his free hand, summoning a ball of…purple fire? “And ya know what? I think I love you too.”   
  
The ground shook, throwing Kairi off her feet with a yelp as Vanitas pressed onward. The dark fireball flew just overhead, exploding in plumes of blue and violet against the cave wall. But Vanitas lost balance as well, meaning Kairi hadn’t imagined it.   
  
This really was an earthquake.   
  
Rocks fell from the ceiling, landing between them as Kairi returned to her feet. She glanced from Vanitas to Riku by the door, checking to make sure he was still safe, only for another tremor to rock the whole cave and threaten her balance once more.   
  
But maybe this was the equalizer she needed. Even Vanitas couldn’t stay upright. She took her first step in the sprint right for him—doubled back as the ground between them _ruptured_ in a streak of crimson light, much like the sky outside.   
  
She stepped further and further back, as did Vanitas, as the earth continually fissured and splintered, flooding nearly the whole cave in that ghostly, red light.   
  
Was this…   
  
Was she too late?   
  
Was the world literally falling apart?   
  
**x.x.x** **  
****  
**The grey raincoat crashed against red sand. But Ven rolled back to his feet, just narrowly avoiding another thrash of the flying serpent’s ant-crawling body. Even now, it hurt just to look at it.  
  
Too many moving parts, too many eyes to read. Its very appearance was a pure onslaught of chaos and meaningless noise. Too maddening to take in all at once. His mind still tried reducing it to a snake—a single, readable entity—but the reality was so much worse. Its movements, its attacks, _nothing_ about it made sense.   
  
He couldn’t even tell how much damage he’d done to it.   
  
But still, it thrashed. It flew. It kept him on the run as it pursued, half in the air, half on the earth, all around him one second yet out of any spell’s reach the next.   
  
It was like fighting a monster made of black, brick walls. Always chipping away, only chipping. Except, all the damage he did was instantly covered up by the next layer of black bricks, then the next, hiding all wounds and progress and erasing every lucky shot like it was nothing.   
  
Meanwhile, Ven could barely cast Cure without Sora’s lungs burning him alive. And with every offensive spell he cast, the shadowy tide seemed completely unfazed.   
  
A last-ditch firestorm did little more than turn the monstrous serpent into a beast of flame and shadow. And already the flaming snake curled back over itself, poised just above Ven, ready to strike again.   
  
Only for the earth to split wide open.   
  
A massive chasm in the ground, spewing more of the sky’s red light, splintering all across the beach and driving Ven further back, granting only the briefest reprieve from the equally confused monster.   
  
The sand rumbled. The waves grew violent. Ven looked beyond the fire and shadows to the dock where the motorboat was moored. In weather like this, it wouldn’t be long before it capsized. Or worse, now that the glowing-red fissures spread to underwater as well, turning the waves the same color as the sky as everything seemed to sink and fall apart.   
  
The boat would be swallowed up.   
  
No more time to waste on this freak. Ven looked again to the cave’s distant entrance, saw how close the mass of shadows was to it, and had another idea.   
  
He bolted up the nearest platform—leapt to the first, then to the second flight of stairs lining the massive tree adjoined to the Secret Place, and, with a final burst of wind from his feet, soared high enough to see the skylight that the horde of monsters had used to fly into the cave from above no more than a handful of minutes ago.   
  
**x.x.x**   
  
A geyser of blazing, crimson light exploded before her. Dozens more matched it, effectively trapping Kairi on the other side of the cave. And through this phantasmagoric prison, she saw Vanitas only casually traipsing back to Riku.   
  
He hoisted Riku over his shoulder and glanced back to Kairi one last time. “It’s been fun, kid. Hit me up if you survive the apocalypse.”   
  
With that, he waved his Keyblade before the handleless door at the back of the cave. The door that Kairi and her friends had attempted to open for over nine years. And it opened for _him_.   
  
Another explosion of scarlet from behind snapped her out it, replacing shock with adrenaline. She sprinted without thinking, covering her face with the blue sleeves as the raincoat took the brunt of the red steam’s heat. He _wasn’t_ leaving with Riku.   
  
But the earth collapsed where she stepped, and she dropped with a panicked yelp. Kairi caught onto a piece of protruding stone as more of the cave floor crumbled and plummeted all around her. A brief glance down revealed the red abyss that consumed the world from the inside out.   
  
She wanted to scream. Instead, the rush of terror propelled her upward, climbing back to the splintering surface faster than she’d ever climbed before. But another tremor tripped her up just as she clawed back to ground-level.   
  
Just in time to see Vanitas carry Riku into the impenetrable darkness of the cave’s door. It shut behind him, and an avalanche of stone crushed it where it stood.   
  
And, just like that, Riku was lost.   
  
And, without any warning at all, Kairi’s handhold crumbled.   
  
She screamed, scrabbled, but slipped all the same. Stone chunks of varying size fell with her, the remains of the cave floor indistinguishable from those of the ceiling.   
  
Kairi fell with a perfect view of the widening skylight, and the further she plummeted, the less she could see of the world she once knew. The blazing, burning red consumed all.   
  
All but a growing speck careening through the skylight. A small silhouette at first, then a more detailed contour of a grey coat riding a grey Glider.   
  
Sora.   
  
He caught her arm as she reached out, and she hugged him tight. Breathless. Bewildered. Sora returned the embrace as the glider u-turned in the deepening red, and they _shot_ back to what was the floor of the cave. Only another, blacker shape above caused Sora to swerve from the skylight and toward the ground entrance.   
  
The swarm of shadows, barreling straight for them.   
  
“Hold on!” Sora screamed, and Kairi clung even tighter.   
  
The glider sped through the nightmare-red cave, swerving to avoid the sudden geysers and collapsing debris. The cluster of flying monsters was only precious feet behind, gaining by the second, reaching to consume them—   
  
Crushed by the avalanche of stone from the ceiling. Hundreds of bug-like shadows were blasted out of formation by the brunt of the collapsing cave, a once terrible flying serpent reduced to scattered ants in the merciless rubble, reaching for Kairi and Sora in vain as they plummeted for the red abyss.   
  
She and Sora were out of the cave before she knew it, speeding on the glider as the last stones sealed off the entrance and a billow of dust exploded after them.   
  
Seeing the play island again was hardly the relief it should’ve been, and she held Sora close enough to know that he was just as breathless as her.   
  
That scene of pure, nightmare-red had finally broken from the stillness. All around, chasms streaked across the shore and even lit up the ocean, and chunks of earth, wood, sand, and water fell _upward_ , toward a vast, chaotic sphere of roiling darkness.   
  
The eye of the storm.   
  
Even the motorboat threatened to join the eye’s war against gravity, but distance and the rope mooring it to the wooden pier kept it from flying away.   
  
Sora hesitated. Kairi suspected she knew why. She screamed over the storm, “Sora, he took Riku! Vanitas, he—he took Riku inside this door of pure darkness and…we can’t go back for them!”   
  
He swallowed in what must’ve been the most twisted sense of relief. “Then…they’re off the world. Riku’s safe.”   
  
Sora didn’t speak another word before sending the glider speeding after the boat. They landed awkwardly, but set to work on starting it up. Kairi gracelessly cut the rope as Sora stumbled into the cabin and used the Keyblade to start the engine. He turned back to call Kairi inside, but she’d already hopped in and fumbled beside him, catching onto the control panel for balance.   
  
He grasped the wheel tight, “Hold on!” and slammed the pedal.   
  
She fell back into the navigator’s seat. The rearview window provided only a small, cropped image of the destruction behind. Against her better judgment, she turned around in her seat and watched everything with her own eyes.   
  
There was no island.   
  
Only splintering fractions of red-washed elements sucked into a horrible vortex, reducing the site of so many of Kairi’s childhood memories to _nothing_. Even the ocean shore was drawn skyward in a chaotic spiral of glowing, crimson water.   
  
A monstrous explosion of thunder lit up the sky and the ocean for miles around. When Kairi’s eyes readjusted, she found the red storm clouds extending as far as the mainland, already tearing Sora’s home from its foundation.   
  
She’d seen enough.   
  
Kairi turned back ahead, eyes wide and glazed with new tears. She shook, her breathing shallow, and slumped back in her seat.   
  
This…couldn’t be real.   
  
Everything, it all just…it all happened so fast.   
  
It was only a handful of hours ago that she was enjoying sodas on the roof with Riku and—   
  
Sora.   
  
She turned to him, realizing he must’ve been just as devastated as her. She was right. He held himself in perfect silence, hands on the wheel and eyes locked on the horizon. But those hands were shaking, and those eyes were just as tear-stained as hers.   
  
Silence hung between them. Nothing needed to be said. Nothing could be said.   
  
All she did, after a moment’s hesitation, was place a hand on his shoulder. They both needed it.   
  
They were each other’s last links to everything and everyone they’d ever known and loved.  
  
 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! Riku is alive and... well, maybe not _well_ , but it could be so much worse!
> 
> Then again, with Vanitas yoinking him off to who-knows-where, who's to say what'll happen next?
> 
> As always, big, tremendous thank you to chickenscrews for all his help on this fic. We were a dynamic duo for this story and a lot of his ideas came through here- like Kairi's nasty little headshot on Vani. ;)
> 
> See you next time!


	12. No Man's Sea

The sea was unsettlingly calm.  
  
With Ven’s memory of his flight to the other world’s shore, and Kairi using their map to navigate them around the oceanic dangers, the nighttime voyage was almost completely silent.   
  
Other red storms were visible in the distance, but at the boat’s top speed, they all vanished over the horizon soon enough. It was no small comfort that their summer project could outrun the end of the world.   
  
But it should’ve been more than just the two of them.   
  
Riku was…alive, Ven had to remind himself. If Vanitas wanted him dead, he would’ve done it already. But it wasn’t lost on Ven that Riku was the one who envisioned their voyage as the first of many to lead the people of Destiny Islands to safety when the end came. And now Riku was gone. The islands were gone. Their self-imposed rescue mission failed before it began.   
  
Ven caught a vermilion glare in the rearview mirror. Another gathering of apocalyptic storm clouds far, _far_ behind—twenty miles from shore. The furthest his dad had ever sailed as a deep-sea fisherman.   
  
And Ven and Kairi sped past it like it was nothing.   
  
Only a mile beyond, they could see the thick, rolling fog that his father had warned them of. The stretch of ocean that no sailor dared cross.   
  
No Man’s Sea.   
  
_There’s a reason my company won’t let us go fishing after dark now. Too many wrecked ships at night, and lots of unexplainable sightings. I’ve heard the term ‘sea monsters’ thrown around more than once._   
  
Ven swallowed. That was the last dinner he had with his family, only a few hours ago. He remembered the fog on his preliminary flight to the other world some months ago, but no monsters inside it.   
  
But he wasn’t flying anymore. Couldn’t risk it with the storms, coming and going at a moment’s notice. A silent but significant shared glance with Kairi confirmed what they already feared. Monsters dwelled in these waters. They’d been here long before the shadow creatures arrived. And, if they were the reason no one had ever sailed beyond this world before, they were also here long before the Unversed.   
  
The motorboat entered the sea of fog, and Ven and Kairi both knew, whatever they’d experienced this night, nothing would prepare them for evil as old as the world itself.   
  
If any of it was even real.   
  
The temperature dropped inside the fog, making Ven grateful that they still had their raincoats. Kairi shivered beside him. “H—hey, Sora? H—how…long ‘til we’re safe again?”   
  
Ven didn’t know much of measuring distance on his preliminary flight. He hadn’t become familiar with the habit until after they began fixing the boat. But, if he had to guess, “No Man’s Sea stretches about a hundred miles in every direction. It’s the only thing separating our world from the next.”   
  
Kairi held her chin in thought. “Or…maybe it’s where they meet.” She looked upward through the windshield, peering intensely at the sky, but this veil of fog shrouded it completely. “What if these are the ‘Lanes’ you used to fly in, but seen from the sea level?”   
  
He glanced at her, confused by the idea. “It’s a lot of fog, but it’s not a space nebula. There wouldn’t be an ocean, otherwise. And besides, I flew over this fog before, remember? These definitely aren’t the Lanes.”   
  
She slumped back in her seat, deflated.   
  
Ven sighed through his nose. “It’s a long voyage. A lot longer now that we’re seabound. If we keep at this speed, we’ll be out of the fog in a little over an hour.”   
  
Kairi tensed. It wasn’t long before she explained why. “Do we have enough gas?”   
  
Ven checked the gauge. “Think so.”   
  
“We didn’t have time to restock before we left. What happens if we run out before we reach the other world? And, how do we get to more worlds after that?”   
  
Ven’s grip on the wheel tightened. “We’ll fly if we have to. The storms are pretty far behind us. But we can’t fly in the Lanes without protection. The darkness would consume us.”   
  
Kairi hugged her legs to her chest. “Sounds like we can’t take the boat with us.”   
  
Ven’s silence was answer enough.   
  
She leaned her head against the window. “We never named this thing, did we?”   
  
He shrugged. “Nope.”   
  
“Bad luck to sail a ship with no name.”   
  
“How about you name it?” Ven hoped it’d distract her from the peril of No Man’s Sea’s reputation, or the terrible ambiguity of the fog. Bad enough that his own heart was palpitating. He didn’t want her going through the same thing.   
  
She said without a trace of joy, “I’m gonna name it something really stupid.”   
  
“Please do.”   
  
Good. She was thinking about something other than the fog. And that made him think, if he was sailing with Terra and Aqua, would they attempt to distract him in the same way? The last thing he wanted was to be treated like a kid, and so he questioned if he was right to do the same thing to Kairi.   
  
But…she still was a kid. And he was a grownup. It troubled him that he had to remind himself so much.   
  
“Poseidon’s Top Hat,” she monotoned.   
  
Ven raised an eyebrow. A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of Sora’s mouth. “Huh?”   
  
“Yeah, you know. We’re, like…a little, mechanical top hat on the giant head of Poseidon.”   
  
She still wasn’t the least bit relieved. Ven added, “Poseidon would have a _lot_ of top hats. Very tiny ones, too. We’re more like lice.”   
  
She shrugged with one shoulder, head still resting against the window. “The…Seaborne Scalp Ravagers.” Still not a hint of humor. It was almost painful.   
  
Who was Ven kidding? He couldn’t make her forget where they were—what surrounded them from all sides. And she probably knew what he was doing, which only alienated her when they needed empathy now more than ever. They were both scared, but they needed to be scared _together_.   
  
Treating her like a stupid kid just wouldn’t cut it. Not when she was a far sight smarter than he was at her age.   
  
Ven sighed, dropping all pretenses of humor. “How’re you holding up?”   
  
“Little seasick,” she mumbled.   
  
“We can slow down if you want.”   
  
Kairi grumbled what sounded like a ‘no.’ “The storms might catch up—” She paused, freezing where she sat and staring more intensely into the grey. She looked to Ven urgently. “…Did you hear that?”   
  
He didn’t, whatever it was. “All I can hear is the engine.”   
  
“Slow down.”   
  
He did, dropping from ninety miles per hour to fifty. From fifty to ten. From ten to zero. They still had more than enough momentum to coast along at a decently quick pace.   
  
But now the only sound in the fog was the rolling waves, and the boat’s headlights could only cut so far into the blinding grey. The stillness, the silence, the blindness—it all crashed down on Ven far harder than he’d expected. A second ago, they had a destination and a task to get them there. But now, without motion and without purpose, only waiting inside the eerie nothing for a vague sound that Kairi may have only imagined—   
  
He heard it.   
  
They both did, and they exchanged the same, terrified look.   
  
A low, obscure, unearthly groaning coming from…everywhere?   
  
No, that couldn’t be right. But, as the deep, horrible, lumbering sound carried once more, Ven noticed that he and Kairi followed it in opposite directions.   
  
She asked in a near-choked whisper, “Where’s it coming from?”   
  
His eyes darted every which way, even to the rear-view. “It’s…not another storm…is it?”   
  
But, how would he know? He couldn’t see a thing in the fog—not even the sky. The mists turning red would be one thing, or a flash of lightning, crack of thunder—   
  
The pervasive, abyssal groaning sounded once more, louder than ever. Almost deafening. Enough to shake the waters and rumble the boat. Were it not for their seatbelts, Ven and Kairi might’ve been tossed violently onto the floor.   
  
The waves intensified, jerking the boat from side to side, threatening to capsize it at any moment.   
  
Ven fumbled for the controls. “We’re getting outta—”   
  
Another thrash of the waves, much more violent than the rest, and a vague rush of black from Kairi’s side of the window tore through the waters and the mist to strike the boat from beside. The impact caught Ven off-guard, slamming his temple against the window beside him. A _CRACK_ of glass and a rush of red…   
  
Sora’s eyes fell shut.   
  
Opened, flickered.   
  
Faded to black again.   
  
Kairi’s screaming and the monstrous groaning turned to roaring…   
  
Eyes opening again. Only one _stayed_ open. Blood rushed down Sora’s right side, where he struck the window. Was he concussed?   
  
His arms fumbled. Couldn’t find the controls. Half his world was black and red. The other half was Kairi tugging on his arm and begging him to do something.   
  
Sora’s neck lolled as Ven attempted to look straight ahead. He groped half-blindly for the steering wheel. Found it. Good. Something to anchor him in the blearing madness.   
  
Kairi screamed from a muffled, echoing corner of his mind, “—ourself!” He’d only caught the tail-end of it. Ven listened more closely the second time, or however many times this was. “—ra, just heal yourself!”   
  
That.   
  
Made much more sense.   
  
But easier said than done when all sense of time and space was so hazy and drowned out by endless, throbbing agony…   
  
Gone in a flash, like a rush of cold water shocking him awake.   
  
But…Ven hadn’t cast the healing spell. Had he? Kairi held onto his arm and… No time to question this. His vision was clear. Sora’s hands already gripped the steering wheel. He looked ahead through the windshield and.   
  
Froze.   
  
The mist, the clouds…were red. Just like the storms.   
  
Thunder exploded on all sides of the fog. The oceanic tremors redoubled.   
  
“SORA, FLOOR IT!”   
  
He did, without thinking. The engine roared and the boat shot like a bullet through the red mist. From zero miles per hour to ten. From ten to fifty. From fifty to a hard and panicked veer to the right, just narrowly avoiding a massive, sinewy, muscular _wall_ of black blasting through the ocean’s surface. The fog shrouded the details, but in Ven’s terrified mind, recalling what his dad said about sea monsters, he concluded it was the body of a gigantic sea-serpent.   
  
Another burst of black, another impulsive turn, and he realized it wasn’t just one leviathan. Several more impossibly large serpentine bodies—all at least ten times wider than the boat, and their heads never seen—thrashed chaotically in elusive glimpses through the scarlet fog.   
  
Again, the muffled roaring from all around, and it finally made sense why they couldn’t pin the sound to just one location. It was an entire hunting party of sea monsters howling in unison.   
  
But, if their heads were all above surface—lost in the unseen heights of the fog—why were their cries still muffled? Why did the waves become more violent with every roar, and not the sky?   
  
Ven kept driving, dodging, speeding, swerving, avoiding every last-second apparition in the nightmare fog.   
  
Until something struck the boat from below. Blasted it off the waves, shattered the glass, left Ven and Kairi screaming as their last refuge tumbled in the air—crashed back on its side. With the windows gone and the waves as violent as they were, the seawater flooded through and dragged them in faster than they could process.   
  
Saltwater flooded Sora’s nostrils, stung his eyes, and the resulting eddies of the thrashing leviathans sent the motorboat spiraling further down into the darkness of the ocean. Ven and Kairi were pinned in place by their seatbelts, thrust into the perfect view of the approaching abyss.   
  
And then the abyss stared back.   
  
A sliver of bright gold at first, wider than the shattered windshield. Then, the distant gold _shot_ wide-open, resembling a single, gigantic eye, several times larger than the boat.   
  
The effect of the impossibly titanic eye was almost paralyzing, but, somewhere through the maddening onslaught of terror, Ven’s mind still worked enough to understand two things.   
  
First, in all but size and scale, this eye was exactly like those of the shadowy monsters that infested the islands.   
  
And second, this was only one eye, proportional to all the shadowy serpents that he and Kairi saw on the surface. In other words, it wasn’t a swarm of monsters. It was only one. Those headless leviathans in the mist were its _limbs_.   
  
It explained why the howling was so muffled. It roared from underwater.   
  
But it was another sense of panic that broke Ven from the first. The saltwater flooding Sora’s nose. His seatbelt jamming shut.   
  
Sora’s eyes darted to Kairi, finding her cast in the golden light of the leviathan’s titanic eye, and Ven saw that her seatbelt had also jammed underwater. She looked to him through the fire-bright seawater, just as desperate and terrified as he was.   
  
Something flashed into Sora’s hand. Wayward Wind. But…Ven hadn’t summoned it. Just like he hadn’t healed himself from the concussion. Not consciously, at least. All the same, the Keyblade’s tip sparked in its reverse-grip, unlocking the jammed mechanism in Kairi’s seatbelt—again, without Ven’s input. He was too panicked to even consider it.   
  
But now he knew what to do, and he freed himself in the same way, ‘unlocking’ the jam, clambering after Kairi, swimming through the open back half of the sinking boat.   
  
But why swim when they could fly?   
  
Ven called his Keyblade again—this time intentionally—and transformed it into Glider mode. He grabbed Kairi in a hug as the Glider blasted through the water and broke through the surface. The two of them gasped and practically devoured the oxygen in coarse, ragged breaths.   
  
It only hit Ven halfway through his next breath just how dramatically the seascape had changed.   
  
It was like they were back on the play island. The mist was no longer among them, but above them, replicating the crimson storm clouds and casting red light over everything beneath, save for the flooding glow of the unfathomably large leviathan’s golden eye gazing from below. And, all around them, the ocean broke apart by the spreading, shimmering scarlet faults that had fractured the island into nothing. Globules of red ocean water, streams, waves, _twisters_ were drawn skyward, just as the land and shore had on the play island in its final moments. That meant only one thing.   
  
Ven and Kairi looked up and found yet another massive, writhing, crackling sphere of dark energy at the center of the vermilion storm clouds, sucking in everything of the world that it could.   
  
The eye of the storm directly above, the storm of the eye directly beneath… Was one connected to the other?   
  
No time to dwell on it. Not when the ocean bled into the sky from all sides.   
  
But…which way was their destination? The plan was to just drive the boat straight forward until they reached the other world, but now, after the wreck, it was impossible to tell which way the boat was facing. And with every side of the horizon splintering apart with tidal waves of red light on top of the ocean waves shooting into the storm…   
  
Another muffled but calamitous roar from the golden light below. The beast’s black tentacles regathered around them as Ven and Kairi hovered on the Glider. Red light above. Gold below. A writhing wall of black all around. And an ocean rising everywhere in-between, nearly blasting them away as the force and frequency of the flying currents intensified with every passing second.   
  
But there was something else rising with the water.   
  
The boat.   
  
It was so surreal, watching their summer project—their only ticket out of this world—simply drift by in the air, barely yards away, and rise above them. Rising and rising, closer to the storm’s dark eye, closer to the apex of the monster’s tentacles, now closing in to crush them from all sides.   
  
Ven didn’t know if he or Kairi screamed. It was so loud. The roaring, the storm, the general chaos—but he saw a fleeting, desperate chance and he took it. He held Kairi tightly so she wouldn’t fall, then positioned the Glider’s nose skyward. He could feel her breath leaving her, knew she was now just as confused as scared, but that didn’t matter now.   
  
The tip of the Glider’s nose sparked with white light, a stark contrast to the red above and the gold below, and the Glider’s light rapidly formed into a concentrated laser bolt, blasting from the nose and straight for the ascending boat. It pierced the underside, near the back of the frame—   
  
—and the boat exploded far above, catching the leviathan’s approaching tentacles in the destructive, fiery blast. From what Ven could see through the smoke and fumes, it didn’t scatter the gargantuan limbs to pieces, but scorched them hideously all the same. The change in the monster’s roar was just as revealing. No longer furious, no longer predatory, but now a deafening shriek of agony.   
  
Ven swerved the Glider to and fro to avoid the falling, burning wreckage. But, besides the boat’s remains, the water fell back as well. Not all at once, but…but now enough of the smoke had cleared, and Ven saw that the red storm’s black core could barely retain its shape.   
  
The monster and the storm truly were connected, and damaging one had disrupted the other. The sky was no longer an impenetrable maelstrom. The core was scattered. The red clouds—those in the immediate area, at least—no longer flashed with lightning. And, with the sea on every side shattering impossibly as molten barriers of vermilion stretched for the sky, Ven saw there was only one way out.   
  
He flew directly for the scattered black core. Sped right through its center before it could reform. Rushing through the red mist as he had before, but now vertically and with a very different destination in mind.   
  
He’d read somewhere that storm clouds could be as tall as fourteen miles high. And, the higher the top, the more severe the storm. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or the Glider’s speed, or the unknown lengths to which Ven had disrupted this particular spot of the tempest, but zooming through the red hardly felt like fourteen miles.   
  
Yet it was still shocking to finally see the tranquil darkness of space. The final layers of the atmosphere before the Lanes Between.   
  
But Ven wasn’t going that far. Not without armor. He just needed a safe route to fly to that other shore—that other world.   
  
The Glider slowed, then turned around to a stop, granting Ven the perfect view of the world.   
  
What remained, at least. His heart stopped at what he saw. Just as he felt Kairi’s heart jump against Sora’s chest as she finally saw space up close, looking over his shoulder in the hug.   
  
Destiny islands…it wasn’t even a world anymore. Only a rapidly decaying, hollowed-out husk of a planet, flooded in the apocalyptic red. Thousands of storms with thousands of eyes, orchestrated by thousands of leviathans forcing the sky to embrace the sea.   
  
This was why the stars faded, rather than burst into supernovas. They didn’t explode. They _imploded_.   
  
The planet was shattering and falling in on itself from the countless cores of countless storms. The sea that they’d sailed on, the one that would lead them to that other world…   
  
It wasn’t even there anymore.   
  
Kairi finally turned around, still holding securely onto Ven, and the choked gasp when she saw what became of their home was beyond heartbreaking.   
  
It wasn’t their home anymore. They could barely recognize it as a world. Only a nightmare being put out of its misery.   
  
As the last of the twisted tectonic and oceanic plates were suffocated by the red and disintegrated into nothing, the last lights cast by the world—the atmospheric hue that made a world appear as a star from space—faded into nothing as well.   
  
Ven and Kairi watched the end in silent, breathless horror. Destiny Islands’ starry hue glowed wretchedly against them, faded, faded, faded…   
  
…into nothing. Nothing at all.   
  
They hovered atop the glider in empty space, illuminated by nothing. There was no light left.   
  
Not a single star as far as the eye could see.   
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was largely the work of chickenscrews, though I was involved in the creative process and we both finalized the editing. Just want to give credit where credit is due! He wanted to have a chapter to at least show the No Man's Sea we established before so that there was at least some payoff to that plot point.
> 
> And with that... Destiny Islands is no more! But there's still a few chapters to go in this installment, so hang tight!
> 
> Updates will resume on their regular schedule next Wednesday.


	13. The Darkness Between

Just…darkness. Endless black. How many minutes had passed since they escaped their dying home? How many miles had they traversed through the black? Ten years ago, when Ven traveled the Lanes so frequently, there was always the comfort of distant galaxies to cast bright, soothing light upon the celestial plane. But now…  
  
All they had was the emerald glow from the tip of his Glider, casting a sickening light upon the duo. And, despite the guiding glimmer, the chill of the endless dark caressed Sora’s cheeks. Pierced the layers of his raincoat. His lungs heaved from deep, desperate gasps.   
  
Was this…why they needed their armor all those times before? And what about Kairi? She hadn’t said a word since they watched their world die. Only clung to Sora’s torso, trembling as they flew.   
  
The maddening silence of space permeated even now, broken only by the dull hum of Ven’s Glider. Ven peeked over Sora’s shoulder to face Kairi, desperate to escape the ghastly sight of the void all around him.   
  
But what could he even say? A younger, more naïve Ven would've probably told her it'd all be okay. That they just needed to stay strong, keep their chins up, believe in Riku and in each other, and it'd all turn out fine.

But would it really?

She didn’t meet his eyes, too fixed on the endless black and the too-short range of the Glider’s green light.  
  
So, Ven said nothing.   
  
The flight dragged on. Deeper into the freezing…suffocating dark.   
  
But…was it only Ven who felt this blunting pain? Kairi did not gasp. She didn’t wheeze. She seemed to shake only from the crushing heartbreak of losing all her friends and loved ones. After nearly drowning and suffering an intense fever from his first week as Sora, Ven had learned to tell the difference between quivering from grief and _trembling_ from cold.   
  
And Ven…his breathing was erratic. Sora’s legs wobbled. His whole body shivered uncontrollably. Ven tried keeping Sora’s head forward, to look beyond the pitch-blackness and imagine the worlds of light and life that he’d surely reach…   
  
If any were left.   
  
The gravity of the situation finally sank in.   
  
For the first time since he’d lost his own body and stole this poor boy’s life away, Ven had truly, undeniably failed. And, even though he’d flown from Destiny Islands ten years before, without the guiding stars, he could only hope he was flying in the right direction toward familiar territory. To find even _one_ surviving world to mark the way—

"Sora, look out!"

Sora's head snapped forward. His eyes bulged apart as enormous chunks of stone hurtled their way, completely invisible in the black until they entered the green light’s range. Kairi clung tighter than before as Ven forced the Glider into a nosedive.

His heart rate accelerated. The twisting and _freezing_ intensified.

But why? This region of space didn’t have asteroids befo—  
  
Those weren’t asteroids…

More glimpses of debris drifted into the Glider’s faint headlight. Craterous stones. Twisted, metallic shrapnel, bent and contorted and lethally sharp. Uprooted trees, half-burnt and splintered, twirled violently and threatened to impale them both. So, against the deathly cold, Ven flew the Glider up, down, swerved left and right. Every move, every shift in speed and elevation squeezed the icy breath from Sora's lungs.

And as they soared, the twisting, churning, nauseating feeling only grew and grew. And the space all around them grew so, so cold…

"Sora…" Kairi gripped his shoulder. To steady him, apparently. "Why are you _cold?_ "

"I'm…fine." Except, his voice trembled. Sora’s legs, too. "We just got a little further to…"

A flash of white ripped him out of his thoughts. The Glider shot to the right, but not by Ven's choice. Kairi had squeezed past him, slammed her foot down, and launched them out of the way as an immense, elegant spire rocketed past them.

Part of a castle. And not just any castle…

_I'm going to the royal ball tonight. I guess dreams really do come true._

"N—no…" It had to be a mistake. A fluke. Some other castle. Some other world…

But was it even fair to wish that? A world destroyed was a world destroyed, regardless of whether Ven knew it or not! He couldn't be…s—selfish. He had to…

Kairi grabbed his shoulder, shaking it. …No. That wasn’t it. She’d _caught_ him.

“Sora, what’s happening to you?!”

It was only the fear and adrenaline keeping him awake now. Like he was driving through a storm at night and fighting hypothermia at the wheel. This was the darkness of the Lanes at work, killing him without his armor. But…

He could barely get the words out, shivering and chattering every other syllable. "K—Kairi…wh—why are you…okay?"

“Why are you _dying?_ ” She was beyond terrified, but still spoke with a steady tone. Still stood straight and firm. Whatever the Lanes did to him, they weren’t doing it to her.   
  
She forced her weight at the Glider’s front once more, just behind the faint, green headlight, and saved them again from a collision with wreckage from the dark. "Sora…let me drive. Just tell me where to go and…” Her breath shuddered, but not from the cold. “I can't get you to safety until I know where we're going, so, please…work with me."

He wanted to argue. Kairi had never flown a Glider before, especially not in total darkness. He wasn’t even sure he’d ever seen her surf. But he lost his balance again, and Kairi grabbed him 'round the middle, saving him from an eternal fall into the black. However inexperienced she was, Ven was in no condition to fly. Darkness clawed deep, deep into his flesh. His heart seethed, writhed, practically screamed.

And he couldn’t even keep his eyes open.

And so, without a word, he slumped aside, nodding, and clamped a hand on Kairi’s shoulder to maintain balance. She took the nonverbal cue and awkwardly scooted around him, still holding tight to Ven to keep him safe.

The Glider coasted forward, slow at first, but steadier than before.

Kairi kept her eyes peeled in the claustrophobic dark. "Hey, I'm gonna try to get us through all this rubble, okay? But, after that, I need to know where to go."

Little bits and chunks of floating white…stuff drifted their way. Splintered wood, severed pillars… Ven grimaced as he muttered, "G—gather…"

A weak spark of light formed overhead. The Magnet field flickered in and out of sight, just barely pulling some of the debris away from them.

"Sora, _don't_ strain yourself!"

Ven wanted to protest, but…no. Not worth it. He’d probably kill himself if he kept this up. Needed to conserve his strength so he could guide her.

But, where to?

The Enchanted Dominion? The Coliseum?

…Did it matter?

They just needed to get out of the Lanes. _Anywhere_ would be better than here. Just…any star at all. Anything…before Sora’s eyes closed for good…

But then, just as his eyelids drifted close, something…a spark? A glimmer? …Caught his eye.

Ven tried shaking off the crushing cold. Forced those dreary eyes open.

The light remained, shimmering steadily from afar. A literal ray of hope.

Kairi saw it too. He could tell by the change in her breathing, awestruck by the first light of the endless void. Clearly, she had the same idea, but Ven said all the same, “Just…that star. There…”

Sora’s eyelids slid shut.

**x.x.x**

And, just like that, Sora was out cold.

The relief Kairi felt at finally seeing their destination was overwhelmed by horror when Sora nearly slipped from her arms. She could only shake him so much on this tiny Glider, only call his name so many times before it dawned on her that he wouldn’t wake up.

Not out here.

And so she swallowed through those rising fears, navigated swiftly and cautiously through the last of the wreckage, and maintained a steady course for that single star.

In time, other flecks of light sparkled around it. One star somewhere beyond, three more in a blink. Dozens more. Hundreds more. Countless more. It was…overwhelming. Seeing a starry sky for the first time in years…

It wasn’t long before the black void yielded to starlight once more. She could see colors and galaxies and nebulae far, far ahead, beckoning her to approach. And, all the while, she sailed ever more intently for that closest, brightest star.

_“Make haste, child.”_

…A voice? Kairi’s eyes snapped wide-open, looking for the source, but found only the empty Lanes. The voice was deep, like an old man’s. …She must’ve imagined it.

_“You must hurry. Ventus will not last long.”_

Ventus. No way that thought was her own—she still called him _Sora_. Which meant that someone else spoke directly in her mind. A far-fetched idea, but hardly implausible after everything she’d been through. Just chalk it up to magic and worry about the details later.

She tried accelerating the Glider, however slightly, and kept her course for that nearing star.

“Hold on, Sora. We’ll get you through thi—”

Something caught her eye. Slivers of inky blackness curling and coiling around Sora’s body, clashing with the grey of his raincoat and the green of the headlight…and the deathly pallor of his face.

Was he even _breathing?!_

Kairi snapped her gaze back to the star, fearing she’d never make it in time. And yet, the closer she flew, the more she noticed…oddities around the world.

A field of black splotches around the planet soon sharpened into grey. An asteroid field? _That_ close to a world? It was a miracle that they hadn’t destroyed it. And yet…the asteroids moved almost intelligently, maneuvering en masse to and fro in every direction to match those of an armada of strangely colored, blocky ships. These starfighters encircled the world and unloaded volleys of laserfire upon the asteroids. If Kairi squinted, she could just make out the ships’ uniform red emblem, shaped like a stylized heart.

But a ship meant shelter, and as long as that planet was barricaded by those asteroids, hailing one of them for help seemed the best option. Kairi maneuvered her shoe to flash the Glider’s green light off and on, off and on, blinking frantically to signal at least one of those spaceships over.

Her heart leapt when one of them broke formation and flew nearer. Sora would be saved…

_“Stay away from that ship!”_

The voice again, shocking her from this spell of hope. But…it had to be mistaken. There was no other way—

_“To the star, child! The star!”_

Yet again, Kairi ignored the warning. She drifted closer. So did the ship.

Then, its cannons hummed. The barrels glowed to life. Kairi yelped and clung tight to Sora, lurching the Glider aside. Laserbolts exploded from the ship’s cannons, streaking through the black faster than Kairi could blink. It was only as the lasers passed precious feet overhead that the size and scale of those distant ships clicked; the nearest molten projectile was just as large as her, and the flash of heat was hotter than any campfire she’d stood too close to.

Two more ships snapped her way. Then two became four. Four became eight. Kairi’s heart hammered as she slammed her foot down, hurtling past the first ship. It followed. The others swerved after.

That voice was right. She should’ve listened.

So, Kairi blasted toward the barricaded world as enemy ships and laserfire raged all around. She employed every desperate maneuver she knew to avoid a burning death—rising, falling, zigzagging—and clung to Sora the whole time, lest she lose him to the depths of space like a human-sized ragdoll.

The world was close. But so were the asteroids, _massive_ hunks of craterous stone, all dwarfing her in scale.

That strange voice spoke anew.

 _“Child, hurry! You must fly_ **_through_ ** _the barricade.”_

She peeked over her shoulder. Another laser missed her by _inches_. The glider shuddered and dropped in a panic.

_“Trust in me! Fly through!”_

No sense in arguing. She slammed her foot down on what she’d gathered was the pedal, aimed for the nearest gap between the raging boulders, and sped straight into the barricade of certain death.

The ships pursued, their rumbling engines like the growling stomachs of starving beasts.

She snapped the Glider to the left, around and behind a careening asteroid. The roar of an explosion from behind was both a signal of their first pursuer biting the dust, and a warning that any wrong turn could be her last.  
  
But would this…really cut it?   
  
Kairi swerved right, left, right. Each move brought another explosion. More scattered stone and shrapnel, as if the laserfire wasn’t enough. But she couldn’t keep this up. Far too many last-second swerves were from blind impulse or sheer, dumb luck. It could be any second now that—

An asteroid blindsided her, appearing as if from nowhere, and Kairi screamed.  
  
Only to watch the massive boulder _lurch_ aside and obliterate a gaining ship. As if it had a mind of its own. Or as if someone was controlling it. The mysterious voice, perhaps?

Then, she wasn’t imagining it earlier. The armada really did battle the barricade itself, and it was on her side.

And so, without any more fear of death by asteroid, Kairi flew straight down to the atmosphere, and the magically operated hunks of stone parted as she approached.

She glanced over her shoulder to see how many ships remained, only for her eyes to be flooded with a rushing, red light, and her senses overwhelmed by an onslaught of molten heat. But before she could process it, the would-be fatal shot was repelled by a sudden barrier of light. The very same that she’d used to save Sora from the dark titan on Destiny Islands.

She still had no idea how to summon it, and the light-shield shattered on impact with the laser. In the horrifying wake of realization, she understood this to mean that her flying straight through the asteroids gave her pursuers just as straight of a shot, and she had gotten very, _very_ lucky.

Back to the old plan, then. Weaving and zigzagging and praying for dear life as explosions bellowed behind her. And then, as the asteroid belt widened out, as she neared the end of this deadly, sentient labyrinth, something caught her eye.

The world’s atmosphere. She’d already entered it.

Gone were the nebulae and the darkness of space. A bright blue sky spanned overhead. A sea of clouds rolled all around her, pierced by stony peaks. But where was she supposed to _go?_   
  
A familiar hum from behind made her squeak. She bolted, clutching Sora tighter than before, and plunged through the cloud cover.   
  
_“You are nearly there! Simply follow the rainbow beyond the horizon.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Follow a rainbow, while dodging _lasers?!_ Kairi wanted to scream. At least, for now, the cloud sea hid them from the ships that made it through the asteroid blockade.   
  
So, she continued as planned, darting through the scattered mountains as blind laserfire exploded all around.   
  
She gulped, eyes narrowing as she steadied her breathing and _pushed_ , mentally. As if this would somehow speed up the Glider and bring the rainbow horizon closer. This was all too new for her…   
  
But, as Kairi flew further, the bright, blue sky darkened. Almost abruptly. And, as the unnatural night fell, the rainbow’s dazzling, polychrome spectrum faded, _twisted_ into something nightmarish and infernal against the blackened sky. …A rainbow of fire?

One laser exploded alarmingly closer than the rest, and Kairi looked behind her to find that the last of the enemy ships had escaped the clouds―seven fighters left after the asteroids―leaving her an open target against the sprawling mountain range.

There was a forest ahead, perfect for cover, but she’d never reach it in time. The ships were catching up, the engines roaring louder and louder…

But…that wasn’t an _engine’s_ roar.

The tallest mountain before her rumbled, _cracked_ , splintered by fissures of raging magma and drowned in black smoke. Hardly a second later, the once dormant volcano exploded apart, blinding the night with tidal waves of lava spanning either side of the horizon, like the impossibly long wingspan of…

Kairi’s breath caught in her throat as the details sharpened. Those _were_ wings. And the distant roaring she’d heard was deafeningly louder now, revealed as the paralyzing screech of the burning monster from the mountain.

A beast that eclipsed the night…a flying titan of fire, bursting from the mountain like a volcanic eruption come to life.

The firebird roared and barrelled right for her―

― _above_ her. Straight for the seven ships just behind.

Kairi looked back over her shoulder and found the enemies breaking formation in a panic, flying and firing wildly as the unfathomable monster expelled fiery eruptions of its own from its gaping beak.

Overwhelmed with cold sweat, Kairi left the firebird to its own devices and turned back to the burning rainbow ahead. Closer than she remembered. She could even see where it ended.

The rainbow of fire stopped just beside one of several floating, forested islands above a sea of smoky, golden mist. And the island it directed her to boasted a lonely, lopsided tower with several turrets and blue-topped spires. If this whole world was like something out of a fairytale, then that tower must’ve been where the ruling sorcerer lived.

The sky changed again as she neared. The darkness of that swift night gradually bled and burned with shades of dawn. The rainbow, too, morphed from its fiery form and into something like a silver, vaulting archway of stars. It seemed that, however the sky changed, the rainbow always adapted to stand out.

Just a little furth―

The Glider’s left wing exploded off, obliterated by a laserbolt. The Glider spiraled uncontrollably toward the floating island, and Kairi clung to Sora for dear life.

In the midst of the death spiral, she caught glimpses of the advancing spaceship―the only one to survive the firebird.  
  
She shrieked as they careened toward the trees. At the last possible second, another one of those light-barriers flickered around her and Sora, cushioning the duo as they smashed through branches and crashed into the grassy ground below.   
  
Her barrier shattered the moment it struck the earth, and she tumbled violently into the clearing, only a short walk from the tower. She held Sora close the whole time, and when they stopped, she saw he was still out cold. Still deathly pale. Barely breathing.

Wincing from the fresh welts and lacerations, Kairi released him and staggered to her feet. The Keyblade flickered into her shaking grasp. The ship roared above the small forest and slowed to a hover a short distance away.  
  
But…what could she do? The ship’s cannons were aimed and primed. She didn’t know how to materialize a Glider. Didn’t know any projectile spells. The ship had artillery. She had one flowery Key and no idea how to make more barriers.   
  
But, she couldn’t run. Or leave Sora to die. She took one look at his unconscious, still smoking form…and strode toward certain death.   
  
The end of the hovering ship’s barrels glowed. Even several yards away, Kairi could feel the intense heat and the wind of the engines blowing against her. She’d had enough close calls to know that death by laserfire would be more excruciating than anything she could imagine.   
  
So, she charged and shrieked furiously. Uselessly, she knew. But at least she’d die in a literal blaze of glory.   
  
The explosion stopped her in her tracks.   
  
Lightning, fierce and wild, burst like an apocalyptic downpour from the dawn sky and obliterated the hovering ship. Kairi squeaked and staggered back.   
  
And in the wake of the lightning’s strike, the ship’s flaming wreckage scattered in a blazing downpour, threatening to crush Kairi and Sora on the spot…   
  
Until the air flashed, forcing Kairi to shield her eyes.   
  
When the light finally faded, she found not a maelstrom of shrapnel, but…bubbles.

…Bubbles?

She rubbed and blinked her eyes but…yes, _bubbles_. Every last flaming shred of debris was now a sea of bubbles drifting gently down, falling harmlessly all around her.   
  
And before she could so much as utter a word, voices broke out behind her.   
  
“See, Flora? I told you there were visitors!”   
  
“Yes, yes, Merryweather. You were right. Now, let’s hurry and help the poor dears!”   
  
In the blink of an eye, three old women dressed in pointed hats and colorful gowns rushed toward the two teens. …Wait, no, they _flew._ Like they were…fairies, of course. Par for the course for this world.   
  
One old woman was garbed in red, the second shorter and in blue, and a third in a gentle green. They hovered with little wings on their backs and clutched magic wands in their hands, like a fairytale brought to life.   
  
Then came the questions.   
  
“Are you okay, dear?” said the green fairy, as she surrounded Kairi in a soothing, green light.   
  
The blue fairy huffed and crossed her arms. “Well, of course she’s not okay! You saw those ships!” Judging by her voice, this must’ve been Merryweather.   
  
The fairy in red, presumably Flora, heaved a soft sigh. “But the important thing is that they are alive.”   
  
“Well, _one_ of them is!” Merryweather pointed her wand at Sora, and the other two gasped.   
  
“My goodness!” said the green fairy. “Look at all that darkness…”   
  
Finally, Kairi spoke up. “It’s…the Lanes, I think he called them. Sora warned me that darkness could consume us.”   
  
A grave expression overtook Flora’s face. “And he was right. Without armor or protective clothing, or at least a vessel, it’s unsafe to travel the space between worlds.”   
  
“But _I’m_ fine.” Kairi winced a little as the last of her cuts closed up. “The darkness didn’t do anything to _me._ ”   
  
The green fairy’s eyes widened at her words, and she fluttered closer, circling Kairi. “Now that you mention it, dear, you do feel distinctly different. Warm, familiar…”   
  
“A pure light,” said Flora, and a fleeting smile crossed her face. It didn’t last long, though, and she slumped seconds later. “Just like our precious Aurora…”   
  
Merryweather shouted, “Would you two old ninnies help me with this boy?!”   
  
The red and green fairies jolted and sped to Sora’s side, where the blue one was already waving her wand in an effort to soothe the black wisps.   
  
Kairi slowly approached and watched the haphazard magic ritual with bated breath. “Just, please…if there’s anything you can do for Sora…”   
  
“We can certainly try,” Flora said with another calculated flick of her wand, giving the others pointed looks. “Fauna, Merryweather? Are you ready?”   
  
Ready? What were they about to do?   
  
The green and blue fairies nodded at the red one’s words, and all three pointed their wands over Sora’s chest. Little beads of light sparked at the tips before spilling out, twirling and intertwining, and striking Sora’s smoking torso.   
  
His body shuddered, _convulsed_ unnaturally, sickeningly…but he did not stir. The dark, coiling tendrils around him flailed and receded, but his face remained pale.   
  
As the magical glow faded, the three fairies faced Kairi anew.   
  
Flora said, “I’m afraid that’s the best we can do for now, child. It should at least keep the darkness at bay, but beyond that…”   
  
“Well, _we_ might not be able to help,” said Fauna, “but we know someone else who could. In fact, we were just about to pay him a visit.”   
  
“Strongest sorcerer we know!” Merryweather added. “He controls this world like a conductor does an orchestra. So, you’d think he’d _do_ something about the Heartless instead of staying holed up in that tower.”   
  
Flora scowled. “Merryweather!”   
  
“What? It’s true and you know it.”   
  
Shaking her head, Flora flicked her wand and levitated Sora’s body off the ground. “At any rate, dear, you’re safe now, so please don’t fret.”   
  
But how could she _not?_ Given all the insanity that had ensued and Sora’s dubious state…   
  
_“I will keep Ventus safe. You have my word.”_   
  
Her eyes snapped open as the mysterious voice returned. She looked back up to the tower and saw a vague silhouette in the highest window. A very old man ―the sorcerer that the fairies spoke of, no doubt―but he was gone the next second. If it wasn’t for everything she’d survived through just to get here, Kairi would’ve doubted she ever saw him at all.   
  
But she was out of her element. All she could do for now was trust these three fairies and the word of that mysterious old man.   
  
So, despite the questions flooding her mind, Kairi followed the trio of fairies as they levitated Sora off the ground and led him into the Mysterious Tower.   
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, were you expecting Traverse Town? ;)
> 
> Anyway, this was a surprisingly difficult chapter to write initially. The original draft was a nightmare to work out, but eventually my editor and I retooled it to be more satisfactory. I think the addition of Yen Sid's guiding voice and the Fantasia 2000 elements certainly helped.
> 
> Poor Ven, though. :c Even if his own heart is pure, he's just a passenger in a stolen body.


	14. Torn Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't normally do this, but if you want some extra atmosphere, I recommend listening to[Anxious Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVLWVbxZhIE) for the first chunk of the chapter and [this kickass theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUcs_veqy1s) for when things get a little more intense. You'll know it when you see it._
> 
> _This chapter was written by chickenscrews._

Merlin stroked his beard, confused by the reaction. “I say, Mickey, you don’t seem as relieved as I’d expected.”  
  
The mouse king winced. Here he was, flying on the Highwind with Donald and Goofy after saving another world beset by darkness, wondering when they’d ever get the chance to stop the Heartless for good, and then Merlin called on the ship’s monitor.   
  
At last, the wizard knew how to enter the Realm of Darkness. After all these months of seeing it as nothing more than a fool’s dream…   
  
Mickey finally answered, “It’s just…it’s been so long since we planned all this. I was startin’ to think we’d never find a way inside the Realm of Darkness.”   
  
Merlin huffed, distorted by a brief rush of static. “You doubt an old wizard’s resourcefulness, do you?”   
  
“No, not at all! But, Merlin…you understand that fightin’ the Heartless on their own turf won’t be easy. Things are about to get a _lot_ tougher from here on out.”   
  
“Hence why _all_ of us are going.”   
  
Goofy blurted in surprise, “You’re comin’, too?”   
  
But Donald was more perceptive. “Not just him… WAK! You also mean—”   
  
Merlin clarified to the trio in the Gummi Ship, “You three, myself, Leon, and all the rest. We won’t be splitting up like we have been here in the Realm of Light. When we march into the Heartless’ own country, we’ll do so all as one. Much safer _and_ much faster that way. I wouldn’t be surprised if we end the Heartless invasion by the end of the week!”   
  
Donald slammed his hands on the console, accidentally jumbling the signal a bit. “Well, how do we get inside?!”   
  
Merlin snapped his fingers. “Traverse Town!” The First District appeared behind him as he said it, and his teleportation spell audibly startled the people behind him. Paying them no mind, Merlin elaborated, “It took some time for me to realize it, but Traverse Town does _not_ exist in the Realm of Light. Rather, it’s situated in the Realm Between. Think about it. How else do survivors arrive here if they and their worlds were dragged to the Realm of Darkness?”   
  
The three exchanged confused glances. Goofy shrugged and guessed, “Filing errors?”   
  
“Well…in a manner of speaking, yes.”   
  
A resident called from behind Merlin (a meerkat standing atop a warthog, it seemed), “Hey! Who’re you calling a filing error?!”   
  
Merlin’s shoulders sagged as he made a face. One just as exhausted with the intrusion as with his own indiscretion. So, with another snap of his fingers, the scenery changed back to Leon’s house. Cid panicked from behind and fell over in his chair.   
  
The wizard cleared his throat and continued, “You see, it would be impossible for a world falling into darkness to end up somewhere else in the light. We see the stars vanish ourselves! The only reason any survivors wind up in Traverse Town is because the world already has one foot in the Realm of Darkness, and one in the Light.”   
  
Cid shouted from the background, “They won’t _stay_ survivors if you give ‘em all heart attacks!”   
  
Merlin ignored him. “When new survivors appear in Traverse Town for the first time, they arrive via anomalous corridors that splinter off from their world’s destruction. These portals see Traverse Town’s darkness, mistake it for the Realm of Darkness, and _presto!_ That’s how the world becomes populated, and _that’s_ how we’re getting in.”   
  
Mickey crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. “I…don’t understand. Those corridors are for dropping off refugees—not for picking up hitchhikers.”   
  
“Not with that attitude, they aren’t!”   
  
It finally hit him. And it disturbed him. “Merlin, you’re…you’re suggesting we just—just _wait around_ for a world to die so we can hitch a ride?!”   
  
The old wizard exhaled through his nose. “If there was another way, I’d be all for it. Alas, we cannot open these corridors ourselves, and there are far more stars that fade than those we’ve saved. As long as it’s something we can’t prevent, we might as well turn one of these tragedies to our advantage.”   
  
Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all exchanged uneasy looks.   
  
“Not an easy pill to swallow, is it?” Merlin asked.   
  
Donald exploded, “I’LL SAY! Taking advantage of a fallen world like that is just—! It’s just—!”   
  
“Our only shot,” Mickey said glumly. The others were silent, and so he spoke again, now with a clenched fist and a more resolute tone, “If this is what we gotta do to stop the Heartless for good, then so be it. We’ve tried for months to find an answer, and countless worlds have fallen in the meantime. This madness has got to end.”   
  
A moment of profound silence.   
  
Goofy broke it. “Uh, it’s been more than a few months, Yer Majesty. We’ve been trying to get inside that Realm of Darkness for about ten years now.”   
  
Mickey and Donald both turned to him, surprised, then ashamed that they’d forgotten what started all this.   
  
Donald said, “Has…has it really been ten years?”   
  
Mickey touched his chin, deep in thought. “Ten whole years since we stormed outta Yen Sid’s library…all because we refused to give up on Aqua. …Is she even still _alive?_ ”   
  
That was another unpleasant can of worms to unpack.   
  
Merlin adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. “In any case, I suggest you make haste to Traverse Town. I’ll gather the others, and we’ll discuss the details in Leon’s house.” 

**x.x.x  
  
** They’d left the world an hour ago, or so Merlin told her.   
  
But Aerith didn’t wait that long to leave Leon’s house. All these months of constantly fighting the Heartless, saving one world and losing another, and now preparing to face the Realm of Darkness itself…   
  
She had to get out of that house. She needed to see the Realm of Light—or the Realm Between—one last time before braving the unknown. It wasn’t lost on her that this could be the last time she ever saw it.   
  
Traverse Town was much more populated than she remembered.   
  
For all the worlds that she and her friends had saved, the Heartless still destroyed myriads more. And even then, Aerith couldn’t save every world she discovered. Some of Traverse Town’s new residents were personally ferried from their dying worlds by Aerith or the others.   
  
“How soon will you be leaving?” Geppetto asked her.   
  
They sat on a bench beneath a blooming magnolia tree in the Fifth District’s garden: a sprawling, multileveled, glass-roofed building housing the flowers and vegetation of dozens of lost worlds, many of which were completely alien to the former flower girl of Radiant Garden.   
  
Pinocchio wasn’t too far off. He and the other visiting children marveled at the variety of florae around them: daisies and dahlias and daffodils, poppies and pansies and peonies, orchids and irises and anemones, mallows and marigolds and magnolias—but Aerith’s personal favorites were the yellow lilies. They reminded her so much of those growing in the derelict church back home.   
  
A church that, in all likelihood, was no longer standing.   
  
A life that no longer was. And here she sat, only hours away from leaving this life behind as well.   
  
At length, Aerith answered Geppetto’s question. She really didn’t want to. “Today, most likely. None of us know exactly when, but we’ll be gone before tomorrow.”   
  
The old man sighed. “For the longest time, I believed Monstro was the heart of darkness. It’s terrifying to know there’s an entire realm of monsters far worse than him. It isn’t right that you and your friends should have to go.”   
  
No. It wasn’t. But all she said was, “No one else can.”   
  
Even she heard it. The creeping dread in her voice, on the verge of breaking through. Judging by Geppetto’s concerned expression, he heard it too.   
  
He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, brushing against the flower-strewn braids made by her new friend, Rapunzel, only a handful of hours ago. Had so little time passed since Corona? For as despairingly short as Aerith’s time in the light seemed, the dread of the dark seemed to stretch on forever.   
  
Geppetto offered, “If you’re not ready for something so terrible, then you shouldn’t force yourself. There’s always tomorrow.”   
  
Aerith shook her head. “We don’t know that anymore.”   
  
The thought horrified her. Seeing Pinocchio and the other children explore and admire these beautiful remnants of long dead worlds, all oblivious to the unnumbered more dying that very moment, and without any promise that Traverse Town wouldn’t be next…   
  
A low, distant roaring of Gummi Ship engines drew Aerith’s attention overhead, to the garden’s glass roof. The Highwind entered the lower atmosphere and flew toward the town’s landing bay.   
  
This was it, then. Everyone was here. One last meeting at Leon’s house and then they were gone.   
  
She placed her hand atop Geppetto’s, still on her shoulder. “That’s my cue.”   
  
His eyes widened. “Already?”   
  
Aerith nodded gloomily and rose to her feet. “Sadly so. But I’m glad I was able to see you one last time, Mr. Geppetto.”   
  
He rose to meet her. “This won’t be the last time, Ms. Aerith. Whatever those shadows have in store, it’ll be no match for you and your friends. You’re all the bravest heroes I’ve ever met.”   
  
Those words did little to comfort her as she made her way across the crowded town.   
  
Across the Fifth District, where the effort to preserve the flora of dead worlds extended beyond the garden building. The trees with star-shaped fruit were new. Another world must’ve fallen while she was inside.   
  
Across the Fourth District, through the alleyways and past the Flick Rush Coliseum. Its architecture was more modern than the rest. Traverse Town’s population had grown exponentially within the past year, and new homes and apartments were hastily constructed to accommodate the new arrivals.   
  
Across the Third District, the checkered plaza where children played ball, apparently using the golden fountain as a goal. Their parents were always close by, vigilant for any signs of Heartless activity. There hadn’t been as much since Leon and the rest took up residence there.   
  
Across the Second District, formerly the most populated, and still a sprawling shopping and residential area. The old-world architecture and romantic gas lamps lent something of a rustic charm to an overpopulated borough falling into disrepair.   
  
And into the First District, where she found Yuffie already greeting Mickey, Donald, and Goofy by the town’s gates. They waved at Aerith as she approached, and Aerith noted that Yuffie was still wearing the cowgirl costume from the last world she visited.   
  
They all exchanged their greetings—they even complimented what Rapunzel had done with Aerith’s hair—but it was clear that none of them shared their usual optimism. Aerith knew they all dreaded the same thing.   
  
So, she appreciated it when Goofy changed the subject after they began walking to Leon’s house.   
  
“So, uh, what’s with the cowgirl getup, Yuffie? Didja visit a western world?”   
  
A poncho and a ten-gallon hat. Probably the last thing anyone expected a self-proclaimed ninja to wear. She even chewed a wheat straw for added effect.   
  
Yuffie answered, “Huh? Oh, nah. Funny story, though. I pulled my ship over to the nearest world I could find to use the bathroom, parked in some place called Devil’s Bayou, and, wouldn’t ya know it, I find some message in a bottle floating downstream. Turns out, it was a cry for help written by a little girl who left her address and everything. That address? This huge junker of a river boat that I’d parked right next to. Small world, huh?”   
  
Donald butted in, “How did you not notice that you’d parked right next to a giant boat?”   
  
The cowgirl-ninja answered, “Look, I _really_ had to use the bathroom, okay? And, by the time I’m done reading the letter, I still haven’t relieved myself, but the boat’s right there and I’m not getting any younger. So, I kicked down the door, beat the snot out of the kidnappers—some balding fat guy and a redheaded old lady—found the girl, and we flew outta there on my Gummi Ship.”   
  
Donald crossed his arms. “But why are you a cowgirl?”   
  
“I’m getting to that! So, this little girl, Penny, she navigates me back to her orphanage as I’m flying the ship, but I _still_ haven’t used the bathroom yet. We make a detour, I hit the can, and, wouldn’t ya know it, we accidentally snuck into a movie theater.”   
  
“ACCIDEN—?!”   
  
“Next thing I know, we’re watching this old-timey western flick at the movies— _Grandpa the Kid_ , it was called—and we had such a good time that we got some cowboy souvenirs before I dropped her off at the orphanage. So, yeah, that was my morning.”   
  
Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all exchanged perplexed glances. Aerith was the first to break out into quizzical giggles. Goofy followed, then Mickey. Only Donald fumed at the ninja-cowgirl, who smiled smugly at her blatant disregard of the world order.   
  
It wasn’t long after that they realized they’d walked all the way to Leon’s house.   
  
The mood soured almost instantly. Everyone was inside. Everyone was waiting for them.   
  
Only an hour away—if even that—before they stepped into the dark and faced the gruesome unknown without any guarantee that they’d ever return.   
  
The dread was palpable.   
  
Aerith was at the lead, and she turned back to face her friends with a wan smile. “No use putting it off.”   
  
They all nodded or mumbled in agreement, but that didn’t make the truth any easier to swallow.   
  
So, Aerith sighed and raised her hand to knock on the door—   
  
It opened before she ever touched it. Leon stood in the opening doorway, stoic as ever. He said as he turned away, “Let’s get this over with.”   
  
It took Aerith a moment to realize she didn’t follow him inside, and as long as she stood in the way, neither did the others. But Leon soon looked back, shooting her a look that questioned her hesitance.   
  
She didn’t have an answer.  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** What would they see on the other side?   
  
Mickey couldn’t help but wonder as Leon addressed the group, standing before the roaring fireplace in his Third District home, “As the Realm of Light hosts countless worlds, we should expect the same of the Realm of Darkness. Maybe we’ll see remnants of the worlds we lost, and maybe we’ll see some completely native to the dark. Anything’s possible.”   
  
Cid shifted in his armchair just beside the mantel. “Which makes it all a cryin’ shame we can’t fit our Gummis into the portal with us. Another realm should mean its own stretch of the Lanes, meanin’ any attempt to cross it without protection’d just get us all killed. Tha’s why I’m comin’ with.”   
  
At this, Cid patted a sizable trunk—one of several—beside his chair.   
  
“Gummi blocks are more than the sum of their parts, and some of those parts can fit inside a handy suitcase. Spent the mornin’ disassemblin’ my pride and joy. If we all take a case with us, I’ll be able to rebuild our ship on the other side.”   
  
Mickey spoke up from the couch, “But, Cid, your legs…”   
  
He hadn’t forgotten what Cid told them before their adventure began. _“Dang Heartless busted up my knees real bad nine years ago. Went too long without a doctor, and now they’re busted for life.”_ _  
_ _  
_ The mechanic replied dryly, “I don’t fly with my feet, Mick.” He gestured to the others in the room—Mickey, Donald, and Aerith on the couch; Goofy, Merlin, and Yuffie by the small table; and Leon leaning by the fireplace—and said, “Long as you psychos handle the fighting, I’ll stick to the flying.”   
  
Donald asked, “But, can’t Merlin just…I dunno, shrink the Gummi ships and make them big again when we go through the portal?”   
  
Merlin cleared his throat. “I should think not. My sorcery extends only to objects and forces of the natural world. Whatever these Gummi blocks are, they’re not made of anything from our universe. They’re a phenomenon that exists outside of science or sorcery.”   
  
Whatever the wizard’s reason, Mickey still remembered what Merlin told them months ago, and he wondered if what he said now was only an excuse for the truth. _“If only I were still capable, but my last attempt against Maleficent reduced my powers exponentially.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Yuffie’s eyes popped wide-open beneath the brim of her ten-gallon hat, and she sat upright and slammed her hands on the table as she cried, “WAIT, THE HEART-LADIES!”   
  
The looks of confusion she garnered ranged from Leon’s vexed squinting to Goofy’s slack-jawed discombobulation.   
  
The cowgirl-ninja grumbled and explained, “You know, those princess chicks that Maleficent’s after! Who’s gonna protect them if we’re not even in the same universe?”   
  
Goofy said aloud what they were all thinking. “Oh. You mean the Princesses of Heart.”   
  
Yuffie snapped her fingers. “Yeah. I knew they were called something stupid, but couldn’t remember what.”   
  
Leon spoke by the fireplace, “We’ve been exploring the Realm of Light for months and still haven’t found the princesses. Either Maleficent already has them, or she’s just as lost as we are.”   
  
Aerith sighed through her nose. Mickey, seated beside her on the couch, turned to find her even more forlorn than when she’d walked through the door. She’d done her best to hide the gloom behind a brave face, but Mickey knew her well enough to know something was up.   
  
She caught his understanding look and knew, without a word between them, that she needed to speak up.   
  
She did. “Leon, I don’t think that’s a chance we should take.”   
  
All eyes turned to her, surprised.   
  
Leon replied, “You think Maleficent will somehow find the Princesses of Heart after we’re gone?”   
  
“I think it’s possible.”   
  
“We’ve tried and failed for months to find them. If we can’t do it—”   
  
“We _can_.”   
  
Cid groaned in his chair, “Kid, the princesses ain’t gonna matter by the time we’re done. Once we lock away Kingdom Hearts, the power of darkness won’t be worth spit up here in the Light. Whatever the crone’s got in store for ‘em, it won’t work without her precious Heartless.”   
  
Aerith stood from the couch, growing more assertive, “I don’t think that’s true. Maleficent has all the darkness she’ll ever need. If she wants the princesses, that means she’s trying to weaponize the light as well. The Keyblade can destroy darkness just fine, but what happens when pure light meets even _purer_ light?”   
  
The thought chilled Mickey where he sat. He noticed the others processing the epiphany each in their own ways, none of them hopeful.   
  
Merlin stroked his beard, deep in thought. “Our wonderful Ms. Gainsborough raises an excellent point. If Maleficent wields the powers of light _and_ darkness, she’ll be unstoppable.”   
  
Leon scoffed. “So, what? We abandon this mission to chase after a pipe dream?”   
  
Aerith answered, almost at eye-level with him, “Or some of us stay behind.”   
  
“That’s a hell of a thing to spring at the eleventh hour.”   
  
Merlin spoke up, “Leon, calm down. The fact is, we’ve had all these months to consider who would go or stay behind if this opportunity ever presented itself, and Aerith is the only one who did. If that means we delay our journey by an hour or a day, then so be it. We can’t rush a decision of this magnitude.”   
  
A heavy silence fell over the room.   
  
Mickey looked to the others and found them all deep in thought. This was their last chance to back out of what would surely be a suicide mission, but how could they? It shouldn’t have been possible to blame someone for wanting to stay alive, but the more who stayed behind, the more dangerous it would be for those who went. And failure meant it would only be a matter of time before the Heartless completely destroyed the Realm of Light.   
  
Aerith wasn’t wrong that the princesses should be protected, but how could they possibly decide—   
  
“Oh, you gotta be _kidding_ me!” Yuffie groaned and tottered back and forth in her chair. She even threw down her cowgirl hat for good measure. “Aerith, you’re the only one who’d stay!”   
  
At this, Aerith raised an eyebrow and asked, “What makes you so sure?”   
  
“Because,” Yuffie pointed to everyone as she named them, “Mickey’s gotta wonk up Kingdom Hearts, Donald and Goofy never leave his side, Leon’s, like, the Heartless _exterminator_ , Cid’s gotta build the Gummi Ship when we get there, and Merlin’s our all-powerful x-factor. If you stay behind to do this all alone, you’ll just get yourself killed!”   
  
Merlin smiled. “Sounds like you’re volunteering, Ms. Kisaragi.”   
  
Yuffie gnashed her teeth and screamed at the wizard. “WITCH, I MIGHT BE!”   
  
Leon sighed. “Is that it, then? You and Aerith are going to defend the Realm of Light all on your own? Have either of you thought this through, or are you just getting cold feet?”   
  
Aerith winced, and Mickey wondered if Leon had a point after all. Regardless, she countered, “We’re the only ones keeping the worlds safe. If we all leave, we surrender this realm to Maleficent. That’s not a realm worth coming back to.”   
  
Whatever Leon was about to say, Goofy cut him off. “I think we all need to sleep on this one, fellers. Stoppin’ the Heartless at their source sure is important, but so’s keepin’ all our friends safe.”   
  
Donald added, “You said it. It’s late. We’re all tired. We’ll think much more clearly after a good night’s sleep.”   
  
The general consensus seemed to be in his favor.   
  
But Leon didn’t concede. He only moved away from the fireplace, shoved his hands in his pockets, and headed for the door. He said as he stepped outside, “Wake me when you regrow your spines.”   
  
And then he closed the door.   
  
Everyone watched him go in silence. The unspoken pillar of the team, gone without another word because everyone knew him too well to oppose him.   
  
But Mickey wouldn’t let that be the end of it. No self-respecting king would.   
  
So, he hopped off the couch and marched for the door.   
  
Aerith called, “Your Majesty, I think he needs to be alone.”   
  
Mickey shook his head. “No. That’s the last thing any of us need right now.”   
  
And so he stepped outside, into the Third District, and found Leon ambling further down the cobblestone walkway, under the gaslit glow of scattered lanterns. A handful of pedestrians still mingled in the plaza despite the late hour.   
  
“Hey, Leon?”   
  
“I’m going for a drink,” he called without facing him.   
  
Mickey ran to reach his side. “Leon, I think you should stay with Aerith and Yuffie.”   
  
“You know what _I_ think?” That was a leadup to an insult if ever there was one.   
  
Mickey didn’t give him the chance. “I do. You think staying behind is the same as running away. And you _still_ think you were wrong to flee your world when you were just a kid.”   
  
It wasn’t often that Leon dedicated the energy to glare when dry apathy worked just fine, but he did now all the same. Radiant Garden was always a touchy subject. At least Mickey didn’t use his real name.   
  
Mickey continued, “But I’m not asking you to run away from the Heartless. I’m asking you to stop Maleficent while I’m gone.”   
  
Leon froze in his tracks. Mickey stopped just beside. The glare was gone and replaced with a wash of new realization. “You really think we can?”   
  
“I know you can. Why, just this week, you already stopped Mother Gothel and Dr. Facilier. Add in the Horned King on my end, and all these months of fighting are startin’ to pay off.”   
  
Leon crossed his arms. “We still don’t know how many cronies Maleficent has left.”   
  
“Three less than she used to, that’s for sure.”   
  
He actually got a small smile out of Leon for that.   
  
Mickey continued, “There’s a reason why Yuffie called you the Heartless exterminator. And besides that, I know your family means the world to you. That’s why you, Aerith, and Yuffie gotta stick together. Why, it’s thanks to you three that Traverse Town is finally safe—”   
  
A monstrous, leaden _CRASH_ of steel thundered from the far side of the Third District plaza. Mickey and Leon snapped around on the elevated walkway and found the civilians below scattered and reeling from the massive dust cloud that spread before the golden fountain. But the smoke couldn’t fully obscure the giant that created it.   
  
A Guard Armor.   
  
“Heartless?!” Mickey cried. “Here?!”   
  
Leon drew his gunblade. “We’ve been slacking.”   
  
In Traverse Town, at least. Their efforts in other worlds could hardly be called ‘slacking.’ And it was on the thought of other worlds that Mickey noticed a dichotomy between the Realm of Light and that Between.   
  
In the worlds of Light, especially those where Heartless or monster attacks were rare or simply unheard of, the civilians were always more confused than terrified. Most of them had no idea how to act upon beholding creatures beyond their imaginations. There were many who didn’t register the Heartless as a threat until experiencing physical harm, and some took their blissful ignorance to the grave.   
  
But Traverse Town wasn’t a world of first-timers. Everyone here had witnessed firsthand the bloodlust of the Heartless and the deaths of their worlds. Everyone in Traverse Town knew to flee in terror the moment a monster appeared.   
  
The plaza was cleared in seconds, and Mickey and Leon had hopped from the walkway to the vacated square with weapons in hand.   
  
As the last screams of panicked civilians faded away, they were replaced by the shouts of Mickey’s friends, all darting from Leon’s house and into the plaza.   
  
Donald with his staff.   
  
Aerith with her stave.   
  
Goofy with his shield.   
  
Yuffie with her shuriken.   
  
Merlin with his wand.   
  
Cid with his rifle-spear.   
  
Just a handful of them would’ve been enough to stop a Guard Armor, but all of them together—and with Leon’s gunblade and Mickey’s Starseeker on top of that—the giant Heartless wouldn’t last a minute.   
  
But, as the smoke from the Guard Armor’s landing faded away, it quickly became clear that something was wrong.   
  
The two gauntlet-arms suddenly broke into four, each jagged and sharp and bearing two monstrously long talons where there were once fingers.   
  
The hammer-sabatons both yielded several large, uneven spikes from all sides, making it impossible to land a solid hit on them.   
  
The Emblem-plackart ruptured open—straight down the middle—corrupted into something resembling a razor-sharp ribcage. A mass of writhing shadow squirmed violently inside, dozens of long, oily-black tendrils and misshapen limbs reaching madly from the open ribcage.   
  
Even the helm was wrong. Golden lights shone through the faceplate’s holes, and the three silver spikes were replaced by a crown of metallic horns.   
  
The undulating mass of shadowy limbs cloying from the ruptured torso was horrifying enough, but coupled with everything else? Mickey felt his blood run cold just from the sight of it, and he saw enough fear and heard enough oaths to know he wasn’t alone. However powerful this new Demon Armor was, just the sight of it was enough to tell Mickey and his allies that they’d never faced anything like this.   
  
Then, the faceplate ruptured open into several parts—much like the torso—revealing the crisscrossing rows of golden eyes and shadowy fangs. And, with its segmented maw exposed, it _roared_.   
  
Loud enough to stun Traverse Town’s heroes where they stood, to shake the ground and shatter gas lamps, to—   
  
—stagger back as an explosion detonated inside its sprawling mandibles.   
  
The Heartless recoiled in the ensuing smoke cloud, and all eyes turned to the shot’s source: Cid and his rifle-spear. “Jeez! Learn to say it, not spray it!” The crotchety mechanic said it as he reached into his blue jacket—he must’ve put it on before leaving the house—and loaded another grenade into the launch chamber.   
  
Leon shouted over the confusion, “Mages, freeze the legs!”   
  
Mickey followed-up as he led the charge, “Fighters, stop the arms!”   
  
The ice-storm exploded overhead as the magic from Merlin’s wand, Donald’s staff, and Aerith’s stave joined and concentrated to target the Demon Armor’s spiked sabatons. The ice had yet to connect by the time Mickey, Leon, Goofy, and Yuffie sprinted to reach the four flailing arms.   
  
But the ice-storm never connected. A burst of fire, greater than the three mages’ combined efforts, erupted from the Demon Armor’s chasmal jaws and overwhelmed the ice spell midflight. The explosion illuminated the night, and the force of the detonating storm violently scattered the four melee fighters caught in its range.   
  
All Mickey saw was fire—green, like Maleficent’s—and the silhouettes of his friends cast like ragdolls in the blinding rush of fell light.   
  
That was in the half-second before his head struck the pavement.   
  
But it never did. A gust of wind—Merlin’s magic, by the feel of it—spun Mickey upright to land on his feet. He skidded and fumbled forward, catching himself against the far wall, but was spared from a potentially fatal injury.   
  
Stunned and breathless, Mickey turned back to survey the battle.   
  
The Demon Armor unleashed another burst of fire-breath, this time aimed at the mages, and even the combined barriers of Merlin, Donald, and Aerith strained under the inferno. But all it took was for the monster to redirect its blast to Leon’s house—now vacant—just behind, and the explosion and debris shattered the mages’ barrier from the other side.   
  
“LOOK OU—” Cid tried to warn them, but he and the spellcasting trio on the elevated walkway were instantly overwhelmed by the destruction. Blasted off their feet, lost to the flames and the smoke cloud.   
  
And, here on the courtyard, Goofy, Leon, and Yuffie were still reeling from the concussive force of the first fire-blast. It was terrifying, seeing Yuffie scramble to throw away her cowgirl poncho, burning bright with the green flames. Goofy recovered faster and ran to help Leon—stopping, dropping, and rolling to put his burning clothes out—only for the trusty knight to stop in his tracks and raise his shield to block one of the Demon Armor’s flying, clawed gauntlets.   
  
One of four.   
  
The second careened for Yuffie, who dodged only at the last second and was ironically saved by it. The deathly claws had skewered and torn away the last of the burning poncho.   
  
The third pronged gauntlet blasted downward to Leon, but he’d rolled to his knees and parried the monstrous limb aside with his Gunblade. Even under that cover of smoke and cinders, Mickey saw enough to tell that Leon no longer had his jacket.   
  
And the fourth clawed arm—   
  
Mickey gasped as it rocketed through the smoke and flames straight for him. A last-second dodge left the gauntlet to impale the brick wall that he’d leaned against. He hadn’t expected the wall to _shatter_.   
  
Or for the gauntlet to recover so quickly.   
  
It spun around faster than Mickey could blink and barreled back for a second shot, talons reflecting the emerald fire from every side. But Mickey was prepared this time. Starseeker was already outstretched, and the Pearl volley engulfed the jagged gauntlet in an overwhelming salvo of light.   
  
He stopped only when he heard Donald shrieking. Mickey turned around and saw his friend scrambling away from one of the spiked sabatons, madly casting spells in a futile effort to widen the shrinking distance between them.   
  
Merlin and Cid fared better with their pursuing sabaton, but Mickey noticed that, of his four friends on the burning walkway, only Aerith was out of harm’s way. She glared directly at the Demon Armor’s helm and torso, still by the remains of the fountain, and a massive glyph glowed around her as she raised her stave and incanted the magic words.   
  
Something horrible roared from the blaze of green fire behind her, and from it leapt a muscular and monstrously-horned demon at least twice her size, landing before her to intercept another burst of the Demon Armor’s fire. The explosion blasted away Goofy, Leon, and Yuffie, but the newly-summoned Ifrit was unfazed.   
  
It was the first time Mickey had ever seen the summon in-person. The chills from beholding it even at this distance…   
  
The Ifrit roared once more at the giant Heartless, channeling a rush of hellfire of its own, and _charged_.   
  
The limbless Demon Armor was completely helpless. Slammed against the wall. Battered repeatedly. Overpowered by the raw strength and raging fire of the rampaging Ifrit.   
  
It was…incredible. Terrifying, but…how else could they have stopped this thing?   
  
And not just that, but the Demon Armor’s limbs had fallen limp or flailed uselessly without the head to guide them. He and his friends all needed to catch their breath—   
  
And Mickey lost it again the moment the razor-sharp gauntlet _shot_ straight past him, nearly grazing his cheek, and the flying arm’s monstrous talons _plunged_ into Ifrit’s side.   
  
The summoned beast howled in pain, loosening its grip on the Demon Armor’s torso. But the howl was silenced, and the grip lost entirely when every other Heartless limb impaled his back as well. All four clawed and serrated gauntlets and the spiked hammer-sabatons, all thrust mercilessly into Ifrit’s back.   
  
And they weren’t done thrusting.   
  
It took Mickey’s horrified eyes a moment to register, but the bladed limbs drove Ifrit even closer to the Demon Armor’s torso, the dark, jagged fissure of which opened wider and _wider_ —   
  
—like an enormous mouth.   
  
Yuffie screamed when she finally realized what was happening. As the limbs of armor and the limbs from the abyss forced the Ifrit further into the roiling black, the Demon Armor’s widened, ruptured torso clamped down on the thrashing beast like a pair of flaming jaws. Shadows dragging it in, emerald flames burning it alive, metallic fangs tearing it apart from all sides—   
  
The Ifrit gave out one final, pathetic roar…   
  
And then it was gone.   
  
The Demon Armor…had utterly _devoured_ the summoned creature. And, after everything Mickey and the others had been through, the Heartless looked none the worse for wear. Like it was only getting started.   
  
The Demon Armor’s six limbs rejoined by its side, and the sprawling, segmented maw roared victoriously, and Mickey didn’t have to look at the others to know that they, like him, were all frozen in terror.   
  
Yuffie’s voice cracked as she shouted, “H—how’re we supposed to _stop_ this thing?!”   
  
Mickey glanced at the young ninja and found that she’d suffered several minor burns, bruises, and lacerations. Goofy and Leon stood nearby, both appearing just as breathless and disheveled. Even as the healing glow of a Curaga spell washed over them, the fear remained.   
  
But Mickey steeled his nerves and rushed to the front of the group, Keyblade raised. “Whatever we do, we gotta stop it _quick_. If we don’t, what’s stoppin’ it from destroyin’ the whole town?”   
  
A tense second passed. The group and the monster stared each other down, each side daring the other to make the first move.   
  
Two seconds.   
  
Three.   
  
Merlin broke the heavy silence, his voice loud and level, “Nothing, that’s what.” Everyone turned to him as he strode to join Mickey at the front. “Nothing can stop this beast from Destroying Traverse Town. Not you, not I—”   
  
The Demon Armor expelled another burst of emerald fire from its sprawling, metallic jaws. Merlin shot his arm forward, wand extended, and stopped the blast with a magic shield that shattered on impact. All that remained of the exchange were the falling, crackling fractals of the barrier, and the billowing smoke of the extinguished fire.   
  
Merlin finished, his voice strained, “…and not all of us together.” His arm shook and fell limp after the spell was cast. Just what kind of Heartless was this, that not even Merlin could stand against it? “And so…I’m taking this town and all of you out of the equation.”   
  
“WAK?!”   
  
“The hell are you on about?!” Cid blurted what they were all thinking.   
  
Mickey grabbed the wizard’s limp arm and pleaded, “Merlin, you said so yourself—!”   
  
Another blast, this time repelled by a barrier from Donald, if his pained squawking was any indication.   
  
But the old magician pressed forward, uncaring for the falling cinders and magic fractals. “If I can’t slay it, I’ll trap it! I know of a place that can hold this monster. The last living remains of the primordial World.”   
  
All four taloned gauntlets shot forward, but Mickey raised Starseeker and screamed “STOP!”   
  
And they did.   
  
Merlin placed his free hand on the nearest talon and raised his weary, wand-wielding arm to ward off the rest of the Demon Armor. It may have seemed like the perfect opportunity for Mickey and the others to strike, but spiked sabatons, the clambering void of the torso, and the fire-breathing helm held them all in check.   
  
Merlin said as he maintained the stalemate, “Think of it like an ancient prison, older than even my magic. No enemy before the Heartless has ever escaped, and none hereafter ever will. Perhaps I’ll give you a tour when this is over. I won’t be a minute.”   
  
They were already halfway gone before the last word was spoken—Merlin and the Heartless, swept away by the swirl of galaxies that the wizard traversed the worlds by—and vanished completely before Mickey could blink.   
  
All was…quiet. Like everyone only then realized they were holding their breaths.   
  
Mickey turned back to the others and found that none were ready to breathe normally again. Leon, Yuffie, Goofy—the three fighters were all wide-eyed and petrified, grasping their weapons with shaking hands and standing on shaking legs.   
  
The others in the back, on that walkway—Aerith, Donald, and Cid—broke out of their trance sooner than the others, if only from necessity. A final ice spell from Aerith and Donald put out the last of the flames that destroyed Leon’s home. The steam was still fresh as Cid limped back inside, likely rummaging for the suitcases that contained the pieces of the Gummi Ship that they would travel by.   
  
That was when Goofy’s random clairvoyance hit far harder than it ever had. “Gawrsh… Was _that_ the kinda Heartless we should expect in the Realm of Darkness?”   
  
Leon and Yuffie stood closer than the rest, and so were easier to read. They and Aerith were meant to stay in the Realm of Light, and so whatever horrific thoughts they had were either of realizing the reality of the bullet they’d dodged, or of concern for the friends who would brave that dark realm without them.   
  
Now more than ever, Mickey couldn’t imagine going to the Realm of Darkness alone, like he’d originally planned.   
  
Not without Goofy, the stalwart knight whose simplicity belied a profound wisdom.   
  
Not without Donald, the fiery mage who always brought them back from the brink.   
  
Not without Cid, the seasoned pilot who, even now, put himself at risk to ensure the others could reach their destination.   
  
And especially not without Merlin, their ‘all-powerful x-factor,’ as Yuffie had put it.   
  
The young ninja asked, “So…when’s he coming back?”   
  
An ear-splitting _rush_ of wind, as if the air itself had torn apart, directed everyone’s attention to the alleyway just beyond the remains of Leon’s house, where Cid, Donald, and Aerith recovered the last of the traveling cases. And there, dozens of feet overhead, a black, churning rupture appeared in the sky, like a corridor to darkness itself.   
  
And from that doorway of shadow, something _crashed_ to the ground, kicking up a tidal wave of dust and cobblestone debris, blasting the panicking Donald, Cid, and Aerith off the walkway and onto the courtyard with the rest of them.   
  
Mickey was already casting the healing spell by the time he, Goofy, Leon, and Yuffie reached the others’ side and took up defensive positions before them, ready for whatever emerged from the smoke.   
  
Leon aimed his gunblade, a lightning round at the ready, and shouted into the dust cloud, “Merlin, is that you?!” His tone betrayed his fears to the contrary, and already, Mickey, Aerith, Goofy, Cid, Donald, and Yuffie all joined him in aiming their weapons for the worst-case scenario.   
  
Their blood froze at the familiar roar and the sprays of green fire from the vanishing smoke.   
  
Donald screamed, “THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!”   
  
And Goofy, “Wha—what happened to Merlin?!”   
  
But Leon shouted above them all, “SHUT UP AND SHOOT!”   
  
They all did. Lightning-rounds from the gunblade, armor-piercing slugs from Cid’s rifle spear, Goofy’s shield soaring with Yuffie’s shurikens, Pearls from the Keyblade, and Blizzaga from the staff and stave of Donald and Aerith.   
  
All of them connected with the spinning, flailing helmet and torso of the Demon Armor, but it wasn’t until the Heartless burst from the smoke and crashed onto the courtyard that they realized what was off.   
  
“The arms and legs!” Mickey sputtered without meaning to. “They’re gone!”   
  
Cid slammed a fresh ammo clip into his rifle-spear and cranked the bolt handle. “Crazy old wizard must’a done _somethin’_ right.”   
  
He fired again. Everyone did. Everyone kept their distance, remembering what happened to the Ifrit all too well.   
  
The unarmed and unlegged Heartless shook and recoiled in the air, staggered by the relentless cannonade, as the shadowy limbs of the torso’s chasmic maw were blasted apart and flailed uselessly. The arachnid jaws of the five-eyed helm screeched once more, but the unnatural howl was nowhere near as menacing as before.   
  
The massive, steel frame shuddered under the barrage, convulsed—   
  
Dropped dead. Shook the ground with an echoing clatter. Eyes glowing faintly for a moment, then fading to black.   
  
Everyone stopped and stared in disbelief.   
  
Everyone but Cid. A final armor-piercing round punched straight through the ravaged faceplate, blasting it apart and revealing the mangled, venous mess of shadow-flesh beneath.   
  
Cid cranked the bolt handle one last time, discharging the spent shell, and he smiled wildly. “Hot damn…” He chuckled and reached into his coat, producing a small pack of cigarettes. “Smoke ‘em if you want ‘em.”   
  
No one wanted ‘em…aside from Yuffie, but Cid made a point of ignoring her. Whether the rest of the group’s hesitance was from the shocked nerves of their victory or based on principle, Cid took the hint soon enough and put the pack away after taking one for himself. He lit the coffin nail against the hot muzzle of his rifle-spear and took a satisfied drag.   
  
As the pilot blew a sizable smoke cloud into the air, Aerith said concernedly, “Something’s wrong. Shouldn’t we have seen its heart by now?”   
  
The five eyes blazed back to life.   
  
Everyone leaped back, scrambling to ready their weapons once more. But an unfocused burst of fire from the rising Heartless exploded before them, scattering everyone back and off their feet.   
  
Mickey caught only intermittent glimpses of the Demon Armor between the tumbling and the flames. But he finally rolled to a stop on his side, groaning from the pain, and he found that this Heartless was far from finished.   
  
Something black and bent—like a shadowy, segmented spear—ruptured through the Demon Armor’s side, followed by a second, a third, a fourth…   
  
Goofy helped Mickey to his feet, and Leon helped Cid as Donald and Aerith healed them all. Every eye stared in horror as the Demon Armor’s corpse rose from the dead and, with the eighth and final dark limb bursting from the torso’s side, transformed into a massive, armored spider.   
  
Mickey raised his Keyblade—an attempted Stop spell—but the spider’s foreleg was faster, and so Mickey’s thrust converted into a clumsy parry at the last second. The segmented leg was sharp enough to kick up sparks as it slid across Starseeker, and strong enough to obliterate half of the large cobblestone tile just beside where Mickey stood.   
  
Leon and Goofy were already attempting to strike as the Heartless recovered from its attack on Mickey, only for the Spider Armor to bat them away with its opposite foreleg. Goofy was fortunate enough to redirect his shield in front of him to absorb most of the impact, but Leon wasn’t as fast. The razor-sharp leg cut deep across his chest, and he crashed hard against the far wall, dropping his gunblade as he struck the ground.   
  
Everything turned to madness.   
  
Mickey dodging and scurrying away as one leg after another missed him by fewer and fewer inches, his friends scattering and screaming and striking uselessly amid the unpredictable flurry of spider limbs and the resurgence of that fiery breath—   
  
But it wasn’t just that. Mickey realized too late what was happening as he parried and fumbled into the short alley leading to the First District gate. This Heartless wasn’t just attacking indiscriminately.   
  
It was corralling them.   
  
Everyone but Leon, still groaning on his side by the adjacent wall—Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie—had been carefully herded by the swings of spider legs and the bursts of green fire into this tight enclosure against the locked door to the First District. Mickey started for the locking mechanism at the mouth of the alley, but was tackled back by Yuffie, saving him from a massive fire burst that obliterated the door’s lock, and which would’ve destroyed Mickey on the spot.   
  
But now the only way out was gone, and they were all trapped against the locked doors with no way out.   
  
Mickey scrambled back to his feet, but Yuffie tackled him down once more, saving him this time from a thrusting spider leg that sailed overhead, further and further past—   
  
_SKRISH._   
  
Aerith screamed, “CID!”   
  
Mickey and Yuffie both looked behind, and gasped in horror.   
  
The spider’s leg that Yuffie had saved Mickey from instead lunged straight through Cid’s abdomen, pinning him to the wooden gate. Suspending him in place like a bleeding, shaking rag doll.   
  
His rifle-spear clattered to the ground.   
  
But something _exploded_ straight through the spider’s leg that impaled him, severing it from the Heartless’ body and sending the beast reeling back with an agonized roar. When the sparks died down, Mickey saw that the weapon―now entrenched in the opposite wall a short distance away―was Goofy’s shield, electro-charged with one of Donald’s lightning spells.   
  
Mickey didn’t need to give the orders when he leapt back to his feet. Already, Donald was charging his staff with another spell, and Goofy was retrieving his shield. Aerith was at Cid’s side, desperate to help him, but hesitant for fear of worsening the mortal wound. How could she heal him if the Heartless’ spear-like limb was still running him through, still pinning him to the door?   
  
Mickey looked away, back to the Spider Armor, but he wasn’t blind to Yuffie still on the ground. She stared in gut-wrenching terror at her friend bleeding and paling against the door, and Mickey had to remind himself not to blame the young ninja for freezing up. She was only a child.   
  
He would do whatever it took to keep her and the others safe.   
  
And so, Starseeker sailed through the air in a streak of burning light, crashing against the Spider Armor’s malformed head as Donald’s lightning and Goofy’s shield struck its opposite sides. The steel-plated giant lurched and skittered back on contact. Only a couple more hits like that, and they’d be out of this alley and back in the courtyard―out of the Heartless’ makeshift prison.   
  
But a bloodcurdling scream from behind stole Mickey’s attention away, and he shot his gaze back to the others, fearing the worst.   
  
What he saw…didn’t make sense. The amputated spider leg still protruded from Cid’s abdomen, but now a noxious, black smoke rose from it, and what seemed a roiling pool of shadow stretched tall behind Cid, up against the door’s surface, pulling him further and further inside. And, with the pilot’s strength and tether to life fading away, Aerith tugging on his arm with both hands—her stave discarded on the ground—was all that stopped Cid from vanishing entirely in the black.   
  
Aerith shrieked desperately, “YUFFIE! HELP!”   
  
But the young ninja could not move.   
  
It didn’t take any stretch of the imagination to understand why. She’d fought Heartless, but never something this horrific. She’d seen action, but never a close friend getting impaled right in front of her. She’d seen blood, but never this much.   
  
And so, all she could do was stay on the ground, completely petrified.   
  
Cid was already lost to the upright shadow-pool against the surface of the door. Only his arm was still visible, but, even with Aerith pulling on it with all her strength, it sank deeper and deeper, dragging her along with it. But she refused to let him go.   
  
And the shadows reached out, refusing to let _her_ go.   
  
Mickey panicked and darted away from the mouth of the alley, leaving Donald and Goofy to deal with the Spider Armor. He caught a glimpse, as he turned, of a spark of green lighting atop Donald’s staff as the wizard shouted, “Leon!” but Mickey didn’t stick around to see the result. He barreled back to the First District door, hand outstretched to grab Aerith and pull her back, even if Cid was lost.   
  
But now she was already halfway through, thrashing against the dark tendrils pulling her deeper and deeper into the black vortex.   
  
He was close now. His hand only inches away—   
  
“NO!” Aerith pleaded, shocking Mickey still. “It’ll take you t—!”   
  
The shadows covered her mouth, spreading quickly over her horrified eyes, her face, everything…   
  
Until there was nothing left. The black pool shrank until it vanished, leaving Mickey to stare breathlessly at the locked, towering First District door.   
  
First Merlin. Then Cid. And now Aerith…   
  
How could their team be so easily torn apart?   
  
Goofy _slammed_ spine-first against the door, making Mickey jump back in shock. The knight crashed to the ground, and Donald and Yuffie came tumbling close by. Mickey turned and raised Starseeker in alarm, finding the Spider Armor much closer than he’d left it, and a massive concentration of green flames swelled in the helmet’s mandibles, ready to unleash the devastating flood of fire at any moment.   
  
This was why it wanted them all corralled in this gatekept alley. To kill them all in a single shot. And now, Mickey’s heart plummeted and his blood froze solid as he realized there was no way out. The inferno exploded forth—   
  
—sailed wildly overhead as a massive, glowing-blue blade plunged into the Spider Armor’s spine. Behind the flood of erratic flames, Mickey could only glimpse the form of Leon driving the overcharged gunblade deeper still. The Heartless’ bloodcurdling wail mixed with the fiery torrent, and Mickey dropped to the ground with his friends as the emerald blaze flew mere feet above and blasted apart the First District door.   
  
Scorching chunks of wood and gold trimming collapsed all around them, but a quick wind spell from Starseeker kept the four near the demolished door safe from the flames and debris.   
  
But they would’ve had to be insane to stay put.   
  
Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie all scrambled away from the collapsing gate and into the open area of the First District. He noticed, as they ran, that Donald sweeped up Aerith’s stave, and Goofy had taken Cid’s rifle-spear.   
  
They stopped to catch their breath only after putting a sizable distance between them and the Spider Armor thrashing in the burning gateway. When they finally turned back, they found Leon still atop it, stabbing and slashing the beast with his gunblade. His jacket had burned off earlier in the fight, and his white tee-shirt was still bloody from the slash wound that Donald healed.   
  
The Spider Armor staggered out of the fiery alley and spun over to throw Leon off. But he somersaulted off the Heartless’ back before the turn was complete, and a midair swing of his glowing gunblade severed a flailing spider leg. The Spider Armor crashed face-first into the ground, howling madly, while Leon landed perfectly on his feet.   
  
It was his chance for a finishing blow, everyone seemed to realize at once. Leon almost took it, too, until the spider head whipped in his direction and vomited another fireburst. It was short-range, but deadly enough for Leon to backpedal from the explosion.   
  
He came to a stop near Mickey and the others, a good fifteen feet away from the wounded Heartless. He glanced at them over his shoulder, and Mickey couldn’t help but feel relieved to have Leon back in the action.   
  
But Leon’s eyes widened. Mickey followed his gaze. Everyone did. All eyes staring at the stave and the rifle-spear…   
  
He kept his voice clear and strong, hiding the fear his eyes betrayed as best he could. “What happened to Aerith and Cid?”   
  
No one could answer. Especially not Yuffie, looking away out of guilt.   
  
Another shrill twist of the wind jerked everyone’s attention to the alley on the other side of the First District plaza. Sure enough, as before, the unnatural sound heralded another portal of shadow, identical to the one that appeared when the Demon Armor returned, leaving Merlin’s fate a horrifying mystery.   
  
But this new dark corridor did not open for a Heartless. From this distance, it seemed like a child fell from the shadows and collapsed to the ground. If this wasn’t a Heartless terminal, then it was…   
  
Mickey’s heart hammered uncontrollably. He swallowed to calm his nerves. Here was the gateway to the Realm of Darkness that they needed, but they couldn’t have been any less prepared for it.   
  
Goofy asked what they were all thinking, “H—how long do ya think it’ll stay open?”   
  
Leon answered, “Never seen one in person. Probably not long.”   
  
Donald said, “Then, what do we do?”   
  
The Spider Armor was back on its feet. Wounded as it was, Mickey knew better than to underestimate it.   
  
But still, its movements were slow. Lumbering. The only thing stopping them from charging and finishing it then and there was the constant threat of another short-range fireblast wiping them out. The green flames roiled in the segmented maw, daring them to make a move.   
  
Mickey finally answered Donald’s question, “We gotta take it out quick. It’s wounded, but still dangerous. If the five of us split up and surround it—”   
  
Yuffie shouted, “The portal’s closing!”   
  
Mickey snapped back around in alarm, finding that she was right. The corridor closed at a snail’s pace, but it would be gone within the minute and impossible to fit through in seconds.   
  
Leon said, “Forget it. There’ll be other portals.”   
  
Other portals. Other lost worlds. Other refugees. How could anyone justify waiting around for _another_ world to die now that there was a survivor in sight? And only _one_. A young boy, at that. No parents, no one to make it through the corridor with him. When he finally woke up, he would be so terrified and alone, and life would never be the same.   
  
And Leon wanted to let that happen again.   
  
The Spider Armor gnashed its fangs and scattered the cobblestone with every ungainly step.   
  
Leon ordered them, “We’re going to split up and surround it. Yuffie, keep your distance and take out its eyes with those shurikens. Donald, use your magic to uproot the ground it walks on. Goofy, get in there when it’s staggered. Use your shield for cover, and use that spear to take out more legs so it doesn’t get back up. Mickey—”   
  
“Donald. Goofy.” The two looked to Mickey as he spoke, surprised at his firm, solemn tone. Leon looked as well, no doubt wondering what was so important that it warranted interrupting his combat orders. But Mickey brushed off the confusion and said to his knight and wizard, “Remember why we started all this ten years ago. Find Ven and Aqua. And, tell Minnie I’m sorry.”   
  
Yuffie snapped around on a heel, her shock just as wild as Donald and Goofy’s. But Mickey had already turned away before he could see Leon’s expression. He didn’t need to. Shock surpassed by indignation, no doubt.   
  
He heard the protests as he sprinted away, barreling for that closing corridor.   
  
“Yer Majesty!”   
  
“WAK! What are you—?!”   
  
“Mickey, what’s _wrong_ with you?!”   
  
Only Leon stayed silent. That’s what hurt the most.   
  
But Mickey kept running. Despite the pleas. Despite the sound of roaring and the explosion of fire now far behind.   
  
Leon shouted to the others, “STICK TO THE PLAN! GO!”   
  
Even as Mickey ran, he could hear them scrambling to dodge the flames and get into position. Magic-laced shurikens sailing through the air, exploding on impact.   
  
The wild quacking of Donald, followed by the sounds of an isolated earthquake, the ground tearing and flying and crashing once more.   
  
The roar of the Heartless, fury turned to hollow-voiced agony as something struck it where it hurt, then detonated like cannonfire. Goofy and that spear.   
  
Then, the destructive hum of the overcharged gunblade, _sloughing_ through the last layers of steel and shadow.   
  
Mickey stopped at the same time as the monster’s howling, only a few feet from the shrinking corridor and just beside the unconscious boy in the alley. He looked over his shoulder to see that his friends were all fine. With weapons raised and breath held, they stood around the Spider Armor’s headless body, watching it disintegrate into plumes of black smoke. A massive, crystalline heart shot up from the dark mist and rocketed for the stars.   
  
This time, the Heartless would stay dead.   
  
But the portal wouldn’t stay open. It was already half its original size.   
  
His mind was made up. He took one last look at his friends, still marveling at their victory. But Donald snapped his worried gaze to Mickey as the smoke flooded skyward, and Goofy followed not a second later.   
  
How long would it be until he saw them again?   
  
The small king couldn’t begin to guess. He only turned back to the shrinking portal, Keyblade grasped tight, and leapt into the dark.  
  
 **x.x.x**

It was only thirty seconds ago.  
  
The Spider Armor gnashed its fangs and scattered the cobblestone with every ungainly step. Leon wasn’t impressed.   
  
He said to the others at his side, “We’re going to split up and surround it. Yuffie, keep your distance and take out its eyes with those shurikens. Donald, use your magic to uproot the ground it walks on. Goofy, get in there when it’s staggered. Use your shield for cover, and use that spear to take out more legs so it doesn’t get back up. Mickey—”   
  
“Donald. Goofy.” Mickey. Leon scowled and glanced behind with the others. This was _not_ the time for interruptions. Not even from the king. But Mickey brushed off the confusion and said to his knight and his wizard, “Remember why we started all this ten years ago. Find Ven and Aqua. And, tell Minnie I’m sorry.”   
  
Yuffie snapped around on a heel, her shock just as wild as Donald and Goofy’s. Leon followed, but Mickey had already turned away. Just as well. He didn’t need the king to see the humbling rush of clarity behind his eyes. The silent admission that Mickey was right.   
  
The others protested as Mickey sprinted away, barreling for that closing corridor.   
  
“Yer Majesty!”   
  
“WAK! What are you—?!”   
  
“Mickey, what’s _wrong_ with you?!”   
  
Only Leon stayed silent. The shame was overpowering. Here was their chance to storm the Realm of Darkness—albeit under-equipped and unprepared—and Leon had told them all to _“Forget it. There’ll be other portals.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Other lost worlds. More blood on their hands from willing inaction. That was what Leon had ordered, and he hated himself for it.   
  
But Mickey kept running. Despite the others’ pleas. Despite the Spider Armor’s roaring and the explosion of fire commanding everyone else’s attention back to the threat at hand.   
  
Leon shouted to the others, “STICK TO THE PLAN! GO!”   
  
To his surprise, they did.   
  
Everyone scattered as the next fireball burst from the spider’s maw. Yuffie was the quickest to follow orders, already hurling her magic-laced shurikens for the Heartless’ eyes. It shrieked and recoiled as enough of the projectiles exploded on impact, throwing it off-guard for Donald’s turn.   
  
The scampering mage wasn’t far behind, quacking furiously as he raised his staff and Aerith’s stave—surprising Leon that he could manage _two_ magical conduits at once—and casting an isolated earthquake beneath the Spider Armor’s six remaining legs. Chunks of cobblestone and powderized mortar tore and flew from the ground, uprooting the Heartless’ balance and tossing it onto its back. Then, the rent earth came crashing back down atop it.   
  
Amazingly, it still had the breath to roar—cut short as Goofy charged into the dust cloud, batting away a swinging leg and then thrusting Cid’s rifle-spear into its side. Half a second later, he pulled the trigger, and the burst of cannonfire renewed the howling.   
  
Everyone had done their parts. Perfectly. The Heartless was open on all sides, but only one guaranteed a clean kill.   
  
And so, Leon dashed for the front, raising his overcharged gunblade overhead, and he swore, in that final second before he brought the humming sword crashing down on the supine beast’s throat, that he saw a pang of fear rising in one of its remaining eyes.   
  
That fear was frozen in time. Cast like the macabre façade of a ghastly statue as the molten-hot gunblade _sloughed_ through the last layers of steel and shadow.   
  
The spider’s decapitated head clattered pitifully against the demolished street.   
  
Leon stared at it for another second before realizing he was holding his breath.   
  
He glanced at the others, finding them just as tense and unbelieving of what they’d accomplished. Even as the Heartless’ headless corpse began disintegrating into plumes of black smoke. Even as the massive, crystalline heart shot up from the dark mist and rocketed for the stars.   
  
It took Leon—and surely the others—a concerted effort to convince themselves that, this time, the Heartless would stay dead.   
  
Their eyes stayed locked on the vanishing giant, marveling at their victory. Donald was the first to snap his worried gaze to the alley—to Mickey—as the Spider Armor’s smoke flooded skyward, and Goofy followed his friend’s lead not a second later.   
  
Leon couldn’t dare to face the king. Not after the choice he’d made. The choice to let more worlds die while Mickey was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice.   
  
How long would it be until he was ready to look him in the eye again? How long until he had the chance?   
  
Leon couldn’t begin to guess. He kept his eyes stubbornly locked on the disintegrating Heartless, gunblade reverting to its natural form, and stayed as he was until he heard the dark portal close into thin air.   
  
He’d followed the ashes’ trail into the sky. To the great blackness above. So few stars remained. And one of their survivors still lay unconscious in the alley, discarded by the dark portal that Mickey had leapt into.   
  
Goofy ran to the boy’s side first, followed closely by Donald, then Yuffie. Leon walked.   
  
He saw Donald casting Cure for the kid. Yuffie checking him for a pulse. Goofy cautioning the others to give him some air. He began to stir.   
  
Leon was finally close enough to see the details. Blonde boy. Early teens. Skin lightly tanned from what was likely a tropical world. The boy mumbled weakly as his eyes struggled to open, “W—Wakka… Sel…phie…”

**x.x.x**

He was still breathing. Aerith had healed Cid’s near-fatal wound shut.  
  
But still, the horrific blizzard raged through the dark and deep woods, freezing her beyond the bone and preventing Cid from waking up. Whatever frostbound nightmare the Heartless had sent them to, they’d be dead in _minutes_. Aerith was half-tempted to take Cid’s bloodied jacket for warmth, but knew that’d only condemn the man to death in her place, and even that wouldn’t be enough to spare her from the freezing, blinding white.   
  
The best she could do was channel her magic to warm her from the inside. A temporary remedy at best. And, as long as she maintained physical contact with Cid, she could do the same for him.   
  
And so, Aerith attempted to carry him. A middle-aged man twice her weight, half-draped over her shoulders, half leaning against her side. The most she could do was drag him through the solid foot of snow, unable to stand upright herself. It exhausted her almost immediately, forcing her to take frequent, shallow breaths, all tinted with the ethereal fire that ran through her veins.   
  
But still, she shivered. And still, they were lost in the woods. The storm was strong enough that not even starlight or moonlight could guide the way.   
  
A wolf howled in the distance. Far enough that she wouldn’t have to worry about it chancing the blizzard for a meal. Aerith wouldn’t panic and fail Cid again.   
  
Not like nine years ago.   
  
Back when Maleficent and the Heartless invaded Radiant Garden. When Cid risked everything to save them and shattered his knees in the destruction. Aerith, still only a child and a novice with magic, had attempted to heal him. She’d done so quickly, but not correctly. Without a doctor or a more skilled mage to clean up her mess, Cid was effectively crippled for the rest of his life. Even after all these years, he could still only walk to some degree, but was unable to run or jump or…anything that he so clearly wanted to do.   
  
Cid never blamed her. He didn’t need to.   
  
Aerith wouldn’t fail him again.   
  
The wolf howled once more. Closer. _Much_ closer. And then several more joined in the predatory choir, surrounding Aerith in the blinding storm from every side. She nearly dropped Cid from the shock. It was only after she caught and rebalanced him that she saw the first pair of burning, yellow eyes emerge from the rushing whiteout, and a large, canid form of black fur emerging with it.   
  
Her heart stopped.   
  
But the wolf didn’t. It crept ever closer. Stood on its hind legs. And it was then that Aerith finally knew just what sort of beast she’d encountered. Two more snarling werewolves flanked it from each side, then she glanced back and saw three more growling and salivating beasts approach her from behind. All had eyes that blazed bright gold, and, the nearer they drew, the clearer it became that their fur closer resembled oily shadows than a natural coat.   
  
Heartless werewolves. And she was unarmed.   
  
But was Cid?   
  
She’d felt the metal protrusions on the inside of his jacket, likely magazine clips for his lost rifle-spear. They would do. In a flash, she let Cid fall the short distance to the foot of snow as she reached inside his blue coat and whipped out a length of curved steel—packed with armor-piercing, explosive bullets—and hurled it desperately at the trio of monsters before her.   
  
She’d concentrated her body’s magical heat into her fingers as she tossed it, enough for the clip to burn fire-hot and catch aflame in the deathly blizzard, and, as it sailed several feet away, the heat proved enough to transform a useless magazine into a devastating grenade. Aerith threw herself over Cid, erecting a small, magic barrier over them, and the burning ammo clip exploded violently. A firebomb alone would’ve made an impression, but coupled with several explosive bullets crammed together, it became an overpowering, shrapnel-dispersing firestorm.   
  
The front trio of werewolves howled wretchedly and were blown apart into streaks of flaming shadow, then were just as quickly lost to the whiteout. But the force of it all had also obliterated Aerith’s barrier, leaving her and Cid exposed to the three beasts behind.   
  
They were intimidated, but refused to retreat. Whatever this breed of Heartless was, they were smart enough to consider that this might have been a one-time trick. As Aerith rifled desperately through Cid’s jacket for a second magazine, her heart plummeted at realizing they were right.   
  
And so the black wolves advanced.   
  
And so Aerith refused to leave Cid’s side, her terrified breaths coming fast and shallow, pooling briefly before her until the stormy winds blasted them away. Fiery orange mixing, then drowning in arctic white.   
  
…That was right. She still regulated the magic inside her for warmth. And, if she’d channeled enough of it to ignite a magazine clip in the midst of a deathly blizzard…   
  
The wind was on her side, blowing against her back and toward the last three werewolves. They snarled, ready to leap all at once. But they backed away the moment Aerith shot to her feet, leaning forward and breathing a vast wave of fire from her mouth.   
  
The Heartless scampered away as the flames mixed with the icy winds. She’d scorched at least one of them, judging by how frantically it dove and rolled in the snow. And still she expelled the flames, mindful not to burn her mouth while battling the freezing cold and her own nerves as the wind-made-fire was expelled from her lungs.   
  
It didn’t last. And, the moment the last of the fire slipped from her mouth, the full shock of the blizzard came rushing back all at once, overwhelming her senses as the wintry gale practically _tore_ at her exposed arms and shoulders—as the solid foot of snow flooded the inside of her short boots and seemed to petrify her near-naked calves—as the merciless snowstorm stabbed through the fabric of her tragically light sundress.   
  
She’d lost the strength to regulate the magic inside her, and, if she couldn’t warm herself, there was nothing she could for Cid. She’d gambled it all on an improvised spell that failed to do more than superficially harm their hunters.   
  
Without her stave, Aerith’s only choice was to use her own body as a magic catalyst. Already, one of her hands twitched forward, ready to attempt a fireball from her bare skin. But the effort would cripple her. Anything substantial, let alone effective in a blizzard, would score the flesh from her bones. A summon would surely kill her.   
  
But that’s when she realized what terrified her most of all. Not the storm. Not the faces of death only precious feet away. But realizing that she _was_ willing to give her life to save another.   
  
And she _would_. As the faintest embers sparked in the center of her palm—as the creeping agony of burning alive clashed with the torment of freezing to death—Aerith cried at realizing this was it.   
  
The tears fell. She screeched at the top of her lungs as the nearest werewolf leapt—   
  
—and _exploded_ backward in the air as the blast of a gunshot from overhead seemed to silence the storm.   
  
The werewolf collapsed into a pile of black on the white snow, smoking away as the remaining shadowy beasts snapped their eyes to the source of the gunshot. Aerith followed, looking frantically behind her, where the sounds of charging horses and the cries of huntsmen gave way to one, deep voice above the rest.   
  
“This way, men! That signal came from over here!”   
  
Cid’s explosive rounds. That must’ve been what drew them.   
  
Before Aerith had the time to register just how impossibly fortunate she was, the leading rider burst through the blinding white, followed close by the cavalry, guns blazing. It was like a second storm rushed around Aerith, where the flood of snow was replaced by the hairs of horses and the furs of their riders, and where the shrieks of wind were drowned by the cracks of gunfire.   
  
The shadow-black wolves panicked and retreated, and the first of these was overrun and gunned down by the lead rider. Some distance ahead, the second wolf—now the last—was blocked off from sight by the congregation of the other riders, all firing madly in their pursuit as broken howls carried to the air, then faded to silence.   
  
Only the blizzard remained. That and the still fading corpse of the Heartless that had attempted to pounce her, the first to be shot down.   
  
The lead rider approached Aerith on his horse, dismounting as he neared. A cloak of heavy furs obscured him well, but she could still discern the confusion in his body language. What were a young woman and a middle-aged man doing in Heartless-infested woods in the heart of a blizzard while dressed for summer? She had no idea how to answer.   
  
The man spoke, a casual flair of confidence in his deep voice, “Are you alright, Miss—GYAH!” He cried as the smoking werewolf—the first presumed killed—leapt from the snow and tackled him to the ground.   
  
Aerith screamed and the horse whinnied as the man wrestled with the dark, growling beast. And, though the landing dislodged his hood, the large form of the wisping wolf hid the man’s face well. But she could see what he was doing. One arm was strong enough to hold the Heartless back, however scarcely, and the other drew a bowie knife from his belt.   
  
But the Heartless overpowered him, batting the knife away with a backhand swing and slamming the man against the snow.   
  
The werewolf roared, lunging its fanged muzzle downward for the kill. But that killing roar snapped into an agonized howl as Aerith threw herself against it, igniting the surface of her palms and fingers like hot irons, scalding through the oily, smoking pelt. If she screamed from the pain as well, she couldn’t hear it. The wolf was louder.   
  
One of the beast’s massive, flailing arms crashed against her, throwing her back. She landed on her side, just by Cid, and it took a moment for the shock to settle before her senses reminded her that she’d just scorched the skin from the inside of her hands.   
  
She gazed at the charred and mangled appendages in rising horror. And she saw, through her burned, deformed fingers, the half-dead Heartless regaining its balance. And she had its full attention. It limped straight for her, raised a massive, clawed hand—   
  
And crashed to the ground with a haunting rattle as the cloaked huntsman slammed it into the snow. The recovered knife was plunged deep in the back of the werewolf’s neck, nearly unseen in the rupture of squirming shadows.   
  
And, this time, the Heartless faded away for good.   
  
The huntsman rose and stood tall before Aerith in the raging blizzard, the bowie knife still clutched tightly in one of his hands. Aerith’s hands, meanwhile, still _burned_ from the desperate spell she’d cast to save his life. She couldn’t take it anymore. Either the freezing storm or the fiery wounds—one or the other—but not both.   
  
And so, casting aside all concern for the world order, she stuttered through the opposite, overwhelming extremities, “H—he— _heal_ …”   
  
Almost instantly, the emerald light sparked from her palms. Almost instantly, she flinched and sucked through her teeth as new skin replaced the third-degree burns, washing away the pain. She almost couldn’t believe it was ever there.   
  
But the man she’d saved was proof enough of what she’d done. It only then occurred to her that she still hadn’t seen his face.   
  
Aerith peered up, lifting herself to her knees as she stayed by Cid’s side, and she finally saw what the huntsman looked like with his hood down.   
  
The man was tall and appeared very strongly built, though the fur cloak hid much of his body. Even still, the thickness and definition of his neck was proof enough of the muscle beneath the furs. A double-square jaw further complemented his physique, but the expression on his face and in those icy-blue eyes didn’t strike the image of calm heroism that she’d expected.   
  
He was…confused. Staring down at her in thoughtful scrutiny. Her wardrobe alone was woefully unfit for the weather, but the magic… She’d just cast a healing spell in front of him. It wouldn’t take much to consider that she’d also cast the fires that drew the hunters’ attention.   
  
Neither one said anything. They only continued to stare—the man in quiet contemplation as he brushed back the black ponytail behind his head, and Aerith in trembling, freezing fear as the last lights of the healing spell faded away.   
  
Her hands were renewed. Empty.   
  
He still held the knife.   
  
The huntsmen called deeper into the woods, “That’s the last of them, men!”   
  
“Where’s Gaston?”   
  
“Saving the girl, no doubt!”   
  
…But, would he? This man, Gaston, didn’t study Aerith like she was a damsel to be saved. Nor quite like a monster to be slain. …No. He was deciding between the two.   
  
The storm raged. He tightened his grip on the knife.   
  
Aerith reached a slow, shaking hand up to him, silently begging for help.   
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through a lot of development hell. The original plan was actually three chapters to serve as a conclusion to Mickey's arc- chickenscrews really wanted to go all out, showing the aftermath of a Black Cauldron world and introducing a recurring antagonist for Mickey in future stories. He wrote a BIG, CLIMACTIC showdown in Traverse Town...
> 
> And then the file corrupted.
> 
> When that happened, we had to reevaluate things a bit. My concern was that it was a bit late in the story to introduce so many big elements and that dedicating three chapters to all this content would distract from what's going on with Ven, Kairi, Riku, and the like.
> 
> So we streamlined and simplified with the goal to give the Mickey arc a climax, but one more manageable that still manages to offer some setup for the next story.
> 
> The next update will hopefully be out on time, but we're actually still trying to finish the chapter right now, so it may be late.
> 
> Next chapter will wrap up volume 1 of Hurricane Heartbeat, so I want to thank you all for reading, commenting, and supporting this story. :) I'll try to get to comment replies soon. Been a bit busy.


	15. Union by Waking

Kairi wanted to take his hand.  
  
But Sora was on the other side of the window, grasping at thin air, yet unconscious on the table as the darkness of the Lanes writhed in and around his body. The three fairies coordinated their magic with that built into the room—Flora moving her wand one way, Fauna reciting a passage from a grimoire, Merryweather moving between the two to channel and concentrate the magic of the room…  
  
And all Kairi could do was fog the glass with her shallow breaths. It was so _frustrating_ and _beyond_ terrifying, being so close yet so far, so desperate to help but completely helpless.  
  
She couldn’t save Riku. She couldn’t save her world. She couldn’t save Sora’s parents, and now…even Sora himself…  
  
His reaching arm fell limp over the table’s side. The darkness redoubled its efforts, radiating from Sora’s chest like inky-black leeches, and the fairies scurried to keep up with it.  
  
The window didn’t fog anymore. Kairi’s hammering heart kept her breath completely still.  
  
It made the footsteps seem so much louder. Slow, deliberate, approaching from behind. Kairi tore her focus off the window and turned to face the towering, bearded figure drawing near.

Master Yen Sid, the fairies had called him. The brief glimpse that Kairi’d caught of him from afar in the garden paled in comparison to seeing him up close, clad in thick, blue robes and a pointed hat adorned with stars and moons. A bushy, grey beard concealed much of the lower half of his face, while a pair of equally thick eyebrows sharpened the intensity of his large, sallow eyes. Kairi felt so small staring into them, and she couldn’t help but look away after a moment of grave discomfort.  
  
Even still, she saw a deep frown cut across his lips, and he spoke in a familiar, booming voice, "I must warn you now. Few have ever recovered from the darkness' grasp. That Ventus still retains his heart is a miracle in itself."

Kairi gulped, squeezing her eyes shut. "And…what'll happen if they can't save him?"

She couldn't meet his eyes, nor could she set her sights back on Sora.

But the sorcerer pressed on. "In all likelihood, he will become a Heartless. The very creatures that destroyed your home."

…No. Kairi forced herself to meet his gaze once more and stepped closer. "Please! If you can control this whole world, then there must be a way to save Sora! You should be right there with the fairies instead of wasting time with me!"

Yen Sid's austerely round eyes grew even wider, then narrowed in seconds. A short, husky grunt followed before his black pupils drifted to the window. "You must understand that the heart is fragile. Were we to simply tear the darkness from within, it would irreparably damage Ventus and the child he inhabits."

Kairi raised a finger, then dropped it. In all her panic, she'd almost forgotten that Sora…wasn't really Sora. So, what did that mean for the real Sora's heart? She nearly asked, but Yen Sid continued.

"That being said…I have spent the last ten years fearing for Ventus’ fate. Whatever becomes of him now, you will have brought me closure to a decade of uncertainty. For that, I thank you."

"I…" How could Kairi respond to that? He was thanking her for…for closure? For her best friend’s impending death? She fell back against the door, arms crossed. "Honestly, this is still a lot to take in. I've only ever known him as _Sora,_ and now…”  
  
Yen Sid glanced back at her. “You see only a stranger?”  
  
…No. That wasn’t it.  
  
 _I’ve been Sora longer than I’ve been Ven._  
  
But she didn’t voice this, so Yen Sid still misread her. “Be that as it may, you have known Ventus far longer than I."

"But, before today, I didn't even know what Keyblades _were._ Other worlds were just a dream! And now I'm just supposed to run with it?" She didn't mean to snap. She didn’t even mean to change the subject. But the words burst from her lips whether she wanted them to or not.

Still, Yen Sid stood firm, though he sighed heavily. "I would not advise doing so blindly."

Kairi huffed, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Then, why don't you do me a favor and actually _explain_ all of this? Because, unlike Sora, I'm _not_ some seasoned hero! I'm just…me."

Plain. Ordinary. Could barely summon one lousy barrier, let alone fight the armies of darkness. And if anything happened to Sora—Ventus— _whatever,_ then what? Was she supposed to carry all that weight herself?

She looked to the sorcerer, her eyes wide and pleading. Yen Sid bowed his head.

"I understand. Come." He turned around, robes swishing as he moved, and he gestured down the hall. A hall that…wasn’t there before. That reconstructed itself brick by brick even now, leading to a space beyond that couldn’t have existed with the tower’s external architecture. …But this whole world was a fairytale come to life, and this wizard the author. He took his first steps down the impossible hall.

But Kairi balked. "And Sora?"

Yen Sid stopped. "Lingering here will not change his fate. What Ventus needs now is…" He trailed off, wheezing a strange sort of chuckle. Bitter. Broken. Yet, when he spoke again, his words were ever firm. "He needs you to believe."

Kairi’s frown deepened, not buying his patronizing words for a second. "Is that _really_ enough?"

"Mm. You would be surprised. Love, hope, compassion…” Was he trying to convince her or himself? “Such feelings could very well shine their way through the dark mist shrouding his heart. Even if you are not standing beside him, you two clearly share an unyielding connection."

It all sounded so…arrogant. Condescending. Like he thought she was just some child. After _everything_ she went through, after losing _everyone_ she ever knew and loved…  
  
She still had to be strong for Sora. If not for the reasons Yen Sid gave, then because…who else was there? To abandon hope now was to embrace loneliness. And, now of all times, in the aftermath of world-ending tragedy, she just…couldn’t. Sora was her lifeline. The one person in this tower of strangers she could still _trust_. _  
__  
_And, in her shoes, Sora would feel the same.

Yen Sid watched her with his endlessly piercing gaze, but said nothing. Hesitant, Kairi took one last look through the window, to her unconscious friend bathed in the fairies' light.

Then, taking a deep breath, she turned back to the wizard at the edge of the newly-constructed hall. "All right,” she said. “Lead the way."

**x.x.x**

“HELIOS, TAKE THE WHEEL!” Hades screamed furiously from the castle’s adjacent tower. Maleficent grimaced seeing it rattle from the explosion inside.  
  
“OH, WAIT, YOU CAN’T, _BECAUSE YOU’RE_ ** _GONE!_ ** ”  
  
Another explosion, worse than the last, threatened to blast the bricks apart. Miraculously, the tower held.  
  
Maleficent turned away from the window, groaning. The death god’s unholy screams had echoed throughout the walls of Hollow Bastion, even from his considerable distance. Even high within the castle chapel, the racket burst loud and clear.

"EIGHTEEN YEARS OF PLANNING, AND _THIS_ IS WHAT I GET?!"

The floor trembled. Something rumbled far below, and Maleficent's fingers tapped impatiently against her staff as she addressed the messenger, “I was under the impression that Olympus had fallen. That Hades would be the new king of the gods. Explain yourself."

Pete winced, shuffling backwards and scrambling to find his notes on the messy clipboard. "W—well, y'see, those god bozos weren't too happy 'bout us strollin' up to their mountain with an army of Heartless."

“Naturally,” she said with a glare.

"S—so, we kept throwin' bigger and badder Heartless around, as you do, until…” He gulped. “Wouldn’t ya know it, even the gods got their limits, and, now…there ain't no Olympus no more."

Another scream from Hades punctuated Pete's words, and that blubbering buffoon squeaked as another tremor tore across the courtyard and through the room.

Maleficent pinched the bridge of her nose, heaving a tremendous sigh. “And how, pray tell, did you defeat the _gods?_ ” How surreal. Under any other circumstances, she would’ve relished the discovery. But now…  
  
Pete answered, “Oh! Uh, ya know those titans that our boy Hades was so fixed on freeing? Well, I…kinda turned them into Heartless.”  
  
Yet another scream, louder than the rest. “WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT OVER-INFLATED CAT, I’M GONNA ROAST HIM!” The outside tower finally exploded. Pete gulped.  
  
Maleficent could have lashed out. The loss of what could’ve been a Heartless pantheon was…beneficial, in the long run.  
  
“Well done, Pete.”  
  
The cowering cat did a double take, suddenly appearing unsure if he’d delivered the right report.  
  
She elaborated, “We cannot rely on Hades’ loyalty forever, and I would rather not face a pantheon of Heartless immortals under his command when his day of treachery finally arrives. However unfathomable this catastrophe appears at present, your buffoonery has effectively disarmed a future rebellion.”

Pete’s fidgeting ceased, and he peeked over the edge of his clipboard. "Th—then y'ain't mad?"

She _would_ be if he kept asking imbecilic questions. "This would not be the first world we have cast into the shadows. And, unlike Hades, I've little interest in throwing childish tantrums."

"Whew! That's a relief." Tittering, Pete straightened his posture and cracked a crooked grin. "Say! As long as we’re thwartin’ future insurgencies and such, how’s about I go and stuff Jafar’s hat with fireworks? Just in case he’s got similar plans with that magic lamp.”  
  
Maleficent’s grip on her staff tightened. A spark of violet lightning burst threateningly from the crystal ball at its peak.  
  
He stammered, “Or—or— _or_ I can fill ya in on Hook and Oogie’s progress with nabbin’ that Snow White chick!”  
  
The lightning was resorbed into the staff. “Continue.”  
  
Pete straightened himself out and consulted the clipboard once again. “Our trusty compatriots, Captain James T. Hook and Oogie Hieronymus Boogie, weighed anchor on the world just this morning. The dwarves have since been evicted from their woodlands, the prince is a whole lot less charming, and our princess…” He paused, checking something over. “…is in another castle.”  
  
Maleficent scowled and lifted her chin. “Explain.”  
  
“Ah—! er—! Wh—what I mean is, Oogie, Hook, and the crew checked the castle, but she ain’t there! Got pirates and spookables scouring every room, but no sign of Snow White. But, she couldn’t have gotten far! Why, I’ll bet that we’ll have her by lunchtime tomorrow!"

Maleficent sneered and turned away, striding toward the wide, round table that rested in the chapel's center. "Ten years of searching, and we’ve only identified _two_ Princesses of Heart. We can only hope that Snow White is one of the remaining five.”  
  
“Do ya think that old Ansem was lying?”  
  
“I’ve considered it, but Vanitas’ records corroborate much of what the Dark Seeker has told us. These embodiments of light _do_ exist—Princess Aurora and Cinderella are evidence enough, and Snow White is the first _true_ lead we’ve had in years. I’ll not suffer the pirate and the gambler to let another royal escape us.”  
  
That got Pete’s attention. “Another?”  
  
Maleficent tapped her staff on the floor, and the table's center burst to life with a sphere of green light. The light stretched and swirled, taking on the projected form of the Spider Armor, while smaller embers transformed into the illusory images of Leon, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy all waging battle with her prized pet. _Slaying_ it.  
  
And, in the background of the battle, King Mickey leapt into a dark corridor, securing his passage to the Realm of Darkness.  
  
“King Mickey no longer resides in the Realm of Light or that Between. He is now beyond our reach.”

"Geez, Maleficent. I'm real sorry. Can’t be easy losing your worst enemy _and_ your pet…spider."

The sorceress smirked. "Sorry? Whatever for? Not a one of those fools wields a Keyblade. In time, my pet shall reform. And, now…" Another tap, and the landscape of her illusion shifted to a single image of King Mickey standing on a dark beach, marveling at his surroundings. "Now, that fool has all but guaranteed his demise."

Pete flailed his arms and the clipboard about, eyes even wider than usual. "Now, wait just a second! I thought you wanted to keep him _outta_ the darkness!"

"I wanted to keep him away from Kingdom Hearts. Ironically, he’s ensured that far better than I ever could.” With a wave of her spidery fingers, the projection zoomed out…and out…and out…  
  
And out.  
  
Pete saw everything, and his expression proved he finally understood.  
  
She explained, “The Realm of Darkness is not one puny world. It is a _realm_ , much the same as that of Light and all Between. Countless worlds inhabit the dark, and thousands more join it every day. Give the rat one-hundred-billion lifetimes and he would never find Kingdom Hearts even with the Keyblade to guide him. The Realm of Darkness is vast, vile, and unforgiving."  
  
The projection snapped inward, speeding through the zoomed-out images of galaxies, nebulas, solar systems, and worlds to return to Mickey on the shore of the Dark Margin. But he was no longer alone.  
  
Shadows pooled at Mickey's feet, twisting and warping into cackling specters. Some rose from the sands. Others from the waves. Dozens upon dozens of Pureblood Heartless, all far more monstrous and macabre than those that Maleficent could command, swarmed the foolish king.  
  
Pete gulped at the sight.  
  
Maleficent said, "He is without friends, without a ship, without shelter, and without sustenance. If the Heartless don’t tear him apart, the madness surely will." She smiled. “He might even become one of them.”

Pete shivered and looked the other way. "I, uh. Never thought about it that way."

She glanced back at him. “Is there anything else to repor—?"

The air whipped. The soft _swoosh_ from behind seized Maleficent immediately. And, from within the portal, Vanitas strutted with his head held high and a smirk flashing wickedly.

"Aw, you're having a party and you didn't invite me? I'm _hurt,_ Maleficent."

She sneered, fingers coiled tightly around her staff. "If I recall, you were due back from Destiny Islands several hours ago."

He waved his hand. "And I’ve _been_ back. Got a crack in the mask and had to make a pitstop.” The black helmet materialized as he spoke, and he tapped what must’ve been the repaired side for emphasis. The mask vanished again as he continued, “But don’t you worry. I bagged Mophead just like you asked."

Pete squinted, confused, and consulted the clipboard. "Mophead…Mophead…is that, uh, one of the dwarves?"

Vanitas laughed. "Nah. Just a newbie Keybearer who got in over his head. Man, you should've seen the look on his friends' faces when I paraded his body in front of them!"

Dark sparks danced around the tip of Maleficent's staff. “His _body?_ ”  
  
“Still breathing, don’t worry. Had those dorks going for a moment, though.”  
  
"If I recall, you were supposed to detain all _three_ of the Keybearers."

He scoffed. "And Hades was supposed to be sittin’ pretty on Mount Olympus, but we can’t all get what we want."

The tenacity… Despite this, she steadied her breathing and forced a steady tone. "My _point,_ you wretched child, is that those Keybearers are a direct threat to everything we seek to accomplish. My _point_ is that you should know better than to fritter away valuable time by toying with the enemy."

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon. Where's the fun in—" He flew back, screaming, as a burst of amethyst lightning exploded from Maleficent’s staff and hurled him across the room, slamming him against the far wall.

As he spasmed on the floor, Maleficent strode closer, looming over the boy. She knelt down, grabbing him by the chin and staring into his golden eyes.

"You're quite fortunate that Ansem wants you alive. Were it up to me, I would’ve destroyed you years ago."

Vanitas glared, his grimace restricted by Maleficent’s grip on his jaw. "I’d like to see you try."

"Someday, you _might_. But, until Ansem tires of you, we’ll have to settle for tightening the leash…"

Pete butted in, "I'll say! Good on ya, Maleficent! Best way to deal with these punk kids is to keep 'em under your thumb."

"Certainly,” she said, pressing her thumb harder into Vanitas’ jawbone. Just for emphasis. She then released him and returned to her full height. “And that is why our dear Vanitas shall accompany Jafar on his next mission. In fact, from now on, you shall not travel to _any_ worlds without the express permission and accompaniment of one of our council."

Vanitas grunted, shakily climbing back on his feet. "So…you think I need a babysitter now?"

"I don't _think_. I _know._ "  
  
“I don’t think you know, either.”  
  
She tipped her staff, angling it toward his chest.

He held up a hand and fumbled against the wall. "Alright! Jeez! Fine!” Maleficent tilted the staff away, and Vanitas caught his breath. “So…when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. You’re to accompany Jafar as he investigates the next potential Princess of Heart. Until then, I have another task for you…"  
  
And he _would_ obey. The crystal ball of her staff still gleamed with the heat of dark thunder.  
  
It threatened to burn him again.

**x.x.x**

Riku's body burned. Every muscle, every tendon cried out in searing agony…

Until the pain stopped.

Why? How?  
  
He took a staggered breath, fingers twitching and eyelids heavy. His body sank into…something soft? Not the rock-hard floor of the Secret Place. No crackling sky. No howling winds. Everything was silent. Still.  
  
…Peaceful?

Was it all just a dream?

His eyes snapped wide-open, and he jolted up in…a bed. But not his bed. Just a small, plain cot with a bland, beige blanket. Barren, teal walls surrounded him. Brass pipes spread across the ceiling. In the corner, a desk with a singular chair, an open journal…blank, by the looks of it, though the dull lighting made it hard to tell. An old, metallic lamp caught his eye. So did the bookshelf against the wall, packed with volumes of hardbacks in a variety of colors.

Still too dark to make out the titles, and whatever curiosity nipped at Riku, it hardly mattered. This _wasn't_ his home, which meant only one thing.  
  
He was in another world.

He sat up and swung his legs over the tiled floor. His fingers flexed. Right on cue, that…key-sword flashed back into his grasp.

But, as he glanced to the door, ready to get up and storm out in search of answers, he panicked and practically leapt out of the cot, raising his key-sword with shaking hands.  
  
A towering, slender figure dressed in black blocked the way. Pale-green skin, a horned head, long, slender fingers coiling around a dark staff…like a witch from a fairytale.

Riku glowered, trying and failing to steady his blade. "Who are you?—answer me!" It was no small embarrassment that he was too scared to control his voice.

With a light chuckle, the hag in black pressed a hand over her heart. "My dear boy, you've no reason to fret. You are safe here.”

Riku scoffed, cocking his head to the side. He wasn’t sure if he did that voluntarily. "Oh yeah? Because I've been thrashed by monsters, ripped from my home, and—"  
  
“Rescued?”  
  
…Rescued, huh?  
  
He gulped, glancing back at the bed he left behind. The walls and the floor, while plain, lacked shackles and chains. And he doubted prison cells came stocked with bookshelves. By all accounts, this stranger had a point.  
  
He lowered his sword, but that didn’t mean he’d throw caution to the wind. He locked his gaze back on his horned host, speaking more steadily this time, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Ah, my sincerest apologies." She cracked a smile far too sweet for that sickly, green face. "You may call me Maleficent."

"…Really?" He slapped a hand on his hip, scoffing. “Is your last name Vil-Lain?”  
  
The witch sighed. “I understand your concerns. ‘Maleficent’ is…an epithet cast upon me by those who feared my gifts and my appearance. They saw me as a harbinger of evil, simply for being born the way I was. So, I embraced the anathema willingly, for if it is malevolent to be oneself, then I am proudly the mistress of all ‘evil.’”  
  
Huh. That…sort of made sense, at least. Didn’t get her off the hook just yet, but at least she was a step up from that hooded freakshow. Riku relaxed his grip on the key-sword, but didn’t dismiss it. “So, you gonna tell me where I am?”

"Soon, child, but you may want to sit down. I've been told you endured a most harrowing experience."

"I… So? I'm fine!" He paused, looking down. "I'm…fine. But, those monsters—" His eyes snapped open, only now realizing what he should’ve from the start. “…Where are Sora and Kairi?”  
  
The witch raised a hand to calm him. “They are alive. Do not worry. We were unable to retrieve them as we did you, but your friends are safe. And, while we focus our efforts on locating them, there is one other I can reunite you with…” Maleficent stepped aside, calling to the doorway. "You can come in now."

The clinking of boots against the tiled floor pinned Riku in place. In a matter of seconds, a boy clad in black and red armor strutted into the room, his face masked by what could only be described as a glorified, black fishbowl. Was this Maleficent’s idea of a joke?

Really. The skintight suit, emphasizing his muscles? The weird hula cape… Everything about this guy screamed 'tryhard.'

Riku'd opened his mouth to voice that much, but the words died the moment that glassy helmet _melted_ away, revealing…

Spiky hair. And not just any spiky hair. Sora's.

But it was black. His eyes yellow. He was about a head too tall.

"What the hell?!" Riku didn't mean to shout, but…seriously, what the hell?!

But the Sora-lookalike only laughed dryly and spoke with a deeper, huskier voice. "Yeah. That’s what I said when I saw this new body, too."  
  
What…new body?  
  
The lookalike smiled wanly. “It’s a lot to take in. Even I get freaked out sometimes. But, it’s really me, Riku. Sora. The _real_ Sora.”

…What? Riku inched backwards, then shook his head. This didn’t make sense! "You’re _not_ Sora."

The lookalike’s expression became wistful. "Think back. Ten years back. That meteor shower outside my house. You told me to reach out with my heart. I did. And then I lost it.” He stepped closer, placing a hand over his heart for emphasis.  
  
Riku grimaced. “Lost your heart? What about—”  
  
“The amnesia?” The cracked image of Sora halted in place and lowered his hand. “What a convenient lie he told you. I don’t blame you for buying it. He looks and sounds like the real deal. But, you _must’ve_ had your doubts. How ‘Sora’ was suddenly too smart, too tough. Almost like…he wasn’t a child at all. Just a stranger who’d stolen a child’s body."

The shock loosened Riku's grip just enough, and his magic key clattered at his feet, vanishing into sparks of light. His eyes squeezed shut, and both his hands balled up tight. "Okay. Fine. Maybe he did change after the amnesia hit, but…so what?"

"People don't lose their minds from stargazing, Riku."

Riku grunted, but said nothing more. He didn’t want to believe this. And yet…it would mean that Sora’s amnesia _wasn’t_ his fault after all. He knew in his head that it couldn’t have been, and it was so long ago that it shouldn’t even matter.  
  
…So, why did it still _hurt?_

Maleficent slipped between the boys, clasping their shoulders.

"I know this must be painful, Riku. But, surely, you found Sora’s condition unnatural. His memories allegedly lost, his mannerisms changing. His skills…unparalleled, especially at such a young age. Why, I have even heard that he wields his weapons in a most unconventional grip. Reverse, if I'm not mistaken."

…

She knew too much. The words coiled around him like chains, pinning him in place.

Sora—the ‘real’ Sora—continued with a sigh. "The 'Sora' you've spent all those years with…his real name's _Ventus._ "

Riku stepped away, out of Maleficent’s soft grasp. "This is some story."

"Hey, I'm serious! He…” He paused, collecting himself. “When I met Ventus, he was just a splintered heart, looking for a place to stay. So, I opened up to him, let him stay with me to heal, and then he _stole_ my body and cast me out like yesterday's trash!" He struck the wall with a fist, glowering. “Ventus is _nobody’s_ friend. He’s a parasite wearing _my_ body!”  
  
‘Sora’ shook from the anger until Maleficent began stroking his hair.

"The poor boy's heart was left drifting in the darkness. Had I not recovered it, he would have become like the very creatures that destroyed your home."

…What…did she just say? "Wh—what do you mean they _destroyed_ it?!" Riku was supposed to _save_ Destiny Islands! Evacuate its people! Everything was supposed to be…

Maleficent and the lookalike shared looks equally grim. ‘Sora’ then locked eyes with Riku. "Riku…I'm sorry, but the islands are _gone._ "

Gone.

Just like all the fading stars. Just like that 'boogeyman' had said. And, what about Kairi? Sora's parents. S…Sora…  
  
“Ventus didn’t stop with me,” the lookalike said. “And he won’t stop with our world.”

Riku growled, furious, and recalled his key-sword, swinging and shattering the cot just beside. Maleficent and the clone stepped back in surprise, letting Riku swear and tremble more violently than ever. "You’re lying! You have to be! It could’ve been _you_ who sicced those monsters there in the first place!"

Maleficent entreated him, raising her voice while feigning calm, "Be reasonable, child! If we were to blame, why would we save you at all?”  
  
“Because of _this?_ ” Riku gestured with the giant key. “It kills monsters. It opens magic doors. Bet you’d just _love_ to have one of these on your side.”  
  
A streak of lightning and smog flashed in the lookalike’s palm, solidifying into a key-sword of his own. Red and black and looking like it was made from a bunch of spray-painted cogs and gears slapped together. ‘Sora’ said, unamused, “Already got one. I know what it’s _called_ , too. Speaking practically, we don’t need a newbie who can barely hold onto his Keyblade.” He dismissed the weapon in another flash of shadow, then turned for the door. “I just wanted my friend back.”

He shuffled off, giving Riku one last look. It was only then that Riku caught a glimpse of that kicked puppy look that Sora wore so well when they were toddlers. But it was contrasted by the matured figure, by the straightened posture, by the long strides of a young man on the cusp of adulthood. It truly was like Riku was seeing an old, lost friend after a lifetime of separation.  
  
Like he really _was_ Sora. But years of abuse and abandonment made him grow into someone else.  
  
It was enough to make Riku wince, gulping against his will.  
  
It was just enough that, for a fleeting moment, he wondered…what if he was telling the truth?  
  
Whatever the case, this Sora-faced…stranger—he had to be—vanished from sight, and Maleficent's once soft and sympathetic features sharpened into a scowl.

"Do you know what you’ve done? Sora has already lost his body, his family, _and_ his home. For ten long years, you were his one glimmer of hope, and even you reject him."  
  
…What could he say to that?

This was too much. Just…too much. First, the monsters. Then, his home. Now this? Thrust into a castle of strangers, his entire perception of the past decade thrown into question. Riku couldn't take it anymore. He shoved past Maleficent, bolting through the door and into the dark, dank hall. “Sora, wait!”

He tore past walls lined with rusted, dripping pipes, wound past chambers humming with all manner of machinery. He needed to set things right. Even if he wasn’t ready to accept all this, he had to _try_.

In his panic, he crashed straight into…him.

That. That lookalike staggered but caught himself against the wall. "What? _Now_ you want to see me?"

Honestly? No. Not really. This boy's very existence coupled with the…the deaths of nearly everyone Riku ever knew and loved…it was too much to process in so little time.

But, against his better judgment—perhaps to run from processing the end of his _world_ —he said, too hurriedly, "I'll hear you out."

The tiniest hint of a smile crossed the lookalike's face. "…Thanks.”  
  
So much meaning in one simple word. If he was telling the truth— _if_ —then finally getting to explain everything to his best friend must’ve been overwhelming. But ‘Sora’ kept that supposed relief in check, acting cooler than Riku ever did.  
  
Made sense that he’d learn to guard his heart. ‘Reaching out’ with it was what destroyed him in the first place.  
  
 _If_ any of this was true.

For now, though, Riku kept quiet and simply trailed the lookalike through the hall until the darkness gave way to glimmers of light, and the cramped, tight space opened up to a sight that stole Riku’s breath away.

Glimmering beams of energy suspended large platforms in the air. Rays of sunlight reached through ornate, stained-glass windows high above. Smooth pillars held raised walkways in place. So elegant, unlike the hallway before. And the landscape…seas of golden fog rolling above majestic rock formations and valleys of waterfalls far below…  
  
The memory struck him unexpectedly. _“Yeah! Sora’s mom’s the hero! And she can do magic and has a giant key and—”_ _  
__  
_The day that he, Sora, and Kairi played hooky when the school’s generator went out. When they jumped the fence to look for monsters in the forest. Was Kairi describing a…Keyblade, the lookalike called it?  
 _  
__“And…I remember flowers and waterfalls. I think I lived with my gramma…”_ _  
__  
_And Sora—his Sora—had blurted, _“Radiant Garden?”_ He’d played it off as a fairytale he’d made up on the spot, but the details were far too haunting in hindsight. _“It has a_ **_huge_ ** _castle with big, tough knights! And a little town with a wizard and a magic book. …And you know all those monsters on the news? All the knights and heroes in Radiant Garden fight them to keep everyone safe.”_ _  
__  
_A giant castle, waterfalls and magic, Keyblades and monsters from another world…  
  
…He knew. Sora _knew_.

It truly was another world. Kairi’s world. So… _different_ from the home Riku left behind.

The home that…no longer existed.

The thought left him paralyzed. Until 'Sora' whistled for him to follow. So, he climbed on the magic lift, trying not to look down at the distant abyss of roaring waters.

Once the platform budged, Riku found his attention torn between the machinery below and the boy beside.

For the sake of his stomach, he settled on the latter.

Riku said, "You understand why this is a _lot_ to take in.”

‘Sora’ languidly crossed his arms. “I’ve had ten years to adjust. I don’t expect you to accept this all right away.” He glanced sidelong at Riku, his expression empathetic. “Means I’ve had ten years to let go of our home. I’m sorry. I know what you’re going through.”  
  
…No. He didn’t. ‘Sora’ didn’t use his Keyblade to open that door in the cave. ‘Sora’ didn’t unleash the darkness that—  
  
He gagged. It…it finally hit him. Riku had destroyed his own world…  
  
“But, I can teach you to make sure that never happens again.”  
  
Riku looked back, desperate for answers, and he found the lookalike summoning his own Keyblade once again.  
  
“As wielders of the Keyblade, we have the power to save the worlds with light…or destroy them with darkness. Take a wild guess what Ventus chose.”  
  
The burning image of the ‘boogeyman’ replayed in Riku’s mind.  
  
 _One monster stands before you. The other, among you._

But…that wasn’t true. Ventus—if he was even a real person—wasn’t the one who opened that door in the Secret Place. It was _Riku_.  
  
He chose to keep that to himself and instead made another point. “Those monsters infested our home for ten years. Can’t imagine it takes that long to kill a world.”  
  
“Hey, Riku? You do the math. A decade of monsters invading our world. A decade since Ventus stole my body. Put it together. I said Ventus chose to end the world in darkness. I didn’t say he was very good at it.”

That…that couldn’t be…Riku didn’t _want_ it to be true. "And, what about you, huh? Suppose you _are_ Sora. Where were _you_ all this time?"

The lookalike held back a glare. Almost. “You think a four-year-old can find his star in a whole _universe_ of stars? You’re lucky I made it back when I did, or you wouldn’t be standing here now.”  
  
The lift drifted to a stop, and the lookalike hopped onto the next walkway.

Riku reached for his forehead, rubbing in circles. That was…some story, to say the least.  
  
But…  
  
 _VEN-TUS. KEEB-LADE…_ _  
_ _  
_Wakka’s ghost story. So, this ‘Ventus’ name wasn’t just something that the lookalike pulled from a hat. It even confirmed that Ventus had a Keyblade.  
  
 _“…Riku, do you ever resent me?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What the heck, Sora? Why would you even say that?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Because…I’m…I’m not who I used to be.”_  
  
Their last day in the Secret Place. Only precious hours ago. Sora—‘Ventus’—had panicked at the word **_L I A R_** on the magic door. And the way he spoke…like he was terrified that Riku would discover some horrible truth about him… _  
_ _  
_Riku stepped off the lift, brushing past…whoever this was. He still had no idea what to say.  
  
The lookalike moved ahead. “I get it. You need time to process it all.”  
  
“You got that right.” Riku wore his best poker face as he followed the boy through the hall.  
 _  
_They emerged into a vast library, its walls lined with sprawling bookshelves. More shelves filled the winding pathway, and a quick peek over the railing revealed even more on the floor far below. Multiple tables spanned throughout the room. Streaks of sunlight reached through the scattered windows.  
  
Sora—no, ‘Sora’—plopped his hand on one of the tables. “Anyway, make yourself at home. If you got any more questions—”  
  
“Right.” Riku brought a hand to his chin, tapping his foot. He had to pick his words carefully. “Look…I _want_ to believe you. But, right now, I think I just need some space.”  
  
“Right. I get that.” Shrugging, the lookalike moved toward the hallway again. “Just…take it easy, okay? I _know_ how much you like to overthink things.”  
  
Riku chuckled. “Yeah. Sure.”  
  
He watched the twisted image of Sora slip down the hall. Listened as his footsteps drifted further and further away. About a minute passed before Riku finally moved, wandering down the stairs and toward one of the windows. He stepped into the sunbeams, watching the rolling clouds far below…  
  
And then he laughed, louder and dryer than before.  
  
“Heh. You almost had me, ‘Sora.’” _Almost._ Because, if this ‘Ventus’ really did work with the boogeyman, why would he sell Ven out with such a blatant warning? Why would he etch **_L I A R_** on the cave door, further risking ‘Ven’s’ cover? And…if ‘Ven’ truly was a monster and he knew where that magic door was all along _and_ he had the means to open it, why didn’t he?  
  
Ten years was simply too long for such a simple con. That kind of friendship couldn’t be faked.  
  
But, funnily…it explained so much. Why Sora was so distressed for so long. So smart. So strong. So…protective.  
  
Just like the man who granted Riku his Keyblade…also ten years ago. Did Ventus know him? The timing couldn’t have been a coincidence. Those nights where Sora’d gaze up at the sky with a forlorn look… That ‘Radiant Garden’ outburst all those years ago… He’d tried to tell the truth, and Riku was too dense to connect the dots.  
  
But he tried. _Ven_ tried. The signs were there. Had been there all along…  
  
And they expected Riku to just disregard the past ten years? Just like that? Impostor or not, Ventus was his friend. And Riku knew personally that Ven _didn’t_ destroy his world.  
  
The crone and the clone thought they had him fooled. He’d play along. For now.  
  
His hands clenched into tight, steady fists. A tear for his lost home trickled down his cheek, catching the corner of a wild, crooked smile. “How stupid do they think I am?”  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** ****Yen Sid’s genius became all the more apparent as he led Kairi through his expansive library. A labyrinth of bookshelves spanned as far as the eye could see. An all-too-lifelike mosaic of twinkling starlight spanned across the distant ceiling. Mountainous archways reached high above. Ornate, marble pillars propped up winding walkways and balconies. Glistening lanterns cast the room in a mystical glow. Before today, this would’ve been breathtaking.

But, as Kairi sat at the foot of a round, marble table, watching Yen Sid summon all manner of apparitions, it was as though her whole body was encased inside a glacier.

It was just…too much to absorb.

Armored figures clashing amidst a dry, barren battlefield. Plateaus erupting from the desolate, fractured landscape. All manner of magic crashing and flashing and leaving spots dancing across Kairi's field of vision…

"Though I did not bear witness to these events, my former pupil arrived as the battle reached its climax."

She saw Ventus—in his original body—corrupted by Vanitas, saw his blue eyes burn gold as he turned the χ-blade on Aqua. Ven had mentioned her back in Sora’s home, but it was a whole ‘nother experience being able to put names to faces. A flash of light, and the battlefield vanished. Terra, Aqua, and Ven stood side by side, hand in hand…

Before shooting off in different directions.

The wizard narrated, "But, despite King Mickey’s efforts, the battle became but the catalyst to further tragedy."

Kairi leaned over the tabletop, her stomach turning at the implication. “So…Terra and Aqua are…?” Sora would be heartbroken.  
  
Yen Sid turned his back to her. "Whatever became of them, they are no longer in the Realm of Light. For Mickey to search for them ten years ago was nothing but fruitless and self-destructive. I advised against it, but—"

"You just gave up?" Kairi surprised herself. She didn’t mean to interrupt.

The sorcerer scoffed. "To give up would have been to abandon _all_ hope. But, I knew Ventus could yet be saved, and so I instructed Mickey to seek him out long before you arrived on my doorstep. Had he followed my instructions, the sky would shine brighter still, your home would have been spared its tragic fate, and Ventus would not be dying on my operating table."

Kairi grimaced at his callousness. "You say that like it's all on Mickey’s shoulders." Despite that this wizard commanded a _giant_ _firebird._

Yen Sid's shoulders rose for a split second before dropping like rocks. He peered over his shoulder with a sharpened gaze. "As the sole Keybearer at the time, it was. He had ample opportunity to preempt the cataclysm we face today. Instead…"

A new illusion sparked to life at the table's center: an elegant castle surrounded by flowers and waterfalls. One look took Kairi's breath away while simultaneously squeezing her heart in a vise. Why did it seem so…nostalgic? But, before she could truly marvel at its beauty and nagging familiarity, shadows spilled over the spires. Shadows that morphed into wheezing smokestacks amid an industrial carcass.

"Darkness rose anew, claiming the Capital of Light as its epicenter."

Kairi nearly flinched, but forced herself to keep a steady focus on the twisted fortress. "And, this darkness…did it have anything to do with a 'boogeyman'?"

This, it seemed, grabbed Yen Sid's attention, as he swiveled to face her head-on. "Come again?"

"He…no, _it_ was some kinda…monster in an old, musty robe. Dunno if it was Heartless—'cause it talked, and Sora said it knew a _lot_ about all the dying worlds. And…whatever it is, it'd been on the islands for a really long time."

"How…peculiar. I was not aware of this."

"Seriously? You spent all this time watching the stars, and it never occurred to you to check my world?"

"There are many worlds, child, and countless others suffered the same fate well before your island. I appreciate the tragedy, but one cannot expect—"

Kairi stood up, slamming her hands on the table and briefly distorting the image of the industrial castle. "But you told Mickey to find Ventus, right? And, from the sound of it, you wanted him to do this _without_ your help."

Yen Sid pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling and sighing. "I am a Master no more. My place is here, surveying the stars and watching the worlds from afar. Had Mickey cooperated, I would have reported any leads on Ventus' whereabouts. But, as Mickey betrayed his oath and the darkness took root, my priorities _naturally_ shifted elsewhere."

She crossed her arms. "Really? ‘Cause, Vanitas found us just fine. Or, did he fly off your radar, too?"

"I had my suspicions that he’d returned, given the sporadic appearances of the Unversed, but…nothing conclusive until now. However, it would not surprise me if both he and your 'boogeyman' are allied with Maleficent."

Another wave of his hand, and six figures rose behind the decrepit castle. A horned, pale-skinned woman in black robes; a blue-skinned man with flaming hair; a long-haired man with a feathered cap and a hook hand; a…strange, fat burlap creature; a slender man with a turban and a twisted beard; and, finally, a purple-skinned woman with writhing tentacles.

"Already, that witch has amassed a council of like-minded fiends from across the cosmos. And, based on their movements, they seek to not only plunge the universe into the deepest darkness, but to claim the seven Princesses of Heart as their own."

Perhaps Kairi should've been grateful. Now she had six faces to take in. Six known enemies on top of the two who destroyed Destiny Islands.

But there was one teensy little problem. "So, you know her face. You _know_ who she's working with and what they're after. You've obviously been watching for a _while,_ and you _still_ haven't done anything?!"

The beginnings of a scowl took form on Yen Sid's face. "Child, I have spent the past decade watching closely so that I might uncover the witch's schemes! It was my every intention to pass this wisdom onto Ventus or Mickey, had he come to his senses! Even now, I am providing invaluable information to another petulant Keybearer!"

Kairi huffed. Was he _serious?_ "You're a _sorcerer._ You have the power to control this whole world! I don't care if you're not a 'Master' anymore. Why didn't you stop Maleficent _before_ she built an army? Why didn't _you_ look for Ventus instead of expecting your pupil to do everything for you?"

Yen Sid’s nostrils flared. His face reddened, and his voice boomed. Kairi felt an unnatural wave of terror flood through her, and she fell back into her chair as he shrieked, "Do not speak as though you can comprehend that witch's power! Already, she has bested one of my peers and reduced him to a _mockery_ of the wizard he once was! And that was _without_ the aid of the death god or the sea witch, let alone her _armies_ of Heartless! All it took was _one_ —just _one_ Heartless to defeat the wizard Merlin and banish King Mickey to the Realm of Darkness!" As he shouted, the illusion rippled violently. Cracks formed across the towers and smokestacks.

The…the _terror_ that his voice had overwhelmed her with…was that magic? And, what he’d said… Kairi swallowed, a cold sweat trickling down her temples. “…They’re dead?”  
  
Yen Sid sneered. “Were only the Heartless so kind. You know now what becomes of those who disobey me. They charge blindly into fates worse than death, and their foolishness condemns trillions of innocents to die. Had my pupil and my peer not scorned my counsel, they would be here today. As would _everyone_ you’ve lost in the past twelve hours. Would you _dare_ to condone galactic genocide as your predecessors did?”  
  
Her breathing had grown shallow, and she hadn’t even noticed. Her hands and shoulders shook as tears threatened to form in her eyes. …But then she found a flaw in his argument. She fought through the fear and answered his question with another, “Wh—why do _you?_ ” Why did _he_ condone galactic genocide?  
  
The wizard’s eye twitched.  
  
Kairi pressed on, rejecting the terror he’d cast on her. “I—I _saw_ those meteors outside the world! I saw the firebird! I saw that lightning! You _clearly_ don’t need a Keyblade to fight the Heartless. Even if you couldn’t fight Maleficent and her cronies single-handed, you still could've made a difference! You could've _saved_ worlds instead of watching them fade! You talk down about Mickey and Merlin for getting swallowed up by darkness, but you should’ve been there to pull them out!"

Yen Sid's face grew redder. His glare deepened. The illusions on the table distorted further. "As the sole remaining Keyblade Master, it was Mickey’s duty to seek apprentices—to keep the Keyblade alive! By thrusting himself directly into the conflict, he risked not only his own life, but the lives of all worlds!"  
  
“So, what was he supposed to do? Just sit back and train new wielders instead of _protecting_ the worlds?!”  
  
Yen Sid’s hands rolled up tight. His eyes slammed shut, and he breathed in, then out. Even still, his voice carried a razor-sharp edge. “I realize it sounds cruel. In the short term, yes, more worlds would have doubtlessly perished. But, by training the next generation of Keybearers, the worlds would have had an _army_ to defend them. You know firsthand what a novice is capable of. You’ve seen what a veteran like Ventus can do. Now, imagine hundreds, _thousands_ of others just like him, if not greater.”  
  
But, there was something he was glossing over. Something that Kairi caught regardless. “You said the next _generation_ of wielders. How long did you plan on taking to build that army?”  
  
“Twenty years, at least.” Kairi wanted to scream, but Yen Sid cut her off, “I commissioned Mickey to seek Ventus and begin training other apprentices ten years ago. Had he obeyed, there would be now _dozens_ of Keyblade Masters at least. Instead, there is only you at my table. Was Mickey wise to leave the fate of the universe on _your_ shoulders?”  
  
Kairi stood from her seat. “Mine _and_ Ven’s.”  
  
The wizard scoffed. “The two of you could not save your own world, let alone all the rest. Not as you are now. Your only hope is to remain here and train as my apprentices.”  
  
Kairi glared. “And let a thousand more worlds die in the meantime.”  
  
“Better a thousand worlds than all of them.”  
  
He…how _dare_ he! She snapped, “You know what? I hope _your_ world dies next, so you’ll finally know what the _rest_ of us have been through!”  
  
The wizard chuckled contemptuously. “No, you don’t. I can read your heart, child, and you haven’t darkness enough to mean that. In fact…” He paused. His expression slowly softened as his eyes gradually widened. It was…uncanny, seeing this powerful wizard so abruptly silenced by shock at…  
  
At _what_?  
  
“You…” He stepped forward. Kairi stepped back. “…You were unharmed by the darkness of the Lanes Between. Your heart…it’s pure _light_.”  
  
Kairi remembered that the fairies had said something similar, but it was quickly dropped because they’d still needed to get Sora inside. What might’ve been a genuine compliment from those sweet, old fairies instead felt like a grievous violation now that Yen Sid said it.  
  
He stepped closer, planting his hands firmly on her shoulders so she couldn’t back away. He leaned closer, studying her like some specimen in a Petri dish, sending chills down her spine. He said, but only to himself, “How…how is this _possible?_ A wielder of the Keyblade _and_ a Princess of Heart?”  
  
Kairi squirmed out of his grasp and scrambled away, holding her arms close and _strongly_ considering drawing her Keyblade on him. He’d already explained what the Princesses of Heart were and how Maleficent was aggressively hunting them. How they needed to be saved. Protected.  
  
Locked away.  
  
“There is no further room for debate,” the wizard said, standing tall above her and his voice overbearingly grim. “You are not to leave this world until Maleficent and her Dark Seekers are destroyed once and for all.”  
  
Kairi… _froze_. Her voice caught in her throat. He…he couldn’t _keep_ her here!  
  
But he _could_.  
  
“We’re _not_ your prisoners.”  
  
The outburst seized Kairi immediately, and she spun around, wide-eyed at the sight of—  
  
“Sora!”  
  
Upright, eyes clear and body free of even the faintest traces of black wisps. He offered Kairi a brief nod before striding closer and looking Yen Sid straight in the eye.  
  
Yen Sid’s features softened, however slightly. “Ventus. You’re awake.” What the sorcerer didn’t say with his words, Kairi caught in his eyes. Ten years of worry and relief were impossible to truly conceal.  
  
Sora replied, “Have been for a while. I’m all caught up.”  
  
The hardness in Yen Sid’s expression slowly crept back into place. “Then, I ask you to be reasonable. It is not my intention to keep you as prisoners, but you are the last Keybearers in all the worlds, and this girl is a Princess of Heart. I would not dare let Maleficent drive you to extinction.”  
  
“That won’t happen!” Kairi said, her courage renewed by Sora’s presence. Perhaps a bit too much. She drew her Keyblade when it wasn’t necessary. “Sora and I lost _everything_ dear to us. Our families, our _world_ …” She brought the Keyblade close to her chest. “But we’re _still_ here. Because we’ve got each other’s backs. We’re not loners like you. We _know_ what the worlds are going through, and we’re going to make sure that nobody else suffers the way we have!”  
  
“We both will.” Sora nodded at her, smiling despite the circumstances. “First thing tomorrow, we’re outta here.”  
  
The wizard’s voice boomed, as it had when he’d cast the fear on Kairi. “Ventus! You needn’t act so rashly!”  
  
But Sora was unfazed. “Rash? I’m following your orders.” He placed a hand on Kairi’s shoulder. “You want the Keybearers to go out and train new apprentices. I’ve already found mine.”  
  
Yen Sid’s scowl deepened. “Endangering a Princess of Heart is _out_ of the question.”  
  
Sora removed his hand and crossed his arms. “She’s saved my life more than I care to count. There’s no one in all the worlds I trust more than her. Flying solo…” His gaze dropped to the floor, and his shoulders hunched. “Look where that got us. Xehanort got his way because Terra, Aqua, and I drifted apart. Everything that happened at the Graveyard, what happened to Master Eraqus…”  
  
His eyes slammed shut, and he looked the other way. Kairi took his hand. Gave it a gentle squeeze. It seemed like that was enough to renew his strength. His straightening posture and the grateful look in his eyes said as much. He locked his gaze with the wizard again. And, when he spoke next, his words were firm. Resolute. Almost unnatural for such a high-pitched voice.  
  
“Isolation drove the Keyblade to extinction. I still remember when you offered to send Donald and Goofy to the Keyblade Graveyard with me, because you knew I couldn’t do this alone. You were right. Dunno what happened to _that_ Yen Sid, but if you really think locking yourself up’s the way, we’ll leave you to it.”  
  
Kairi grit her teeth, half expecting another explosive outburst from the wizard. Another wave of magic-induced fear.  
  
To her surprise, Yen Sid merely kept his voice low and said through a cold glare, “It is no wonder I could not find Ventus all these years. A stranger stands before me instead.”  
  
Sora just shrugged. “I grew up. Maybe you should do the same.”  
  
And with that, he turned from the jaded wizard and started for the door. Kairi followed, only then realizing she still held his hand.  
  
She hurried along without a word or a second glance. **  
****  
****x.x.x  
  
** Ven glanced at the distant wall and realized something.  
  
The downside of a dramatic exit? He didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t even know where they’d even _sleep._ And, it was too late to turn back and ask, if only out of pride. So, he kept stomping down the hallway, grumbling all the while.  
  
Trailing behind him, Kairi tugged on Sora’s wrist. “Hey, slow down.”  
  
“We can’t.” Too many worlds at stake. No time to just stop and—  
  
Kairi forced him to a halt, and Ven nearly toppled over from the sudden jerk in the opposite direction.  
  
She tugged her hand free, too, and the movement forced Ven to face her. She slapped her hands on her hips and leaned good and close. “Sora. You almost _died_. Several times. I carried your cold body to this tower. Have you even stopped to catch your breath?”  
  
He shuffled back, and the wall to his right suddenly looked oh-so-interesting. “W—well…”  
  
“Look.” She sighed and dropped the confrontational stance. “It’s no use hiding things from each other anymore. We’ve _been_ in the same, sinking ship. It even exploded when we escaped that sea monster. That was only a few _hours_ ago, and it’s not even the worst we’ve been through. I’m the _last_ person you should hide your worries from.”  
  
Rubbing the back of Sora’s neck, Ven said, “I know. You’re right. It’s just…I dunno _how_ we’re gonna pull this off. I was _this_ close to losing my heart. Sora’s, too.” Slumping, he brought a hand over Sora’s chest. “And, I’d be a pretty lousy teacher if I turned into one of those Heartless things.”  
  
Kairi gave him a light shove. “Yeah, no. I’m vetoing anything that gets you killed or Heartlessed.”  
  
“Then, we’re stuck. ‘Cause, we can’t just fly back into space. Not without my old armor.” Ugh. And just when he’d made such a big spectacle of defying Yen Sid, too.  
  
“Oh, come on!” came a familiar and very disgruntled voice. “That old windbag’s not the only kook with a wand.”  
  
Ven immediately spun on a heel, just in time to see the three fairies, with Merryweather at the lead. To her right, Fauna fidgeted with her own wand.  
  
“Well, technically, he doesn’t use a wand, dear.”  
  
Merryweather huffed. “He keeps it in his hat! I just haven’t proven it yet!”  
  
“Oh!” Kairi perked up at the sight of them. “Hey, um. Thanks. For helping Sora. …Ven. …Both of them?”  
  
Flora chuckled lightly, bowing. “You’re quite welcome, dear, but we don’t deserve all the credit. This boy’s heart fought just as hard as we did.”  
  
Sora’s cheeks flushed lightly at that, and Ven once again stared at the wall. “It’s just…y’know. Couldn’t just sit there and take it.” Although…hm.  
  
This was the third time, wasn’t it? Darkness. Endless, vast, crushing, strangling. But, Ven wasn’t alone. There was something else in that darkness that brought him back. Just like when their car was smashed off that cliff. Just like when their boat sank in No Man’s Sea.  
  
Three times in a single day that something buried, something subconscious came to his rescue. Just a push. That small, gentle nudge he needed to go on.  
  
He…hadn’t imagined it…had he?  
  
He was snapped back to reality when the green fairy—Fauna—leaned in _super_ close to his face, studying him closely. “Ah, just as I thought. The poor dear needs his bedrest.” She backed away and turned to Kairi. “That goes for both of you. You can’t go saving the worlds without a good night’s rest.”  
  
Ven asked, “You’re fine with us going to fight the Heartless?”  
  
“Well, _somebody_ has to,” said Merryweather. “Honestly! All that power, and that old fart would rather cower in a corner.”  
  
Flora patted her on the shoulder. “Now, Merryweather, I understand your frustrations, but, surely, he has a reason—”  
  
“No. He has an _excuse,_ and a lousy one at that! Meddling, this. World order, that. You sure don’t see _them_ playing by the rules, so why should we?”  
  
Kairi threw up her hands. “ _Finally_ , someone gets it! You’re my favorite old ladies!”  
  
Did…did she really just say…?  
  
Flora and Fauna seemed gently amused by the blunder, but Merryweather just…scrunched up her face. “Who’re you calling _old?_ ”  
  
Fauna floated in to lower Merryweather’s wand-bearing arm, which Ven only then noticed she was raising, and the elder of the two said, “Oh, don’t fret, Merryweather. You’ll always be an honorary old lady in our hearts.”  
  
Merryweather made a face. A face that defied all limits of scrunched up anger and transcended into…something that only magic could allow. Very twisted, contorted, outright grotesque magic that specialized in equal parts silly and disturbing caricatures of acrimony. A deformed… _cartoonish_ face that was the very embodiment of rage itself.  
  
Tittering, Kairi added, “Um. Would it help if I said you were _cool?_ ”  
  
Merryweather’s bulging eye twitched.  
  
Fauna floated between them, smiling gently. “It would _help_ if you two dearies were given your accommodations for the night. We can prepare a room and some beds, and we’ll see to your safe departure in the morning.”  
  
Departure. The Lanes. Ven wasn’t ready to deal with that again. “How safe do you mean? You’ve seen what the Lanes do to me.”  
  
Flora said, “You needn’t worry anymore. We’ll explain in the morning. Come along, then.”  
  
The elder two floated ahead, and Ven and Kairi followed. Merryweather sulked behind. “Of course I’m the _cool_ one. Why else would I wear blue?”  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** Yen Sid hunched over the table, his hat removed and resting beside.  
  
His knobby, skeletal fingers curled into shaking fists on the table’s marble surface. Over and over he’d watched the projection. Merlin vanishing in a failed effort to stop the Heartless. The mechanic and the mage swallowed by shadow.  
  
And Mickey…  
  
Yen Sid tensed up, sucking through his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. His former apprentice was a fool to the end. Or, worse, the end hadn’t yet come. The Realm of Darkness was beyond merciless.  
  
And Yed Sid let it happen.  
  
Ten years ago, he let Mickey march away and condemn the Keyblade to extinction.  
  
One day prior, he let Ventus leave for the Keyblade Graveyard without any reinforcements.  
  
And look what became of the universe because of that.  
  
“I warned them…”  
  
The library shifted behind him. The book cases rattled. The pillars cracked.  
  
“They ignored my wisdom and they _chose_ their destruction.”  
  
The floor ruptured open. The ceiling rumbled as seas of dark clouds rolled in. Magical winds tore through the air, scattering pages of grimoires and whipping at his cloak and hair. The hat flew off the table. Yen Sid didn’t care to follow it.  
  
“I wash my hands of this.”  
  
Lightning flashed and thunder exploded in the impossibly vast library.  
  
“I’ve done _everything_ I can for these thankless fools!”  
  
The first drop of rain splashed between his index and middle knuckles. The second, on the back of his palm.  
  
“So…why…?”  
  
The drops became a sprinkle. The sprinkle, a shower. The shower, a deluge. He slowly lifted his sopping, rain-soaked gaze to meet the table’s projection once more. Ventus. Eraqus. Aqua. Terra. Mickey. Merlin. Aerith. Cid. All of them towering, judging with the silent stares of the dead and the lost.  
  
“WHY DO YOU HAUNT ME?!”  
  
Lightning drowned all in white, flashed repeatedly. Transformed the preserved dead into the phantasmagoric glares of vengeful ghosts.  
  
Now, beyond the lost eight as the lightning died, there now stood countless others. All the innocent people of the worlds the Keybearers had failed to save. An incomprehensible multitude of all-too human or sapient faces that he could’ve saved if only he’d left his tower. All of them tinted red. All of them dead.  
  
One year ago, he might’ve saved a thousand.  
  
“I AM FAULTLESS!”  
  
Two years ago, ten-thousand.  
  
“I HAVE STAYED HERE, WHERE I AM NEEDED!”  
  
Three years. Fifty-thousand.  
  
“SOMEONE MUST COMMISSION THE ARMIES!”  
  
Four years. One-hundred-thousand.  
  
“SOMEONE MUST LEAD THEM!”  
  
Five years. Five-hundred-thousand.  
  
“WHO BETTER THAN I?”  
  
Six years. One-million.  
  
“DOES THE KING LEAVE HIS THRONE?”  
  
Seven years. One-hundred-million.  
  
“THE GOD, HIS MOUNTAIN?”  
  
Eight years. One-billion.  
  
“THEN, WHY SHOULD I?  
  
Nine years. One-hundred-billion.  
  
“WHY…should I…?”  
  
Ten years. A trillion.  
  
He raised his fists and slammed them against the table. Brilliant shockwaves of light exploded from impact, shattering the table into pieces, scattering the faces to the storm.  
  
Scattering them…  
  
…surrounded by them.  
  
“Why…” He choked. The first tears pooled in his eyes. “…must I…” The tears fell with the rain. “…answer your cries…?”  
  
A trillion scarlet-shaded faces, drowning the endless room in endless red. In endless death.  
  
But the rains lessened to a shower. The winds calmed to a breeze. Two small sparks of blue shone at his feet. The wizard gathered the strength to look upon them.  
  
The miniature forms of Sora and Kairi. Both still blue. Both still alive.  
  
Yen Sid fell to his knees, crashing into a puddle. The showers pricked at his bald scalp and face. The winds flicked at his beard and robes. And the black clouds softened to shades of grey. An unnatural sun shone through, landing on the broken sorcerer in broken beams.  
  
The oppressive red faded away. Now, there was only the blue. Only Sora—Ventus’ present form—and Kairi. Both so small. So vulnerable.  
  
So destined to join the red.  
  
But only if history repeated. Only if Yen Sid allowed it.  
  
He felt the raw stinging in his eyes, the coarseness of his breath. The guilt of two more fools marching to their graves.  
  
“I cannot stop you. But I may yet save you.”  
  
The old wizard lifted his weary gaze to the creeping sun…  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** …but Ven did not feel hope.  
  
The rising sun on the other side of the window reminded him only that this was not _his_ sun. This was not Destiny Islands. This was not any of the innumerable worlds that would never again see the sunlight—that, right this moment, were slipping forever into the black.  
  
And nature was wholly indifferent. This fantastical world cared nothing for the fates of others, of those lost and those yet to be lost.  
  
Ven followed the sun’s rays from where he sat on the edge of his bed, and the sunbeams fell so peacefully on Kairi’s sleeping form in the bed just beside. The sunlight made her red hair shine so much brighter, and her young face so much more the innocent.  
  
Everyone looked younger when they slept, Ven had noticed. The mature, motherly grace that Aqua wore so naturally slipped away into her true youth. The hardened lines of Terra’s quiet fears and frustrations vanished to reveal the boyhood that never left. Not even the scars and steel-greys of Eraqus were spared the innocent exposure of sleep. And Kairi…  
  
…was just a child. A child in _his_ care. His apprentice. His responsibility. And he would lead her away from the peaceful light of the sun and back into the bleakest depths of darkness.  
  
It wasn’t lost on him that, as much as he feared bringing her into the dark, she was the one who carried him back out. But she wasn’t the first. Sora had saved him from oblivion as well, and now he was lost forever. How many more times could Kairi save him before she, too, paid the ultimate price?  
  
And how could they hope to put a stop to all this when, by all accounts, they were outnumbered and most likely outmatched? Ven couldn’t even save Destiny Islands. Before that, his friends.  
  
He collapsed on Sora’s back, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.  
  
Of course he wasn’t gonna give up. To surrender was to allow the rest of the universe to blacken, but whatever naïve optimism he had in his youth had long since lost its luster.  
  
And, maybe, he still needed time to process. To grieve. To…  
  
Sora’s stomach grumbled. Apparently, Ven needed time to eat, too. Frowning, he sat back up and pressed a hand over Sora’s belly.  
  
Hopefully, at least one of those fairies knew how to cook, ‘cause he sure wasn’t about to ask Yen Sid for a snack.  
  
For now, he slid from the bed, tip-toeing toward the doorway. No need to disturb Kairi. She needed rest more than he did.  
  
He grabbed the doorknob, turned it ever so slightly—  
  
“NO DITCHING YOUR PUPIL!”  
  
Squeaked. Stumbled backwards and nearly tripped over Sora’s feet in the process.  
  
And, as he turned around, Kairi sat up, lopsided, and giggled through a weak, tired smirk. “I was waiting all of five minutes to use that on you.”  
  
Ven grumbled. She was awake. Had been for a while.  
  
Her laughter settled into a wistful smile. “…You know, times like this make me wish I had a camera. Riku’s really missing out.”  
  
…Right. Riku. It was only last night that he and Kairi came over with their backpacks for what would’ve been their last sleepover. It was so weird to think that, technically, he and Kairi just had one anyway.  
  
Ven rubbed Sora’s neck, fidgeting awkwardly. “Well, uh. You can give him all the juicy details once we find him.” But first they’d have to _find_ him. And, where would they even start?  
  
Gah. Just another mountain in the way of their…hopeful victory.  
  
…No. Not hopeful. They couldn’t afford to _just_ hope. They _had_ to make this work! C’mon. He had to stop being such a stick in the mud and at least… _try_ to channel his decade of practiced Sora optimism.  
  
“…Those gears must be spinning like crazy.” Kairi’s words jolted Ven back to the present, but her laughter was softer this time. “It’s okay, though. I get it. Still feels pretty unreal, huh?”  
  
“Yeah. Honestly, after all those years living a pretty normal life, it’s just _jarring_ getting thrown back into the frying pan.” Speaking of, he caught a whiff of… His eyes popped open. “Do you smell burning?”  
  
She must’ve. Her eyes were just as wide.  
  
They scrambled out of the room, still disheveled from sleep, and followed the stench of smoke until they burst into the kitchen.  
  
It was pure pandemonium.  
  
Burning drapes flailed through the air as Flora swung them around in an effort to douse the flames. A demonic gurgling from a bubbling pot preceded the goopy eruption of a dribbling monstrosity that vaguely resembled pancake batter. Shrieking, Fauna bashed its head with a rolling pin, but her weapon was seized by the batter’s gooey tentacles. Worse, the embers scattered from Flora’s efforts with the drapes had already ignited the troop of bucket-wielding broom-servants, who zigzagged aimlessly between splashing each other and spreading the fire further.  
  
Merryweather flung a small cup of water into the inferno. It didn’t work.  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** They had cereal for breakfast.  
  
The fairies made a fuss of how they’d wanted to try cooking without magic, what with it being a special occasion and all. This made the existence of the pancake batter monster all the more questionable. But that question was somehow less intriguing than why an old wizard had a cereal box of sugary, star-shaped flakes with moon marshmallows tucked away in his cupboard, but, between the kitchen catastrophe and Ven’s gnawing appetite, beggars couldn’t be philosophers.  
  
But, once the batter monster was slain, the last of the flames were put out, and they’d finished their meals (not necessarily in that order), Ven changed the topic to the fairies’ offer from the previous night.  
  
“So. You three said you could help us?”  
  
Flora brandished her wand first. “We can! You already have a means of transport, but no protection. We’re no blacksmiths, so full suits of armor are out of the question. But, assuming we can all _coordinate_ …” She sent a firm look to Merryweather. She stuck her tongue out. “…we can at least provide you with suitable vestments for traversing those treacherous Lanes.”  
  
Fluttering next to Kairi, Merryweather grinned. “Might I suggest something blue?”  
  
Flora pouted. “Oh, come now! Her color is _clearly_ pink.”  
  
Apprehensive, Fauna cut in, “Now, dears, remember what happened _last_ time we bickered about the details. … _Ten minutes ago_.” Flora and Merryweather frowned in understanding. Fauna continued, “Why don’t we ask _them_ what they’d like to wear, first?”  
  
Kairi slammed her hands on the table. “POCKETS!”  
  
Everyone—Ven included—looked to her, startled at the specificity.  
  
She turned to Ven, pouting. “Look. You don’t even _know_ how hard it is to find clothes with _real_ pockets!”  
  
“…They make _fake_ pockets?” What. That was a thing? _Why_ was that a thing?!  
  
Kairi patted Sora’s shoulder. “And don’t get me _started_ on how hard it is to find stuff that isn’t too ‘form-fitting’ or too revealing. I’ll show _some_ leg, but not enough to become a Heartless scratching post.”  
  
Ven raised a finger, then dropped it. Sora’s face scrunched up. “…Y’know, when you put it that way, maybe these balloon shorts aren’t the best idea either.”  
  
Merryweather said, “Well, I wasn’t gonna say anything, but—”  
  
Ven protested, “Hey, they’re good for swimming, okay?”  
  
“You’ll be swimming in _Heartless_ soon.”  
  
Still, despite some laughs and the earlier bickering, the three fairies and two Keybearers tossed ideas back and forth as they made their way to the fitting room. After some questions and planning and Kairi’s proposal of pockets inside other pockets, the three fairies had Ven and Kairi line up. The trio put their wands together, then flicked them in unison, bombarding the duo with an explosion of light and sparkles that made Ven double back and shield Sora’s eyes.  
  
But, when the light faded, and he looked down at his altered outfit, a strange, hot-cold surge of emotion washed over him.  
  
The first thing he saw was Sora’s hands, since he’d covered his eyes from the light. A pair of black, fingerless gloves plated with silver made for a handy stand-in for gauntlets.  
  
The short-sleeved jacket nearly replicated Ven’s coat from ten years ago, though the black now outweighed the white, and a sizable hood rested over Sora’s shoulders. Gone was the bright red onesie, replaced with black-and-grey baggy pants with deep and numerous pockets, complemented further by the utility pouch attached to his belt. The weight suggested the fairies were generous enough to stock it with potions, ethers, and elixirs.  
  
The once big, almost balloon-like shoes had shifted to sleeker boots with metallic tips, and two lightweight pairs of pauldrons and greaves covered Sora’s shoulders and shins.  
  
He’d asked for something similar to his old clothes, admittedly, but…standing there, in a stolen body, the disconnect left him almost petrified.  
  
…At least, until Kairi shrieked with delight. “WOO! Sayonara, you pocket-posers!”  
  
Heh. Ven looked up, his unease momentarily swept away by Kairi’s bright eyes and wide grin. But, wow…talk about a drastic change. Her jacket almost matched his at first glance. Short-sleeved and primarily black, but the gold detailing made a world of difference. Offsetting the dark, hooded coat was the bright camisole beneath. Plain white at first glance, but more subtly complex at the second, like a seashell hiding its pale, pinkish tones in plain sight.  
  
Elbow-length, fingerless gloves extended almost naturally from the dark coat, and secured over them were a pair of metallic vambraces, shining with the same shade of red as her hair. In place of the skort, a pair of knee-length cargo shorts in muted violet tones stood proud with big, boxy pockets. Pockets Kairi eagerly stuffed her hands down, as if to test if they were even real. The happy noises and giggly swaying confirmed that they were.  
  
And, perhaps taking her request of not-too-much-leg a bit too zealously, black kneesocks and red greaves began where the shorts ended to shield her calves and ensure at least some protection against gnarly Heartless claws. And, fitting for travel and combat, a pair of steel-toed sneakers completed her new look.  
  
Her excitement was already abundant before, but, in no time flat, she flung herself at the fairies, pulling even the slightly disgruntled Merryweather into a hug. “Seriously, thank you _so_ much!”  
  
Ven shuffled behind them, keeping a bit of a distance so not to intrude on the—  
  
Oh. Nevermind. Kairi grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him in. “C’mon! They just gave us magic clothes and a _crazy_ amount of potions. Embrace these magic grannies!”  
  
Merryweather’s face puffed up again. “Oh, come on! Can’t you at least call us aunts?”  
  
The other two fairies just laughed. Said laughter was very contagious.  
  
And, heck. What was the harm? These fairies had saved Ven’s life, and Sora’s too. They made…they _caused_ breakfast, and they even created these magic duds for him and Kairi without asking anything in return. And, after losing his parents, after that fallout with Yen Sid…  
  
Ven leaned into the hug, finally returning it.  
  
But, like all good things, it couldn’t last. Their new clothes—their protection from the Lanes—meant it was time to return to the life Ven left behind. To the life he thought had ended the day he destroyed the χ-blade.  
  
So, when they pulled apart at last, Ven set his sights on what few stars still twinkled through the window. He pressed Sora’s palm against the glass, his gaze distant.  
  
A flash of green in the corner of Sora’s eye pulled his attention to Fauna. “Well, dears. Where will you go next?”  
  
“That’s…hm.” Ven fell back against the wall, slouching. “Honestly, we don’t have a lot of options. I only went to so many worlds before…well. _This_ happened.” He gestured at the stolen body for emphasis.  
  
“The clothes?” asked Merryweather, confused.  
  
Flora shoved her lightly, “No, the _body_.”  
  
Kairi said, “But, it’s a start, right? There’s gotta be at least _some_ people out there who can help us exorcise that witch.”  
  
Ven hated to nitpick, but, “…As a regular victim of exorcism myself, I’m pretty sure that only works with possession.”  
  
Flora raised her wand. “And, technically, Maleficent is a fairy, even if she _is_ a vile, unsightly representative of our race.”  
  
Kairi puffed up her cheeks, then let all that pent-up air out in one small burst. “Okay, okay. But my point still stands! If Ven’s got friends out there, then they should be the first ones we seek out! Or…” She paused. “Hey, what about those princesses?”  
  
The fairies flinched. It wasn’t hard to guess why. Maleficent was from their world, after all, which meant Aurora was probably the _first_ target.  
  
Ven reached a shaky hand toward Fauna’s shoulder. “Hey, uh…”  
  
She shut her eyes, exhaling softly. “You’ll save her, won’t you? Our little Rose…”  
  
After a moment’s hesitation, Ven finally brought his hand to rest comfortingly on her shoulder. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** After bidding farewell to the fairies, Ven and Kairi left the winding, nonsensical, and frankly exhausting tower behind. With that, departure came, and an even greater sense of finality. This was it. The moment he summoned his Glider…the moment he and Kairi plunged back into the Lanes, he’d really, truly be _Ventus_ once more, in all but body.  
  
At the very least, they had a destination in mind. The very first world Ven visited upon leaving the Land of Departure. Rolling hills, glittering mines…dense forests and modest cottages all flooded from those memories of another life. If the Dwarf Woodlands still survived, then perhaps they could thwart Maleficent’s next move before she made it.  
  
Kairi asked, “…And, you’re sure this Snow White’s a Princess of Heart?”  
  
Ven folded Sora’s arms, tipping his chin up. “No. But she _is_ a princess, and she has one of the purest hearts you’d ever see.” That’s when it hit him, as it had so periodically since yesterday. “Then again, no one would be a better judge of a pure heart than you.”  
  
“Hm.” Kairi brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, probably still just as unused to the truth as him. Maybe even uncomfortable with it. “Well…I trust you. This is your world now, so…lead the way.”  
  
Ven nodded. He extended Sora’s arm, ready to draw Wayward Wind.  
  
Then a booming voice called from behind. “Ventus, wait!”  
  
Kairi turned before he did, freezing at the sight of Yen Sid marching near. Ven was just as shocked. The wizard _never_ left his tower…and he wasn’t exactly on the best of terms with them.  
  
Kairi gathered enough courage to scowl and call back, “Look, we already made our point. You _can’t_ keep us here.”  
  
Yen Sid paused in his tracks, pinching the bridge of his nose as he grumbled. “Yes. I am _quite_ aware of that. However, if you truly must act so…” He clamped his mouth shut for a moment, as if restraining himself from saying something more scathing than what followed. “…so _rashly_ , then it would be irresponsible of me to simply turn a blind eye.”  
  
Ven said, “But, you’re not coming with us?” It wasn’t a question.  
  
Yen Sid nodded, to no one’s surprise, and reached them at last. “My place is here, and that will not change. However…I do have, perhaps, a boon that may aid you on your journey.” He extended his hand, and with a flick of the wrist, a flaming plume materialized in his palm. From the flames, a small, crystal decanter formed, housing a single feather as vibrant as the fire before it.  
  
Kairi leaned in, face wrinkling at the sight. “A feather?”  
  
“A Phoenix Down, to be precise. It is…” He grimaced, as if affected by parting with the artifact in a way Ven couldn’t begin to imagine. He continued, frowning gravely, “To call a Phoenix Down rare is an _unfathomable_ understatement, and it must _never_ be used lightly. It is capable of raising the dead.” The wizard passed the bottle to Ven, though it took several more seconds for the words to sink in.  
  
He asked, “Wait. You can _do_ that? Then, why all the theatrics?”  
  
“Because this is the only known sample in existence. It cannot be replicated.” He looked to Kairi. “Do you remember the firebird?”  
  
Ven had no idea what he meant, but the profound silence that fell over Kairi confirmed that she did. “…How could I forget? It was like a natural disaster came to _life_.”  
  
“That is precisely what happened. A _creature_ can be culled, but to tame a force of nature is nothing short of a miracle.” He glanced again to the crystal flask and the feather inside. “And, to undo it, an abomination. Many of my most respected friends and colleagues lost their lives in our mission to ‘cure’ mortality. Centuries of sacrifice and self-destruction, and this down from the phoenix is all we have to show for it.”  
  
“Wait,” Kairi said, “you _don’t_ control that firebird?”  
  
The wizard shook his head. “For all my power, there are many things in this universe that are beyond me. I cannot save the worlds, and I cannot save the souls already lost. Instead, I give you the power to save _one_ life. But _only_ one.”  
  
Kairi said, deadpan, “You taking bets on which of us bites it first?”  
  
“To lose either of you will be tragic.” _Will_. “And I know all too well the burden of the lone survivor.”  
  
Amazed to silence, Ven shifted the bottle in his grasp, watching it glint in the starlight. Even through the glass, a powerful heat radiated against his skin. If Yen Sid was right, and this was a get outta death free card… “What about people who’ve lost their hearts? Could it bring them back?” His parents, maybe. … _One_ of them. He already regretted the question.  
  
Yen Sid’s gaze sharpened, and his lips curled into a deep frown. “Losing one’s heart is not the same as losing one’s life. I advise you _not_ to waste my gift on sentimental whims when you have a student _and_ Princess to protect.”  
  
His words were like a sword through the chest, but Ven forced himself to hold his ground. To keep a cool demeanor despite the anguish gnawing within. Ironic that the gift of revival would kill him inside. “Well, if I have my way, it won’t come to that.” But, while he could’ve kept it at that, Ven wasn’t _that_ petty, and, after tucking the bottle in his pocket, added, “Thanks, though. It…means a lot that you’re still willing to look out for us.”  
  
A silence hung between them. A little less than awkward and a little more than understanding. Then, slowly, Yen Sid turned his back on the two wielders, though he gave them one last glance over his shoulder. “I wish you a safe voyage.”  
  
“Um…right.” Kairi’s shaky tone spoke volumes, but when Ven reached for her shoulder, she perked right back up. “And, look. I don’t know you. I don’t know what you’ve been through, but maybe you should step outside your tower more often. The worlds might appreciate your wisdom more than those empty halls.”  
  
Yen Sid said nothing, though he lingered a few seconds more. Almost as if he was considering Kairi’s words.  
  
Almost.  
  
But, in the end, he continued on his way, shrinking further and further into the distance, until, at last, he vanished into his not-so-ivory tower.  
  
Ven watched a few seconds more before reality fully set in. Then, he turned away and slipped in front of Kairi. “So. You ready for this?”  
  
She frowned and sighed through her nose. “Not really.” Yeah. Neither was he. “But, the way I see it, it’s either sink or swim.”  
  
“Heh. No kidding.” Wayward Wind surged into Sora’s grasp, and Ven thrust the weapon into the sky. In a burst of light, it restructured into its Glider form and gently drifted before the duo. “Well, good thing we grew up on an island. Makes it a whole lot easier to tread water.”  
  
And, despite everything—despite the storms, despite the hardships, despite the grief and the pain it wrought—that one, stupid quip brought out a pure, genuine laugh from Kairi. Warm. Lively.  
  
Full of hope.  
  
Something they’d sorely lacked ‘til now.  
  
He stepped onto the Glider. It was amazing how such a small movement immediately overwhelmed him. There he stood, only a foot off the ground, yet immeasurably closer to the horizon. To the answers and mysteries beyond. To the encroaching darkness and the monsters inside.  
  
But, this time, he wouldn’t be alone.  
  
He offered Sora's hand. Kairi took it. She joined him on the Glider, practically stepping into his arms as she fit so naturally onto a vehicle built only for one. Her shortness of breath, the excitement in her eyes… Ven smiled back, relieved that he wasn’t the only one nervous about the dizzying scale of their mission. No need for words; one look said it all.  
  
The Glider’s engine hummed to life. Ven and Kairi held tighter onto each other, shaking at first from the nerves, but steadying soon enough. He saw the determination in her smile and wondered if his came even close to matching it.  
  
But the worlds beckoned. Ven and Kairi turned to the distant glimmers on the other side of the horizon, and it was no small comfort to know, whatever awaited them beyond, they’d face it together.  
  
The engine roared. The Glider lifted off. They held tight, eyes fixed on the sky, and sailed for the stars. ********

_**End of Volume 1?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. This chapter is... a lot to take, in so I'll let it all speak for itself rather than bore you with too much commentary.
> 
> However, I will say, thank you SO much to everyone who has read, commented, and supported this fic along the way. A huge shoutout to my friends in the Kingdom Hearts Creative discord and in the Rogue Nebula for all their support throughout the creative process, and to my kickass editor/co-writer for sticking with me through this crazy fic and all the rewrites and changes that went on during its production.
> 
> You may be wondering when Volume 2 will start. Well, I'm gonna need some time to work on some other projects, chief among them being the Arendelle arc in [Antipode](https://archiveofourown.org/series/18376), my flagship fic series. I'm also gearing up to end the hiatus on my Undertale comic, [Inverted Fate](https://invertedfate.com), so I think I'll take some time to prioritize these before I get to posting Volume 2. Plus, we gotta refine the outline and solidify our plans since a LOT has changed since our initial outline and we gotta update accordingly.
> 
> But, rest assured, there will be more in this universe! :)
> 
> Also, stay tuned because there's one more pressing question that I'm sure is weighing on your minds and one Kingdom Hearts tradition I hope to uphold.
> 
> See you real soon. ;)


	16. Another Sky, Another Story

**_The child was lost_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But not destroyed_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ten years uncross_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To reveal the void_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Where he was tossed_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And yet enjoyed_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The stars embossed_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And the guide annoyed_ **

The stars stared back, even as Sora rubbed the unexpected tear from his eye.  
  
“They say every world is connected by one great big sky,” Riku explained. “So, maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them.”

Sora didn’t get it. There were lots of things he didn’t get. But, that’s why he was such a good listener, and he knew to always listen to Riku. It would explain where the tear and the squeezing inside came from. “Well, gee. Do you think there's something I could do?”

Riku crossed his arms. “Hmm…” He was definitely thinking. Riku always crossed his arms when he did that. He said it made his brain extra big. Should Sora have tried that too? Well. Best not to interrupt it. “…Maybe, they just need you to open your heart and listen.”

…What?  
  
Sora…didn’t understand. “Hmmm…” It was the sound he’d heard Riku and others make when deep in thought, and Sora wanted to impress him by showing he could think the same way. Even if he wasn’t, really. He fidgeted around to make up for that. “I dunno, Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes.” The fidgeting worked, and the thinking got Sora excited. He smiled so big and pumped his fists and said, “But I'll try it!”

Riku just smiled and put a hand on his hip. “Okay.”  
  
Sora looked back to the stars and closed his eyes. …Which meant he wasn’t ‘looking’ at them anymore. It just felt like the right thing to do, and Riku wasn’t correcting him. He could just imagine the stars. Lots of big, bright stars. Shooting stars, too! Those were always super cool.  
  
He kept his eyes closed a little longer, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he asked with his thoughts, _“Hey? Can you hear me?”_  
  
The air changed.  
  
He opened his eyes and—WHOA! Where did the sand go? And the water? And the everything?!  
  
The sky was gone! It was all blackness everywhere and—and this wasn’t sand! It was…like…like one of those church windows? A really big one! Like the whole floor was made of church glass! And, instead of people, the window had lotsa pictures of stuff Sora recognized, like palm trees and water and mushrooms and rafts and wrenches and a paopu and—! And lotsa stuff! More than Sora could see all at once.  
  
It was actually really cool. Even if Riku wasn’t here to see it. …How _would_ Riku get here? And how did _Sora_ get here?  
  
Did he have superpowers? Was Riku magic? Or maybe the _sky_ was magic! That would explain the shiny light coming from—  
  
A shiny light! And it was floating towards him! Maybe this was the person he was ‘sposed to help?  
  
So, he called again, “Hey, can you hear me?”  
  
The light floated closer, like a little shooting star. And it…talked? “I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me.”  
  
Oh. This thing talked weird. Like Riku. Sora smiled. He was used to weird.  
  
The little star continued, “All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light…” Sora held up his hands to cushion its landing. “…and found myself here, with you.”  
  
Sora smiled and nodded. It was what he did when he didn’t understand something but didn’t want to be rude.  
  
The light kept talking. “You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance.”  
  
“…I did?” Sora really hoped the light-man would explain.  
  
It didn’t. “But…now, I have to go back to sleep again.”  
  
This was all going over Sora’s head. He tried to get the talk down to basics. “Are you sad?” Sure sounded like it.  
  
He waited for an answer. And waited. And waited.  
  
“Would you mind if I stayed here with you?”  
  
Yep. This star-guy was definitely a grownup. He sure was bad at giving straight answers like one. But that just meant Sora had to be extra polite, even if someone wouldn’t stop to explain things for him. “Sure!” he said with another nod. “If it’ll make you feel better.” He didn’t have to understand how he helped. Only that he did.  
  
“Thank you,” said the small light in his hands. He already sounded sleepy.  
  
Like everything else in the last minute, Sora didn’t understand what happened next. Only that it felt right. He didn’t know if the light floated closer, if he gently pulled it in, or if something else made them do it, but there was something… _nice_ about it. He closed his eyes. It felt so warm, letting the light inside his heart.  
  
He didn’t get it. He didn’t need to. All that mattered was that he helped someone, and it made his heart feel warmer than it ever had before.  
  
He opened his eyes. And, when he did, he saw the night sky again. All the stars shining so brightly above…  
  
But they were _closer_. And little bits of shining stardust were floating down all around him and…he couldn’t hear the ocean.  
  
“Hey, Riku?”  
  
He looked back down. But Riku wasn’t there. Just…more sky? More floating lights?  
  
“Riku?”  
  
Everywhere he looked, it was like he was standing on the night itself, and the night splashed like a giant puddle to forever when he moved around. And…just…what _was_ this place?!  
  
“RIKU!”  
  
Nobody was around, and nobody answered. All he heard was his echo, just getting quieter and quieter. And the night kept going and going, everywhere he looked, and those floating bits of stardust were starting to… _whisper?_ What were they _saying?_ It was kinda creepy and…everything about this was _wrong_. So, _so_ wrong!  
  
He began to cry.  
  
Sora looked down to his chest. “Are _you_ there?” The light he’d let into his heart. “Where are we? What’d you _do?_ ”  
  
No answer. He sniffled and cried harder.  
  
But, that’s when he noticed. All those little lights around him—they were just like the one that he let into his heart! The little stars were all whispering at once and it was getting so _loud_ and—and—!  
  
“MOM! DAD!”  
  
The lights grew louder, and they floated _closer_. Sora ran. The sky-floor splashed beneath him.  
  
“RIKU! ANYONE!”  
  
He had to get away! He wanted his home and his friends and his parents and for everything to make sense again! Not this…this—!  
  
_“Well, this is a pickle.”_  
  
He stopped running. Even with tears in his eyes, Sora looked around every which way to try to find that voice. It wasn’t the same one that he’d let into his heart. It was _small_ and…kinda squeaky?  
  
“H—hello?” Sora called. He couldn’t see who it was. Everywhere he looked, it was just endless night and all the lights getting _really_ close together. “Who’s there?”  
  
He waited a sec, but it was quiet. …Even the little lights were quiet, come to think of it. Then—  
  
_“WOOJA-WOOJY-WOOGY-BOOJY—”_ The big gatherings of light all split away, making room for another one floating down. This was the one where the squeaky voice was coming from, and that was making all those silly noises. _“BACHOOJY-FLOOGY-WOOMBA-SHOOMBA-WOO! …Bachoogy!”_  
  
The little star-voice reached the wet sky-floor, and it turned into a…  
  
Sora’s eyes popped open and his breath stopped. It…was a little…!  
  
“The name’s Chirithy! And this is The Final World!”  
  
A little…fluffy…stuffed…  
  
“It’s the place beyond sleep! Lots of hearts come here after they pass on. But, you’re still kickin’, so—”  
  
“KITTY!” Sora screamed so happily at the top of his lungs.  
  
“Huh?—GAAAH!” Sora tackled the tiny Cheery-Three to the sky-ground, making a big splash as they fell over.  
  
They tumbled over, and Sora ended up on his rump, hugging his new kitty-friend extra tight! “MY NAME’S SORA, AND I’M GONNA HUG YOU AND SQUEEZE YOU AND CALL YOU ‘MR. KITTY!’”  
  
Mr. Kitty wheezed in his arms. “My name is Chiri—AAAGH!”  
  
Chiriaaagh squeaked.  
  


**_TO BE CONTINUED IN_ **

**_HURRICANE HEARTBEAT_ **

**_-VOLUME TWO-_ **

**_STORM OF THE DARK SEEKERS_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, in the actual final update for Hurricane Heartbeat vol. 1. This is a little something we've been sitting on for quite some time, and it's cathartic to finally show it to you. 
> 
> This has been... quite a ride. When I first started planning this story, I legitimately thought I'd be able to write the entirety of the KH1 story in the span of the original Big Bang event. Frankly, I'm glad we decided to scale back those plans and stick to really establishing life on Destiny Islands before we thrust Ven, Kairi, and Riku into the dangerous and unfamiliar.
> 
> There were definitely changes. At one point, the raft was still part of the equation, Destiny Islands was slated to be MUCH shorter, and Riku's arc would've had a slightly different trajectory. But I think the choices we made ultimately helped Hurricane become something more distinct. It could've easily just been "KH1 but with Ven in Sora's body and Kairi still conscious". That was always something I wanted to avoid, and I'm extremely grateful for my editor for tearing into the original drafts and helping us rework the story into something I think is truly special.
> 
> As a closing note, I thought I'd give a bit more insight on how we handled some of the Disney and FF characters here. Maleficent, for instance, we wanted to grant WAY more presence and power than she's had in... basically any game after the first. She's _the_ iconic Disney villain, yet she's been played as a joke longer than she's been a true nemesis. So we aim to fix that and show that you don't need to be a Xehanort or have a Keyblade to be a credible threat.
> 
> As for Yen Sid, our goal was to show him jaded by his falling out with Mickey, the loss of Eraqus and Xehanort's betrayal, along with years of witnessing the worlds fall deeper and deeper into despair. Rest assured that Kairi's feelings toward him weren't intended as an attack of the character so much as her own personal feelings and frustrations, having lost her home.
> 
> Cid's leg injury was an idea we kinda came up on the fly to justify why he's never really shown in combat much in the KH games despite being a dragoon type in FF7 who jumps around a lot. As for Aerith, the use of summons was chickenscrews' idea, but I think it was a cute nod to the source material, and I'd frankly like to toy more with some of Aeirth's FF7 abilities like having a sensitivity to spirits/life force if we can find a spot for it.
> 
> Anyway, with that rambly author's note outta the way, we hope you enjoyed this last little epilogue. While the next volume won't be out for a while, I have a monster of a fic series ([Antipode](https://archiveofourown.org/series/18376)) that is plenty long, even if some of the older fics are a bit dated by my current standards. I also work on an Undertale project called [Inverted Fate.](https://invertedfate.com) So if you wanna check out my other works, I'd start at one of these two places!
> 
> Otherwise, I'll see you all when the next volume of this tale unfolds.


End file.
